


friction

by lxcky13



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 120,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxcky13/pseuds/lxcky13
Summary: When the Seaside Scorpions transfer to Riverdale High, gang member Cook sees it as a way to start fresh and have an actual shot at a successful future. However, a forbidden romance with Southside Serpent Sweet Pea and the rivalry between their gangs turns out to set her plans backwards. Against their better judgement, the two embark on this journey together, but how long will it last before the friction between their gangs becomes too much?





	1. Chapter 1

The cool air of Riverdale rustled through my hair and clothes as I exited Seaside High for the very last time, a herd of high schoolers following close behind. While there was a variety of students - jocks, preps, and nerds - most of them had succumbed to being everything the Northside thought us Southsiders were like: drug pushing gang members. Although we were a couple hours away from Southside High, we were still in Riverdale and we were still considered part of the Southside.  
“Can you believe we gotta bus two whole fuckin’ hours to get to our brand new, shiny school?” my friend, JC asked me sarcastically as she slung her arm around my shoulder.  
I glanced to her arm that was dangling across my shoulder, her tattoo of a scorpion that resembled mine sat in place on her forearm. “It could’ve been worse,” I commented. “We could’ve been sent to Southside High if it hadn’t shut down.” Southside High was the drug-ridden wasteland meant for kids in the central Southside of Riverdale.  
“Don’t even talk like that,” JC shook her head, her green eyes piercing into mine and her curly hair bouncing around her face as she walked.  
“I can’t think of anything worse than being around those fuckin’ Serpents,” another one of our friends Sunshine had commented from beside us. He rolled his brown eyes and shook his head as he fell in step with us. “I’d rather be with the Ghoulies.”  
I looked over to Sunshine skeptically, my brow quirked and my eyes squinting up at him. The Ghoulies were Riverdale’s very own cult of psychopaths. While a lot of the gangs in the area sold drugs and got into the occasional fist fight here and there, the Ghoulies went out looking for trouble, usually brandishing their Neanderthal-like weapons and god awful face paint. “Does anyone know why it closed down by the way?” I looked between the two of them.  
“Same reason as us Tough Cookie,” Sunshine glanced to me. “Some anonymous buyer,” he exaggerated the tone of his voice, giving it a spooky tone.  
JC extended her arm that rested on my shoulder and shoved Sunshine’s midsection, laughing slightly at his tone of voice. “Doesn’t matter,” her face fell again as more of our crew came together, “those serpents are crawling all over Riverdale High. I swear it’s all of my nightmares clumped together; being thrown into the Northside with Serpents.”  
“Maybe it won’t be that bad,” I decided, trying to remain positive. “We can probably get away with avoiding them throughout the school.”  
“Cook,” JC turned to me as we got to the parking lot. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but-“ she grabbed my left hand and held it up to my face, palm facing her, “-we’re Seaside Scorpions,” she told me. My scorpion tattoo that was nestled right underneath my thumb, just above my wrist stared back at me. “And they’re Southside Serpents. We don’t exactly get along,” she smirked, letting my hand go.  
“Just because there was some turf war a million years ago doesn’t mean we can’t try to just be civil,” I suggested.  
JC scoffed, “yeah right,” she turned to the tall boy beside me. “Watch out Sunshine,” she warned. “I think Cook’s gearing to take your nickname,” she smirked and the rest of the Scorpions snickered and chuckled along. “All right, let’s get out of here,” JC turned to her motorcycle that sat in the parking lot. “Let’s go scope out the Northside. We can use this weekend to get settled, maybe find some place to relocate for the time being.”  
Before I could say anything else, the rest of the Scorpions agreed and got onto their bikes. I had no choice but to follow suit and rev off with the rest of them. Part of me was dreading saying goodbye to Seaside High; it’s where I met JC and became a member of the Scorpions. They gave me a sense of belonging and while selling weed under the table to Seaside High’s preppiest jocks wasn’t the way I’d choose to spend most of my time, it was just a small price to pay for being accepted into such a big family. JC’s mom was the leader of the Scorpions and I met JC when I arrived at Seaside High. Although she was a year older than me, JC saw me sitting alone during lunch one day and took the opportunity to add a new member to the Scorpions.  
When JC’s mother found out that I hadn’t been living at home, she had taken me in and allowed me to stay in their apartment for as long as I needed. She treated me like a second daughter since I quickly became JC’s right hand. My family didn’t have much, but the little that we had was thrown to the wind because of my father’s drug problem. My mother had left Riverdale about a year after I was born and that, plus having to take care of a baby proved to be too much stress for my father so he turned to drugs, first it was weed, then it was heroin, and then it was meth. I haven’t seen my father since my freshman year of high school.  
He’s one of the reasons why I can’t wait to transfer to Riverdale High. The first two years of high school, I didn’t take it too seriously. Since I got involved with the Seaside Scorpions, I didn’t make as much time as I should have for school. Now that I was two years away from graduation, I decided I had to start getting a little more serious about school. I knew I didn’t want to be dealing drugs for the rest of my life and if I ever wanted to break out of this lifestyle in at least one way, it would be to get a degree. There was no way I could leave the Scorpions behind - not after everything they’ve done for me but I want to make an honest living.  
Riverdale High was a chance at that life - at a life that was more than late nights at a bar, riding around on our bikes, selling drugs, and picking fights with other gangs. Seaside High wasn’t particularly lacking an exceptional curriculum but the teachers that had been there for far too long were too burnt out to try and teach disruptive gang members and potheads. I could only hope that the Serpents hadn’t already burned out the teachers at Riverdale High.

~

“Here we are!” JC called as the engines of our bikes died down. She took off her helmet and shook her hair out.  
“Welcome to the darkside,” Sunshine commented as we stared out at the parliament building ahead of us.  
There were a few people in the area, older couples who were taking a stroll that they hadn’t anticipated being ruined by us, people around our age that looked the other way when we looked over to them, and new parents who ushered their children in the opposite direction, away from us. Our loud motorcycles and dark clothing didn’t exactly give off a settling feeling. Riverdale High was a tall building that looked menacing in the dark clouds that wound themselves up in the sky. White pillars and accents stood out against the brick-red building while the school’s crest hung in the centre of the structure. The words Riverdale High were engraved in the sliver of stone that hung above the red and gold crest.  
“Take a long, hard look boys and girls,” JC said after she took off her helmet and shook her hair out. “This is where we’ll be reporting on Monday.”  
“I think I’d rather die,” Sunshine muttered.  
Anticipation filled me as I stared up at the building, but I bit my lip, knowing the Scorpions didn’t feel the same way I did. That was enough to wipe out the desire to smile. Maybe I could find a happy medium - do well in school and still be a Scorpion. Doing well in school didn’t mean that I had to become a Northsider; I could easily divide my school life and my personal life.  
“What’s the plan now JC?” another serpent asked.  
JC paused for a moment, humming to herself. “How about we ride around a bit more? Maybe head over to the town hall and see what housing options they got for a bunch of high school students.”

Town hall had been surprisingly quiet. When the mayor got word that there were a bunch of rowdy teenagers waiting to see her, she immediately brought us into her office. JC did all the talking of course, explaining that we were some of the transfers from Seaside High and that we were looking for a place to live momentarily. When asked about our budget, JC was honest and told Mayor Mccoy that it was in the mid hundreds.  
“Well, we have some trailers over on the Southside,” Mayor Mccoy suggested as she sat in her seat behind her large, dark desk. Her office was full of earth tones - mostly browns and the occasional black accent and the array of windows that sat behind her provided some light into the dark room. A large American flag sat in the right hand corner of the room, its bold colours disrupting the quiet ones that overtook the office.  
“Hopefully those trailers do not coincide with those that belong to the Serpents,” JC spoke calmly.  
“I’m afraid the ones in the Sunnyside Trailer Park do,” Mayor Mccoy informed us.  
I heard the Scorpions behind me muttering to each other, not liking the sound of what they just heard. However, when JC held up her hand, they all silenced themselves. “Mayor Mccoy,” JC began, glancing over her shoulder to me. “We are all excited to come here and start over,” she told her. “But I feel that if we do live so close to the Serpents, unavoidable fights will happen. I mean,” JC smirked, “we already have to go to school with them. I’m just trying to make sure that they all stay in line,” she gestured behind her, “and I already know I’ll have my hands full during school hours. I wouldn’t want anything chaotic erupting in such a... nice town.” The end of JC’s speech had a hint of menace to it, almost a threat.  
I had to make sure that I didn’t show any signs of discomfort to her method of persuasion. Threatening the mayor was a surefire way to be shunned by the community. Just before Southside High was shut down, she led a raid for every single Serpent member in that school and locked away as many as she could for petty crimes like stealing, dealing drugs; doing drugs. Who’s to say that we won’t be her next target? We had barely even made an appearance in this area and JC may have just tainted our already less-than-inviting reputation.  
“I see,” Mayor Mccoy exhaled, not impressed by JC’s threat. I feel that there may have been a sense of fear there too; fear of something happening to her peaceful town. She looked down to search through some papers she had on her desk. Her voluminous curls fanned away from her face and not a single strand was out of place. Her brown eyes - surrounded by eyeliner - scanned over the papers. “I’m sure that you could find residency in the trailers just outside of Sunnyside Trailer Park,” she looked up to JC. “Clear Skies Trailer Park.”  
My face scrunched up at the name of the park - first Sunnyside now Clear Skies, it was almost as if they wanted people to throw up at the forced positivity being shoved down their throats. I glanced to Sunshine and a few of the other Scorpions and they mirrored my expression.  
“How far is it from Sunnyside?” JC asked, choosing to ignore what we all chose to focus on.  
“About ten minutes by car,” Mayor Mccoy answered, “or…bike.”  
After hearing the monthly price for one of the trailers, JC decided that we would each pair up and take a trailer. “Now,” JC sighed, looking to the mayor. “Where’s a good place to grab something to eat?”

~

Mayor Mccoy suggested Pop’s Chock’lit Shoppe. The sun was beginning to set and the oranges in the sky blended well with the neon red that flashed from the shop’s sign and the lights that lined the windows. The entire parking lot was painted red. _Hamburgers, Milkshakes, Hot Dogs,_ and _French Fries_ were the words that sat front and centre of the shop.  
“If it’s a chocolate shop, why do they sell burgers and fries?” Sunshine questioned, however, he didn’t get an answer as we all headed up the steps.  
As we got closer to the door, I noticed that there was a Help Wanted sign in the window. The opportunity peaked my interest and I stored it in the back of my mind for later. Maybe this was the way that I would be able to pay my half of the rent for the trailer.  
The inside of the shop held as many neon lights as the outside did. The colours of the room were mainly pastels and it gave off a 50’s diner vibe. I was kind of into it. The ringing of the bell above the door caused the customers in the store to turn and look at us. Some of them were our age, some a little older but without fail, after taking a glance to us, they turned back to their milkshakes and burgers. JC led us to a booth over by the far end of the diner and since our group was so large, we were spread over two booths.  
We spent the night eating, talking, and strategizing the move over towards the Northside. The weekend would be spent hauling our belongings over to the trailers so we would be set up for Monday.  
The talk of the Serpents came up but I chose to drown that out. The Serpents and the Scorpions had one of those feuds that was drawn out for far too long. It started off by someone going onto the other’s turf and from there, a huge ball of shit was concocted into what it was today. It was one of those things that older Scorpions instilled into us younger Scorpions and us younger Scorpions dragged it on by picking out petty things about the rival gang - the fact that they sold jingle jangle on most of the Southside which was affecting our weed sales was the go-to argument against them. Jingle jangle sales hadn’t reached a larger group of people due to the fact that it was a harder drug than weed, but those who bought jingle jangle were more often than not loyal customers.  
Now that we were so much closer to the Serpents than we were before, I already knew that this wouldn’t be the last conversation we would have that revolved around the Serpents. Our distance between the rival gang had been relatively large, so there was never any need to consistently discuss them, but it seemed as though tonight was making up for all the time we spent not talking about them. Part of me wished that I could be the peacemaker in this situation but I knew I’d be standing alone if I tried to make any difference. I was just trying to go to school and get good grades; maybe make some money on the side selling weed, but that was it. I wasn’t interested in adding to the long, tedious history that transpired between the Serpents and the Scorpions.  
“Enough of all this snake talk,” JC called over the mutters of the crew. “It’s making me sick,” she told us, the disgust written all over her face. “Let’s get the bill and get out of here.”  
After we paid for our meals, we all began to head out. Just when I forgot about the Help Wanted sign, I saw it in the window again. I turned to JC and stopped, “I’m gonna go take a piss, I’ll be out in a second,” I told her.  
“We’ll be out there,” she told me before nodding her head towards the other Scorpions.  
They followed her out of the shop and out to the parking lot. When I was sure that they weren’t looking, I headed towards the counter. A man stood behind the counter with the name tag reading Pop. His white button up and apron fit snugly and his white hair matched the white cap on his head. His red bowtie and accents of red on his uniform contrasted against the white, as did his complexion.  
Upon seeing me, he set down the cup he was drying. “What can I help you with, Miss?” he asked as he flung the towel over his shoulder.  
“I saw your Help Wanted sign,” I told him. “And uh…” I trailed off, momentarily second guessing my decision. “…I want to help,” I almost forced out. Pop paused for a moment before nodding. I could sense his apprehension immediately. “I’ve never had a job before and I don’t have a resume, but I’m a very hard worker and I saw that you guys are open 24 hours and I can work late if that’s what it takes,” I tried to convince him.  
Pop was silent for a moment longer before he exhaled and laid the palms of his hands against the counter. “I’ll give you a shot, but I don’t tolerate any funny business,” he told me softly but firmly.  
“I completely understand,” I nodded, not realizing that he knew who we were. “There will be no monkey business,” I promised, glancing over my shoulder to make sure the Scorpions didn’t see me talking to Pop.  
“Which means no weapons and that-“ he pointed to the tattoo on my hand, “-has to be hidden.” His stern look emphasized the lines in his forehead.  
“I can do that,” I informed him.  
“When can you start?” he sent me a soft smile, deepening the smile lines already engraved into his skin.  
“When do you need me?” I tried to bite back my growing smile.  
“Sunday night.”  
“I can do Sunday night.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=00nW6LIQbFs&frags=pl%2Cwn  
> This chapter contains sexual content.

The trailer I moved into with JC barely had enough space for us, let alone our things. There was one bedroom and one pull out couch. JC offered to take the couch, letting me have the luxury of the bedroom. Clear Skies Trailer Park was full of Scorpions by now. Other than us, it was a few couples and even fewer singles. They were apprehensive towards us; not exactly knowing who we were, but knowing that we could be trouble.  
“That’s the last box,” JC sighed as she let herself fall onto the couch. “I don’t want to see another cardboard box for the rest of my fuckin’ life,” she laughed.  
I laughed along with her as I watched her sprawl out along the small couch. “You sure you’ll be okay on this thing?” I asked, eyeing it skeptically.  
“Yeah, don’t worry about it kid,” JC waved me off. It made me smirk in appreciation. She was sort of like a sister in that sense; giving me the bigger end of the stick when she could. “I have a good feeling about this,” she confessed. “I know living in a trailer isn’t exactly glitz and glam and all that shit, but us living on our own away from my mom? A huge step.”  
“She’s probably missing you already,” I smirked, folding my arms across my chest.  
“Yeah, not for long,” JC forced herself to sit up. “We gotta head back down to Seaside - a final hoorah at The Hound - drinks on my mom,” she smirked and stood up.  
My heart fell to my stomach as my demeanour became rigid. I watched as JC slid on her leather jacket that was hanging on the arm of the couch. “Do you mind if I pass for tonight?” I asked. “We do have school tomorrow.”  
JC turned to me, a look of disbelief on her face. “Pass? Cook, it’s free drinks,” she laughed as she walked passed me, clapping me on the shoulder.  
“I know, but alcohol fucks up my sleep,” I said. Although it wasn’t a lie, it wasn’t the reason why I couldn’t make it to the local Seaside bar. “And we’re gonna need lots of it for tomorrow.”  
“Cook, I think we’ll be all right,” JC chuckled at my distress. “What’s up with you?”  
“I just can’t go tonight,” I sighed.  
“Why not?” JC’s playful expression fell. Her brows caved in closer together as her eyes were clouded with confusion and concern.  
“I have…” I trailed off. I desperately wanted to back out of telling JC the truth, but if I did that, then I would lose the opportunity to work at Pop’s. When JC turned to look at me, I forced out the end of my sentence, “...work.”  
“Work?” she repeated, confused, stopping right in her spot.  
“At the restaurant we went to last night,” I admitted.  
“At the _Northsider_ restaurant,” JC had turned to me fully by now, folding her arms across her chest.  
“JC it’s not a big deal,” I shook my head.  
“No, it is,” she spoke immediately. “I’m not gonna have you running around these Northsiders - when they find out who you are, they’ll treat you like shit.”  
“Come on JC,” I rolled my eyes.  
“No,” JC demanded. “A pair of keys goes missing? All eyes turn to you. You linger around a booth for too long? People get suspicious. Heaven forbid a fuckin’ wallet goes missing!” she spat.  
“Everything’s going to be fine.”  
“Yeah,” she nodded. “It will. Because you’re not going there tonight or ever again. Call him and say you quit.”  
“What!?” I spat.  
“You heard me,” JC turned to my cell phone that was laying on the coffee table. “Call the shop and say you quit,” she held out my phone.  
“I’m not doing that,” I snatched my phone out of her hand.  
“Yes you are.”  
“ _No_ I’m not,” I shoved my phone in my pocket. “You can’t tell me what to do, JC.”  
“Yes I can,” JC spat back. “Now that we’re not in Seaside anymore, I’m in charge of you - all of you, making sure you don’t do dumb shit like getting a job _on the Northside_ ,” she stressed the last triplet of words.  
“Selling dope isn’t gonna help me pay rent; especially not at Riverdale High where the Serpents are most likely dealing. I don’t think you’re gonna want to be paying the majority of the rent by yourself.”  
“Fine,” JC said, her look of annoyance radiating outwards to me. The tone in her voice told me that it was the complete opposite of fine. Her eyes were like shallow pits of anger. An anger that was so bright that I had to force myself to not look away. “But when these Northsiders call the cops on you for the first thing that goes wrong, don’t expect me to bail you out.”  
I rolled my eyes, grabbing my jacket off of the chair beside me. “I’m gonna be late,” I said before shoving past her and heading to the bathroom.  
“Yeah, wouldn’t want you to be late!” she called after me as I opened the bathroom door. “The little Northsiders’ burgers and fries will get cold and we just can’t have that!” she faked agony in her voice and I could only shake my head as I covered up my tattoo with foundation. “Maybe this job is a good thing!” JC continued as I walked past her again and towards the trailer’s door, “it’ll teach you how to take directions! Maybe when you come back you’ll fuckin’ listen to me like you’re supposed to!”  
I slammed the trailer door shut before rushing down the steps to my bike. I revved the engine loudly as I started up my bike. I’m sure the neighbours didn't appreciate that, but I didn’t care anymore. I sped off out of the trailer park, needing to blow off some steam and be far away from JC.  
While she could be like a sister in some ways, she was a mother in other ways. We could get on so well one minute and the next we’re fighting like Serpents and Scorpions. The simile made me shake my head in annoyance. The school week hadn’t even started and I had already gotten off to a bad start. She seemed to let the fact that she was next in line for the Scorpion throne justify her entitlement to respect that she hadn’t earned yet.   
The roads were relatively empty as it was nearing 9:30pm, giving me the opportunity to drive above the speed limit. I wanted to get as far away from Clear Skies Trailer Park as I could and considering I was passing through Serpent territory, it wouldn’t hurt to get out of there as fast as I could.

~

I spent about two hours at the shop with Pop who was teaching me the basics of the restaurant - how to work the cash, teaching me about the menu, where to take my orders when I got them, etc. The more we talked, the more excited I got about this job and about this new start. My uniform made me feel out of place, even though it was made for the restaurant. While the men seemed to get button ups, slacks, and hats, the women’s uniform consisted of a pastel yellow dress with an apron over it. While it was a step down from my darker clothes, I decided sacrificing my wardrobe for a few hours a week would be worth the pay cheque I would be getting by the end of it.  
“Now, I didn’t know what to put on your name tag,” Pop said to me at the end of my training session. “I didn’t know whether Cook was your real name or not.”  
“You can put Cook,” I told him with a smile. “It’s what I go by anyways.”  
Pop jotted that down before sending me on my way. After changing back into my regular clothes, I packed up my uniform and got onto my bike, noticing that it was just past midnight.  
I took my time getting home, allowing myself to get familiar with my surroundings. While it was mostly houses along the way, there were a few shops that I saw that piqued my interest for a moment. My optimism shunned any feelings of sleepiness that I should’ve been feeling at this hour. The only thing weighing it down was JC. I knew she was reluctant on submerging herself into the Northsiders’ territory, but it’s not like it’s by choice. We all have to make efforts to get by and for now we just gotta do what we gotta do and her “I’m the boss” attitude wasn’t going to work for much longer.  
Soon I found myself in Serpent territory and something told me to pick up my speed, but the quietness was soothing, promising me that nobody was around to do anything. To my left, a small building stood labelled _Whyte Wyrm_. There were two neon signs at either side of the entrance: one that read _BAR_ in capital, red letters on the left - which enticed me seeing as how I was missing drinks at The Hound and because this relocating business bummed me out - and on the right, a green snake in mid-hiss, rattling its red tongue, which worried me because I knew it was Serpent territory. There were only two bikes in its parking lot and I decided that one drink wouldn’t hurt.  
After turning off my bike, I headed into the bar that was playing an old rock song. The sound of pool balls slapping against each other made a cameo throughout the bar. It was one guy shooting some pool by himself. At the sight of me, he stood up straight and although he was far away I could tell he was taller than most. His black hair was parted to the side and slicked back, minus the few pieces of hair that fanned across the right half of his forehead. His hand full of rings held onto the pool cue as he watched me enter. His tanned complexion surrounded his pink lips and his athletic build was prominent through his flannel and denim jacket. The collar of the flannel was curled up, but despite this, I could still make out the tattoo he had on the left side of his neck. It was safe to say that he was hot.  
I gave him a small smirk, holding my head up a little higher as I headed straight for the bar. The bartender had on a shirt that had the Southside Serpents’ logo - a two-headed snake forming the shape of an S, both of them wearing the same expression as the snake sign outside. At the top of the logo read _Southside_ and at the bottom read _Serpents_.  
“Gin and tonic,” I ordered as I sat down on the seat.  
The room seemed deafeningly quiet as I noticed the odd look I got from the bartender and I felt the stare of the pool player at my back. I glanced down to my hand and felt at ease to know that my identity was a secret from them. While it was just two guys, there was nothing stopping them from telling the rest of the Serpents about me. The plan was to just have a drink here and leave - a little act of rebellion against JC. She was so desperate for me to listen to everything she said, so the best thing to do was to do the opposite of that.  
The bartender slid over the drink to me and I nodded my thanks, slipping him some cash for it. Taking a sip, I looked around and noticed that there was a stage at the front of the room with some poles wedged in between it and the ceiling. I let my brow quirk for a moment before I turned back to my drink. The bartender had his back to me as he rearranged the bottles on display.  
I felt a small gust of air run past me before it was replaced by the warm presence of someone. I glanced over my shoulder to find the pool player sitting next to me. He ordered a drink for himself, some orange juice with vodka. I said nothing, keeping my gaze ahead, although I was dying to analyze his face up close.  
The fact that he was a Serpent instilled no fear or apprehension in me. We were just two people in a bar having drinks. There was nothing stopping me from admiring him.  
“Haven’t seen you around here before,” he spoke after a moment of silence. His voice was a rich baritone that amplified my desire for him.  
“Haven’t been around here before,” I replied, forcing myself to keep my eyes ahead, even when I saw him turn to me out of the corner of my eye.  
“You new?”  
“Mmhmm,” I hummed. I turned my head, caving and indulging myself in his looks. His skin was perfect despite the bags under his brown eyes. His face was oval shaped and there was a shadow of facial hair forming under his nose. My eyes found the tattoo on his neck and recognized it as the Serpent symbol. The danger that came with getting to know the guy in front of me only increased my will to do so. “Gotta say though, this place is a bummer,” I commented sarcastically.  
“Around closing everyone tends to go home,” he quipped, hiding his smirk as he continued drinking.  
“Except for you,” I observed. “Why’s that?”  
“Well, how about I tell you it’s just that I have trouble sleeping and we’ll leave it at that.”  
“Sounds good to me,” I nodded, finishing off my gin and tonic.  
“How about you?” he asked me, his eyes never leaving me. “What makes you stumble into a bar so late?”  
“Trouble sleeping,” I quipped with a smirk.  
His pink lips stretched out towards one side, giving me an even bigger smirk. “Cute,” he commented before finishing off his own drink. “Where you from?”  
My heart stopped for a moment; had he seen me around Seaside before? Maybe when I was moving into my trailer with JC? “Just outside of Greendale,” I lied. “I’m just passing through for the night.”  
“Visiting someone?” he asked and I nodded. “A boyfriend? Girlfriend?” he asked me suggestively.  
“If I was, would that change things here?” I pointed between us, turning to face him fully now.  
“Why would it?” he turned to face me fully now, placing a hand on my bare thigh. “I’m just on the welcoming committee for anyone who comes in here.” His thumb caressed my leg and when I glanced down, I noticed the geometric shapes he had tattooed around it. His rings were cool against my skin which contrasted the rising temperature of my body.  
“Really?” I hummed, lowering my voice to ensure that the bartender wouldn’t be listening in.  
“Really,” he assured me although the undertone of sarcasm only spurred this cat-and-mouse game that we had going on.  
I nodded before standing up, concealing a shiver that threatened to rip through my spine at the sensation of his fingertips brushing against my leg as his hand fell from it. “I should get going then,” I stated. “It is getting late after all.”  
“Already?” he looked up at me. “But we were just getting to know each other,” he stood up, towering over me. “I didn’t even get your name yet.”  
The close proximity of our bodies left me no choice but to inhale his intoxicating cologne. I tilted my head up to look up at him and watched as his eyes casted over my body before returning to my face. When our eyes met, I couldn’t help but smirk. His expression mirrored mine.  
I turned my head to the left to look over at the bartender. “Excuse me,” I called over to him. He turned to me. “Where’s your bathroom?” I asked.  
“Down there,” he pointed across the bar and passed the pool tables.  
“Thanks,” I said.  
I let my head turn towards the bathroom, but I let my eyes latch onto the guy in front of me, “Sloan,” I told him my name before heading towards the bathroom, making it a point to look over my shoulder at him before I walked into the restroom.  
When the door shut behind me, the sound of the music became muted. I walked past the black stalls, stained with graffiti and made my way towards the red sink, leaning my hands against the surface. The heavier dose of silence gave more room for my thoughts. Was I doing the right thing? Was I playing a dangerous game? How could this backfire on me? It would just be a small hookup that he would brag about tomorrow and we’d forget about by next week. I couldn’t help but feel anxious when I thought about what might happen if he found out I was a Scorpion. However, my feelings of worry morphed into excitement when I heard the bathroom door creak open.  
I turned my back towards the mirror and leaned against the sink as I watched him come into my view. We stood only a few feet away from each other; he eyed me with a mischievous look and all I could do was mirror his expression. My heart raced and my senses heightened with every step he took towards me. Soon I was trapped between his body and the bathroom sink. I found myself clutching the edge of it to stop myself from reaching out to him. The poor lighting in the bathroom made him look more sinister, adding to the evidence that I probably shouldn’t be doing this. But it was too late to back out now.  
“Sweet Pea,” he simply said. My brows pulled together as I looked up at him quizzically. “That’s what they call me,” he clarified.  
I nodded my head slowly, letting my eyes fall to his chest. I took notice of the dog tags hanging from his neck and I let myself reach up to wrap my index finger around the chain, tugging it gently. I let my eyes flicker up to him and I found him staring at me curiously.  
Without a second thought, I tugged harder onto the chain as I leaned up on my tiptoes to meet him in the middle for a kiss. Our lips met which started the whirlwind of our limbs wrapping around each other. My hand abandoned his necklace and flew up to get lost in his raven hair. Our kiss quickly escalated into a make-out session as his hands rushed to wrap around the back of my legs to hoist me up onto the counter. My lips acquainted themselves with the skin of his neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses along the side of it. I made it a point to let my lips linger over his tattoo for just a second longer; letting the smugness of my petty action seep into my veins and electrify this experience even more for me.  
We maneuvered ourselves around each other and around the barricades of our clothing. Our encounter happened quickly but lasted long. My attraction towards Sweet Pea increased and I didn’t know if it was because of the fact that euphoria was just a few moments away or because I had a dangerous secret that I was hiding from him. His pink lips were just as soft as they looked and with those pressed against my neck and his hands pressed against my body, it made my heart beat quicker.  
When the both of us returned from our highs, we were still, the sounds of our panting the only thing we could hear. My sweaty forehead was pressed against his shoulder as Sweet Pea used the sink I was sitting on to prop himself up. His chest heaved against mine and it took all of my energy to peel myself away from his body to compose myself. The both of us were silent as we adjusted our clothing and hair.  
Once I was ready to exit the bathroom, I glanced to Sweet Pea over my shoulder. He looked down to his outfit, smoothing out any intrusions to the natural way his clothes sat against him. I found myself filled with a sense of pride; pride because I had just hooked up with possibly one of the best looking people around the Southside and because in my own little way, I got my revenge on JC.  
When Sweet Pea looked up to me, I noticed a few hairs sticking up and out of place. The look of them made me bite back a grin. I sauntered towards him, letting my body press against his. I elevated myself onto my tiptoes and reached around to the back of his head to smooth out the hair that was out of place. After pressing an open mouthed kiss to his Serpent tattoo, I left the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Riverdale High looked a lot different in the daylight while it was full of students. I pulled off my helmet and stared up at the building ahead of me. The expectations I set for myself made the school look a lot more daunting than it really was. My backpack was full of notebooks and utensils. In my excitement of being in a new school, I had packed a lot to ensure I was prepared. Truthfully, I think I was a little too prepared.  
“Let’s go kid,” JC said from beside me.  
I looked over to her and sent her a smile when she offered me one. She got home late that night and this morning we had sorted things out. She even asked me how things at Pop’s went. It was hard to leave out something as riveting as a spontaneous hookup but it was either I kept it to myself and suffered the agony of not being able to tell any of my friends, or I told my friends and they saw me as a traitor. A feeling of guilt settled in a deep corner of my soul that disturbed me when I focused my thoughts on it, but it wasn’t something that I had to beat myself up over. It was just a hookup after all.  
JC was on my right and Sunshine was on my left with the rest of the Scorpions entering behind us. I wasn’t oblivious to the looks we were receiving, but I chose to keep my eyes straight ahead. I didn’t see the point in making enemies here. This place was filled with Northsiders who were afraid of their own shadows. They couldn’t do me any damage but getting into fights with them could damage my chances at the fresh start I had promised to give myself.  
Upon entering the foyer, I found two tables set up and a group of Northsiders looking towards us. A girl with black hair beamed towards us while the jock with orange hair tried to mirror her expression. His seemed more forced. I didn’t know whether his Riverdale High letterman jacket was meant as a tactic to intimidate us into staying in our places or not, but if it was, it wasn’t working. Soon, a blonde girl stood beside the raven-haired girl wearing a small smile. Her ponytail seemed uncomfortably tight - more uncomfortable than the preppy sweater she was wearing.  
“Welcome Seaside students to Riverdale High,” the dark-haired girl spoke, her defined brows moving when she spoke. “I’m Veronica Lodge, this is Archie Andrews-“ she glanced to the red haired jock, “-and this is Betty Cooper,” she smiled to the blonde. “We have your schedules and locker assignments on each of these tables. We just want to say welcome to Riverdale High. We are so glad to have you.”  
I had to force my laughter down at the cheesy welcome committee. I looked over to JC who wasn’t bothering to hide her amusement. “Gee, that’s real sweet,” she exaggerated her sincerity. “Isn’t it Sunshine?”  
“It sure is!” Sunshine sighed dreamily. “Riverdale really _is_ the town of pep!”  
I had to look down towards the ground as my laughter became too strong to bottle up. At the sound of my laughter forcing its way out of me, the rest of the Scorpions joined in on my laughter. When I looked up to the trio before us, I noticed that their scripted expression faltered.  
“Let’s get in two organized lines children!” I instructed, adding a bit of a playful edge to my voice.  
A few Scorpions uttered “yes ma’am”s and “right away”s but they obliged to my directions nevertheless. I found a spot somewhere in the middle of the line and I was itching to get my new class schedule. I had some challenging courses ahead of me such as biology and chemistry, but I needed a challenge to keep me occupied and focused. When I finally got my locker assignment and class schedule, I barely had the chance to look through both of them before they were swooped out of my hands.  
“Locker 43b!” Sunshine read out loud, dancing around me as I tried to grab my locker assignment back.  
“Biology, chemistry, art…” JC listed off my courses in a less-than-impressed tone. “Cook what the fuck is this?” she stopped, staring at me. “Are you trying to find more reasons to hate it here?”  
When she held out my schedule I took it out of her hand as well as snatching my locker assignment from Sunshine. “I’m trying to make my time here count,” I explained quietly, eyeing my schedule. “You should too considering you’re graduating this year - if you’re lucky,” I quipped.  
“What’s graduating gonna do for me?” JC questioned me as we headed down the hall of Riverdale High. “I always have been and will always be a Scorpion, there’s no changing that. No one’s willing to look past that in the real world.”  
I decided to end this conversation before it resulted in another argument. When I finally found my locker, I opened it up, immediately emptying out my heavy bag. “How are your schedules looking?” I asked, sorting through the various notebooks I had.  
“Who cares?” Sunshine chuckled. “Not like we’re going to any of them anyways.”  
I let out a sigh of disappointment. It felt like I was the only one determined to make a change and it was quickly becoming exhausting - the way that none of my friends seemed to care. I shut my locker and looked towards my schedule once again. “My art class is first,” I told them, “on this floor,” I headed down the hallway, glancing up from the school map that was provided with our schedules.  
“Well there’s no way we can talk her out of going to that class,” Sunshine glanced to JC.  
“No shit,” JC laughed. “We can barely get her nose out of that sketchbook most days,” she shoved my shoulder playfully.  
“At least I’ve got some talent,” I joked, nudging JC back.  
“I’ve got talent! I’m the most talented Scorpion.”  
“Being able to walk in a straight line after a few shots of tequila doesn’t count as talent,” Sunshine informed her.  
The two of us laughed while JC told us to go fuck ourselves. I shook my head, looking ahead once more. However, my body went rigid as my face fell.  
“What is it?” JC asked.  
“Serpents,” Sunshine answered with a snarl.  
But that wasn’t it. It was the Serpent. Sweet Pea stood a few feet away with a pair of other Serpents, both of the girls shorter than him. Their backs were turned to us while Sweet Pea faced towards me. One of the girls had pink hair while the other had hair the colour of flames. Their leather jackets had the large Serpent symbol on the back of it.  
“Come on,” JC decided, walking ahead of Sunshine and I.  
My heart couldn’t take the amount of pressure that this encounter held. I was convinced it would combust. It never occurred to me that Sweet Pea might be a high schooler. Not that he didn’t look the part, but because it wasn’t a thought that ever occurred to me. This. This is how my plan backfired. I cursed under my breath the closer we got to the Serpent trio.  
As we passed by, JC rolled up her sleeve before waving at the trio. They took notice of JC’s scorpion tattoo as she raised her arm to greet them. I hadn’t seen the expression on the girls’s faces but the expression on Sweet Pea’s face when we made eye contact was enough for my stomach to twist around itself in agony. The look of shock and disgust he had made me feel apologetic in an odd way. Betraying your crew was basically a sin. I couldn’t imagine the things Sweet Pea was feeling right now.  
I looked away, not being able to take the agonizing look he gave me, painting me as a villain now. I looked to JC whose hand was still up. I knew what she was waiting for. Reluctantly, I pulled my sleeve back and slapped my hand against JC’s. Our hands clasped around each other before JC raised my hand, revealing the Scorpion tattoo on my hand.  
I looked to the two girls Sweet Pea was with. They were gorgeous - the one with fading pink hair had a beautifully toasted complexion while her friend’s complexion was creamier, accentuating her red hair and even redder lipstick. Despite their differences, they both had looks that could kill.  
When JC released my hand, I let out the breath I’d been holding since my hand had gone up. I shoved my sleeve down and continued on down the hallway, trying to maintain a somewhat intimidating demeanour.  
When I arrived at my class, JC reminded me to let her know if any Serpents gave me any trouble. She also asked me if I had my switchblade on me to which I quietly replied yes. I couldn’t ever go anywhere without that. At the end of the day it was protection.  
Entering the classroom, I felt everyone’s eyes on me. I perched my head up as I picked the seat furthest to the corner of the room. When I sat down, everyone had turned to the front once again, awaiting for the teacher to get set up. Just before the bell rang, the Serpent in all red entered the room. We caught each other’s eyes. She kept my gaze as she strutted to her seat, her red leather jacket fitting around her snugly as her heels clacked against the tiled floor. When she sat down, she gave me a pointed look before turning to the front.  
I couldn’t help but roll my eyes and scoff, leaning back in my seat.  
“Right,” the teacher began. Her pencil skirt and blouse held tightly onto each and every curve of her body as her hair was clipped back. “I see some new faces,” she smiled, looking around the room. I did the same, seeing some familiar faces from Seaside High but no Scorpions. “It’s very lovely to meet you all.”  
Some of the students smiled appreciatively before the teacher introduced herself as Ms. Weilder. The semester had just begun, only being a month in so we weren’t missing anything significant. Ms. Weilder had us all draw something that was meaningful to us, just to get a taste of where we all stood in terms of our ability to draw. She also instructed that we write a small blurb about the significance of our drawings; why they were meaningful, why we drew what we did instead of something else.   
I pulled up a fresh page in my sketchbook and tried to think of something new to draw. I had already drawn my bike, The Hound, my friends; I wanted to draw something new. My mind flickered to the idea of drawing Riverdale High. It was something I’ve never drawn before and it is meaningful to me.  
For the rest of that period, I completed the assignment, explaining that the school signified a change in my life - a change for the better. Not that I didn’t appreciate the way my life was going already; I had a great group of people around me, I had a powerful reputation, and I had the world ahead of me, the only thing that seemed to be missing was the promise of a prosperous future.  
At the end of the period, I headed up to the front of the room towards the stapler. I reached out for it but before I could clasp my fingers around it, a perfectly manicured hand slammed down on the stapler. Looking up from the red nails and fair skin tone, I saw the Serpent girl in front of me wearing a sickeningly sweet smile. Throughout the class, I learned that her name was Cheryl. I straightened up and let out a sigh at the sight of her.  
“That was a nice dance routine in the hallway,” Cheryl spoke. Her high pitched voice was clipped and already giving me a headache. I said nothing, just glanced down towards the stapler. She let go of it, allowing me to take it off the desk. “I suggest that you and your other _poisonous bugs_ walk the other way when you see us,” she spat as I stapled my explanation onto the back of my sketch. “Or chaos will ensue…” she leaned onto the desk, closer to me. I let my eyes flash over to her. “…and we will exterminate you.” Every trace of forced friendliness had vanished with the wind, leaving the classroom just as the students were.  
“Don’t get too close princess,” I warned calmly, unimpressed by her show. “Because you’re right, we are poisonous and you’d better hope for your sake that you slither as quick as you talk, because if you don’t…” I trailed off, flashing the slightest bit of the switchblade that was in my jacket’s pocket, “…I’ll bite ya and make sure it stings.”  
The petrified look on the redhead’s face rejuvenated me and informed me that she was a newer Serpent. Most likely one that hadn’t gotten a switchblade yet. When I dropped off my assignment, I exited the classroom, allowing the Cheryl to compose herself in peace.

~

I roamed through the halls of the second floor, looking for the nearest bathroom. I had excused myself from English class, partially because I really had to go, but also because I couldn’t stand to hear another word about Shakespeare. I loved English, but after years and years of having Shakespeare being drilled into your mind, you tend to get bored of his work. Despite this fact, I was already noticing a change in the dynamic at Riverdale High compared to Seaside High. The teachers were excited to teach, the students were excited to learn, and it seemed as though people had cared as much as I did.  
Just as I saw the sign at the end of the hall for the women’s bathroom, I felt myself being dragged into the corridor by my right arm. I twisted and turned out of the person’s grasp, my hand immediately flying towards my switchblade, but I stopped as soon as I saw who grabbed me.  
“What the hell are you doing?” I questioned.  
“Me? What about you? Still passing through?” Sweet Pea questioned, visibly fuming.  
I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes, physically relaxing my tensed muscles. “Obviously not,” I whispered, my voice lacking the usual edge to it. I felt somewhat ashamed with what I had done now that I was forced to be faced with it.  
“God,” he ran a hand through his hair. He was clearly frustrated and at a loss for what to say. He paced for a moment, avoiding my gaze on him. “Do you know what the Serpents would do to me if they found out what I did?” he struggled to keep his voice down.  
“Be quiet,” my voice clipped, glancing down the hallway behind us to make sure none of our friends were passing by. The corridor we were in consisted of janitor’s closets and a door to the school’s basement. “They won’t,” I assured him when I knew the coast was clear. “It’s not like it was a full house at the bar. None of your friends saw-“  
“The bartender did,” he looked over to me, his voice strained. His cologne wafted towards me, making me feel heady. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes at my hormones. “What the hell are we going to do?” Sweet Pea questioned, returning to his pacing.  
“We’re going to carry on as normal,” I told him, getting frustrated. “It was a one time thing that isn’t going to happen again. No one knows what we did so we are just going to do nothing.”  
“What was your play?” he accused, standing still for a moment. “Were you trying to get something out of me? Information?” he glared.  
I rolled my eyes and shook my head, huffing. “Did I ask you _anything_ about the Serpents?” I quizzed. “No, I didn’t,” I answered for him when he stayed silent.  
“It could’ve just been your hook,” he jumped to conclusions.  
This time, I was the one running my hands through my hair in frustration. “What’s so hard to believe about me wanting a spontaneous hookup? It’s not like I knew you were going to be in there!”  
“No, but you know a Serpent was going to be there. The Wyrm is Serpent territory.”  
“You don’t think I know that with all of the snake propaganda plastered everywhere?” My inquisitive glare landed on a silent Sweet Pea. “Do you think you’re the only one who’d get into trouble if this-“ I pointed between us, “-got out? The Scorpions would _kill me_ ,” I informed him. “So I want this to stay as much of a secret as you do, so _drop it_ and we’ll just go on like nothing happened.”  
Sweet Pea said nothing but his eyes displayed the amount of disgust he had with me. He shook his head as he began to walk past me. “For the record, I regret it,” he told me.  
I chuckled, looking over my shoulder to watch him walk away. “You’re even hotter when you’re angry,” I smirked, wanting to elevate his sour mood but also because it was true. My big ego couldn’t stand him having the last word. When he shook his head - glaring at me before he rounded the corner - it only made my smirk grow into a malicious smile.

~

The lunch period came and went. It was the only time I had throughout the day to regroup with the rest of the Scorpions. They went on about the various encounters they had with Serpents in each of their classes; I even added my own in about the Serpent girl. Just that interaction alone made me understand the everlasting drama that transpired between the Serpents and the Scorpions. My mind casted away to thoughts of Sweet Pea and our own personal encounter. I wished I wasn’t so impulsive. If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t be in this position and the move to Riverdale High would’ve been slightly less complicated.  
The Serpents sat on the opposite end of the lunch room. They huddled close together, almost like a football team. Their mutters and gliding glances around the room gave me the impression that they were talking about us. I found Sweet Pea in the group instantly seeing as how he was a giant. His height made it easy to never lose him in a crowd, even though that might’ve been the best case scenario for me right now. He was undeniably attractive, but he was off limits. Forbidden fruit. Forbidden fruit that I had already taken a bite out of. I rolled my eyes, letting my hand run through my hair as I felt a headache beginning to grow.   
The last few minutes of my lunch period was spent being badgered by majority of the Scorpions to ditch my afternoon classes. No matter how many times I tried to escape the conversation, they kept pulling me back in, making me late for my chemistry class. I rushed down the hall of the third floor, finally making it to room 245. I entered the open door of the classroom to find that everyone was already seated and the teacher was about to begin his lesson.  
“Hello,” he greeted me, looking at me over his glasses that sat lowly on the bridge of his nose. His dress shirt was tucked into his khakis and his grey hair worked with the baby blue of his shirt. “Can I help you?”  
“Um, I’m in this class,” I announced.  
“Yes, of course!” he looked down at the attendance sheet. “I knew we were missing someone,” he looked back to me. “Unfortunately, you don’t have the luxury of picking your lab partner, but fortunately one of our students is partnerless,” he held out his hand towards the left side of the room.  
I followed the direction of his hand with my eyes. At the sight, I cursed the universe for playing this sick joke on me. I stood frozen in my spot for a moment, almost unable to conceal my distaste the map that fate had drawn out for me. I glanced over to the teacher who was smiling towards me and with the nod of his head towards Sweet Pea, he silently encouraged me to take my new seat next to my new lab partner.  
With an eye roll and a sigh, I made my way over. Sweet Pea’s gaze never left mine, but it was one that left a bitter taste in my mouth. His eyes were shallow as he glared at me. As the teacher began his lesson, I pulled my chair as far away from Sweet Pea’s as I could before sitting down on the cool metal.  
For the rest of the period, I kept my gaze straight ahead at the teacher as he wrote notes on the board. I followed along seamlessly, but distraction was the hurtle that made itself present whenever I caught Sweet Pea occasionally glancing over at me from the corner of my eye.  
“You know,” I began in a whisper as our teacher, Mr. Havenfield continued with his lesson, “for someone who regrets our hookup, you can’t seem to keep your eyes off of me.”  
“Your bitterness is interesting,” Sweet Pea whispered back, his tone cocky. “It shows just how bruised your ego is from my regret.”  
I became rigid with anger but before I could respond, the bell rang. I shut my notebook, shoving it into my bag before approaching Mr. Havenfield. Sweet Pea was right behind me.  
“Mr. Havenfield,” I began with a smile when he turned to me. “I was just wondering if I could indulge in the luxury of choosing a new lab partner.”  
“Already?” Mr. Havenfield chuckled, “you guys have barely said a word to each other,” he leaned against his desk.  
“It’s a personal preference,” Sweet Pea’s baritone voice sounded from behind me. The sound of it made me roll my eyes quickly before returning to my more approachable expression.  
“It’s a gang preference,” Mr. Havenfield corrected. “Listen, we don’t tolerate any of that at Riverdale High,” he straightened up. “I’m sorry you two, but in this classroom you are going to have to learn how to be civilized. I’m not going to allow you to switch partners - even if your new partners are willing. Sometimes you’re going to have to work with people that you do not like in the real world.” Hearing that last line made me unable to continue with my false kindness. “Maybe it’ll teach you two to leave those gangs as well,” he said before turning towards the blackboard once again.  
I scoffed before exiting the room, wanting to be as far away from that teacher and Sweet Pea as possible.  
When I got to my locker, I pulled it open, sorting through the notebooks and textbooks hurriedly. I desperately wanted to get home, get my homework out of the way, and try to figure out a way to get Mr. Havenfield to agree to letting Sweet Pea and I switch partners. As his name passed through my head, I couldn’t help but launch my chemistry notebook into my locker a little harder than I should have.  
“Whoa there Hercules,” Sunshine chuckled. “Throw it any harder and you’ll put a hole through the wall,” he joked, peeking into my locker.  
I shoved him away as I saw a couple more Scorpions approach me, including JC.  
“What’s going on kid?” JC asked me, putting a hand on my shoulder.  
“Havenfield’s a bitch,” I told them simply, swinging my locker shut.  
“Haven-who?” Sunshine questioned.  
“Havenfield, my chemistry teacher,” I folded my arms across my chest. “He put a Serpent as my lab partner.”  
I watched as each of the Scorpions’ faces contorted in disgust and anger.  
“No fuckin’ way,” JC spat, her hand leaving my shoulder.   
I nodded in response, “I tried to get him to let me pick a new partner but the fucker wouldn't budge.”  
“Well, it looks like we gotta make him budge, am I right?” JC raised her voice slightly, turning her head towards her left shoulder. The other Scorpions agreed. “Let’s go.”  
As we turned to head down the hall, we were stopped as we saw the Serpents headed our way. They were being led by a kid around my height wearing a hat shaped like a crown. A few black curls fanned out across his pale forehead. He was small in stature but he seemed bold.  
When we met in the middle, I made it a point to ignore Sweet Pea. I still couldn't believe that he thought he bruised my ego with his stupid little comment. It’s not like what he said was true. He was just doing it to get a reaction out of me. I stood by JC’s side, directly across from Sweet Pea. Sunshine stood on her right while the rest of the Scorpions formed behind us.  
“Scorpions,” the Serpent boy said. “We’re not here to fight,” he held up his hands.  
“Thank God,” JC let out a huge sigh of relief. “I was starting to get real scared there,” she exaggerated her fright by making her voice quiver and her hands shake.  
“We’re here to tell you to knock off all of the showing off.”  
“Showing off?” Sunshine chuckled.  
“Showing off the tattoos, giving us glares in the hallway,” the Serpent boy listed. “We don’t like you being here as much as you do.”  
“And those jackets you all wear with your symbol blown up on the back isn’t showing off?” JC quizzed and the Serpent boy remained quiet. “We know we’re pretty, but you gotta tell your snakes that it’s a bit rude to stare.”  
I watched as the Serpent boy rolled his blue eyes, annoyed with JC’s antics, folding his arms across his chest. “We’re trying to make this work, a little reciprocity would be nice.”  
“And you getting out of my face would be even nicer,” JC took a step forward. “Back off snake,” she warned, “I’m not in your way so stay out of mine,” she spat.  
Just as things were about to hit their peak intensity, a voice sounded, “What’s going on here?” I turned to my left to find Principal Weatherbee staring at all of us. His small, round glasses sat at the top of his nose as his full suit displayed his authority. “Break it up!” he stood between the Serpent boy and JC, creating some distance between them. “We do not tolerate any of this behaviour!” he spoke loudly for the entire hallway to hear. “Starting tomorrow all gang affiliated propaganda is off limits at Riverdale High!” I breathed out a humourless laugh and shook my head at the declaration, joining into the protests from both sides. As I turned to look back at Principal Weatherbee, I caught Sweet Pea’s eye. His stare on me broke when he noticed me looking at him. With the roll of his eyes, he looked towards the principal. “This means that there will be no symbols and all tattoos are to be covered!” When he was met with silence, Principal Weatherbee demanded that everyone go to class. He stood in the middle of the hallway, ensuring that this departure was peaceful until the hallway was cleared.


	4. Chapter 4

In the hallway the next day, everyone looked…normal. All in jeans, t-shirts, skirts, dresses; no signs of leather jackets plastered with the Southside Serpents’ symbol. It felt as though the hostility had simmered somewhat due to the lack of representation everyone had. It was a bit harder to tell who was a Scorpion, who was a Serpent, and who was neither - aside from those Serpents we had already been acquainted with.  
JC had been suspended the moment she entered the school. She had worn a short sleeve shirt, showing off the tattoo that she refused to cover up. After some back and forth between herself and Principal Weatherbee, she was suspended until the end of the week. Some of the younger Scorpions followed JC’s lead; earning detentions themselves. I had gone against the grain, deciding to follow the rules and cover up my tattoo. I had no problem with doing so during the school day, and even though it was a big part of my identity, it wasn’t worth getting suspended over.  
Sunshine followed along with me. His tattoo was perfectly hidden as it sat on his shoulder and he never wore anything shorter than a t-shirt. While JC was displeased at our mutual decision to follow Principal Weatherbee’s rule, we did it anyways.  
“How long do you think JC will be angry for?” Sunshine asked once he got to my locker.  
I sighed, shutting my locker and slinging my bag over my shoulder. “I give it two days - three tops,” I answered as we walked down the hallway, clutching my sketchbook. “She can’t stay mad at us forever.”  
“I sure hope you’re right because she is one nasty Scorpion when she’s angry.”  
As we continued on down the hall, I noticed Veronica Lodge putting up a flyer on the wall. It was coloured in yellow and blue; Riverdale High’s colours. In big bold letters read, “Rivervixen Cheer Try Outs!” and in smaller print it explained the date and time the try outs were happening. It also stated that you had to come with a dance routine prepared for your tryout. It piqued my interest; knowing that these kinds of things looked good on college applications. I also knew that I could follow a dance routine and maybe even come up with my own for the tryouts. I had never been one for extracurriculars - other than the Scorpions - but at this point, I was willing to do everything that I could to get into a good school.

~

I got to chemistry class before Sweet Pea that day. His empty seat gave me hope that he was going to ditch chemistry from now on, or better yet, that he transferred out of the class. However, when I noticed his tall stature enter the room, my hopes were shot down. My disappointment was short-lived when I realized that he was wearing quite possibly the geekiest turtleneck I’d ever seen. The light gray could’ve gone with his black jeans that had chains hanging from them, but with the aggravated expression on his face, he looked like a tween whose mom was forcing him to go to church with her.  
When he was near our desk, I put my head down as I began to chuckle quietly to myself. He slumped down on his seat, and I noticed the way he dropped his bag to the floor after doing so. His intensified anger only intensified my amusement. I knew that the turtleneck was used to cover up his neck tattoo, but I couldn’t help but wonder why he didn’t try covering it up with makeup like a lot of other Scorpions and Serpents did.  
“What?” Sweet Pea eventually spat.  
“Nothing,” I shook my head, looking up towards the blackboard, mentally noting that I was now winning in our petty game of back and forth. “I just didn’t think you were a turtleneck kind of guy,” I shrugged. “But I mean…” I trailed off, biting back a grin, “my ego is pretty bruised considering the fact that the guy in the turtleneck regrets hooking up with me.”

~

At the end of the day, I scoped the halls for Sunshine, even going to his locker to try and find him. He was meant to find me at my locker so all of us Scorpions could go home together, but when he didn’t show up, I went looking for him as the other Scorpions waited outside on their bikes. I continuously texted and called him but got no response. I roamed the halls, glancing into each classroom I passed but still finding no sign of Sunshine. I had a bad feeling that something had happened - maybe he’d gotten in trouble or was currently getting into it.  
Upon hearing yelling coming from the student lounge, I jogged down the hall towards the room to find the two Serpent girls watching a fight that was taking place on the ground. There were a few other Riverdale High students who saw what was happening and chose not to do anything about it or simply left the student lounge. As I got closer to the teens fighting on the ground, I instantly recognized Sunshine on top of Sweet Pea, landing multiple punches on Sweet Pea’s face.  
The Serpent girls and I were significantly smaller than both Sweet Pea and Sunshine. The two boys were skyscrapers in comparison to us but I knew if I didn’t step in, Sunshine could possibly wind up in detention, suspended, or expelled. I hiked my backpack firmly onto my shoulders before rushing down to yank at Sunshine’s shoulders. I used all my might to rip him off of Sweet Pea before stumbling and falling to the ground next to him at the impact of his fall. Sunshine’s chest was heaving as he had his eyes set on Sweet Pea.  
I looked across from us to find Sweet Pea’s face covered in blood as bruises were already forming on his face. He was slowly sitting up as Cheryl and the other Serpent girl rushed to his side to help him up. He looked defeated, his head lay low, his eyes were to the ground and he stumbled slightly as he stood up.  
The second I felt Sunshine move to get up, I quickly followed suit, not letting him stray too far from me. Just as I predicted, Sunshine was ready to lunge at Sweet Pea again, but I pushed all of my body weight against Sunshine, barricading him from Sweet Pea.  
“That’s enough Sunshine!” I grunted as I used my hands to shove him back. I closed the distance between us, making sure he didn’t try to use the extra distance to charge through me and get to Sweet Pea. “Get your ass out of this lounge before Principal Weatherbee shows up and expels your ass,” I threatened, feeling angry at Sunshine for making such a stupid decision as fighting in one of the most populated rooms of the school.  
When he didn’t look away from Sweet Pea or make any indication that he was going to listen to me, I turned Sunshine around by his shoulder and shoved him towards the door. As he began to walk away, I picked up his bag that was sitting on the floor before following him out. I couldn’t help but cast a glance over my shoulder to take a look at the damage Sunshine inflicted on Sweet Pea. His lip was busted, his eye was beginning to swell and bruise and there was blood around his mouth and nose. The sight made an uncomfortable feeling settle in my stomach.  
Sweet Pea, Cheryl, and the other Serpent girl that always seemed to hang around Sweet Pea stared at me, in shock and a little bit in fright. My eyes met Sweet Pea’s dark ones as he looked to me. He was in pretty rough shape. Sunshine was notorious for not knowing the amount of strength he had before it was too late. I longed to know what sparked the fight. Was it because of our hookup? Did the word get out somehow? I wouldn’t know until I caught up with Sunshine.  
Reluctantly, I pulled my gaze away and left the student lounge, catching up to Sunshine in the parking lot.  
“What the hell was that all about?” I questioned, shoving his bag towards him a little harder than I needed to. Sunshine only had a few cuts and scratches on his face and a slight bruise on his right cheekbone, but that was it. Nothing compared to what he did to Sweet Pea. “What happened?” I questioned again when he remained silent. He was putting his bag on and climbing onto his motorcycle.  
“He was acting shady,” Sunshine finally answered.  
“What was he doing Sunshine?” I stressed each word, growing exceedingly tired of this.  
“He was looking at me weird, talking to those girls, so I decided to do something before he tried something,” he shrugged, pulling on his helmet.  
“Hold on,” I demanded, grabbing onto his wrist as his hand made its way towards the handle of his motorcycle. “You attacked him because you thought he was going to attack you?” I clarified and Sunshine nodded his head. I didn’t know what to say at all to that. “Are you fucking kidding me?”  
“Why the fuck do you care so much?” Sunshine questioned and even though his words were muffled, I could hear the anger in his tone.  
The question made me pause for the slightest moment - giving my heart my full attention as it skipped a beat - before I answered, “because if Principal Weatherbee caught you two fighting instead of me, then who knows what he would’ve done.” I ran a hand through my hair in frustration, letting out a huff. “People at this school already don’t like us and they’re gonna try to do everything that they can to get us out of here. We cannot give them more of a reason to hate us!”  
“There’s no going back for us Cook!” Sunshine yelled. “All we’ll ever be seen as is Scorpions, so I’m gonna do whatever the hell I want because none of this matters anyways.”  
Before I could protest, Sunshine had turned on his motorcycle, revving his engine before speeding out of the parking lot. I watched as the other Scorpions followed suit, getting out of the parking lot and following after Sunshine. Soon enough, I was the only Scorpion left in the parking lot next to my bike. The sharp sliver of agitation cut through me and I was beginning to understand why JC was so quick to lose her cool all the time.

~

I cursed quietly as I stumbled over my feet once again. I shut off the music that was playing in my room, giving myself a moment to cool down and compose myself once again. I had just about come up with a routine for the Rivervixen tryouts but I had been rehearsing it for so long that I began to make the dumbest mistakes. The tryouts were tomorrow. The same day that JC returned to school. I groaned as I rubbed my heavy eyes.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you dance before.” JC’s voice made me jump.  
I placed a hand on my chest, over my racing heart. I turned towards her to find her leaning against my open doorway with a smirk. “You scared me,” I sighed.  
“Oh relax,” she chuckled, sauntering into my room and hopping down onto my bed.  
Her grin only frustrated me even more. When I got home from school and told her what Sunshine had done, she only gave me a shrug and even commended Sunshine for beating up Sweet Pea. She treated it like a joke almost acting as if Sunshine’s attack on Sweet Pea didn’t put a target on all of the Scorpions’ backs. I just didn’t understand how Sunshine could get away with something like that. It irked me even more because I know that if I so much as looked at a Serpent suggestively, JC would rip me a new one.  
“What do you want JC?” I asked, wiping the sweat from my forehead.  
“Easy kid,” JC chuckled, holding her hands up in surrender. “Are you still mad at me about the Sunshine thing?”  
“What do you want JC?” I repeated, answering her question in a way.  
JC rolled her eyes, a grin on her face as she shook her head at my behaviour. “I still can’t believe you’re trying out for that cheerleading thing,” she told me, laying flat on my bed and staring up at the ceiling.  
“It looks good on college applications,” I explained to her for the millionth time since the topic came up.  
“Cook, none of us are going to college,” JC chuckled bitterly. “I don’t know why you have your little heart so set out on this idea,” she let her head turn to look at me, “I’d hate to see it get broken,” she concluded.  
“Did it ever occur to you guys that maybe if you actually tried you would have a shot at being accepted into college. I mean, are you going to stay in the Scorpions forever with no job?”  
“The Scorpions are my job,” JC sat up. “Selling drugs, doing the odd jobs around Riverdale that no one else is willing to do - that’s my job. Don’t need a degree for that.”  
The lack of ambition in JC was a turnoff. It made me want to distance myself from her and a lot of the other Scorpions. In a way, it made me not want to try because not trying was easier. Ever since I started out at Riverdale High and working at Pop’s, I felt a lot more exhausted than when I would blow off classes and didn’t have a job. Little whispers in my mind would beg me to ditch a lesson here and there and it took every part of my willpower to ignore those pleas. All of this was also terrifying. I was constantly holding my breath every time I tried to answer questions in class. I was never confident in whether or not what I was saying was right. It was terrifying to know the next couple of years would determine my future. If I would be accepted into a good college for something I loved or if I would be stuck with the Scorpions for the rest of my life. Each option had its pros and cons.  
“Don’t think about it too hard,” JC stood up. “You’ll give yourself a nosebleed,” she patted my shoulder as she walked passed me and out of my room.  
~

My white shoes were uncomfortably loud in the gymnasium of Riverdale High. I had been put into a white and yellow baseball tee and a pair of blue shorts. My shoes were white with little white and yellow pom-poms on them. I was dressed like all of the other girls who were trying out for the team. I had given myself the most convincing pep talk I could muster up. I went over the routine in my head all day and prayed that I wouldn’t forget a move. I tried to shake my confidence by reminding myself that I was a Scorpion and that made me one of the most feared people in Riverdale High; if anything, everyone should be intimidated by me. It was a cocky way of looking at things, but it did help.  
However, when I found that Cheryl and the other Serpent girl were joining Veronica and Betty on the panel of judges for the Rivervixens, all of my confidence was shot to shit. I knew there was absolutely no way I would be getting on this team; especially after what Sunshine did to Sweet Pea.  
“Now that everyone’s here,” Cheryl’s voice rang out just as I had turned to walk out of the gym, “we can begin.” I turned around to see her looking directly at me with a deathly glare. “You first,” she pointed to me.  
I walked ahead in front of the other girls and plugged my phone into the stereo system. I found the song I had been listening to for the better portion of the week and clicked play. I set the phone down and got into position. As soon as the song began, I let my body take over, trusting it to move the way that I trained it to whenever this song came on. The longer I danced, the more confident I felt. Just as I was about to get to my big finale, Cheryl held up her small, pale hand, signalling me to stop. I stopped dancing, only moving to pause the song.  
“That was a good attempt,” she said. “You can leave now.”  
I watched as Betty and Veronica looked over to Cheryl. Their shocked expressions were muted, probably because they sided more with the Serpents than they did with the Scorpions. Throughout my time at Riverdale High, I quickly learned that Betty was dating Jughead - the Serpent leader - and Veronica and Archie were friends with the two of them. The four of them seemed almost inseparable as they always seemed to be around each other in the halls. I saw right through Cheryl’s bitterness. She was not only upset about what happened to Sweet Pea, but she was trying to put me back in my place after our interaction on my first day of school.  
“Fine,” I said, unplugging my phone. “Thanks for the opportunity.”  
“Run along,” Cheryl replied, shooing me with her hand just as Betty opened her mouth to say something.  
I watched as Cheryl’s Serpent friend kept a hard face while Betty and Veronica seemed like they wanted to say something. I turned on my heel and headed out of the gymnasium. When I got to the locker room to change, I cursed myself. I didn’t know what the hell I was thinking. I didn’t know that Cheryl was part of the Rivervixens. When I saw Veronica putting up the flyer, I thought that she was team captain and that I would have a better shot at becoming a Rivervixen, despite her ties to Jughead. She had been so welcoming the first day so I just thought she would extend that same attitude to the team. I shook my head as I dressed myself in my normal clothes, leaving the Rivervixen outfit in a heap on the bench. I grabbed my bag and exited the locker room, wanting to leave the school as quickly as I possibly could. I didn’t want to admit it, but Cheryl won that one. I was embarrassed.


	5. Chapter 5

The Rivervixens sat at their own table in the cafeteria the next week, surrounded by the jocks. The cluster of blue and yellow letterman jackets were atrocious. I was glad I didn’t make the team; I could feel the superficiality radiating off of every single one of them. It made me scoff and roll my eyes. It wasn’t like I was looking for a new group of friends when I tried out for the team, I was just looking for an extracurricular activity to put on my college applications. Maybe the Rivervixens weren’t for me and something better was waiting to appear around the corner.  
“Poor Cook,” JC cooed, putting her arm around my shoulder and pulling me into a side hug. “The heartbreak of not being a cheerleader makes her incapable of listening,” she faked her sympathy.  
The other Scorpions mimed along with JC, pouting and wiping fake tears. I shoved JC off of me, growing annoyed with her antics. When I told her how my tryout went, she went out of her way to tell the rest of the Scorpions about it, even though I asked her not to. Now, any chance they could, they would tease me about my attempts to join the team.  
“Hey,” JC’s tone turned serious as she shoved my shoulder harshly. “Watch it,” she warned.  
The two of us eyed each other with a tension so thick it made our entire table fall silent. JC eventually turned back to her food, engaging with the rest of the Scorpions. I rolled my eyes and let my gaze scan the cafeteria. Soon enough, I found the Serpents’ table a few feet away from ours. More specifically, I found Sweet Pea staring at me as the rest of his friends spoke to each other. The bruising on his face had gone down slightly and the scabs that were left behind on his face didn’t look as angry as they once did. Ever since his fight with Sunshine, we didn’t talk to each other in chemistry. Not that we really actually talked before. Our conversations were more about who could get the upper hand and who had the final say. His busted lip was still a bit swollen, but I was sure it would be fine by the end of the week.  
Through our eye contact, I tried to send him a silent dialogue; telling him things that I was too afraid to say out loud. Things like how I was sorry for how Sunshine had attacked him, how I was sorry that I didn’t say this to him the first time I saw him after the fight, and how I was sorry for tricking him that night at the Whyte Wyrm. I wanted to start over with him. Even though our first conversation was limited to flirting, I liked the atmosphere he brought. I liked seeing him smirk and I liked feeling his eyes look at me in admiration - even if it was just infatuation. It sure beat the disgusted and annoyed looks he gave me now.  
“Um, Cookie?” I heard beside me.  
I broke my gaze from Sweet Pea immediately and turned to my right. In front of me stood a tall guy with styled brown hair, an athletic build, a blue button up underneath his grey sweater, and a pair of burgundy khaki pants. He was clutching a booklet of papers in his hand and by the vice-like grip he had on it, I could tell he was nervous.  
I didn’t say anything, I just raised a brow at him, silently telling him to continue.  
“I’m Kevin Keller,” he introduced himself, showing me a wide but nervous smile, “I’m directing the school’s musical and this year we’re doing The Phantom of the Opera,” he held out the booklet of papers towards me. I took it out of his hand and looked down at it. It was the script for the play. JC looked over my shoulder, practically breathing down my neck as she read the title. “I know that this is so out of the blue, but rumour has it that you’re a fantastic singer and that you used to sing all the time at Seaside High. I also know that you are an amazing dancer. Even though Cheryl turned you down, the other Rivervixens cannot stop raving about your performance!” Although he was rambling, his grin seemed more natural. However, he was still gripping the strap of his messenger bag tightly in his right hand. I felt a sense of pride to know that the other Rivervixens were impressed by my performance and telling Cheryl just how impressed they were. It looks like she didn’t get the last word after all. However, I did feel bashful to know that my singing skills had become public knowledge. At Seaside High, I tried out for musicals before, only for the minor roles, but nothing near the lead roles.   
“Anyways,” Kevin continued, snapping me out of my thoughts, “I don’t know if you know the play but that song All I Ask of You has some killer high notes that no one can really hit.” I was familiar with the play as well as the song. “You are my only hope, please say you’ll audition for the part of Christine?” he looked at me hopefully.  
I opened my mouth to respond but stopped when I heard JC speak, “sure thing sweetheart,” she smiled up at Kevin, “you got a part for me?” Kevin glanced towards myself and JC, his mouth opening and closing as he didn’t know what to say. When JC began to laugh, so did the other Scorpions. JC pulled the script out of my hand and tossed it towards Kevin who caught it, “beat it dude,” she shook her head, “you’re giving me a headache.”  
The Scorpions continued to laugh as Kevin walked away, obviously embarrassed. I turned towards JC, “why the hell did you do that? What the fuck’s it gonna take for you to stop speaking for me?”  
“When I figure out what the fuck it’s gonna take for you to start listening to me,” she answered with a mouthful of food, “it’s not like you were gonna get the part anyways. Listen kid, I’ve never lied to you before and I’m not gonna do it now,” she turned to me after she swallowed her food. “You were great in the background, but lead roles? I hate to break it to you but you just don’t have what it takes sweetheart,” she placed a hand on my shoulder. “Besides, you’re not doing any of that shit here,” she turned back to her food. “I let it go when we were at Seaside High, but we gotta rebuild our reputation here. We gotta show these Northsiders who we really are and musicals and dancing and singing is not who we are.”  
I glanced around the table to see the Scorpions all in agreeance with JC as they nodded their heads and gave me pointed looks. I rolled my eyes and stood up from the table, putting my backpack on.  
“Where are you going?” JC questioned.  
“To class,” I answered, “don’t wanna be late.”  
“You still have half an hour.”  
I began to walk away from the table, “I’ll take my time getting there then.”

~

I trudged into chemistry, ready to have the day finish. Having both chemistry and biology back to back was gruelling and made the end of the school day come slower. Having to deal with JC and the Scorpions in between as well as Sweet Pea in chemistry made it all the more mentally exhausting. While Sweet Pea and I hadn’t talked in the past few days, it was still emotionally stressful to have him beside me. I was riddled with guilt for what happened to him and I didn’t exactly know why. I mean, the reason for the fight was dumb and Sunshine was relentless when he got into fights, but I didn’t have any emotional obligation towards Sweet Pea. He was just a guy who hooked up with me and now can’t stand to talk to me.  
When he entered the room, my eyes instinctively went over to him and they instinctively glanced away when his eyes met mine. He was still wearing a turtleneck to cover his tattoo. I began to wonder if he saw what happened at lunch today. If he did, what would he care? He probably wasn’t even looking and if he was, he didn’t have the whole context of the story because there was no way he could hear anything we said. When he sat next to me, my body went rigid. I found that I became tense around him after the fight. Maybe because I was worried he would come after me next. I didn't have any other guesses as to why I reacted this way.  
We sat in silence next to each other as the rest of the class chatted amongst themselves, waiting for Mr. Havenfield to show up. As I was waiting, I took the time to go over the formulas that he presented to us the class before. There was a lot of math involved and math was not my strong suit. However, I was determined to overcome this weakness of mine. I had no choice. If I wanted to get good grades, I’d have to push myself, even if that meant studying the things I hated over and over again.  
Mr. Havenfield showed up before the bell rang. After going over the formulas once again, he gave us some practice questions to attempt. While the extra practice sounded good to me, the catch was that we had to share our answers with our lab partner. I took my time, trying to figure out where to put each of the numbers from the problem into the equation. It took me an even longer time to figure out which order of operations to work in. Sweet Pea finished before I did and he spent about a good fifteen minutes sitting there, waiting for me to finish.  
When I was done, I glanced over to him. He was sulking in his seat and he looked to me out of the corner of his eye before tossing his notebook over to me on the desk while I slid mine over to him. I looked to his notebook and saw that his writing was a lot neater than I predicted. The only reason why it was slightly messy was because he went through it all so fast. I read through the math he did and found that I didn’t get the same answers as he did.  
“Your answers are wrong,” was the first thing Sweet Pea said to me in days.  
“How do you know yours aren’t wrong?” I questioned, getting defensive. I had grown tired of being told that I wasn’t good enough; first from JC now Sweet Pea.  
“Because Havenfield’s writing my answers on the board,” he nodded his head towards the board and just as he said, Havenfield was writing his answers on the board.  
“Now,” Mr. Havenfield spoke over the noise of chatting. “If you find that you or your lab partner did not get the same answers as these-“ he pointed to the board behind him, “-help each other out! Figure it out together before we take it up as a class!”  
“Great,” I sighed to myself. I took my notebook back from his side of the desk as he picked up his notebook. I looked over my answers again, trying to figure out why I wasn’t getting the correct answers. I must have gone over the questions a million times and I still couldn’t figure it out. I was utterly defeated.  
“The four is supposed to go at the top of the fraction,” Sweet Pea said. I looked over to him to see him staring at the work I had done. “The four is the first value of n so it would go on the bottom of the fraction, not the top,” he clarified. “Which would make it the p value. Just switch the p and the n.”  
I reread the problem on the board and found that Sweet Pea was right. “Thanks,” I muttered when I redid the problem and got the right answer. “How about for number 2?” I asked, leaning back a bit when he leaned over to look at my work. My stomach did a flip as I realized this was our first conversation in days and that it was going well.  
“Well number two is all wrong,” he said to me, taking my pencil out of my hand and crossing out all of my work for that question. He moved to the bottom of the page, writing out the letter values and equal signs next to them before putting my pen down on my notebook. “Write out each numerical value for each letter value,” he instructed and I complied. As I did so, he would utter out the word no for every wrong thing I wrote then would explain why it was wrong.  
Eventually I finished the second question as Sweet Pea tutored me through it. “Thank you,” I said more sincerely this time. “I didn’t know you were so good at this.”  
“Why not?” he asked, the same edge to his voice that he had ever since we began speaking today.  
“I don’t know,” I answered shaking my head, realizing that I had just done to him what Cheryl did to me at the Rivervixen tryouts. “I just thought you didn’t care about school.”  
“Well you thought wrong,” he said to me.  
“I’m sorry,” I told him, quieter. “I’m sorry for saying that and I’m sorry for…” I trailed off, my nerves getting the better of me. I looked over to him to see him watching my expectantly. “…for what happened last week.” Sweet Pea’s brows caved in and contributed to the look of confusion he was giving me. Clearly, he didn’t expect me to say that. “Just because there’s history between the Scorpions and the Serpents doesn't mean we have to be at each other’s throats,” I was whispering now.  
It was one of the hardest things I had to say, but after I forced it out of me, I felt better. Like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I looked away from Sweet Pea and down at my notebook, no longer able to take his silence; it only made me regret the things that I had said.  
“I heard you tried out for the Rivervixens,” he was whispering now too, leaning his forearms on the desk.  
I rolled my eyes at the mention of the team. I felt embarrassed to know that Sweet Pea probably knew every detail about my tryout because Cheryl and the other Serpent girl told him all about it. I grew annoyed to know that Sweet Pea probably laughed his ass off at me and praised Cheryl for what she did to me. “It was dumb,” I said, wanting the conversation to end there. “I was just trying to do better here but I guess it’s not possible when no one’s willing to give you a shot,” I sighed as I looked to the front of the room to find Mr. Havenfield looking towards Sweet Pea and I.  
The slight twitch at the corners of his mouth came to an end when he inhaled, “All right everyone, let’s see what you all got.”

~

My footsteps were the only things heard throughout the nearly empty hallways of Riverdale High. I told the Scorpions to go on without me, claiming that I left a notebook in my locker. Instead, I was searching the halls for that Kevin kid. I had searched the student lounge, the cafeteria and everywhere else but I saw no sign of him. When I saw kids exiting the auditorium, I decided to check there. When I entered, there were a few students but they were dispersing quickly. Kevin stood there, speaking to another student and I felt my heart drop into my stomach. I questioned why I was doing this. What if Kevin already found someone for the role of Christine? What if he was angry with what had happened at lunch and didn’t want to speak to me? I rolled my eyes at my lack of confidence before forcing my feet to move. Just as I got to Kevin, the last few students left, leaving myself and him alone.  
As he was about to leave, he found me in his path and his smile dropped and was replaced by a look of surprise, “Cookie,” he said. “What are you doing here?”  
“I was wondering if the part of Christine was still available,” I got to the point.  
Kevin’s mouth fell agape as he stared at me for a moment. He shook his head, bringing himself back to reality, “y-yeah of course it is!” he pulled out a script from his bag before setting the bag down. “We can run a few lines back and forth.”  
I didn’t need to hear anymore, I took the script from his hand and headed onto the stage. I followed Kevin’s lead, reciting my lines with help from my memory. I had seen The Phantom of the Opera several times and fell in love with the character of Christine. I remember saying the lines the same time as her when I watched the movie for the third time. By the seventh time I’d watched it, I could recite Christine’s lines in a heartbeat. I recited my lines, giving Kevin the same energy he was giving me when he read the lines of the Phantom.  
“We can try the song now,” Kevin said and I nodded.  
After he took my script from my hands, I watched as he took his phone out of his pocket and plugged it into the stereo. I soon heard the orchestra begin to play their opening notes. When I heard Kevin’s voice begin to sing over the male’s part, I felt the nerves really settle in. When it was time for me to sing, I let my eyes shut as I took in a deep breath. I sang out, critiquing myself in my head with every note I sang. When the time came for Kevin and I to harmonize, we did it beautifully and it was like my nerves were never present in the first place.  
However, during the instrumental part right before to the exceptionally high notes, I felt the nerves return. When the time came, I gave the notes my best shot and although they weren’t exactly accurate, I finished off the song softly. After the orchestra played their last note, I opened my eyes to see Kevin looking up at me in amazement. In the silence of the auditorium, Kevin applauded loudly. I felt smiled down at him, thanking him.  
“So,” I began, hopping off the stage and walking towards him, “what do you say?” I wrung my hands nervously.  
“A million percent yes,” Kevin beamed. “Those high notes need some work but a lot less work than the others that auditioned for this role.”  
I couldn’t fight the grin that made its way to my face, “Thanks Kevin,” I told him sincerely.  
Kevin held out the script, “Rehearsals are after school every Tuesday and Thursday,” he told me.  
“I’m there,” I took the script from his hand.  
When I exited the auditorium, I couldn’t help but giggle in excitement, clutching the script close to my chest as excitement. This was the first lead role I had ever had in my life and while there was some obvious pressure there to do well, I was still excited. I was excited to challenge myself to give the best portrayal of Christine that I possibly could.  
I rushed over to my locker that was just down the hall to make sure that I really hadn’t forgotten anything and to take the time to freak out now behind my locker door because I knew I wouldn’t be able to do it when I got back to the trailer. I scanned through my locker quickly and when I noticed that I had everything I needed, I excitedly looked through the whole script, reading some of the lines and recognizing my favourite ones. I whispered them to myself as I read them. When I decided that it was time to leave, I put my script in my bag before shutting my locker.  
I jumped when I saw Sweet Pea standing there, looking at me with an unreadable expression. “Do you ever listen to your crew?”  
“Huh?” I panted, my heart beating wildly from finding him there. I began to wonder how much he had heard and seen since I left the auditorium.  
“You went to go see Keller,” Sweet Pea said, “you went to audition for the play.”  
“What’s it to you?” I questioned as I propped the strap of my bag higher up on my shoulder.  
“Why do you do that?” he asked, folding his arms, “not listen to your crew?”  
“I don’t think that that’s any of your business? How do you even know I’m going behind their backs?”  
“I saw the scene in the cafeteria,” he told me. “I didn’t hear much but I saw a lot.”  
I broke our eye contact, only being able to imagine just how weak that scene made me look. “Well, it’s none of your business, so stay out of it,” I told him, turning on my heel to walk away but he fell in step with me.  
“It is because you defied your crew to come to the Wyrm and you defied your crew when you hooked up with me.”  
“Shut up!” I spat, stopping in my tracks and turning to face him. I looked up and down the hall to make sure no one was there, more specifically to make sure Kevin wasn’t making his way out of the auditorium. “I thought we were going to forget that,” I folded my arms.  
“Who said?” Sweet Pea questioned, looking down at me as he towered over me.  
“I did, because that’s what’s best,” I said. “God,” I sighed him when things fell silent between us. “How did you even know I was auditioning?”  
“I heard you in there,” he told me.  
My eyes flashed up to him, “you did?” my brows pulled together as my heart thudded in my chest. He nodded. “Are you gonna go run and tell your friends now?” I folded my arms.  
Sweet Pea shook his head, “No, just didn’t think you were a theatre nerd.”  
I rolled my eyes as annoyance flashed through me, “I’m not,” I said before inhaling, “why are you even talking to me? Aren’t you supposed to be hating me or whatever?”  
Sweet Pea broke our gaze this time, looking down to the ground momentarily then to the posters on the wall beside us, “Like you said, we don’t have to be at each other’s throats.”  
I eyed him quizzically, not really believing that what I said to him in chemistry had actually had any effect on him. “I gotta go,” I said, not quite knowing how to respond to him. I turned around and made my way down the hall, but I stopped to look over my shoulder at him, “you know foundation exists right?” I smirked. “You’re not really a turtleneck kind of guy,” I told him before turning back around and walking down the hallway of Riverdale High.


	6. Chapter 6

A banging on the trailer door woke me up early that morning. The loud noise that intruded the quiet morning gave me a mini heart attack. When the pounding stopped, I groaned, wondering who the hell was banging on our door so early in the morning. When the banging resumed, I sat up in bed, grabbing my switchblade along the way out of my room. I found JC approaching the door with her own blade in her hand. When she opened the door, we saw Sunshine standing before us, shirtless and in his pyjama bottoms. Behind him I noticed the other Scorpions running back and forth between trailers.  
“JC,” Sunshine panted, “You gotta see this.”  
JC and I looked to each other, confused as to what happened. We followed Sunshine out and when we did, we found that each of our trailers were tagged. Most of our trailers had the Serpent symbol while profanity was on other trailers, telling us to get out of Riverdale High and stay away from the Southside. I looked towards our trailer, seeing multiple hissing snakes spray painted boldly on the side of our trailer. In comparison to the other Scorpions’ trailers, Sunshine, JC, and I got it the worst.  
“Clean it off!” JC’s voice boomed throughout the trailer park. “Clean it all off!”

~

I trudged into school after hours of scrubbing my trailer spotless. None of us had time to go back to sleep before we had to get ready for school and it was safe to say that we were all exhausted even though we were furious. I found my thoughts straying to Sweet Pea. Our conversation from the previous day now seemed completely superficial to me. I thought that he saw eye to eye with me but I guess that wasn’t the case. He seemed just as invested as everyone else was in this feud. Maybe he wasn’t the person I thought he was.  
We pinpointed the motive of the attack to Sunshine’s attack on Sweet Pea. It would make sense seeing as how his trailer was more tagged than the others. As for the trailer I shared with JC, I just figured that because she was the leader, she was a prime target. My mind was exhausted from being up so early and my body was sore from all the work I forced it to do.  
When we entered Riverdale High, we soon found Jughead at his locker. I watched as JC hastily made her way towards him, the rest of us following behind. He was the person responsible for this considering he was the leader of the Serpents.   
Just as Jughead shut his locker, JC spun him around and pinned him to it. “You think you’re clever for what you did?” she questioned, pulling his back off of the locker by his collar before slamming him back into it once again. “You think your little art show was impressive?”  
All of us were crowding around JC and Jughead.  
“Hey, back off!” Jughead demanded, shoving JC’s hands off of him. “It’s not like it was uncalled for. Tell him to keep his hands to himself next time,” he pointed to Sunshine.  
Sunshine pushed his way past me to get into Jughead’s face, “Don’t be jealous, I got something in these hands of mine for you too.” Sunshine towered over Jughead who was around my height.  
Before Jughead could respond, we heard a shout down the hallway. A group of Serpents were making their way towards us. Sweet Pea’s height made him stick out in the group and I felt my blood boiling at the sight of him. While JC and Sunshine preoccupied themselves with Jughead, I lead the rest of the Scorpions towards the group of Serpents. Sweet Pea and I stood face to face, our respective crews backing us up.  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” he questioned me.  
“What should’ve been done a long time ago,” I replied, glaring up at him. His stone cold expression shifted to one of confusion and shock. But only for a second. “Back off snakes,” I warned. “Before you get what’s coming to you.”  
“You guys are gonna pay,” JC promised as I heard a small thud on the ground and I could only assume it was Jughead, but I didn’t turn to look. Nothing could break the cold stare I had reserved for Sweet Pea. My hands were trembling with the amount of anger that was building up in me. The stare that Sweet Pea and I were caught up in now bared no resemblance to the stare we shared in the cafeteria. It was like I was looking at a totally different person, but he wasn’t a different person. He was still Sweet Pea, just not the version that I had crafted in my head.  
“You better watch your backs,” JC warned once she stood beside me. “This isn’t over.” With that, JC walked off through the crowd of Serpents, brushing a few of them along the way.  
The Scorpions behind me dispersed as Sweet Pea and I held our gazes for a little longer. When it was just us, I watched as Sweet Pea’s forced anger began to soften slightly, but I wasn’t falling for it. Not this time. I held his gaze for as long as I could as I began to walk passed him. I brushed him harshly before I made my way through the Serpents before meeting up with the Scorpions on the other side.  
“That’s what the fuck I’m talking about kid,” JC said to me, wrapping her arm around my shoulders, glancing behind us to the Serpents. “They’re not getting away with this and if they are, it’s gonna be over my dead body.”

~

At lunch, JC made it a point for us to sit on the complete opposite side of the cafeteria from the Serpents. I found Jughead in the mix of the Serpents to see his eye was beginning to bruise and swell. He deserved it. Whatever we were planning towards them, they deserved it. Every single one of them. It finally made sense to me that I was going about it all wrong. Maybe my pleas for peace really were pointless. There was too much baggage that was being carried on and my ideas for ending the hate made me look weak. It sure made Sweet Pea think that.  
“So what are we gonna do JC?” one of the Scorpions asked. “Ambush? Attack?”  
“I like your thinking Dropkick so keep those ideas tucked away,” JC nodded towards Dropkick. “Think of some ideas for revenge. We’re going down to The Hound tonight. We’ll discuss it with the other Scorpions down there. Maybe get some insight.”  
The Scorpions muttered positive things, liking the plan. I followed them. I had been playing nice for too long but no one seemed to want to see my side of things, so I guess I had no choice but to fall into the workings of the Scorpions.  
“There’s no fuckin’ way that we’re letting them get away with this,” Sunshine’s leg was bouncing underneath the table as he shook his head. “Just because that Serpent bitch couldn’t take a beating…” he breathed out a humourless laugh.  
“He got what was coming to him,” I assured Sunshine. “So now, they’ll get what’s coming to them.”

~

“We’re thinking of something like an ambush or a raid,” JC said as she finished explaining what had happened to the other Scorpions in The Hound.  
JC’s mother, Eagle Eye sat in her chair, looking up to her daughter. A few other Scorpions were behind Eagle Eye, sitting on their own chairs or standing around the bar. They all listened intently to us tell the story about the tension that was present on and off school property. I found myself joining in with JC when she spoke about the way the Serpents asserted themselves. It felt good to get this newfound anger out, but I was convinced that no matter how much I talked about it, the anger would still be present until action was taken. To know that the Serpents knew which specific trailers JC, Sunshine, and I were in felt like an invasion of privacy and to have worked for hours scrubbing our trailers like we were Cinderella was a humiliation tactic. And we were not going to be humiliated.  
“You raid those motherfuckers,” Eagle Eye’s rocky voice decided as she smirked. The Scorpions in the bar cheered, banging on tables and chairs with their fists. “You get those motherfuckers and you show them that the Scorpions are nobody’s bitch!” Another chorus of cheering erupted. “On their turf. They make a mess on your turf with spray paint, you make a mess on their turf with their blood!”  
“Rooster!” JC called over the Scorpions’ elation at the plan. “Round of shots for all of us! The strongest you got!” Rooster obliged, turning towards the bar. “We’re gonna get these fuckers and show them who really runs the Southside!”  
The young Scorpions yelled out in agreeance. I felt Sunshine pull me into his side as the both of us cheered along with the group. Eagle Eye stood up from her seat and sauntered over to her daughter. She wrapped an arm around JC’s shoulders. “My daughter, the toughest Cookie-“ she held out her hand to me and I took it, “-and her friends are going to gain the Southside’s respect for us.” JC evidently got her curly hair and green eyes from her mother although JC’s skin tone was lighter “Something that’s been long overdue!”  
When our shots were ready, everyone took a glass and looked to Eagle Eye as she held up her glass. “To the Scorpions!”  
“Sting fast! Sting hard!” we chorused before knocking back our shots.  
The bitterness slammed into the back of my throat and I began to involuntarily cough along with some of the other Scorpions.  
“Turn the fuckin’ music up,” Eagle Eye instructed Rooster before pulling JC along with her, probably to discuss more about the raid.  
The rest of the night was spent anticipating our raid on the Serpents. The more we talked about it, the larger the knot in my stomach grew. Fighting always left a sour taste in my mouth, but it came with the job. Whenever I felt myself getting too anxious about the fight, I remembered that this was the only way to redeem my reputation. I tried playing nice and all it did was make me look weak. I couldn’t have anyone thinking that they could walk all over me. I was just as tough as the rest of the Scorpions and I certainly wasn’t afraid of a snake.  
~

Early the next morning, the Scorpions and I pulled up to Sunnyside Trailer park on our motorcycles. We gave them a wake up call by revving our engines continuously until they started to pile out of their trailers. All of them were in the pyjamas, groggy eyed, and confused. I recognized some of the younger Serpents, but some of the older ones emerged as well. Looking around the park I noticed just how many Serpents lived in this trailer park. My eyes landed on Sweet Pea and noticed the way his hair stuck up in different directions when it wasn’t styled the way it was at school. I saw his Serpent tattoo for the first time in weeks and tried to focus on that instead of the fact that he was shirtless. I rolled my eyes, forcing myself to look away.  
“Well good morning happy campers!” JC said once we cut our engines. “Since you all did the pleasure of visiting us over at Clear Skies Trailer Park, we figured we’d return the favour.” We all got off of our bikes, brandishing the switchblades in our pockets.  
We approached Jughead and found his father, FP Jones standing behind him on the steps of their trailer. Eagle Eye told us that he was the Serpent King, which made his son Jughead the Serpent Prince. FP Jones was the Eagle Eye of the Serpents. He was only a few inches taller than me, with strokes of silver lining his temples, defined facial structure, and a full beard. He didn’t look nearly as old as he probably was.  
“Wait, hold on,” his father spoke, getting in front of Jughead. “What’s this all about?”  
We were all shocked, looking to one another in surprise. I found the situation amusing. I looked to Jughead to see him looking away from his father, clearly annoyed. “Oh,” JC chuckled. “Prince Charming didn’t tell you, FP?” she questioned the man. “Him and his little friends took it upon themselves to tag every single trailer at Clear Skies - even the trailers of people who aren’t even a part of the Scorpions!”  
FP stared at JC, not knowing whether or not he could trust her.  
“Are you conflicted?” I asked, having his attention turn towards me. “I’m still trying to get the green and red spray paint off of my hands,” I held up my stained hands.  
FP turned to his son who still wouldn’t look at him. “Is this true, Jug?” he questioned.  
Jughead looked to JC and I before looking back to FP, “Yes, but only because they were responsible for Sweet Pea’s attack!”  
FP sighed and looked back to us, a new found understanding in his eyes. “Let’s put the blades away,” he told us firmly. “There doesn’t have to be bloodshed.”  
“No offence FP, but this doesn’t concern you,” JC said bitterly. “This is between us, your son, and the rest of the younger Serpents.”  
“It’s a little unfair don’t you think?” Jughead spoke now. “Ambushing us when we’re barely even awake?”  
“Unfair?” JC questioned. “Unfair is trashing our park when we were barely even awake and leaving us to clean up your mess. It’s time to put you back in your place.”  
“Hey-“  
“You can try,” Jughead cut his father off. “But after we put you back in your place, you leave us alone. No more Scorpion, Serpent bullshit.”  
“You’re fucking on,” I decided before JC could object.  
“Here, today after school,” Jughead declared. “Serpents versus Scorpions. On one condition.”  
“What’s that?” JC questioned, folding her arms.  
“No weapons,” Jughead answered. “We make it a clean fight.”  
JC chuckled, “Fine,” she shrugged, holding her hand out to the Serpent Prince. “Like Cook said, you’re fucking on.”  
After the pair shook hands, JC led us back to our bikes. I got on and before I could stop myself, I caught myself looking to Sweet Pea and found him talking to the pink-haired Serpent girl. They always seemed to be around each other and there was always a part of me that recoiled at the sight every single time. My guess was that they were together and if they weren’t, they were hooking up but whilst doing so, she caught feelings for him. Either possibility didn’t look good for me. I was Sweet Pea’s little secret that could make or break his relationship with his little girlfriend. When the both of them looked towards me, my anger was only increased and this fuelled my anticipation for the fight. I flipped my switchblade shut while keeping eye contact with Sweet Pea. I put my helmet on but I could still see them through the little window of it. I turned on my bike and revved my engine harshly before speeding away from Sunnyside Trailer Park.

~

I couldn’t focus in school the entire day and chemistry was tense to say the least. Just sitting next to Sweet Pea filled me with an anger that guarded me from any other emotions. There was no fear about going into the fight, there was no sense of hope that Sweet Pea and I could start over, and there was certainly no remorse for being cold towards him. When the last bell of the day rang, I met up with the Scorpions immediately. We had all agreed to meet at Sunnyside Trailer Park. Before taking off on our bikes, we said nothing to each other, only exchanging looks of confidence and determination.  
Sunnyside Trailer Park was empty when we arrived. There was no sign of any of the Serpents, young or old. It only took a few minutes until we heard the roars of motorcycles approaching the park. Soon enough, the Serpents arrived, turning off their bikes and forming together before approaching us. The Scorpions crowded around JC and eventually she and Jughead were face to face.  
“We agreed on a clean fight,” Jughead reminded her. “Weapons near the bikes,” he pointed to our motorcycles that were parked a few feet away. “And you’ll get them back after the fight.”  
JC looked to me then the rest of the Scorpions, nodding. We all complied with Jughead’s terms, holding our switchblades up in plain sight for them to see before dropping them down to our bikes. When I returned to my position in front of the Serpents, I looked ahead of me to find Cheryl standing across from me. Her pink-haired friend stood a few Serpents over and I found Sweet Pea by her side once again. Sunshine was right across from Sweet Pea, possibly for an unspoken rematch within the chaos that was about to unfold. When the two of us made eye contact, I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at him before looking back to Cheryl.  
“May the best crew win,” JC said. Without another word, JC rose her fist, hitting Jughead right in the nose.  
That was the spark that lit all of our fires. The Serpents and the Scorpions all weaved together, rushing to their counterpart to take part in their own little fights. I found Cheryl before me and she held her fists up above her face.  
“Come on, princess,” I taunted, holding my fists up too. “Let’s fight.”  
Cheryl charged at me and I waited for her to get close enough so that I could land a punch on her. My fist ended up colliding with her right arm before she tried to swing out at me. I dodged it, leaning away from it before throwing another punch of my own. My foot landed right into her side, forcing her to lose her breath and fold her body against the point of attack. At this lack of balance, I used my other foot to kick her and push her back, sending her flat on her ass. As she tried to get up, I sent my foot into her ribcage at full force, sending her to the ground again.  
I then found another Serpent approaching me right after; a girl about my height with black and blonde hair and an abundance of facial piercings. She was quick to throw the first hit. A flurry of them flew my way, but I wasn’t going to back down; I let myself dodge her quick hits, noticing that she was tiring herself out already. However, I got too cocky in my abilities and felt her fist collide with my jaw. My jaw began to throb but I tried to ignore it as I took a swing at her, but when I missed, her foot slammed right into my gut. I tried to catch my breath but I couldn’t do it. Her fist immediately came forward and knocked right into my nose. I felt the blood pouring down, but I’d be damned if a 2007 scene kid was going to kick my ass today. I forced myself to focus and the second I saw her leg moving, I caught it and yanked it towards me, knocking her off of her feet. I released her foot and kicked her right in the stomach. Just as I raised my foot to do it again, I heard a loud cry cut through the air above the grunts, groans, and trash talking.  
Everyone came to an abrupt halt, turning towards the source of the sound. My mouth fell open at the sight before me; a Serpent girl lying on the ground, clutching her stomach. Blood was seeping through her clothes and through the crevices of her fingers. Above her stood JC, holding the weapon; a small knife that was half the size of our switchblades. The knife was stained with the Serpent girl’s blood and everyone remained frozen, unsure of what to do. Majority of the Serpents rushed towards the bleeding girl and I watched as Sunshine rushed to JC. He pulled her along towards the bikes, the other Scorpions following. I found myself stuck in place as I watched the girl disappear behind the clutter of Serpents. When I felt someone tugging on my arm, I looked away, finding Dropkick pulling me along. I had no choice but to follow because if I stayed, there was no telling what would happen to me if the Serpents got a hold on me.  
Picking up my switchblade as I made my way towards my bike, I couldn’t help but look back towards the group of Serpents. They were badly bruised and bloodied while the Scorpions were about the same. Sunshine had gotten more damage done on him this time and I felt like it was something that was coming to him. My eyes found Sweet Pea’s face among the crowd and I saw the blood rushing from his nose and that his lip had been busted open again.  
“Cookie, come on,” Dropkick hissed, dragging me towards my bike.  
As I got on, I couldn’t keep my eyes off of the Serpents. It was all coming to me now as to why this feud was so stupid. Since we continued it on, someone got seriously hurt. I didn’t even know if that girl was going to make it. As we sped away, we heard Jughead yell instructions to the other Serpents, telling them to bring her to his father’s truck.  
I couldn’t believe I had let myself get so caught up in all of this just because Sweet Pea betrayed me in a way. Our conversation may have been superficial, but it didn’t mean that I had to stop being at least civil with everybody. I was filled to the brim with regret as soon as we got to Clear Skies Trailer Park.  
The second we parked, I got off of my bike, taking off my helmet and throwing it against the ground without paying attention to where it bounced off to. I stomped over to JC, looking at her with what I could only imagine was the most deranged look I’ve ever worn. “What the hell JC?”  
“What?” she asked once she took off her own helmet. She looked behind me and when I looked over my shoulder, I found the Scorpions gathering around me. Some horrified like I was, but others just plain confused.  
“You just stabbed that girl!” I stressed.  
“Yeah, a _Serpent_ girl,” JC shook her head. “She had it coming.”  
“The fight was no weapons. Where did the knife come from?”  
“Did you really think I was going to go in there with no weapons?” JC’s voice rose as she stepped closer to me. “Do you think they didn’t have any secret weapons hiding in their sleeves?”  
“No actually, I didn’t!” I answered truthfully. “They’re not psychotic!”  
“I’m psychotic then!?”  
“What you _did_ was psychotic,” I clarified.  
“Why do you care so much? Hm?” JC’s voice turned calm, but in this situation, a calm tone meant that she was anything but. “You roll with the Serpents or something? You a snake charmer now?” she taunted. I felt all eyes shift towards me; a daunting move on JC’s part, but expected. “Did you forget who _you_ are!?” her voice rose again as she grabbed my wrist and held up my tattoo to my face.  
“I know who I am!” I ripped my hand out of her grasp. “But I don’t think I know who you are anymore.”  
I let myself have the last word as I walked away from JC and towards our trailer. I slammed the door shut behind me and I quickly found that the silence was worse than the yelling. My stomach twisted on itself as I agonized over the Serpent girl. While I didn’t know her, she was still a person and I couldn’t bring myself to just label her as a Serpent. I wasn’t aware of the knife she had and judging by the looks on the Scorpions’ faces, they didn’t know either. My hands found their way into my hair and tugged at the roots as I paced around the living room. I couldn’t believe I lost myself like that. I went against logic all because I was hurt by one little thing that happened with some boy. When I thought of it like that, it made it seem like we were in a relationship or something. I was reading too much into it; we hooked up once and that was it. Why was I letting everything about him affect me so much? Why did I go rigid whenever he entered the chemistry room? Why was he the first Serpent I noticed in the cluster of them? Why did I spend so much time thinking about him?  
I knew all of the answers to these questions, obviously but I couldn’t admit it. Not even to myself. It was forbidden; our circumstances were too tricky to even think about trying to be together and after today, Sweet Pea would want nothing to do with me. And that thought alone hurt me, because whether I wanted to or not, I was dangerously enticed by Sweet Pea.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: sexual content

I sat at my desk in chemistry, keeping my head down towards my notebook. My jaw was tender and the bridge of my nose was tinted purple. I looked better than most; JC was nursing some pretty deep cuts and a black eye, Sunshine’s cheekbone was bruised, his lip was busted and the left side of his ribs held a nasty, dark bruise. The only thing that made me feel better was seeing the bruises, cuts, and swelling on the Serpents’ faces. However, I didn’t get to see the damage I did on Cheryl, but I knew it was a lot because I noticed just how caked her makeup was. I saw Jughead too; he was wearing some nasty battle scars too.   
Despite all of this, I knew the nastiest scar any of the Serpents had was the kid who got stabbed. I found myself unable to sleep last night because of it. If I did end up dozing off, I would wake up an hour later only to stay up for three more hours contemplating the whole situation. No matter what I tried I couldn’t get my mind to deviate from the well-being of that Serpent. If she died, JC would have a hit on her back the size of Italy. At one point last night, I found myself thinking that I shouldn’t defend her if the Serpents go after her. It was a fair request that every single one of us followed except for her. I didn’t understand her motives - was it because she was so driven by her hate for the Serpents? Did her mom tell her to do this? Was it a way to try to assert Scorpion dominance? I wouldn’t know any of these answers. I refused to talk to her after our fight at Clear Skies. There was always the thought in the back of my mind that JC wouldn’t do something like that. Sure, she’d pick fights, sell drugs, and show off her Scorpion tattoo excessively, but I never thought she would have the guts to attempt to end someone’s life.  
My thoughts ended when I heard the loud screeching of the chair next to me. I found Sweet Pea pulling it towards the other side of the desk, wanting to be as far away from me as possible. I found that his injuries weren’t as bad this time around - just some bruising and swelling. I also noticed he wasn’t wearing a turtleneck anymore, but his tattoo wasn’t seen. He probably took my advice and covered it up with makeup. I found myself being unable to recall the first time I saw him without the turtleneck, but I also found myself thinking about him a lot last night.  
He sat down on his chair, never breaking eye contact with me. Though, I wish he would. This gaze he had me under was like being dead centre in the crosshairs of a gun. I don’t know how well Sweet Pea knew that girl that got stabbed, but I knew that it didn’t matter. A Serpent was a Serpent; a crew member was a crew member. I’d be devastated too if any of the Scorpions had been in the position of that Serpent girl.  
I desperately wanted to tell Sweet Pea that none of us knew JC had that knife on her. The brief thought of looking weak flashed through my mind, but then I remembered how my attempts to look strong got us in the position we were all in now. The tension compressed my chest with the weight of one thousand men. It made it hard to breathe. No one knew who was a ticking time bomb that was dying to lash out at the closest Scorpion. JC instructed us to keep our guards up and be aware of our surroundings at all times. It was almost paradoxical that she was the one telling us this. If it wasn’t for her little stunt, we wouldn’t have to be so cautious.  
Chemistry began as normal, discussing the homework, learning formulas, and getting practice questions to learn how to use the formulas. When it came time to share our answers with our partners, I glanced to Sweet Pea from the corner of my eye. He kept his face towards his notebook and didn’t dare to look at me. His right hand was on the desk in between us. His hand was relaxed, but I knew it would only take a second for it to turn into a fist, ready to strike me. I turned my head towards him, but he kept his gaze straight down. We were back where we started.  
“None of us knew,” I whispered to him, looking too my notebook. I put my hands in my lap, holding my pencil in my hand tightly to stop the quiver of my nervous hands. “None of us knew she had that knife.”  
“Shut up,” Sweet Pea demanded through clenched teeth.  
“We didn’t,” my tone turned sharp. “If we did, we wouldn’t have let her do it.”  
He breathed a sarcastic laugh, “Yeah, sure.”  
“We were just as surprised as you all were when she did that,” I reminded him. “If we knew she had the knife and we knew she was going to attack someone, do you really think we would’ve stood around there for that long? Hm?” I hummed, turning my head to look at him. His eyes were at the edge of the desk now. “If we knew she was going to do it, we would’ve ran the second it happened. But we didn’t. _I_ didn’t.” When he stayed silent, I rolled my eyes, looking back to my work. “Unlike you, I meant what I said. I’m not interested in this feud.”  
This was the first time I got a somewhat positive reaction from Sweet Pea. He turned his head to look at me. When I looked at him, his expression told me he was confused. “Unlike me?”  
“Oh, come on,” I glared at him. “You only said that stuff because you found a weak spot in me and you were milking it for all you could.” I watched Sweet Pea open his mouth, but I spoke before he could, “Besides, you guys crossed the line when you trashed our park.”  
His furrowed brows rose in surprise, “And that justifies stabbing someone?”  
I rolled my eyes, groaning inwardly. “That’s not what I meant. I feel really bad that that happened, whether you choose to believe it or not,” I shook my head, turning back to my notebook. “I’m just trying to get my grades up for college, that’s it. That’s all I want to do.”  
“So do I.” Those three words told me that Sweet Pea and I weren’t as far away from each other as it initially seemed. I realized that we were just two people caught up in a messy situation but trying to make the most out of it. Just when I thought he was on Mars and I was on Neptune, we seemed to meet in the middle on Neptune. “She’s going to be okay,” he spoke lowly. “She’s recovering from surgery but she’ll be fine.”  
I nodded, feeling the muscles of my heart finally relax. “I don’t know how well you or your girlfriend knew her but for what it’s worth, I’m sorry that it happened.”  
“Girlfriend?” Sweet Pea repeated in bewilderment.  
“The short girl with pink hair?” I looked towards him, quirking a brow.  
“Toni?” he put a name to the face. “She’s with Cheryl.”  
“Cheryl?” I quizzed. “She knows how to love?” I smirked, looking at my notebook. I felt my lips pushing for more than a smirk, but I ignored them. I attributed the elation to knowing that I didn’t singlehandedly corrupt a relationship with a mindless hookup.  
“Apparently so,” Sweet Pea replied. “Why’d you ask?” he said. “You jealous or something?” I didn’t have to hear his voice to know he was wearing a cocky smirk.  
“Definitely,” I let my chin rest in my hand. “She’s hot.”

~

After school, I stood on the stage in the auditorium. Archie Andrews stood on stage with me as well. He was playing Raoul and Kevin was dying to get us to perform All I Ask of You together. Archie’s singing voice held a boyish tone to it and I didn’t really feel that he was the best fit for Raoul, but according to Kevin, he was one of the best male singers in Riverdale High. The Phantom was being played by Chuck, another Northsider. Again, not someone I could see playing the part that they were, but when it came to high school productions, you worked with what you had available.  
As the song played, I let Archie lead me around the stage as he was meant to. Out of the corner of my eye, I would occasionally see Chuck lurking around, hiding behind the set he built in his mind. Archie’s father was in the process of building the set with his construction crew, so for now, we had to improvise. I kept my eyes on Archie for the majority of our performance. I noticed the light shade of brown in his eyes that turned almost gold under the stage lights. As I stepped to the edge of the stage, looking out to the makeshift audience, I noticed Sweet Pea sitting beside his Serpent friend Fangs. Fangs was part of the production as well, mostly behind the stage stuff. It saddened me slightly to know that Sweet Pea had come to support his friend during this rehearsal, even though he was working behind the scenes. Looking out to the few people that were here, I noticed how empty the auditorium seemed to me because none of my friends here to support me, mainly because they didn’t know I was here. I could only wish that they appreciated the work I was putting into this play. With Sweet Pea in the crowd, I felt a nervous knot in my stomach. I noticed his eyes were on me as he and Fangs whispered to each other. I had an inkling that it was about me and probably how poorly I was singing.  
I was turned around by Archie as we began to harmonize with each other. He pulled me into his arms as we continued to sing. We sang the line before the orchestra took over and once they did, our lips met in our scripted kiss. His hand cupped my cheek and I turned my body towards him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He took me in his arms once I was locked onto him and spun me around. I could only imagine how impressive it would look when I was in the full gown and it fanned around me during the spin as opposed to the flimsy flannel I had tied around my waist that was flying in the breeze of the sudden movement. After successfully getting through the high notes of the bridge, we used our last harmonized notes to slowly lean into each other, sharing a final kiss as the song ended.  
Archie and I jumped apart when we heard the door of the auditorium slam shut. I looked out to the audience to find that Archie’s girlfriend Veronica was still there, the backstage crew was still there, including Fangs, but now he was sitting alone. I looked around the auditorium to try and find him but there was no sight of him. I couldn’t help but roll my eyes to know he stomped off like the drama queen I knew he secretly was.  
“Um, okay,” Kevin’s unsure tone broke the silence. “Chuck, let’s run your solo…” he trailed off, eyes still locked on the auditorium door.  
“You did great,” Archie praised when we got backstage. “You’re gonna blow everyone’s minds when we perform it on opening night.”  
“Thanks,” I smirked, nudging him with my elbow. “Your voice is getting a lot more powerful.” Archie had been having trouble filling the space with his voice, but after some breathing exercises I coached him through, he was doing better with each and every rehearsal.  
When he walked out towards the seats in the auditorium, I took it upon myself to exit through the back and into the hallway. My pace was quick as I glanced up and down the halls of the school for any signs of Sweet Pea. I wasn’t exactly sure of what I was going to say to him; maybe tell him that it was rude for him to talk throughout my whole performance and then leave so abruptly and disruptively, or maybe I would tell him that if he didn’t appreciate what was happening on stage, he shouldn't have shown up in the first place. There was also the option of telling him that he shouldn’t even be at rehearsals because there’s no way that he would ever come to see the show if Fangs wasn’t working on it.  
I heard the slamming of his boots against the tiled floor and I quickened my pace, not wanting to miss him. The clanking of his chain that hung from his jeans told me that it was definitely him, because it wasn’t a common look in Riverdale High.  
When I turned the corner, I found Sweet Pea on the other side of it, about to turn and leave. “Hey!” I called. He stopped and I took the chance to rush over to him as quickly as my feet could take me. “Where are you going?” I questioned, his back still to me.  
“It’s the end of the day, so I’m leaving,” he told me, his shoulders slumping as he sighed.  
“Why did you even come in the first place?” I folded my arms. “To talk shit about my performance to Fangs?”  
“What?” Sweet Pea drawled out incredulously.  
“You heard me,” I spoke harshly, tugging on the sleeve of his denim, logoless jacket to turn him to me. “Why were you even there in the first place?”  
“I was showing my support for Fangs,” he answered.  
“ _Fangs_ , who works backstage,” I folded my arms. “Who isn’t physically on the stage.”  
“Backstage is just as important as on-stage,” Sweet Pea smirked although it was anything but playful and friendly.  
“Cut the bullshit Sweet Pea,” I demanded. “Why were you there? There to tell your Serpent friends that I’m in the school’s musical so you all have something to laugh about for the next week?”  
“Why do you assume that?” Sweet Pea’s voice gained some edge now. “Why do you think that everything is about you?”  
“Why the fuck else would you be there?” I returned the clipped tone. “It’s not like you’re a lover of the arts!”  
“You don’t know what I like!” he informed me, trying to use his height to intimidate me. “Maybe I’m just a big fan of the Phantom of Opera!”  
“ _The_!” I corrected, throwing my hands up in frustration. “Phantom of _the_ Opera!” I saw Sweet Pea let out the breath he’d been holding, realizing that he had been caught in a lie.   
“You act like my world revolves around you!” his deep voice strained as his volume increased. A few strands of hair fell out of place and were now swinging across his forehead. His   
“Just tell me!” I yelled. “Tell me! Were you there to taunt me?” I shoved my hands against his chest, but Sweet Pea didn’t budge from his spot. “To get some new jokes for the Wyrm? Just there for some entertainment at my expense after a long day?” I shoved again and he swayed this time. “Looking for more evidence that I’m as weak as you make me out to be!?” I shoved him harder this time. “Come on!” I stressed. “What are you waiting for!?” I shoved him with all of my might and that sent him stumbling back, but he didn’t stray too far.  
I watched his hand reach out and felt it wrap around my waist, yanking me towards his body. I collided with his chest but before I could even process that, his lips were on mine. The contact made it hard to think. All I knew how to do was wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back harder; showing my anger towards him and our situation. An anger that morphed into a passion that dizzied me.  
The tight grip he had on my waist and the careless way he kissed me told me that the passionate fire blazed in both of us. My hands went to his hair, tugging on it as I felt him bring us down the corridor. His hand fiddled with the doorknob of a classroom and when it opened, he yanked me inside with no remorse. He slammed the door shut, taking the time to pull the cover over the window before slamming me roughly against the door.  
Teeth and tongues were caught in the mix of our lips; each being used to taunt, tease, and tug. I pulled back, allowing my mouth to assault his neck, leaving bruises of my own on his body. I let my mouth trail over the spot where his tattoo sat, hidden under the makeup. Just as my lips ghosted over the spot, Sweet Pea let my back hit the top of the teacher’s desk roughly. I groaned as the air left my body.  
His long fingers weaved their way into my hair before he yanked on them, forcing my head up. In the dark room, I could still see his face due to our close proximity. I felt his breath fanning over my face as we both panted.  
“Why do you always do this?” he questioned me through clenched teeth, using his other hand to grip my jaw; tight but not too tight. He held my head in place, giving me no other choice but to look into his eyes. “Why do you always push me to my limits? No matter what you’re always… here,” he released my jaw and pointed to his temple.  
My heart skipped a beat at his confession. My head went slack against the desk as his hands left my body completely, but it wasn’t without cause. I heard him fiddling with the button and zipper on his pants. I sat up, pushing his hands away from his body and taking them in mine. “Because you’re in here,” I brought his hand up to the side of my face, letting his fingertips trace over my temple. “You’re always in here,” my panting left me unable to speak any louder than a whisper. I led his hand down my neck and down over my chest.  
I watched Sweet Pea’s eyes follow the journey I took his hand on before they flickered up to me, a new darkness in them. He yanked his hands out of my grasp to cup my face. He pressed his lips eagerly to mine, kissing me repeatedly and not caring whether or not he was holding my face too tight or that his teeth bumped against mine in the heat of it all. I understood his abandonment for a gentle touch now. He was furious about our situation and now that I thought about it, I had been so busy repressing every single thought I had about Sweet Pea that I didn’t give myself a chance to picture what things would be like if our lives were different. I didn’t allow myself to be mad at the circumstances.  
My hands made their own path before telling my brain what was going on. I grabbed for his jacket, ripping it off of his body and throwing it as far away as I possibly could. My head was jutted upwards by Sweet Pea’s hold on my hair and he attacked my neck with his probably swollen lips. My hands didn’t waste anymore time; I undid his pants and he did the same to me. I yanked him over to me by the belt loops of his now sagging pants.  
This hookup was more exciting than our first; the stakes were raised if we were caught. We tried to quiet the noises spilling from our mouths as best as we could but Sweet Pea’s relentless pace forced the desk’s legs to drag across the floor and squeak at the friction. We let out every last bit of our frustration through the scratches we left on each other’s backs, the bruising grips we had on each other for most of the time, and the remorseless hair pulling. When he collapsed on top of me at the end of it all and the only sounds in the room were our panting and my pulse drumming in my ears, I felt as though the floodgate that had been holding back thoughts of Sweet Pea was now broken and I had no choice but to listen to them and feel every emotion they touched. Now that all of the negative energy was released, all I felt for Sweet Pea now was an undeniable attraction that went deeper than his styled hair, edgy clothes, and tattoos.  
“You should get back,” his voice was soft now, completely different than when we entered the room. “They’ll wonder where you are.”  
I nodded, unable to speak. We stayed silent as we composed ourselves; buttoning and zipping up our jeans, smoothing out our clothes, and flattening our hair. I noticed his jacket in the corner of the room and I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing at what I had done in the heat of the moment. I sauntered over to it and bent down to pick it up. I turned around and held out the article of clothing to Sweet Pea. “Don’t forget this,” I whispered.  
The smallest grin appeared on his face as he reached out and wrapped his hand around the jacket and around the hand that was holding it out to him. My eyes were captured by his and in this moment, it was embedded into my mind that Archie’s light brown eyes were never any match for Sweet Pea’s dark brown ones. Gently, his hand tugged me forward and the two of us met in the middle of our distance.  
He towered over me as my free hand found its way to his hard chest. His free hand cupped the side of my face. I had never seen this expression on Sweet Pea before, but I liked it; the gentle sweep of his grin, the warmth that radiated from his eyes. Our noses brushed against one another’s as our faces inched closer and closer together. His shallow breath warmed my top lip and gave me some consolation that I wasn’t the only one with their heart in their throat. His sweet gaze faltered for a moment, interrupted by hesitation. It dawned on me that Sweet Pea has never done this before; he’s kissed girls before but not this way. Come to think of it, I hadn’t kissed a boy this way before either.  
I slowly extended my height onto my tiptoes and I let my eyes fall towards his pink lips. I slowly brought my chin forward and let our lips combine for the very first time. Collisions between the two of them occurred before but the combination was short lived. This time, I could feel the minute sensations; just how soft his lips were, the way his bottom lip took up just a little more space than the top, and the dip of his cupid’s bow as it brushed against my top lip. This was bliss.


	8. Chapter 8

The emptiest classroom in the quietest hallway of Riverdale High became a place of refuge for Sweet Pea and I after that hookup. After exchanging numbers, we found ourselves returning to this spot but I was surprised when our meetings didn’t lead to sex. Mostly it was just sprinkles of awkward smiles, uncomfortable and comfortable silences, and lame jokes to put the elephant in the room at bay amidst all of the making out we were doing. I thought about kissing him more than I thought about doing anything else with him. He made me the teenage girl that put making out with her boyfriend in her top ten list of pastimes. Not that Sweet Pea was my boyfriend but kissing him offered a different kind of vulnerability that hooking up didn’t.  
Among the tidal waves that were thoughts of Sweet Pea were tadpoles of what could be between us. And they were multiplying faster than I could stop them. It was torturous in some way; kind of like having a piece of cake sitting only inches away from you and being told not to eat it. I tore myself out of that sea as quickly as I dove into it; the pain of knowing that realistically, we couldn’t be together seemed to slam the floodgates shut. I think he was feeling the same thing. After our kiss, neither of us acknowledged it verbally, although in a way, we were acknowledging it physically. I think we’re both afraid to say it out loud or maybe we just know that there’s no point in saying it out loud because nothing more could ever come from whatever this was.  
The bell rang and I felt Sweet Pea reluctantly pull away from our kiss. My hands landed on his broad shoulders and I let out a sigh. He wasn’t even gone and I missed him. He stood before me as I sat on one of the desks in the room. When his hands dropped from my hips and landed on the table, my heart dropped. I didn’t say anything, I only nudged him back so I could hop down from the desk. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder.  
“Is it just me or did the mood just drop?” Sweet Pea’s quiet voice broke the stiff atmosphere.  
The breath I’d been holding in slipped passed my lips. I only glanced over my shoulder at him with a small smile and shook my head. He may have brought up everything we shouldn't be, but I definitely wasn’t going to.  
Without another word, Sweet Pea headed towards the door, stepping out and shutting the door behind him. I let my head fall into my hands as an impending headache formed. I rubbed my forehead with my fingers in attempts to shut off all of these thoughts. Eventually, I made my way to the door and opened it, but my breath hitched when I saw Sweet Pea standing before me.  
“You do know you’re supposed to walk away when you leave right?” I quietly hissed at him.  
“Relax, no one’s here,” he nodded to the end of the corridor.   
I followed his gaze to see the hallway empty. “Why’d you wait for me anyway?”  
“Something in there…didn’t feel right,” he commented.  
“Because what we’re _doing_ isn’t right,” I reminded him, turning to face him. “It’s dangerous.”  
Sweet Pea scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Our lives aren’t exactly safe, sweetheart.”  
I inhaled deeply to mask the way my heart skipped a beat at the nickname that he adopted for me over the past month. “You can’t tell me you’re not worried about it at all,” I spoke lowly.  
Sweet Pea stayed quiet, his eyes leaving mine but the silence of the hallway was disrupted by JC’s voice. My breath caught in my throat as my heart tried escaping through my throat. I swallowed the lump in my throat and turned towards the end of the corridor. JC was stomping over, her eyes set on Sweet Pea. “What’s going on here?” she folded her arms, craning her neck to look up at Sweet Pea. “You got a problem with my girl?”  
“JC, don’t worry,” I put a hand on her tensed shoulder. “I approached him.”  
JC’s head whipped to me, her eyebrows pulling together as she stared at me, wide-eyed. “Why?”  
My mouth opened as I glanced to Sweet Pea who was staring at me, trying to figure out what I was going to say. “Weed,” I lied, looking to JC.  
“Weed?” JC repeated.  
“Yeah,” I nodded, looking to Sweet Pea this time with a harsh stare. “But it turns out these snakes are useless at everything,” I glanced to JC, “Let’s go.”  
JC nodded, being sure to give Sweet Pea one last glare before walking off. I gave Sweet Pea and apologetic look before following after JC. “Why you looking for weed?”  
“I was just trying to see the competition,” I spoke, walking in step next to her, clutching the strap of my bag tighter than necessary. “Since I’m not selling anymore, I was trying to get information to see how we can get these Northsiders to buy more from us instead of the Serpents. I just wanted to help.”  
“Hey,” JC stopped me, placing a hand on my arm. “You don’t have to feel bad about not selling anymore kid. A run in with the cops and possible juvie time isn’t appealing to any of us, but I appreciate you trying,” she sent me a small smirk. “But I don’t want you doing anything stupid like that again,” she let go of me and kept walking. “Who knows what that Serpent would’ve had on him,” she shook her head. “I’ve got your back but I can’t have it if you don’t tell me these things.”  
I nodded, “Okay.”  
“Brings up my point actually. The girl I stuck is back at school, so I’m warning you like I did Sunshine and the other Scorpions, watch your back for those snakes. Something tells me they’re planning something.”  
“What tells you that?”  
“What tells you that they’re not?”  
I didn’t have a response to that but if there was something that was going to happen, then wouldn’t Sweet Pea at least bring it up? Maybe he didn’t feel as though he shouldn’t tell me but if he cared about me in the way I thought he did, it would only make sense that he would bring it up.  
“Is that why you’ve been going to Seaside more?” I asked.  
JC nodded in response. “Try and stay as close to the Scorpions as possible; especially the younger ones to make sure they don’t do anything stupid,” JC said.  
“Got it,” I nodded.  
Once I reached my art class, I said a quick goodbye to JC before entering the room. Ms. Weilder continued on with her morning greetings, ignoring my late presence. I slipped into my regular seat, not missing the glares Cheryl was sending my way from the opposite side of the room. I folded my arms, facing forward and listening to Ms. Weilder discuss the plan for this period. Against my will, my mind kept ruminating over what JC said. Maybe the Serpents weren’t planning anything and JC was just being paranoid. FP Jones was against the fight that led to JC stabbing the Serpent girl and no matter what, he was the Serpent King so whatever he said goes. If this was the case, then there was nothing for Sweet Pea to warn me about. Or maybe they were planning something and Sweet Pea was deciding not to tell me.   
But why would he do that? He wouldn’t do that. A small portion of my mind began to wander to a thought that I didn’t want to acknowledge. What if Sweet Pea was just using me? Was he trying to get to the Scorpions through me? Distract me so when an attack came, I wouldn’t be aware of it? I rolled my eyes at the thoughts; Sweet Pea hadn’t even asked me anything about Scorpion business.  
When the bell went off a little over an hour later, I put my sketchbook into my bag and slung my bag over my shoulder. Just as I took a step towards the door, Cheryl got into my way. We stood at the same height, but my confident, tall posture added half an inch to my height. I had exhausted myself this past period just going back and forth between the ideas that Sweet Pea either knows or doesn’t know about an attack that may or may not happen on the Scorpions.  
“Listen Cherry,” I sighed, unimpressed by her arched brow, pursed lips, and the placement of her hand on her protruding hip. “Whatever diluted, recycled spiel you spent all of last night coming up with is already boring me, so save it and keep heading towards the door.”  
Cheryl’s stone cold stare completely changed into a smile, but some of the poison in her look was still there. “You fleas are polluting Riverdale High faster than I thought,” the heel of her shoe clicked on the linoleum floor as she took a step closer to me. “Especially after your little stunt at Sunnyside, I’d suggest you pests stay as far away from the Serpents,” she warned.  
“Right,” I faked an ‘ah-ha’ moment. “How _is_ your nose by the way? Healing under all of that makeup?”  
“Ladies!” Ms. Weilder called from the front of the room just as Cheryl opened her mouth to speak. “Let’s keep it moving, come on,” she instructed sternly. Cheryl and I stood rooted in our spots, not daring to break our stare. “Ladies,” Ms. Weilder stressed impatiently.  
Cheryl let out a sigh before turning away from me, making sure her long red hair swung out towards me as she did so. I scoffed as the smell of her perfume invaded my space. Once she was out of the classroom, I made my way to the door and exited the art room without glancing over to Ms. Weilder.

~

I stood at my locker when lunch began, sorting through my notebooks and textbooks that sat in my locker. I was waiting for JC to show up so we could head to the cafeteria with the other Scorpions. I searched up and down the crowded hall for any signs of them, but found none of the Scorpions. Instead, I saw a group of Serpents walking down the hall. Sweet Pea was the tallest in the crowd and my stomach twisted nervously at the sight of him, but not because I was seeing him, but because I didn’t know who I was seeing. I still hadn’t come to a conclusion on whether or not he was being totally honest with me.   
Fangs, Cheryl, Toni, and Jughead were around him as well as the girl JC stabbed. They were all taking their time down the hall, helping her get to the cafeteria. She was up on her feet, but limping. I could only imagine the nasty wound she had under her shirt. She looked fragile, but maybe that’s because I saw her in such a vulnerable position. The nauseous feeling in my stomach only intensified as she and the other Serpents got closer. They all looked to me, giving me dirty looks. I looked away but only after glancing to Sweet Pea. He was holding a similar stare to his friends, but his features were softer. I forced myself to look away from him and turn back to my locker, choosing not to reciprocate the glare. How could I?  
When they passed through the hall, I let my demeanour relax with a sigh. I didn’t know what the hell they were going to do to JC, but I had to have her back. I had to. After everything we’d been through, I had to have her back. Even though I knew what she did to that girl was completely uncalled for and only led to more problems. I let out a huff and led my forehead lean against the shelf of my locker. I couldn’t help the small part of me that hated JC for not only stabbing the girl, but for adding fuel to a fire that had a chance of dying out because it had been burning for too long.  
I stuffed my books into my locker and slammed the locker door. When I opened my eyes, I saw JC, Sunshine, and a lot of the other Scorpions on the other side of the door.  
“You all right?” Sunshine asked me, a look of concern on his face.  
“Yeah, fine,” I nodded, looking to JC who had the same look on her face as Sunshine did. “Let’s roll.”

~

Chemistry was quiet. I couldn’t find it in me to try and make conversation with Sweet Pea. Any attempts he made at talking to me were shut down by my one-word or nonverbal answers. Now that that girl was healed, the Serpents would be able to focus on ways to get back at us. Maybe her return made Sweet Pea rethink everything we were doing; the hookups, the sneaking off, the kissing. Maybe his actions had a more malicious result than originally intended.  
Maybe the way he was kissing me right now and sneaking off with me even though rehearsals in the auditorium were finishing up a few hallways away were all part of a grander scheme. A scheme that wouldn’t turn out well for me. I couldn’t even remember how we got here; all I remember thinking was that kissing him wouldn’t hurt. But it did. My desire to be with him was poisoned by these thoughts I had concocted over the course of the day.  
Sweet Pea pulled away, sighing. I looked up at him, confused as I descended from the balls of my feet and onto the heels of them. He pushed himself off of the wall that I was leaning on, turning to a desk and picking up his bag.  
“What is it?” I asked.  
“Nothing, I just gotta go,” he said, turning back to me once his back was over his shoulder.  
That condescending part of me mocked him: _oh you have to go? Go where? To plan your attack on the Scorpions? On me?_ “Okay,” was all I said.  
He nodded, pulling his strap higher on his shoulder, but neither of us moved. There were a million things I wanted to ask him, but I didn't know where to start so my mind just went blank. I didn’t want him to leave but I knew I had to let him leave. I found myself filled with regret for going against my better judgement and following him into this room. I had to create distance between us, because if I didn’t, then I’d be the one that got hurt the most when things went to shit.  
“I’ll see you around, I guess,” he said. “Maybe when you figure things out.”  
I looked up to him, not sure what to make of what he just said. “What’s that supposed to mean? You’re the one who’s acting all weird.”  
“Because you were acting weird first,” he shot back. “This morning? Now? I only pulled away because you can’t bother to be present.”  
“Who said I wasn’t present?” I finally spoke after a few moments of opening and closing my mouth. I hated to admit it, but he was right. I couldn’t find it in me to shut off my thoughts, but maybe it wasn’t all bad. It clearly created a barrier between the both of us that was probably for the best.  
Sweet Pea shook his head and smirked bitterly. “You were as rigid as the wall behind you. If I had my eyes closed the entire time, I might as well think I was making out with a wall.”  
“Very nice,” I praised sarcastically. “Are you done? Because if you are then you can just get out,” I ran a hand through my hair.  
“Get out,” he repeated with a chuckle. “Tell me what’s going on,” he demanded.  
“Nothing, now just leave,” I huffed.  
“Why won’t you tell me?”  
“Because I don’t owe you anything!” I threw my hands up in frustration. “And you don’t owe me anything, so just go.”  
Sweet Pea eyed me momentarily before his eyes grew dark. His heavy footsteps slammed against the tiled floor as he made his way towards the door. I reached for my bag that lay on the floor a few feet away. “I get it,” he spat, not opening the door yet. “You’re just a snake charmer,” he decided, indirectly suspecting me of being a traitor.  
My body went rigid, anger bubbling up inside of me and filling me to the brim quickly. At the same moment Sweet Pea opened the door, I stood up and launched my bag at it as it shut behind Sweet Pea. I groaned loudly in the empty room after my bag thumped down onto the floor. My body was shaking with the excess of fury that was currently flowing through my veins. How dare he call me a snake charmer when he was the one that was leaving to meet with the Serpents and probably come up with a plan of revenge? The Scorpions had no reason to do anything to them now but the Serpents had a plethora of reasons to come after us.  
I took a few minutes to let out my frustration through stomping on the floor, throwing my bag around, and even knocking over a desk or two. I brought my hands up to my temples, using the heels of them to massage the ache away from the sides of my head. Once all the commotion I created came to an end and I was left with my silence, I interrogated myself as to why I couldn’t let things be without overthinking them.  
With an aching head and an exhausted mind, I picked my bag up and exited the classroom.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few weeks after our fight were torture. I found myself actively looking for Sweet Pea in every new room that I entered: the hallways of Riverdale High, the student lounge, the cafeteria, even during my shifts at Pop’s, I had wished for him to walk through the doors. Chemistry was the worst. I had to use all of my might not to reach over and let our hands brush “by accident” on the table. Talking to him wasn’t even an option; I had nothing to say. He was convinced that I was a snake charmer, but at the same time, I wasn’t so sure that he was using that as a ploy to cover up the fact that he was being a…Scorpion charmer.  
The Serpents kept their distance from us and we did the same for them. It was easier to do since JC had been so preoccupied with going back to Seaside so often. She was often gone during the night and she would get to school just as the first bell rang. She was noticeably tired and cranky after being on the road so early in the morning to make it back to the Southside. Whatever her reason was for going to Seaside so often, I was thankful for it. It made sneaking out to rehearsals so much easier. I could only hope that JC would go to Seaside on opening night.   
Sweet Pea was nowhere near the auditorium during the past few rehearsals of the play. When I thought about opening night, I thought I’d be a lot more excited, but now it was just another thing on my already full plate. Opening night was going to be Friday night and Kevin had decided that he would start promoting the play today, Monday. However, when I walked into school that day, I found my name plastered on the poster next to Archie’s name on a giant poster. My breath hitched in my throat as I tore the poster down. If JC saw this, I knew it wouldn’t end well. I walked through the walls, searching for Kevin, going to the auditorium, going by his locker, and finally ending up at the student lounge. He was sitting with Betty, Veronica, and Archie.  
“Hey Cook!” Kevin beamed. “I see you saw the poster…” his tone was less chipper as he saw that I had ripped the poster off of the wall. “I-I didn’t know whether or not you wanted me to put your real name or maybe just keep it as Cook? I just put Cook-“  
“I know what you put, Kevin,” I spoke quickly. “But you can’t put my name on this poster - how many did you put up?”  
“Why not?” Archie asked me.  
“Cook!” JC called to me from the hallway.  
I turned to my left to see her standing there, next to a poster promoting the play. She kept eye contact with me as she rose her hand and ripped the poster down, obviously unimpressed with my actions. I turned to Kevin to see his eyes wide, disappointed that we had just torn down two posters that probably took time out of his day to put up around the school. I let out a sigh, my eyes dropping to the poster in my hand. “I’m sorry Kevin,” I muttered, rolling up the poster. “I can help you put them back up again,” I handed him the rolled up poster, not looking him in the eye. “I’ll see you later,” I told him. “You too Archie,” I said as I walked passed the redhead. My heart beat quickly, my breath was shallow, and my face was heating up. I felt like a kid who was being scolded by their parent in front of their friends.  
When I finally got to JC, her glare was impenetrable. “You’re in the play?” she questioned, even though she already knew the answer. She held the poster up and pointed to my name that was at the bottom in bold letters. “Oh look at that, you are,” she mused, looking back to me.  
“What’s the big deal?” Archie spoke from behind me.  
“Archie,” I let out an exasperated sigh, my eyes shutting.  
“Sorry, what’s your place here, red?” JC dropped the poster on the floor to fold her arms.  
“I just don’t think it’s your place to tell her what to do,” Archie’s tone turned defensive.  
I opened my eyes and let them roll immediately after.  
“How sweet,” JC sighed heavily. “It looks like this after school activity earned you a boyfriend,” she taunted me. “Listen Bulldog,” JC began, referencing Archie’s jock status and the school’s mascot, “I know Cook’s probably giving you blue balls, but I suggest you stand down before you get put down.”  
I turned to Archie and he looked down to me. “Back off,” I told him gently but firmly. I couldn’t find it in myself to be any meaner with him. Throughout rehearsals, the two of us had gotten closer and even though he was a Northsider, he wasn’t so bad. “Get out of here.” Archie stood still, staring at me, clearly unsure of whether he should leave me alone or not. “Go,” I prompted through clenched teeth.  
Finally, he complied, giving one last look to both JC and I before retreating back to the student lounge, although I knew that even from in there, he’d keep a close eye on us. I turned back to JC as my throat began to constrict. “Don’t cause a scene,” I said to her, my tone short of begging.  
“You’ll definitely be causing one on stage for all your new Northsider friends.”  
“It’s really not that big of a deal-“  
“You know what Cook, it is,” JC refuted. “Especially after everything that’s going on right now with the Serpents. We don’t know when those snakes are going to come after us and you frolicking around on stage isn’t helping.”  
“I don’t see how it’s hurting,” I shot back.  
“Because you’re disobeying me,” JC clenched her teeth. “If the Serpents see that you’re going against my back, it makes us look disjointed which makes us look weak which makes us easy targets.”  
“No one knew I was disobeying you until your little scene just now,” I looked her in the eye as my head lulled to the right, signalling that the Serpents were down the hall and most likely paying attention to our discussion.  
I watched as JC looked in the direction of the Serpents, her jaw tensing as her hands balled up into fists. She looked back at me, a freshly lit fire in her eyes. “Get the fuck out of that play and stay the fuck away from these Northsiders,” she warned me lowly before walking away, making it a point to shove passed me.  
I watched as she walked down the hallway, eyeing Sweet Pea, Fangs, Jughead, and Toni on her way down and they did the same to her. In unison their heads turned to me. They were all clearly confused at what just happened, but I know this display made a fool out of not only JC, but me as well. I looked away from the Serpents as my eyes began to fill with tears. “For God’s sake,” I muttered to myself, bending down to pick up the poster. “Pull yourself together,” I willed myself. I held the poster up as high as my arms would allow, letting my head fall back slightly to help the tears seep back into my head. I used the sticky tac that was still attached to the back of the poster to hang it back up. My stomach swirled with dread as I realized that I would have to pass by the Serpents also to get to my class. I held my head up high, giving myself a pep talk that encouraged me to glare at the Serpents. If I walked passed them with my head down, I would be the weak link which would make me the easy target. At the right moment, I picked up my head and made sure to make eye contact with each of the Serpents that stood to my right, watching me. However, I couldn’t hold Sweet Pea’s gaze for long.  
I got to the turn of the hallway and thanked God that I was no longer in their line of vision, because just looking at Sweet Pea hurt. It felt like everything was slipping through my fingers at that moment. The second I stepped into this school, everything turned to shit. I was getting into more fights with JC, I was more insecure than I’d ever been, and worst of all, a Serpent had me wrapped around his finger.  
My throat constricted even more and I found myself taking a sharp left to go into the girl’s bathroom. I got into the first stall of the empty bathroom and locked the door, allowing my bag to drop to the ground as I leaned against the door, taking deep breaths to calm myself down. I felt foolish for crying but I also knew that I had been bottling up a lot of things ever since we got to Riverdale High and this was finally my breaking point.  
Hot tears spilled down my cheeks and my aggravation grew. I brought a hand up to my face and wiped away the wet trails with a huff. However, not having enough time to do my makeup this morning was now seen as a blessing in disguise. I stood up straighter, inhaling deeply and sending the breath into my chest - the place it hurt the most - before exhaling slowly, allowing the last few stray tears stream down my cheeks before I forced myself into an acceptable composure. I dried my eyes in the stall before exiting. I splashed some cool water on my face to relieve the redness on my nose and around my eyes. Once I felt okay, I exited the bathroom and continued on my way to art class.

~

I wiped the sweat from my brow as I put the mop back into the now murky water. The floor of Pop’s was now crystal clear thanks to me. I looked at the clock to see it nearing midnight. Just a few more minutes and I would finally be able to go home. I had been here since six this evening and it was safe to say that I was exhausted. On my break, I spent my time finishing up my homework the best that I could. My mind was preoccupied with thoughts of JC and Sweet Pea - whether I liked it or not. My body ached and although there were a lot of customers, they were all very kind, even Jughead; who spent a lot of time here typing on his computer and drinking an unhealthy amount of coffee. They made the job easier but now that the diner was empty, my legs were begging me to sit down. Pop had stepped out for a moment for his break which gave me some time to sweep and mop the floors. When I finally did sit down, I heard the bell above the door ring. I let out a sigh as my heart clenched in agony.  
Reluctantly I pulled myself up from the chair and headed out to the front, but when I got there, the front was empty. I looked around the booths to find them all empty. I assumed that whoever came in was just going to the bathroom. However, when a noise on the opposite side of the diner was made, my head snapped over towards it.  
“Pop?” I called, cautiously stepping out from behind the counter. When I was met with silence, my fists clenched just in case. “Hello?” I called out again, stepping quietly over to the source of the noise. A moment of vulnerability casted over me when the idea that it might be Sweet Pea popped into my head. Just as I opened my mouth to call his name, I heard another sound from the other side of the diner. I spun on my heel to look over, craning my neck to try and see as far as possible into the corridor leading to the bathroom. My fists were clenched so tightly that I felt my nails digging into the skin of my palms. “Enough fucking around,” my tone turned aggressive. “Who the fuck’s there?” my heart thudded in my ears as my heart was going erratic, telling me not to take a step further.  
A sudden yell from behind me caused me to jump but before I could react, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and lift me off of my feet. I squirmed and wiggled in their grasp and just as I was about to throw my head back into theirs, I was released, landing on the ground with a thud. I spun around, ready to attack but stopped when I saw Sunshine bent at the waist laughing. He inhaled sharply and bellowed out in laughter. From behind me, I heard JC’s laugh and watched as she emerged from the corridor. I rolled my eyes, less than impressed to see her and Sunshine laughing at my fright.  
“Very nice,” I rolled my eyes, turning to head back behind the counter.  
“Oh come on, Cook,” Sunshine grabbed onto my wrist and pulled me towards him, wrapping his arm around my shorter frame. “It was just a joke, no harm done,” he panted from laughing so hard.  
I rolled my eyes and pulled away from Sunshine. “Don’t know why you guys are here, my shift is almost over.”  
“You still got five minutes,” JC said, looking to her phone.  
I didn't say anything to her, I only nodded and headed back behind the counter.  
“So,” Sunshine broke the awkward silence, obviously uncomfortable. “What’s good to eat around here?” he asked, taking a seat in front of me on the opposite side of the counter. He grabbed the menu that was sitting on the counter and looked through it.  
“Classic Burger with fries are always good,” I suggested.  
“Sounds good, kid,” JC said to me, her tone soft.  
I nodded, still looking at Sunshine who told me to make it two orders of the Classic Burger with fries, but he was going to take his to go. I headed to the back, placing two portions of fries in the deep fryer and grilling some burgers. When the clock hit midnight, I finished their orders, plating JC’s meal and putting Sunshine’s food in a take-out bag just as Pop returned. I headed out and placed the meal in front of JC and giving Sunshine his food in exchange for cash. After he got his change, he said a quick goodbye, telling JC and I that he’d see us later.  
As Pop was sorting some things out in the back, it was just JC and I, suffocated by our silence. “I’ll see you at the trailer,” I told her eventually.  
“Cook,” she sighed just as I turned to walk to the back. “Please stay.”  
“Why?” I turned to her, folding my arms. “There’s no one here for you to embarrass me in front of, besides Pop who I’m sure couldn’t give any less of a damn.”  
JC put down the half eaten french fry. “So I can explain things from my side.”  
“We have school tomorrow,” I reminded her, wanting to get to the trailer as soon as possible to go straight to sleep.  
“It won’t take long.”  
I sighed. “Wait in that booth,” I pointed to the one in the corner of the diner. “I’m gonna change.”  
She nodded, taking her plate and heading over there. I went to the back, changing into my normal attire in the bathroom before meeting JC at the booth. She was almost done her fries and about halfway through her burger.  
“Things got out of hand today,” she began. “Hell, things have been getting out of hand ever since we got to Riverdale High,” she breathed a humourless laugh. “I didn’t mean to lose it like that.”  
“But you did,” I reminded her. “Several times.”  
“I know that, but Cook, you gotta look at it from my point of view,” her eyes were pleading with me. “We’re here, hours away from the other Scorpions and I’m under a lot of pressure to keep you, Sunshine, Dropkick, and the other Scorpions in line and to keep you all safe. This is my chance to prove to my mom that I can really be the Scorpion Queen when she retires.”  
“You’re going about it all wrong,” I informed her. “The more you push, the more I want to push back. You can’t keep treating me like your bitch. We’re supposed to be in this together and lately, it feels like I can’t come to you about anything; not to hang out, not about the play-“ “Do the play,” JC cut me off. “Do the play and I’ll support you. I shouldn’t have done what I did-“  
“And stabbing the Serpent,” I cut her off this time, throwing my hands up momentarily only to let them drop to the table again. “What the hell was that about?”  
JC shook her head, rubbing her forehead with the heel of her hand. “It was just-just some way to try and gain power over the Serpents; to try and prove that nobody can mess with the Scorpions.”  
“It’s been your worst idea yet.”  
“And now we have a hit on our backs,” she cleaned her hands with her napkin, letting her head fall into her hands. “This hasn’t been easy for me either you know? The whole moving thing.”  
“I know that JC, but you talk to all of us about having your back, but you need to have our backs too. We’re Scorpions, we can’t turn on each other when one of us does something the others don’t like.”  
“I realize that now,” she picked her head up, looking at me. “I do, I swear,” she reached over and took my hand in hers. “I know that I’ve been trying to force this whole family, Scorpion thing on everyone and I haven’t been fair. Cook, I’m sorry.”  
I looked down at our connected hands and let out a sigh. “You gotta start showing it JC.”  
“I will, I promise I will. Opening night, I’m there for you, okay? All the Scorpions are.”  
The sadness that stained my heart whenever I looked into the auditorium seats during rehearsals was starting to clear away. I was finally going to have my friends - my family - supporting me as I did one of the things I loved. “And you have to start supporting me and the other Scorpions in school. A lot of these newbies are just freshmen and sophomores; they’re kids, they don’t know what they want yet. They need options and if you scare them into not exploring these options, they’ll feel trapped and they’ll rebel,” I informed her. “You gotta give all of us options to take advantage of the stuff this school offers.”  
“You’re right,” she agreed. “I swear things are going to change, kid. I can’t stand all this fighting that’s been going on. We used to be so close in Seaside.”  
“I know,” I nodded. “You used to tell me everything,” I reminded her. “I want to get back to that,” I gripped her hand in mine.  
“Me too, Cookie.” I sent her a small smile and she returned it. “I miss it,” she confessed, her eyes dropping to her half empty plate. “Seaside, being near the other Scorpions. I think moving here has been one of the worst things that’s ever happened to me. I lost my home, my mom, the other Scorpions - I can’t lose you too.”  
“It doesn’t have to be the worst thing,” I offered. “It really doesn’t have to be. We can make ourselves better here JC. You didn’t lose those things, they’re just a bit farther now, but I’m still here for you, but I need you to be here for me.”  
JC nodded, letting go of my hand and reaching into her pocket and pulling her wallet out, paying for her meal. “Let’s get out of here.”

~  
For the first time in about a month, JC and I rode to school together on our motorcycles. We parked next to each other and entered Riverdale High. It felt good to have all of this mended. Knowing that I had repaired things with my best friend, it brought me closer to the Scorpions as a whole. We met with Sunshine and Dropkick as we walked down the hall. We all bunched together as we strode down the hallway, laughing at Sunshine retelling the prank he and JC pulled on me the night before. I rolled my eyes playfully, shoving Sunshine as he mocked my reaction to him grabbing me.  
When I got to my locker, I waved the other Scorpions off, watching as they walked down the hall and actually made it a point to go to their classes. I felt a sense of pride swell in my chest to know that things were finally going to go back to normal. This move had been hard, but we made it harder than it had to be by being at each other’s throats. Maybe now we could all finally adjust to Riverdale High and make use of the advanced curriculum and after school activities it had to offer.  
I twisted the combination on my locker and opened it. Just as I did, I noticed a folded piece of paper fall out of the locker. I bent down and snatched it up quickly, looking up and down the hall to see if anyone had seen it fall. I eyed the folded paper in my hand as I used my other hand to pull notebooks and textbooks out of my bag. Was it a note from Sweet Pea? Did he finally want to talk and sort things out? Once I emptied my bag, I eagerly unfolded the paper. However, instead of his slightly messy handwriting, I found a typed sentence reading:  
You’ll drown Seaside Slut.


	10. Chapter 10

I clutched the note tightly in my hand as an invisible hand gripped my neck and pressed down remorselessly, cutting off my airway. My head was spinning even though the world stood still for that moment. The only thing I could hear was the rapid drumming of my pulse in my ears.   
Who the hell left this in my locker?   
Why was the word slut underlined?   
Did someone know?   
Did they know about Sweet Pea and I?   
No way, we were always so careful, always.   
Then why the hell was this note in my damn locker?  
The piece of paper was basically crumpled under my vice-like grip. I shoved it into my bag and slammed my locker door shut, making my way down the hall as fast as I could at walking speed. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and it was only when I began to type a text message to Sweet Pea that I noticed my hands were shaking. Realizing this only made the shaking worse as a wave of heat engulfed me.  
Once I finally hit send, I made my way to the corridor that I hadn’t seen the likes of in weeks. When I shut the door of the classroom behind me, I pulled the note out of my bag and palmed it tightly. I had to use the desk in front of me to keep me on my feet. My mind was reeling about who could’ve possibly seen us. I kept going over every single time Sweet Pea and I met and went through everything step by step. Then I thought about who would do this to me. It couldn’t have been just a random Northsider; they were all too scared to rat out two gang members. Maybe it was a Serpent; I knew they spent more time in this building than the Scorpions did.  
At the sound of the door opening, I spun around to see Sweet Pea shutting the door behind him. I didn’t think he would actually come.  
“W-what is this?” I questioned uneasily, unfolding the paper as quickly as I could as I fought against the shakiness of my hands. “What the hell is this?” my voice was more confident as I held the note out at arm’s length.  
Sweet Pea took a few steps closer and took the note in his hand, taking a moment to read it. “Where did you find this?” he asked, his jaw clenching.  
“In my locker,” I answered. “What is it Sweet Pea?” I ripped it out of his hands again. “Who wrote this? Who knows about us?”  
“It’s a note sweetheart,” he spoke sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
“Fuck you!” I spat, balling up the paper. “Who wrote it?” I asked again. “Which one of your _friends_ wrote this?” I launched the paper ball towards his chest. “Was it you?” my tone quickly turned accusatory.  
“What!?” Sweet Pea’s voice showed half of the disbelief, his face doing the other half of the job. “You think _I_ did this!?”  
“You were quick to assume that I was a snake charmer,” I glared up at him. “But what if _you’re_ trying to throw me off? What if you’re playing the games here?” I mused. “What if you’re doing this to-to get a reaction out of me? Or-or to just make me paranoid?”  
“What the fuck kind of motive would I have for writing this?” he picked up the paper ball from the floor, holding it out in front of me. “Because I sure as hell am not the one making you paranoid! How do you know it’s not one of your Scorpion friends?”  
“Because they wouldn’t do that to me!” I snatched the paper ball out of his hand.  
“Right,” Sweet Pea’s tone mocked me. “Why would they when they belittle you in public anyways?”  
Fury was a fire that made my skin grow hotter. “Go _fuck_ yourself!”  
“Fine,” Sweet Pea gripped the strap of his bag and turned to walk out of the room. “But before you drive yourself totally insane,” he looked over his shoulder to me. “I would never do that to you,” he said firmly. “If it _was_ one of the Serpents, it was probably the girl _your friend_ stabbed.” And with that, he left the room.

~

JC and the Scorpions gave me the response I was looking for when I showed them the note at lunch.  
“We’re gonna find the fucker that did this, Cook,” JC put a hand on my shoulder. “I promise.”  
“And when we find them, we’ll give ‘em hell,” Sunshine wrapped his arm around me, rubbing my arm.  
Their eager response to help me find who did this to me settled my nerves but also twinged them in a specific way. If we did enough digging, maybe it would be revealed what happened between Sweet Pea and I. I didn’t find that the use of the word slut was a coincidence. Despite this, I knew that if it ever was revealed, the Scorpions would take my side over some random’s.  
“I’ll bet you it was one of those snakes,” Dropkick sneered, looking over his shoulder towards their table.  
I followed his gaze to see the Serpents at their usual lunch table, paying us no attention. I couldn’t bring myself to cave into the part of me that wanted to believe Sweet Pea when he told me he wouldn’t do this. There was nothing tethering me to believe him but there was also the logical part of me that knew my paranoia had gotten the better of me earlier and because of that, Sweet Pea and I would never be able to get back to the way we used to be. And somehow, maybe that was for the best.  
“What if they’re using this as a way to distract us from whatever they’re planning?” Bugsy, Dropkick’s girlfriend asked.  
“Who said we’re getting distracted?” JC commented. “I can divide my attention,” she looked to the Scorpions around the table. “Can you all manage to do the same?”  
The Scorpions made a ruckus with their voices and against the table with their fists. We received some odd looks from around the cafeteria, but I couldn’t care any less. I was with the people who had my back no matter what and I knew they would do everything they could to protect me.  
“Sting fast, sting hard,” Sunshine spoke in a low tone.  
“Sting fast, sting hard,” we repeated in unison.

~

The only sound in Pop’s was the radio playing the same song for the millionth time that night. The parking lot was mostly empty besides my bike and Pop’s car. When I first began working here, I found the silence around midnight eerie, but overtime I learned to appreciate it. However, tonight, I had an uncomfortable feeling settling underneath my skin that made me poke my head out from the back and look out the window every few seconds. It made doing my chemistry homework that much harder.  
The humming of motorcycle engines ripped through the night air. I craned my neck out to look but couldn’t see anything but the headlights of the motorcycles. The multiple lights shining against the diner told me that it was a group of people; most likely the Serpents. The Scorpions were all back at Clear Skies and most likely sleeping by now, some of them had even gone to Seaside with JC tonight. When the lights of the motorcycles all turned off along with the engine, the hectic, intelligible yells disturbed the quiet air. My heart dropped to my stomach as I realized the Serpents weren’t on the other side of the diner, but it was the Ghoulies.  
I thrusted up out of my seat, looking around for a place to hide for when they came in. The Ghoulies were bad news and if they were visiting, it wouldn’t be pleasant. They weren’t the kind of group to go anywhere without a motive. I grabbed my phone from the table, scrolling through my contacts. JC and Sunshine were both at Seaside which only left the younger Scorpions to come to my rescue. Even if JC and Sunshine were here, they wouldn’t get here in time to stop the Ghoulies; they were too far from Pop’s. When Sweet Pea’s pseudonym showed up in my contact’s list, I contemplated calling him, however my thoughts were cut off when I heard the Ghoulies’ voices getting louder, the closer they got to the diner.  
Without a second thought, I clicked the call button next to Sweet Pea’s name, bringing the phone up to my ear. I backed up in the room, heading towards Pop’s office. Even though I wasn’t allowed in there if he wasn’t there, I think Pop would understand.  
“Why are you calling me?” Sweet Pea’s tense voice cut off the ringing of the phone. By the muffled sounds of music in the background, I could tell he was at the Whyte Wyrm.  
“G-Ghoulies are outside of Pop’s. I’m alone and I wouldn’t have called you if-if I had anyone else to call. I don’t care how you get the Serpents to Pop’s but please come,” my heart was beating erratically. “We-we can go back to being mad at each other after or whatever the hell we’re doing but I need you right now Sweet Pea,” I tried to steady my quivering voice. “Please,” my voice dropped to a whisper when I heard the bell above the door ring. I locked the door and the sound was muffled over the sounds of their yelling. “They’re here.”  
“I’m coming.” The line went dead after that.  
I shoved my phone into my pocket, cowering into the furthest corner of Pop’s office when I heard the Ghoulies calling out for some assistance. I heard the crashing of objects hitting the ground and the sound of glass breaking. Each noise sent shards of fear straight to my heart. The pounding of their hands and feet against the counters and floor was agonizing. From what I could tell, their footsteps weren’t getting any closer to me. What were they waiting for?  
I looked to the clock on my phone to see that only a few minutes had passed and I contemplated on calling Sweet Pea again, but I didn’t, afraid the Ghoulies would hear my voice and even more afraid that Sweet Pea wasn’t actually coming. Maybe he’d hit his breaking point with me and he was now leaving me to fend for myself against the wolves.  
After what felt like hours later, the chorus of motorcycle engines cut off the Ghoulies’ shouting. They all fell silent at the sudden noise and when the motorcycles were turned off, the air was silent again, but this silence was stiff, tense, and anticipatory. The bell above the door rang and I held my breath, making as little noise as possible to hear what was happening outside. Even though I pressed my ear to the door of Pop’s office, I could only hear muffled voices. However, I could make out Sweet Pea’s voice and even though I couldn’t hear the threat he was making towards the Ghoulies, a relieved smile forced its way onto my face.  
Eventually, I heard the bell above the door ring again and then it was silent.  
“Hello!” I heard Jughead call out. I brought my hand to the lock of the door and slowly undid it. “Pop?” Jughead called again as I slowly turned the door knob, pulling the door towards me. The creaking of its hinges made the Serpents mutter to themselves, probably wondering who was behind it. I didn’t know what they were going to do when they saw me, but I could only hope for the best now.  
I stepped out of the back and made myself seen before them. They all stared at me; Jughead’s brows were caved in together but the look in his eyes told me he meant no harm. Fangs and Toni were surprised to see me while Cheryl looked like she had seen enough of me; folding her arms and huffing at my presence. Regardless, I was thankful that she had shown up with the rest of the Serpents. I even noticed the girl that JC stabbed was here. Finally, I looked to Sweet Pea and I let out a sigh, thankful that he had put a pause on his glares. His soft look made me remember just how much I missed having him look at me instead of glare at me.  
I didn’t know what to say, but when I looked back to Jughead, I said the one thing I knew I had to say, “Thank you.”  
Jughead stood silently for a moment before he nodded his head towards me. He turned towards the other Serpents that were behind him. “It’s late,” he concluded.  
“Let me get you guys something to eat,” I offered. “On the house.” Even though each of their meals would be taken out of my paycheque, I knew I owed them. “That is why you all came here right? To eat?” I pulled my notepad out of my half-folded apron. “You’re not gonna let a bunch of lunatics ruin your appetite, are you?” I joked, smirking cautiously.  
Jughead inhaled, looking towards his crew. “I can never pass up a burger from Pop’s,” he decided, turning back to me.  
“With fries,” I concluded, remembering the order he continuously makes when he comes to the diner. He nodded and I wrote down his order. “What about the rest of you?”

~

When Pop returned to the diner after his break, he found me cleaning up the shards of glass from the cups that the Ghoulies had broken. I explained everything that happened to him and offered to pay for all of the Serpents’ meals for what they did tonight. Pop had decided to cover half of the total cost himself, noting that the Serpents not only saved my life, but they saved his diner as well.  
With time, the Serpents began to exit the diner in pairs and even in threes. On his way out, Jughead had pulled me to the side. “Thanks for the food,” he said. “And I saw what happened in the hallway yesterday.” I nodded uneasily, not really understanding where he was going with this. “With JC,” he clarified. “Archie and Betty told me about it. I’m sorry you had to go through that.”  
I waved my hand at Jughead’s apology, slightly confused as to where all of this was coming from. “It was both of our faults in a way,” I replied. “A long story, really,” I added. “The move hasn’t been easy,” I confessed. “And things have been tense because of it.”  
“I know what it’s like. The Serpents had a hard time adjusting to Riverdale High after Southside High shut down,” he glanced back to the few stragglers that were left behind. “But we did it,” he looked to me. “And you guys will do it too.”  
In that moment, although I didn’t know much about Jughead Jones, I knew he was a good leader. A peaceful one. A peaceful leader was hard to be in this world. “Thanks for that,” I spoke sincerely. “And thanks for tonight.”  
After sending me a smirk, Jughead made his way out of the diner. The next Serpent I made amends with was the girl that JC hurt. It took all of my might to approach her, but I knew that if I didn’t do it now, I wouldn't ever get another chance.  
“Hi,” I spoke cautiously. Her arched brow, folded arms, and hard stare didn’t make this any easier. “I know you didn’t expect to spend your time saving a Scorpion’s life; especially after a Scorpion tried to take yours. I just want to let you know that I’m sorry for what JC did to you.” She shifted in her spot, but other than that, she remained stony. “I know it doesn’t change things, but if we knew that she was hiding that knife, we would’ve stopped her. You don’t have to accept my apology, but I just wanted you to know that it wasn’t planned.”  
The girl remained silent as she nodded before leaving the diner. I wasn’t even expecting that. I was expecting her to attack me, yell at me, hit me, try to fight me, but she didn’t. In retrospect, that conversation went a lot better than I ever could’ve planned.  
Around one in the morning, the last Serpent I wanted to repair things with was finally alone in the diner. I was wiping down the booth in front of his as he was finishing off his last few fries. I glanced over to him to see him swirling his french fry among the ketchup on his plate. He looked up to me and my heart jumped before my eyes fell back down to the table I was cleaning. “I didn’t think you’d show up,” I muttered.  
“Why not?” Sweet Pea asked lowly.  
I shrugged, standing up straight once the table was clean. “After everything that happened between us…” I toyed with the wet cloth in my hand. “…I didn’t think you would…” I trailed off, looking to him to find him already staring at me. “…I didn’t think you would come,” my heart swelled, forcing my voice to go down to a whisper.  
Sweet Pea sighed, rolling his eyes and tossing his french fry onto his plate. “Of course I came,” he breathed. “I didn’t have a choice.”  
“Of course you did,” I stepped closer to his booth.  
“No, I didn’t,” his voice grew tense before he let out a strained breath, shutting his eyes. “I didn’t hear any of the Serpents talking about the note, so you can stop pointing your paranoid finger at us.”  
Usually that comment would’ve pissed me off, but I knew I deserved it. “I’m really sorry,” I whispered. “Everything that happened made me…” I trailed off, sitting down across from him. “…it scared me.” Sweet Pea stayed silent, watching me. “If someone does know, then I don’t know what’s going to happen to me…to you.” I breathed out a humourless laugh, “This is all my fault anyways.”  
“Cook-“  
“It is,” I looked up to him to find him studying me intently. “If I didn’t come into the Whyte Wyrm that night then we wouldn’t be in this position. I knew what I was getting into, you didn’t.”  
Sweet Pea stayed silent for a moment, “I knew all the other times,” he pointed out. “We’re in this together.”  
A smirk quirked the corner of my mouth. “Together,” I repeated. “Does this mean that I’m forgiven?” I glanced to him cautiously.  
Sweet Pea stared at me for a moment with an unreadable expression. “Yeah,” he finally replied. “I guess it does.” There was silence between us. “I didn’t mean it when I called you a snake charmer. There was just a lot of talk going on around me - with the Serpents about the Scorpions.”  
“I can’t say I blame you for listening to them over me,” I told him honestly. “We haven’t been very good at all of this, have we?”  
Sweet Pea shook his head, “No.”  
“So what happens now? With us?”  
Sweet Pea’s eyes left mine and fell to his hand that was resting on the table. He tapped the surface gently as he drummed his fingers. “I don’t know, Cook,” he let out a sigh. “We still don’t know who wrote that note and we don’t know if they know about us.”  
“You’re right,” I agreed despite the fact that the hope in my heart flickered out.  
“Yeah,” Sweet Pea muttered.  
“You know what, no,” I stood up from the booth. “You’re not right. For all we know someone put that note in my locker to scare me and they probably don’t know what’s happening between us.”  
“And what if they do?” Sweet Pea counteracted. “I can’t risk losing the Serpents.”  
The vulnerability to his tone made me rethink my decision. I understood him because the Scorpions were all I had too. I sat back down in my seat. “Well, I don’t wanna lose…what we have here.”  
“Neither do I,” he confessed.  
“But we can’t have both,” I pointed out, even though it pained me to do so. “So what’s our plan Sweets?”  
He was silent, staring off into the distance, thinking about an answer that could appease us.   
“We could always keep doing what we’re doing,” I suggested, but I didn’t know if I truly meant it or not.   
A hint of a smirk peeked through on Sweet Pea’s face causing a small smile of my own to appear. “Sounds tempting,” he finally spoke.  
“So let’s do it,” I threw all inhibition out the window. “I know the Serpents mean the world to you - the Scorpions mean everything to me too, but I want to be with you,” I laid it all out. “And you want to be with me too.”  
Sweet Pea let his elbows rest on the table as he put his head in his hands. “It’s not that simple.”  
“It can be,” I replied instantly. “For the moment,” I added. “And we can figure things out along the way.”  
Sweet Pea dropped his hands onto the counter, staring at me now. I looked back to him, pleading in my mind that he would say yes and throw this rivalry to the wind. His eyes searched mine. I didn’t know what he was seeing in them, but I could see the desperation that I felt radiating from his look. I knew he wanted to do this as much as I did. “Can I think about it?” he whispered.  
My heart stopped for a moment, unsure of whether or not it should beat in excitement at the thought of Sweet Pea giving me a chance or if it should break because there was still a 50% chance that he would turn me down. “O-okay,” I nodded quickly, my eyes flickering down to the table. “Of course.”  
Sweet Pea nodded, glancing to the clock that hung on the wall. “I should go,” he said, standing from the booth. “I’d offer to drop you off at home but-“  
“I know,” I cut him off, sending him a small smile, craning my neck to look up at him. “I’m just gonna help Pop clean up and I’ll head home.”  
“Okay,” Sweet Pea’s eyes dropped to the ground. “Just text me so I know you got home all right.”  
“Okay,” I whispered.  
Silence. Then, Sweet Pea spoke, “I’ll see you.” I nodded once again and watched as he walked out of the diner. When the door shut behind him, I watched the light on his motorcycle turn on and watched it fade away when he turned and made his way down the road. My heart still stood at a stalemate. My throat constricted then relaxed, unsure of whether I should be prepared to cry. I took in a deep breath, tearing my gaze away from the almost empty parking lot. I picked up the plate Sweet Pea left behind before wiping down the booth we sat at. I walked towards the counter to find Pop standing there, leaning against it. He was wearing a knowing look; a small smirk and a pointed look. “I won’t tell if you won’t,” he said when I opened my mouth to explain.  
My mouth closed and I smiled lightly, handing over the plate. “Thank you, Pop.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> think of me: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XfTgCPUJwRk  
> all i ask of you: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zy1lWiHHHFY&frags=pl%2Cwn

The Hound was full the night I decided to join the rest of the Scorpions on their way to Seaside. Seaside was my home too and if I wasn’t keeping too busy, then I would begin to miss it. I had told JC what had happened at Pop’s the next day, minus the apologies I issued out to the Serpents that deserved it as well as my conversation with Jughead. She listened attentively, absorbing every detail I chose to share with her. If there was anything JC hated more than Serpents, it was the Ghoulies. I think everyone in the Southside felt the same way. They were the reason Jingle Jangle had hit the streets in the first place and because of that, the entire Southside had gotten a bad reputation because of it. The Northsiders blamed the entire Southside for their kids’ addiction to Jingle Jangle. Furthermore, the Ghoulies were quick to aggravate and they loved a good fight.  
“Man, I hate those fuckin’ lunatics,” Sunshine shook his head. The other Scorpions in the bar agreed. “I’m so glad you’re okay, Cook,” he added.  
“Looks like those Serpents are actually useful for once,” I scoffed.  
“They’re still snakes,” JC commented.  
“That, they are,” Eagle Eye spoke up, sitting beside her daughter at the bar as the younger Scorpions stood before us. “But they did protect one of our own,” she sighed, almost as if it pained her to say that. “A _very important_ one of our own,” Eagle Eye sent me a small smile.  
“Maybe they’re using it to catch us off guard?” JC suggested. “Hurting Cook when she was alone and defenceless would’ve been too easy. They need a challenge to satiate their need for revenge on me,” she hypothesized before taking a sip of her drink.  
I so badly wanted to tell JC and Sunshine about the conversation I had with Jughead. He wasn’t as bad as JC made him out to be; none of the Serpents were in all honesty, but how would it look if I was defending the Serpents, especially on Scorpion territory?  
“If they want to paint you as dumb,” Eagle Eye turned her head towards her daughter, “Then _act_ dumb. Turn the tables on them.”  
“How do we do that?” Sunshine asked, leaning on the bar next to me.  
“Thank them for saving Cook,” she answered.  
“Thank them?” JC questioned over the mutters of the Scorpions. “You’re joking, right?”  
“The Serpents will never see it coming - the _evil_ Scorpions _thanking people_?” Eagle Eye stressed. “They’ll never see it coming. It’ll knock them off course long enough for you all to come up with a plan to sting hard and sting fast.” The Scorpions surrounding me cheered in unison, agreeing with Eagle Eye’s plan. “Those Serpents may act like they have a backbone, but when it comes down to it, they’re all so caught up on the idea that bloodshed doesn’t have to happen…” Eagle Eye scoffed, turning in her seat and taking a swig of her beer. “…that we can all play in fields of daisies and roses, and when the day is over, we can all sit around the campfire eating toasted marshmallows and singing songs,” she breathed a laugh.  
“No way,” JC protested, shaking her head. “I’m not thanking those snakes.”  
Eagle Eye’s head snapped to her daughter. “You going against what I say?”  
“Yeah, because I think you're wrong,” JC sat up straighter.  
“ _I’m_ wrong?” Eagle Eye quirked a brow, leaning in closer to her daughter’s face. “Who’s the Scorpion Queen?” she questioned rhetorically. “Who’s had the most experience in the Scorpions? Who has had the most experience with the Serpents?” JC fell silent to all of these questions. “Me,” Eagle Eye answered. “I’m the Scorpion Queen, I have the most experience here, and I have the most experience with the Serpents out of the both of us. More specifically FP Jones and if what you’re telling me is true - his son is taking over the Serpents - then I already know what game the Serpents are playing, because FP’s been playing it for years.” JC looked away from her mother, returning to her drink. “You’ll get your chance to sting, but to do that, we gotta play by their rules first - by their means.”  
I looked to JC who reluctantly nodded. My stomach felt empty. The Scorpions were going to strike against the Serpents who, as far as I was concerned, were genuine in their intentions. Eagle Eye was right though; she had had the most experience with the Serpents and I might just be falling for the Serpents’ act. I desperately didn’t want to believe that, because if I was wrong, then it would prove to me that this rivalry ran deeper than I thought.  
“What started it all?” I asked Eagle Eye. “The rivalry,” I clarified. I figured since she was from the line of people that brought the Scorpions together, she would know exactly what had happened between the Serpents and the Scorpions.  
“Prior to the rivalry, both the Scorpions and the Serpents understood where they could and couldn’t sell drugs,” Eagle Eye began. “We were a well-oiled machine; the Serpents stayed closer to the North - since they were better with all of that “playing nice” shit that Northsiders love - while the Scorpions worked down South. There were even times where the Serpents and the Scorpions worked together against the Ghoulies to keep Jingle Jangle as far from the streets as possible,” she kept her eyes on her half empty glass. “When General Pickens led a raid against the Serpents - wiping them out in a matter of minutes - the Scorpions were there, offering all that we could to help them get back on their feet.”   
“Where did it all go wrong?” Sunshine spoke.  
“In the 90s, when the remaining Serpents banded together new members to make up for all those that they lost, they seemed to have forgotten how things worked,” Eagle Eye answered. “They were pushing drugs on our turf and we were peaceful in our attempts to get them off of our turf, but they didn’t listen. So, the Scorpions banded together to push the Serpents back towards the North.”  
“How did they do that?” I dared to ask.  
For a second, I thought I saw the corner of Eagle Eye’s mouth quirk up, “The Scorpions set up their own…” she paused. “…security system at the border.” She was silent for a moment. “Any snake that dared to cross the border would have a Scorpion and a knife to deal with. There were daily fights at the border leaving more snakes hurt than Scorpions.”  
I looked around to see if my shock was justified, however they all stood expressionless. I looked behind me to Sunshine who met my eye. The look on his face told me that he thought that method of dealing with the Serpents was extreme. But it was only through the quirk of a brow and his eyes widening for a moment before returning to their normal size. He looked down to the glass he held in his hand and I looked to JC who was finishing off her drink. Her lack of interest told me that she’d heard this story more times than she could count.  
“After that, they stayed far away from us,” Eagle Eye concluded.  
“Is that why Jingle Jangle’s on the streets now?” I wondered. “Because the Scorpions and the Serpents weren’t working together anymore?”  
“It could be,” Eagle Eye replied. “Or maybe because the Ghoulies expanded and continue to expand.” The Ghoulies were a large group, expanding to 1000s of members that were all scattered around the country. The Scorpions and the Serpents combined couldn't match the total number of Ghoulies. “Since then, the Serpents and the Scorpions have been rivals.”  
“That’s it?” I said.  
Eagle Eye looked to me, her look as sharp as the switchblade in my pocket. “The Serpents have provoked the Serpents and vice versa following the fights at the border. It’s all been snowballing for years and that snowball is too big to ignore now. So yes _Cook_ -“ she spat my name before straightening up in her seat, “-that’s it.”  
I nodded as she looked away from me. I looked to JC who gave me a look, silently telling me to shut my mouth before it got me into serious trouble. I looked back to my glass, taking a sip so my mouth didn’t have the chance to ask anything else that could get me into trouble.

~

I contemplated on telling Sweet Pea about the history between the Scorpions and the Serpents, but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. Not just because he hadn’t made up his mind yet, but because I didn’t know if I could trust him that much yet. I only wanted to know the differences in the Serpents’ retelling of the situation because I knew the two stories would be inconsistent with each other due to the different motives each crew had and simply because each crew wanted to look better than the other.   
I wanted to brainstorm with Sweet Pea as to how we could settle things between the Scorpions and the Serpents. If Jughead was anything like FP, I would assume he would be on board with settling the feud. The roadblock here was JC, Eagle Eye, and the other Scorpions. The scary thought of being the martyr in this situation popped into my mind. Not only was I working towards burying the hatchet to give Sweet Pea and I a chance to be together, but hearing the origin of the rivalry made me understand it less. If anything, the Serpents had more of a reason to be upset with the Scorpions, but the Scorpions seemed to care about this rivalry more than the Serpents did.  
The bell rang, jerking me out of my thoughts. I shut my biology textbook and shoved it in my bag. I headed to my locker, grabbing the things I needed before heading to the auditorium. Kevin had demanded that we go straight to the auditorium after school to do a full run through before the show in costumes and all. As I got dressed into costume, I noticed that I didn’t feel nervous yet. I could only assume the nerves would appear when the audience did. I remembered that JC said she was coming and that made me excited more than anything. I wondered if Sweet Pea was going to show up. If he was, would he have brought a decision with him? I didn’t have long to dwell on it as I was called to stage.

~

Just as I predicted, my nerves multiplied as the audience did. I realized just how crowded the auditorium was and that meant that if I messed up, there would be more people that would’ve seen it first hand. I went back to the dressing room that was a few minutes away from the stage. My belongings sat there and I reached out for my phone, looking for a message from JC or Sunshine telling me that they were there, but hoping for a message from Sweet Pea. I received neither. I chewed on my lip nervously, wondering whether JC was going to keep her word. I put my phone into the pocket of my jacket that hung on the back of the chair that was in the room. I glanced into the mirror that the chair sat in front of. The dress I was wearing was extravagant; a two piece outfit that was mainly a mess of red, gold, and brown with jewels and gems adorning it. The sparkly, gold headband on my head sat on top of the ringlet curls that were ironed in. I looked beautiful. I only hoped my performance was a beautiful as the outfits I was to wear.  
When it was time to go onto stage, we all huddled together, saying some words of encouragement to each other before Kevin left us to welcome the audience.  
“You nervous?” Archie grinned at me.  
“Yeah, I guess,” I smirked. “How about you?”  
“Definitely,” he breathed a laugh.  
I chuckled, “We’re gonna do great. We killed it in rehearsals and we’re going to kill it now. If we mess up, I’m sure all those parents will understand,” I nudged his ribs.  
When Kevin returned, everyone took their places behind the closed curtain. Archie and I wished each other luck. I took my place and when the curtains went up, I danced along with everyone on stage as the overture played. The lights shining on stage blanked out the audience and I lost them all in a sea of darkness. That made my nerves settle slightly, but I knew it would make me wonder whether or not JC, Sunshine, or Sweet Pea showed up.  
When the first thing came crashing down on stage because of the “Phantom”, that’s when the magic began. I let go of who I was to make room for Christine Daaé and gave the best performance I could. Once the attention was on me and my character was asked to sing, I cautiously made my way in front of everybody, beginning to sing as I heard the piano begin to play the tune of _Think of Me_. As I continued singing, I took a step closer to the edge of the stage and suddenly, the audience in the first three rows weren’t hidden in the dark. I don’t know if it was because my eye was trained to find Sweet Pea in any crowd, or because of fate, but I saw Sweet Pea sitting in the third row, dead centre. He was with some other Serpents, but all I saw was him. At my last note, I heard the applause and cheers. Possibly, by a trick of the light, I saw Sweet Pea smirking up at me, applauding with everyone else.  
Then Archie began to sing, picking up the song when the audience’s praise died down. When we finished the song, the both of us fled backstage as the curtains closed. In perfect synchronization, I watched as the backstage crew worked quickly to switch the background. While they did that, I changed out of my flashy two piece outfit into an elegant, pearly white dress. In this outfit, I sang with Chuck, allowing him to lead me through the Phantom’s makeshift lair until I was eventually watching Chuck perform _Music of the Night_ in awe, following his every move. Eventually, I let my body fall limp, pretending to faint as I was supposed to. Chuck carried me through the set onto a heap of blankets on the ground.   
Then, I was with Archie, performing _All I Ask of You_ ; my favourite song in the entire play. I stood near the edge of the stage, feeling Archie engulf me in a hug from behind. I found Sweet Pea’s hard stare looking back at me from where he sat before I was gently turned to the right, forced to focus on Archie. As I continued singing, I forced myself to maintain eye contact with Archie instead of letting my gaze flee to Sweet Pea. The words I was singing were meant for him. Whenever I had the chance to sing out towards the audience, I looked to Sweet Pea, making sure he knew that I was singing with him in mind. Even when I was kissing Archie, my mind was on Sweet Pea. Even when I kissed Chuck in our final duet, my mind was on Sweet Pea. And it stayed there until the end of the play.  
Following the standing ovation we got from the audience, I bowed with the rest of the cast and crew of the play. The play went better than I could’ve ever hoped for and at the end, I found myself on an adrenaline high. Rushing off of stage, I celebrated with everyone that worked on the play.  
“We did it!” I heard Archie call to me over the chattering of our fellow cast mates.  
“We did!” I beamed. When he opened his arms, I hugged him tightly. I felt so proud of our performance and I found myself upset that it was all over; the long nights at rehearsals, being in awe of everyone’s talents, and finding that I belonged here. It was a bittersweet moment. After sharing the excitement with everyone around me, I realized just how hard it was to move around in this dress. I excused myself, heading to my dressing room and everyone followed suit, deciding they needed to change their clothes.  
When I got to my room, I found that it wasn’t empty. My heartbeat quickened at the sight of Sweet Pea leaning against the vanity in my room and it sped up even more when he looked at me. I slammed the door shut behind me quickly, making sure no one saw him in my room. “Hi,” I greeted quietly.  
“Hey,” he replied, standing up and off of the vanity. He hid his hands in his pocket, glancing around the room. “The play was really good,” he complimented, only glancing to me.  
“Thank you,” I replied. “I’m glad you came.”  
“Me too,” he finally looked to me.  
“So, um…” I broke the silence that fell between us. “…did-did anyone see you come in?”  
“No, I left the auditorium a few minutes before the end.”  
“Good,” I clasped my hands together, our eyes falling from each other’s. “That’s good.”  
Silence again. I was itching to ask him whether or not he made up his mind about us yet, but I knew I couldn’t force it out of him. I was afraid that if I tried, he would clam up and not say anything, so I decided that it was best if he did it in his own time.  
“You were really good,” Sweet Pea looked to me.  
I turned my lips in momentarily to try and get my too-wide grin under control. “I’m glad you think so,” I replied, my heart skipping beats but also picking up its pace, unsure of whether or not he was here to add to my adrenaline rush or to tip it over so it crashed.  
Sweet Pea pulled out his hands from his pockets, exhaling as he ran his hand through his hair. “Listen,” he began, shifting in place and looking everywhere but me. When his eyes finally landed on me, all of his movements ceased before he was striding over to me. His hands grabbed onto each side of my face, tilting my head up before he kissed me. I reciprocated his energy, kissing him back immediately as my hands found the lapels of his leather Serpent jacket and clutched them tightly. His hands trailed down my shoulders and arms before his arms wrapped around my waist. He pulled me close to his body before lifting me off of the ground. I couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped from me as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He breathed out his laugh through his nose before he pulled away from me. I opened my eyes to find him smiling up at me. I couldn’t help but mirror his expression. “So is this a yes?” I whispered.  
“No, it’s just my really shitty way of telling you this is over,” he replied sarcastically, now wearing a smirk. My lips pursed into a tight smile as I glared at him playfully. The both of us laughed quietly before our lips met again.  
A quick knock on the door and Archie’s voice calling my name caused Sweet Pea and I to pull back quickly with a gasp. However, the door was opening and I was still getting out of Sweet Pea’s grip. It was too late and Archie began to enter my dressing room. He began to speak, but stopped short when he saw Sweet Pea and I untangling from each other. I stared at Archie as he stared back at us.  
The door was too wide open for my liking, so I rushed over - pulling my knife out from its place in my jacket - and pulled it shut as I pushed Archie out into the empty hallway. I pressed the door against my frame so there was no chance of Sweet Pea being seen.  
“Cook, I was just gonna see if you wanted to come to Pop’s-“  
“If you say anything,” I began in a low voice, “I’ll gut you like a fish before you can finish telling Jughead,” I brought my blade up between the both of us. “And I’ll make it look like an accident. Keep your mouth shut,” I said the last sentence through clenched teeth before slamming the door in Archie’s face.  
I let out the breath I held and placed my forehead against the door. I flicked the blade down, allowing it to fold into the handle before shutting my eyes. I felt horrible for what I just did and I felt worse because I knew my threat would work. The power that came with being a Scorpion was easy to abuse and I had just done it. It’s a sick power that I gained when I became a Scorpion. It came in handy in certain situations, but this was one of the few times that I didn’t have to use it but I did. In some ways, it could be justified, because if Archie told Jughead, Sweet Pea’s life would be on the line. In a matter of seconds, I just burnt a bridge with Archie.  
I felt Sweet Pea’s hand on my shoulder, gently tugging to turn me around. I opened my eyes, turning towards him and burying my face in his chest as he pulled me into his arms.

Once I finished changing out of my costume, I gave Sweet Pea a quick kiss before exiting my dressing room, opening the door just enough so my body could squeeze through. Just as I shut the door, JC and Sunshine were rushing over to me with Dropkick, Bugsy, and a few other Scorpions following, each of them beaming.  
“We’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Sunshine told me, pulling me into a tight hug. “You fucking killed it.”  
“Thanks Sunshine,” I hugged him back before pulling away and turning to JC.  
“You blew them all away, kid,” JC smiled, pulling me into her arms. “You sure as hell blew me away.”  
“I’m so glad you guys showed up tonight,” I told her honestly. “It really means a lot to me.”  
The other Scorpions voiced their amazement with my performance as we began to walk towards the exit. I then found Archie on the opposite end of the hall, speaking to Jughead. When our eyes met, my cheerful expression fell, giving him a glare. Jughead continued with what he was saying, oblivious to our stare down. Were they talking about me? Did Archie tell Jughead what he saw in my dressing room?  
“Cook, what is it?” JC spoke lowly.  
“Archie,” I replied. “Keep an eye on him. He’s close with the Serpents, might be helping them with whatever they’re planning.”


	12. Chapter 12

The sun had just risen when the Scorpions and I pulled up to Sunnyside Trailer Park. There was no sign of anybody, but I was sure everyone was busy in their trailers, getting ready for their day. I stood next to JC as I looked towards Jughead Jones’s trailer. She was finally going to thank Jughead for what the Serpents did for me that night at Pop’s. My stomach had been uneasy, knowing that what JC was about to say was going to be completely and utterly insincere.   
I had contemplated on telling Sweet Pea, but something was holding me back from doing so. Maybe it was my built-in loyalty for the Scorpions or maybe it was because I was still worried about Sweet Pea’s loyalty to me. I didn’t want to say it, but I knew that there was still a possibility that I was just part of the Serpents’ game. The past few days were spent sneaking off to our usual hiding spot and basking in the new light that we saw each other in. Pride swelled in my chest whenever I looked at him, whether he was on the other side of the cafeteria, or a few inches away from me. I was desperate to know everything about him; his family, how he liked his coffee - if he even liked coffee - why he joined the Serpents, the way his hair looked when it wasn’t styled and fresh out of the shower, what made him laugh harder than anything and cry the same. I wanted to know all the pieces of the puzzle that put themselves together to present the masterpiece before me.   
In the four days that Sweet Pea and I had spent as a couple, we hadn’t discussed anything about the Serpents nor the Scorpions, which posed the question of whether we were going to discuss the Scorpions and the Serpents during our relationship. Would we be open books and tell the other what they wanted to know? Would we not bring up the Serpents or the Scorpions at all? Would we warn each other if we knew something? If we did, would there really be any way of stopping something from happening without looking suspicious?  
“Come on JC,” Sunshine spoke up in the still morning. “Let’s get this over with.”  
JC sighed dramatically before taking the few steps towards Jughead’s door. I stood next to her on the second step leading up to the trailer door, the Scorpions standing elbow to elbow behind us. JC raised her fist, knocking lightly on the door. We stood in silence, waiting for the door to open.   
When it did, Jughead poked his head out; his look of confusion immediately replaced with a stony stare. “What’s going on here?” he spoke, looking at me.  
“We’re not here to cause trouble,” JC held her hands up in mock surrender. “Cook told me what happened with the Ghoulies at Pop’s,” she glanced to me. “You could’ve left her for dead when she came out of the back, but you didn’t,” she folded her arms, taking in a deep breath. “You kept her safe, so…thank you,” she forced out. “You’re uh…” she trailed off, looking to me. I nodded, encouraging her to continue. “…you’re not as bad as I thought, Jones,” JC finished, smirking to Jughead.  
Jughead looked to each of the Scorpions before his eyes landed on mine. He was stunned and confused. I knew he was on the fence about accepting JC’s apology and maybe he was looking to me for confirmation; to validate that what JC was saying was true. Going against the little voice in my head, I sent Jughead a small but reassuring smile.  
His blue eyes flickered back to JC. “We’re Serpents,” he said. “It’s what we do.”  
A small smile touched my lips at Jughead’s words; it almost made the Serpents look like superheroes.  
“Well, that’s it,” JC concluded. “We’ll see you around.” Without another word, JC turned and began to fall in line with the rest of the Scorpions and I did the same after sending Jughead a small smile.

~

In chemistry, I recounted the story as best as I could for Sweet Pea as the class was instructed to work on an in-class assignment. I hadn’t told him that it was possibly a setup, but I decided that I had to tell him eventually. This relationship wasn’t going to last long if we kept secrets from each other. I just didn’t know how to tell him, because I didn’t know what kind of attack we were planning on the Serpents nor when it was happening.  
“Are you going to the dance on Friday?” Sweet Pea asked me in a whisper.  
“I was thinking about it,” I replied. “You?”  
“Some of the Serpents are going; they say it’ll be a nice change, since we’ve been spending our nights at the Wyrm for God knows how long,” he smirked. “The only problem is, I don’t have a date,” sarcasm weighed on his whisper.  
A small smile tugged at my lips. “You know, I’m in the same predicament,” I mused playfully. “And I’d rather be struck down by lightning before I go to a school dance alone,” I faked agony.  
“Hey, I have an idea,” he replied after a moment. “Let’s go together,” he suggested, finishing off the last question on his assignment. “That way, we’ll both have dates and you won’t have to be struck by lightning.”  
“That doesn’t sound half bad,” I bit my lip to keep from laughing. The idea of going to a dance with Sweet Pea filled me with giddiness that I haven’t felt since I was a kid. The seams of that giddiness were torn however when I realized that we probably wouldn’t ever be able to go to a school dance together. I glanced over to him to see him looking at me out of the corner of his eye. Our smiles had become thin, tight lines; trying to keep the playful energy going, but not being able to find it in ourselves to do so.  
“All right everybody,” Mr. Havenfield called over the chatter of the students in the room. “Class is almost over so I will be coming around to collect your assignments.”  
I wrote my name at the top of my assignment, watching Mr. Havenfield make his way towards our desk. After taking my assignment, he picked up Sweet Pea’s assignment, glancing at it before he placed it back down in front of him. “Everyone, please remember to write your names on your assignments.”  
Sweet Pea huffed, picking up his pencil and scribbling three letters down: S A M.  
“Sam,” I whispered, seeing how it rolled off of my tongue. “You know, I didn’t peg you as a _Sam_ ,” I commented playfully as Mr. Havenfield turned to another student momentarily. “I thought it would be something like…I don’t know…” I trailed off, realizing that I hadn’t given his real name much thought. “…Steven,” I threw the name out there, looking to him. Sweet Pea stared at me, unimpressed at my teasing. “Not Sam though,” I chuckled. “You really surprised me there.”  
“ _Full_ name,” Mr. Havenfield added after looking to Sweet Pea’s paper the second time.  
Sweet Pea sighed, glancing to me before hunching over his paper and scribbling his last name quickly. He handed it over to Mr. Havenfield before I could sneak a peek.  
“Oh come on,” I protested quietly. “You give me the first name but not the last?”  
“Thank you,” Mr. Havenfield looked to Sweet Pea’s paper again. “Mr. Peabody.”  
My teasing and playfulness came to an abrupt halt as I looked to Sweet Pea in confusion and disbelief. He kept his eyes straight down at his notebook, avoiding my look. My mind was full of thoughts but there were too many to keep track of so I felt everything shut down inside of me. I turned towards the front of the room, unsure of what to say to Sweet Pea and what to feel.  
I pulled out my cell phone, typing out a quick text message to him and just as I hit send, the bell rang, signalling class was over. I watched as he grabbed his books and left the room at lightning speed. My heart dropped as I regretted my teasing and even my response to this secret that I barged in on. I packed my books into my bag before retreating towards the hiding spot, where I texted Sweet Pea to meet me.

~

“Peabody?” I spoke softly, leaning against one of the desks in the room with my arms folded. Sweet Pea stood in front of me, almost looking like a child who was in trouble. “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“You didn’t ask,” he replied, obviously trying to avoid having a real conversation about this.  
“Right,” I breathed. “Because my first question when I meet a guy is, “hey, is your mom a drug queenpin who used to be a Serpent but is now working with the Ghoulies?””  
Eagle Eye told me and the other Scorpions that Penny Peabody used to be a lawyer for the Serpents, but for some reason, she left them to be with the Ghoulies. Possibly because she saw that there were more people willing to sell drugs in the Ghoulies than in the Serpents. Now that Jingle Jangle was becoming more prominent on the Northside, Penny probably pieced together that this expansion in the market meant more money for her and since the Serpents didn’t deal Jingle Jangle, she went to people who would.  
Sweet Pea rolled his eyes, getting defensive. “I wasn’t trying to actively hide it from you - hell, some of the Serpents don’t even know I’m her son.”  
“I just…” I stood up from the desk, pacing and rubbing my face. “…need to process this for a second.” Sweet Pea was silent, giving me the moment to try to get a grip on the situation. “Were you ever going to tell me?” I looked over to him.  
His eyes left mine, “I don’t know,” he shrugged.  
“Do you think it would make me look at you differently?”  
“Well, you are, aren’t you?” his deep voice turned accusatory as his defences rose up even higher.  
I let out a sigh, letting my tense shoulders relax. “No,” I sauntered over to him. “I just…didn’t see it coming,” I cautiously reached out for his hand. When he didn’t move away - allowing me to take it - I wrapped my fingers around his; the warmth of his skin mirroring the warmth in my chest. I stopped walking when I was as close to him as I could get. “I didn’t mean to make you feel like it changed anything,” I whispered. “You’re still Sweet Pea to me,” I promised, pushing up onto the tips of my toes. His eyes trailed up my body before they met mine. He stood still, unsure of what to do in this moment, so I leaned in closer, letting our noses brush each other in passing before I tilted my chin up and pressed my lips against his. With my free hand, I cupped the side of his face, stroking the smooth, olive skin with my thumb.  
Just as I was about to pull away upon receiving no response from him, Sweet Pea wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to his body as he kissed me back with a passion infused with vulnerability and relief. Did it matter that he was the son of a ruthless drug queenpin? Of course it didn’t. If there was any change in the atmosphere, it was a positive change. While I had only scratched the surface, I could tell that this was a deeply vulnerable situation for Sweet Pea, but I was determined to make him understand that he didn’t always have to be on defence with me when something like this came up. It was okay for him to trust me, because I was on his team.  
And maybe it was okay for me to trust him, because maybe he was on my team too.

~

“Cook, let’s go!” JC called as she knocked on my bedroom door.  
“All right, all right!” I called, getting aggravated with her as this was the third time she knocked on my door. I smoothed out my dress as I looked in the mirror. I tucked away a few hairs that were out of place before exiting. Outside my room, stood JC in her plum, bodycon, knee length dress while I stood before her in my peach, fit and flare, knee length dress. I was sure we’d be turning the least amount of heads tonight. Our dresses were plain and would pale in comparison to the extravagant dresses that the Northside girls got their parents to pay for.  
“Well, let’s get going to the ball Cinderella,” JC smirked, holding her hand out for me.  
I chuckled and took it, complimenting her look as we made our way out of the trailer. Before us stood Sunshine, Dropkick, and Bugsy. The guys were wearing dress shirts, ties, and the nicest pants they could find. Dropkick’s top matched the shade of blue Bugsy’s dress was.  
“My, my, my,” Sunshine sighed, putting his hands in his pockets as he watched JC and I walk down the steps of our trailer. “You ladies are a sight for sore eyes.”  
“Shut up Casanova,” JC chuckled, rolling her eyes.  
“Since none of us have dates to this dance, it’s only fair that we are each other’s dates,” he held out his elbows to JC and I. A twinge of sadness nestled into my heart at his words. I smiled up to Sunshine as best as I could before taking his elbow and heading towards our bikes.  
“How the hell are we supposed to ride our bikes to the dance?” Bugsy questioned, looking down at her dress.  
“Well, none of us have a car, do we?” Dropkick replied. “The bikes are our only options, besides walking which I know you’ll say isn’t an option because of the heels you three are wearing.”  
“Bikes it is, I guess,” JC breathed. “Just tuck your dress underneath you,” she said, hopping onto her bike. She flattened out the back of her dress, sitting on it before pulling the front portion of it under her as well, holding it in place as she sat against the material. “If you have to readjust, wait ‘till a red light, otherwise, get there as fast as you can,” she advised before carefully placing her helmet on top of her head.  
I glanced to Bugsy who looked convinced that JC’s plan was horrible. However, she didn’t have any option and neither did I. I hopped onto my bike and tucked away the ends of my dress. “Never thought I’d be riding a bike in heels,” I commented as I slipped my helmet on.  
“There’s a first for everything,” JC replied before starting her bike.

~

As I stood outside of Riverdale High, I could hear feel the bass of the music rumbling in my chest. As we began to walk towards the building, I looked around for Sweet Pea. I saw another cluster of bikes sitting in the parking lot, which had to mean that he was already here. When we entered, we found the foyer decorated with ribbons and balloons that were either black, gold, or silver.  
Outside the doors of the cafeteria stood a table that Mr. Havenfield and Ms. Weilder sat at. They asked to see our tickets that we purchased earlier in the week. We handed them over and waited as they inspected them. Just then, I heard a group of students rounding the corner. I turned my head and found the guy I had been looking for ever since I got here. Sweet Pea was heading towards the dance with Jughead, Betty, Cheryl, Toni, and Fangs. Sweet Pea wore a navy blue dress shirt that wasn’t tucked into his dark jeans. The small act of rebellion made me bite back a smile. I watched as his eyes trailed over my figure as mine were over his. He looked better than I could’ve ever imagined and every fibre of my being was consumed with the thought of being able to walk into the dance together.  
“Jones,” JC’s voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked over to her to see her nodding her head towards Jughead. The acknowledgement lacked its usual hostility and it only made my smile harder to hold back. For a second, I was living in my ideal world: the Serpents and the Scorpions got along and I was able to be with Sweet Pea, openly, unapologetically, and passionately.  
I noticed Betty’s apprehensive look towards her boyfriend, but he simply pulled her closer to his side, smiling kindly at JC, “Have a good night,” he told us.  
I sent him a small smile, letting my eyes trail over Sweet Pea once again before turning back to the Scorpions whose kind smiles turned to poisonous smirks when the Serpents were gone. Just like that, my ideal world had caved in on itself as quickly as it had emerged.  
Sunshine ushered JC and I in after Dropkick and Bugsy. The dimmed lights made way for the colourful strobes of light that passed across the room. The floors that held the lunch tables now held dancing teens, a DJ booth at the front of the room, and a refreshments and snack table on the opposite end. I followed my friends as I took in just how different everyone looked. I saw Kevin, Archie, Veronica, Betty, and Jughead standing over by the refreshments, I sent them all a kind smile, besides Archie who I was still on the fence about. His apprehensive look lingered on me for a moment, but I kept his stare, waiting for him to look away. Eventually, he did.   
I sat down on one of the benches on the sidelines of the makeshift dance floor, I scanned the room until my eyes eventually landed on Sweet Pea. He was on the opposite side of the dance floor, right in my line of view. He was sitting, sipping on his glass of fruit punch while nodding along to what Toni was saying to him. After he took another sip of his drink and Toni turned to Cheryl, he put his cup down on the floor by his feet and looked up, immediately latching onto my gaze. I noticed the corner of his mouth daring to quirk up which only made my impending smile harder to hold back. I let my eyes fall to my lap, knowing that if I kept looking at him, I wouldn’t be able to hide my smile for much longer. I sat in between Bugsy - who was speaking to Dropkick - and JC - who was speaking to Sunshine. My eyes looked back to Sweet Pea to find him in the same predicament; sandwiched between two couples who weren’t able to pay attention to anything else other than each other.   
Then, an idea hit me. I pulled my phone out of my bag before typing a quick message to Sweet Pea:  
_Couples that aren’t in secret relationships are so mainstream_  
After adding an eye-rolling emoji, I pressed send, watching Sweet Pea from across the room. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. When he saw the message was from me, his head snapped up towards me, sending me a questioning look. I only looked away, trying to catch up to JC and Sunshine’s conversation. I felt my phone vibrate in my hand a few moments later.  
_Since we’re doing it first, does this make us trendsetters?_  
I held back a chuckle but before I could, Bugsy gasped. I looked to her, turning my phone’s screen towards my body.  
“I love this song!” she called to JC and I. “Please, we have to dance,” she looked out to the dance floor that was becoming crowded very quickly.  
“It is a dance,” JC stood up and patted my back.  
I sighed, releasing all inhibitions before standing up and following the girls towards the dance floor. We formed our own small circle, dancing with and around each other. We found it easy to lose ourselves to the beat of the music and I found myself enjoying the night more than I anticipated. I retreated towards the refreshments and snacks table after separating from the girls. I grabbed one of the cups that were stacked at the end of the table. Once the few students that were crowding around the punch bowl retreated, I grabbed onto the ladle and scooped some of the juice into my cup.  
Once the cup was half full, I felt a presence beside me. I didn’t have to look over to know who it was as his cologne wafted into my nose. The smell enticed my heart in a dance, making it stumble over its own beat.  
“Hi,” Sweet Pea spoke as lowly as he could over the blaring music.  
“Hey,” I replied, now taking my time to fill my cup.  
“You look nice,” he told me, almost timidly.  
As our backs were turned towards the majority of the students, I let a smitten smile show; my head bowing down. I glanced over to him to see him smirking down at me. “So do you,” I complimented.  
“It seems like you’re having a lot of fun,” he commented.  
“It is a dance,” I pointed out.  
“It’s not really my scene,” he shrugged, reaching over to grab a plastic cup.  
“Then why’d you come?” I glanced to him quizzically.  
“Because you said you were coming,” he answered, looking down at me. Sincerity made the look in his eyes soft.  
I turned towards the punch bowl, chewing on the inside of my lip to suppress a grin. I put the ladle back in the bowl. “I just wish we could be…together.” My mood dampened slightly.  
“Then let’s get out of here,” he suggested, pouring some punch into his own cup as I picked up a carrot from the veggie platter. “We could sneak out and it could be just us.”  
“Where would we go?”  
“Sweetwater River,” he replied almost immediately.  
“You have this planned out, don’t you?” I mused with a smirk even though the idea of leaving the dance to be with Sweet Pea could end poorly for us for a plethora of reasons.  
“Maybe,” he smirked.  
Just as I was about to answer, I heard my name being called over the music. I let any traces of amusement leave my face before I turned to see JC approaching Sweet Pea and I. I looked up to Sweet Pea, sending him a fake smile. “You have a nice night,” I said to Sweet Pea, some insincerity in my tone just for JC to hear.  
Sweet Pea’s hard stare suffocated me before he nodded once and walked away.  
“What was that about?” JC asked.  
“Nothing,” I replied. “Just a bit…awkward. He doesn’t know what to make of the apology, I guess.” JC hummed in response, glancing towards Sweet Pea before looking back to me. “He’s a bit apprehensive, but I’m sure Jughead will smooth that out for us,” I said.  
“Listen, I gotta head back to Seaside,” JC folded her arms with a sigh. “My mom’s been blowing up my phone for the past few minutes.”  
“Is everything all right?” I worried.  
“Yeah, she just wants to go over that stuff about the Serpents,” she answered. I tried to ignore the pang of guilt in my chest as I nodded. However, I saw this as the universe’s way for ironing out a big wrinkle in the Sweet Pea’s plan. “I’m bringing Sunshine with me.”  
My brows furrowed, “Do you need me to come too?”  
“No,” JC shook her head. “You keep enjoying your night, we’re just gonna sort some stuff out. I’ll fill you in on all of it,” she promised.  
I nodded in response. “I suggest you change,” I smirked. “You’ll be getting some looks walking into The Hound like that,” I nudged her shoulder.  
“Oh kid,” JC sighed, slinging an arm over my shoulder. “I get looks walking into The Hound no matter what I’m wearing,” she smirked cockily.  
I rolled my eyes playfully, laughing when she did. After saying our goodbyes, I watched as she walked out of the cafeteria. I was going to head over to the bench Sunshine, Bugsy, and Dropkick were sitting on, but was stopped in my tracks by Archie.  
“What do you want, Archie?” I folded my arms, glaring up at him.  
“I want you to call off the Scorpions,” he answered.  
“They haven’t done anything to you,” I rolled my eyes, but I watched him to see if he was going to tell me otherwise. When he didn’t, I let out the breath I didn’t know I was holding.  
“My point is, there’s no reason why you should be intimidating me when you’re making it pretty damn obvious that there’s something between you and Sweet Pea,” he lowered his voice as best as he could. I rolled my eyes at him, scoffing. “I wasn’t planning on telling Jughead, but he’s smart so if he figures it out, then just know it was your own faults.”  
“If you said something to Jughead, then tell me now Archie,” I stepped closer to him, my posture straightening, “If you do, then maybe I’ll consider telling the Scorpions to take it easy on you when they beat your ass.”  
“I didn’t say anything,” Archie insisted. “But you’re telling on yourselves by the looks you're sending each other from across the room.”  
I watched as Archie’s eyes trailed off behind me. I followed his gaze to see Sunshine, Dropkick, and Bugsy right behind me.  
“Is there a problem here, red?” Dropkick questioned.  
“No,” Archie answered. If he was afraid, his voice didn’t give it away. “No problem.”  
“Good,” he stepped forward, taking his stance by my side. “Keep it that way.”  
Archie looked between all of us, his eyes landing on me last. The look in his eyes told me that I was now a stranger to him. When he walked away, I wanted to stop him and apologize for everything, but I couldn’t do it. Not now while the Scorpions were here, but also not when it was just Archie and I. For a moment, all the fun we had in rehearsals flashed through my mind before they were tainted by recent events.  
“You all right Cookie?” Bugsy placed a hand on my shoulder.  
“Yeah, thanks guys,” I smiled to the couple. “Let’s shake a leg.”

~

For the next hour, I sat on the bench as Dropkick and Bugsy shamelessly danced against one another. I was contemplating on following through with Sweet Pea’s plan now that JC and Sunshine were gone and Bugsy and Dropkick were too encapsulated by one another to notice anything else going on around them.  
_You still interested in following through with your plan?_ I typed the message to Sweet Pea.  
_Only if you are_.  
I looked up from my phone, looking around the room before my eyes landed on Sweet Pea. His longing look towards me made me smile.  
_Of course I am_.  
We agreed that he would leave first and twenty minutes later, I would leave. When the time came, I watched as Sweet Pea left the dance. Twenty minutes felt like hours and when it got to 18 minutes, I caved and headed over to Bugsy and Dropkick. I placed a hand on Bugsy’s shoulder, getting her attention. The pair turned towards me.  
“I’m not feeling too well,” I lied, grimacing in mock pain. “I think I had too much punch and all the sweetness is getting to me.”  
“Do you want us to come with you?” Bugsy put a hand on my arm.  
“No,” I shook my head. “You two are having so much fun. I’m gonna head home - don’t let me ruin your fun.”  
“Are you sure?” Dropkick asked.  
“Yes,” I nodded. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow?”  
The pair nodded, sending me off with their kind words. Once I left the cafeteria, I quickened my pace, eager to get to my bike and eventually to Sweetwater River.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yQJIwfeiU7g

I watched as the sun was just settling behind the horizon as Sweet Pea and I were nestled within the forestry that overlooked Sweetwater River. When I found Sweet Pea, he was sitting on top of a blanket that he had laid down on the ground. We sat in silence for a few minutes, watching as the sun’s rays waved a final goodbye to us for the day before leaving hues of orange and red behind. When the bright colours cooled down to pinks, purples, and blues, I realized how happy I was to be sitting next to him in that moment. It almost didn’t matter that we couldn't be together openly, because these moments meant so much more because only the two of us knew about them.  
Once the colours all agreed on the same dark shade of blue, I lay down on my back, getting peeks of the night sky through the spaces between the leaves that hung high above us from the trees. I glanced to Sweet Pea, meeting his eyes as his head turned to look at me. It wasn’t long until he readjusted his position; laying on his side, letting his face hover over mine. The few top buttons of his dress shirt had unbuttoned since I saw him at the dance and it let the chain of his dog tags peek through. I brought my hand up, hooking my finger around the beaded chain and tugging them out from their hiding spot. As I did this, I felt Sweet Pea’s fingers playing with my hair and his gaze on my face. I noticed the black rubber that encased the dog tags. I pulled them closer to my face, trying to read what had been engraved on them.  
“Where did you get these?” I asked, my voice coming out in a whisper that was eventually carried away by the wind and then the waves of the water.  
Sweet Pea glanced down to the dog tags in my hand. “They’re my dad’s,” he answered quietly. I glanced up to him to see his eyes still on the piece of jewelry in my hands. “He served in the army when I was younger.”  
“Where is he now?”  
Sweet Pea shrugged, his eyes finding mine again. “I don’t know.”  
“I’m sorry,” I felt guilty for bringing it up.  
Sweet Pea looked at me confused as he shook his head. “Don’t be,” he stopped playing with my hair to take my hand in his. He brought my hand up to his lips, kissing my knuckles before releasing my hand to return to playing with my hair.  
“I don’t know where mine is either,” I confessed, fiddling with the collar of his shirt now. I noticed his hand become still, but I kept my eyes on my fingers. “He’s probably somewhere in Seaside - alive or probably lying dead somewhere because he OD’d - but I haven’t seen him since I was a freshman; since I joined the Scorpions.”  
“What about your mom?” Sweet Pea asked, his thumb rubbing along my forehead.  
“She left when I was young; all I know is that she’s somewhere out there with a new family,” I answered, looking up at Sweet Pea who was watching me carefully. “My dad never told me anything else about her,” my eyes fell to my hands again as I shrugged. “Everyone left - my mom left and my dad left in a way too.”  
“Is that why you joined the Scorpions?”  
I thought about what he said for a moment. “Yeah,” I finally spoke, looking up at him. “I guess I did,” I nodded. “I never really thought of it like that; the way I saw it, I joined because the Scorpions were a big part of my surroundings.”  
“I just figured because that’s why I joined the Serpents.”  
“Were you following…” I trailed off, unsure of whether to call Penny by her name or to call her his mom.  
“My mom?” he finished, smirking at me. I smiled up at him sheepishly. “You can say it,” he assured me, any amusement in his face leaving as he looked to his hand that was playing with my hair. “Yeah,” he nodded. “She was in the Serpents for as long as I could remember and when I got old enough, I decided to join too,” he looked back at me. “That is until she joined the Ghoulies,” he rolled his eyes.  
“Why did she do that?” I was curious.  
Sweet Pea inhaled deeply. “The Serpents and I kind of…kicked her out,” he told me. “She had some dirt on Jughead and she wouldn’t let it go, so FP took it upon himself to take the heat for Jughead even though he was going to retire from the Serpents.”  
“How do you kick a Serpent out of the crew?”  
Sweet Pea hesitated for a moment, “The way we did it wasn’t exactly…protocol.”  
My eyebrows pulled together. “What do you mean?”  
“Jughead…” he trailed off, “…he had a plan to drop her off in Greendale so she wouldn’t sell drugs in Riverdale anymore. When we dropped her off…he wanted his pound of flesh, so he carved her Serpent tattoo out of her arm.”  
My mouth dropped. “O-oh my God,” I stuttered. I brought my hands up to cup his face. “I’m so sorry.”  
“Don’t be,” Sweet Pea replied instantly. “She wasn’t a good person then but she’s an even worse person now.” My thumbs stroked his cheeks as I looked for any signs that he was lying about what he just said. “She was hurting the Serpents,” he looked to me. “They’re my family.”  
I smiled up at him softly. “I can tell,” I commented. “Unless we’re in chemistry, you’re always around the Serpents.”  
“I could say the same thing about you and the Scorpions.”  
The urge to smile deflated as I realized that the bond I shared with the Scorpions was different to the bond Sweet Pea shared with the Serpents. “Maybe so,” I shrugged.  
His head recoiled for a moment. “That tone doesn’t sound very pleasant,” he commented.  
“I just think it’s different with the Scorpions,” I said. “We look out for each other and everything, but…” I shook my head as I trailed off. “…it’s kind of like walking on a thin line.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“If you keep your balance on the line, you’re safe and all of the Scorpions are there cheering you on, but the second you begin to stumble, they watch you closely…kind of like they’re hoping you’ll fall.”  
Sweet Pea’s hand cupped my cheek and I nuzzled my face further into it. “The Serpents don’t betray their own like that,” his voice was low. “It’s a Serpent law.”  
“Serpent law?”  
“A list of rules that we vow to follow when we join the Serpents,” Sweet Pea clarified. “We’re forced to remember them as part of our initiation.”  
“We don’t have anything like that,” I shook my head. “We kind of just call the shots as we go,” I said. “The only thing we have close to that is denitiation.”  
“Denitiation?”  
“If there’s a Scorpion that chooses to leave or betrays the crew, then all of the other Scorpions get together to beat that person to near death.” I looked up at Sweet Pea to see his look of disbelief. “There was one guy that I had heard about. He was in the Scorpions before I was and he ended up wanting out. When he brought it up, the Scorpions decided to beat him until he was almost dead,” I recalled the story that Sunshine had told me. “Ever since the Scorpions left him - _wherever_ they left him - no one knows what happened to him. No one knows if he died, no one knows if someone helped him and he went into hiding after that…” I trailed off. “I don’t know,” I concluded. Noticing the lingering look of shock on Sweet Pea’s face, I felt the need to defend the Scorpions. “It’s only because then he would’ve been walking away with a lot of information about the Scorpions and they didn’t know where he would walk off to.”  
Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the shake in my hands as they rested on Sweet Pea’s shoulders. When my gaze fell on them, Sweet Pea’s eyes followed. Upon seeing the shakiness, he took my hand in his and held it tight, bringing it to his lips. He pressed his lips to my fingers, leaving them there for a moment before opening his eyes and releasing my hand. He then leaned down and kissed me. My hand slithered around to the back of his neck before my fingers got lost in his dark hair. The thought of denitiation terrified me and broke my heart a little. I couldn’t imagine the people I had grown up with turning on me and developing a motive to kill me. What Archie told me at the dance only worried me more. Even though I was unsure of whether or not he was really going to tell Jughead what he saw, I knew he had a point. The way Sweet Pea and I were behaving at the dance could’ve raised suspicions.  
“I won’t let that happen to you,” Sweet Pea whispered this promise as our faces were only inches away. “If things somehow go wrong for us, I won’t let them hurt you.”  
My grip tightened on Sweet Pea slightly as I pulled him back down towards me again. I didn’t want to think about what would happen if we got caught anymore. I just wanted to enjoy the time we were sharing together in this little bubble of ours that didn’t consist of rival gangs, denitiations, or severe consequences.  
I pulled away and opened my eyes when a thought popped into my head. “Do you feel guilty?” I whispered, not able to meet his eye. “About this? About _us_?”  
Sweet Pea used the hand that was already on my face to tilt my head up to look at him. When I finally did, he shook his head. “No.”  
“The Serpents are your family, you said it yourself,” I insisted.  
He pressed his forehead to mine. “And I’ve also told you how much you mean to me. Being in the Serpents doesn’t contradict how I feel about you,” he reassured me, nudging his nose against mine. “Not in the slightest.”  
I let out a sigh, shutting my eyes. “I just wish we could leave,” I whispered. “Go away from here where no one knows who we are or where we’re from or why we can’t be together.”  
“Then let’s go,” he suggested. “Let’s go somewhere, right now.”  
“Like where?” I smirked, imagining all of the far away places we could go behind my eyelids.  
“Greendale. Just for the night.”  
I opened my eyes, admiring his spontaneity. “You’re serious?” He nodded. “Okay,” I answered before I could say anything else.

~

“It’s cute, nothing like Pop’s though,” I commented as Sweet Pea and I sat across from each other at a little diner in Greendale. The staff were the only other people in the diner and they were too busy carrying out closing shift duties to pay attention to us.  
“Yeah,” Sweet Pea agreed, swallowing the french fry he was chewing. “These fries aren’t nearly as salty as the ones at Pop’s.”  
I couldn’t help but chuckle. I realized that I had finally stopped looking over my shoulder every few seconds in fear that someone we knew would see us here. It finally clicked that Sweet Pea and I were as far away from Riverdale as we could get. It was nearing one in the morning but I wasn’t tired at all and whether it was because of the long shifts I had grown accustomed to at Pop’s or the fact that I was still wrapping my head around the way this night turned out, I was thankful for my sudden energy. I was finally getting a taste of what our relationship would be like if we really were allowed to be together. We’d be holding hands across the table, laughing out loud without the fear of one of our friends seeing.  
Once we decided to head out, Sweet Pea paid the bill and we retreated to our bikes that sat, waiting for us outside of the diner.  
“Where to next?” Sweet Pea asked me with a smirk as he sat on his bike, pulling me closer to him by my waist and looking up at me.  
The way the lights of the diner illuminated his face made me realize just how unique the brown of his eyes were. My hands met at the nape of his neck, intertwining his hair in between my fingers. I leaned down and kissed him, feeling warmth spread through my chest as his arms wrapped around me tightly. The cool air blew passed me and it only reminded me of the fact that I was kissing my boyfriend in the middle of a parking lot, for everyone to see.  
I pulled away, unable to stop smiling. When I opened my eyes, his cocky grin only made me roll my eyes playfully at him. “It’s getting late,” I whispered.  
His smile faltered only slightly. “Do you want to go home?”  
I quirked a brow at him. “I didn’t say that,” I shook my head.

Once I parked in the empty lot of the motel, I took off my helmet and glanced to Sweet Pea who parked next to me. I smirked up at him before taking his hand in mine, indulging in the way my heart skipped a beat unapologetically. I pulled him along with me, entering the office. An older lady sat on the other side of the desk, eyeing both Sweet Pea and I.  
“Room for two?” her raspy voice questioned and I nodded. “One bed, I’m presuming,” she said as she flipped through the pages on a clipboard. I nodded again as she placed it on the counter, placing a pen next to it as well. Where my name was requested, I signed a fake name, coming up with one on the spot.  
“Thank you,” she said, even though her tone didn’t imply it. She handed me the room key before gesturing towards a jar on the end of the counter, “Please help yourself.”   
I glanced over and when I took a closer look I noticed it was filled with condoms. I bit back a laugh, exiting the room and pulling Sweet Pea along with me as I thanked the woman bashfully. When we got to our room, Sweet Pea shut the door behind us before smirking down at me.  
“What?” I giggled.  
He said nothing, holding up a condom that he grabbed from the jar in the office. I couldn’t stop myself from laughing as I snatched it out of his hand. His smirk broke as he joined me in my laughter. “This thing is prehistoric,” I said, examining the dust that had settled onto the package. I tossed it into the garbage can that sat near the door.  
“That’s all right,” Sweet Pea approached me, putting my arms around his neck. I yelped out in surprise when I felt him hoist me up by my legs. “I’ve got my own,” he smirked before pressing his lips to mine, quieting the laugh that spilled out of me.

~

The only sound in the room was the clock and our calm breathing. We lay underneath the covers as Sweet Pea had his arms wrapped around me. The way his fingertips were stroking my bare arm were coaxing me into a deep sleep.  
“Hey,” Sweet Pea whispered to me and I hummed sleepily in response. “You never told me your name.”  
I let my grin show completely, lifting my head from his bare chest. I placed my hand against his chest before putting my chin down, looking him in the eye. “You already know,” I told him and his expression showed his confusion. “Sloan,” I reminded him. “Sloan Davis.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Cook!” JC called, snapping her fingers in front of my face.  
I jumped at the sound, turning to look at her and only just now taking in that all of my friends were staring at me. “Sorry,” I apologized as the conversations that became muddled together throughout the hallway began to bring me back to reality, forcing me to abandon reminiscing on the night Sweet Pea and I spent together. “What were you saying?”  
“I was saying that my mom’s got big plans for the Scorpions,” JC replied with a smirk. “History’s gonna be made in the next few months,” she promised, slinging her arm around my shoulder.  
My brows pulled together as I began to worry. “What’s gonna happen?” I asked.  
“I’m afraid I can’t say anything yet kid,” she sighed. “But just know, it’s gonna put the Scorpions back on the map,” she glanced over her shoulder to Jughead and Cheryl who were down the hallway. “And get those snakes off of it.”  
Before I could reply, the bell rang, signalling that lunch was over and it was time to go back to class. I watched as the Scorpions departed in different directions after muttering their goodbyes.  
“I’ll be honest with you, Cook,” JC began as she opened up her locker. “I know you won’t like this plan at first, but I promise I wouldn’t have agreed to it if it meant the Scorpions were going to suffer in any way.”  
“All this talk is making me nervous,” I breathed out a humourless laugh as I folded my arms across my chest and leaned against the lockers next to JC’s.  
“Don’t be. I know everything’s gonna turn out fine,” she reassured me as she shut her locker.  
Just as we were about to leave almost empty hallway, I found the town’s Sheriff, Sheriff Keller stomping down the hallway with Principal Weatherbee by his side. His gaze shifted on us and I watched his mouth move before Principal Weatherbee nodded.  
“Looks like the pigs want to play with the scorpions,” JC muttered, her eyes never leaving Sheriff Keller.  
I straightened up as I watched the two men close the distance between us. “Joan Casey?” Sheriff Keller spoke.  
JC smirked at the Sheriff, “I go by JC more, but I guess that works too.”  
“We received an anonymous tip that you have been distributing marijuana on school grounds,” the Sheriff informed her. “Based on your record and your…” he glanced to me. “…affiliations with certain people, I’m going to need to have a look inside your locker.”  
“Don’t you need a warrant for that?” I asked from behind JC.  
“No, I do not,” he simply replied.  
“Miss Casey,” Principal Weatherbee spoke up now. “Open the locker, or I will.”  
JC let her gaze linger over the Sheriff and then Principal Weatherbee before scoffing and turning to her locker. Once she opened it up, she stepped aside, using her hand to gesture towards the disheveled space. Sheriff Keller took a step forward, lifting books that sat on the top shelf as well as ruffling the jackets that hung on the hooks. I looked to JC to see her with her arms folded, watching the Sheriff with an impenetrable smug look on her face. I watched the Sheriff intently, hoping that he didn’t find anything that wasn’t supposed to be in JC’s possession, whether that was weed or her switchblade.  
When I looked back to JC, I saw her face fall as she took in a sharp breath. I looked back towards the Sheriff, my body tensing as he bent down to pick up something. When he stood up, he held up a clear plastic bag of weed. A lot of weed. My brows pulled together as my jaw dropped.  
Sheriff Keller sighed, reaching for the handcuffs on his holster. “Joan Casey, you are under arrest for possession of marijuana and the intent to distribute,” he announced as he turned her around and brought her hands behind her back.  
My heart began to pound as my breathing became shallow. I opened my mouth to speak but Principal Weatherbee stopped me, “Is there something you’d like to confess to, Miss Davis?”  
I saw JC giving me a look out of the corner of my eye. I closed my mouth and shook my head. “No Principal Weatherbee,” I answered.  
“Can I trust you to get to your next class alone?” he questioned as I watched Sheriff Keller lead JC down the hallway.  
I nodded, looking back to Principal Weatherbee and once he told me to go, I took off down the opposite way of the hall. My pace was quick and after I turned the corner, I made sure Principal Weatherbee wasn’t following me before I pulled my phone out.  
“Cook, what the hell are you calling me for?” Sunshine whispered hastily at the other end of the line.  
“I know you’re in class, but JC just got arrested and I don’t know what the hell to do,” I replied in the same tone.  
“She _what_?”  
“I need you to get out of class - I don’t care how you do it, but get out because I am freaking the _fuck_ out. We need to get to the Sheriff’s station.”  
“Call Eagle Eye and meet me at the student lounge,” Sunshine instructed before hanging up.  
I called Eagle Eye to break the news to her that her daughter had just been arrested but she told me that she had already gotten a call from Sheriff Keller and was headed down to Riverdale. I promised to wait for her at the station with Sunshine. Once I hung up, I noticed Sweet Pea had messaged me.  
_The empty seat beside me tells me that you’ve already gotten sick of me._  
Although the jokiness portrayed through his use of a playful emoji made me smirk, it didn’t last long. My heart was pounding and my palms were sweating. Surely, JC would only be fined and maybe expelled from Riverdale High, although I don’t think the latter is so bad, this is still just another thing that could be added to her record. Part of me was convinced that this was just a bad dream that I was going to wake up from, but after convincing myself that it wasn’t and even pinching myself once, I knew that this was the cold hard reality that I had to face.  
It wasn’t long until Sunshine and I met up and once we did, we got on our bikes and drove to the Sheriff’s station. Sheriff Keller didn’t allow us to see JC until Eagle Eye got here, so Sunshine and I waited impatiently for about two hours before she showed up.  
Sheriff Keller led the three of us to a holding cell where JC sat. She sat on the makeshift bed, staring at us as we entered. If she was worried, she was doing one hell of a job hiding it. She sat up straighter at the sight of her mother who sent her an icy cold glare.  
“What’s she lookin’ at?” Eagle Eye folded her arms, never letting JC leave her line of sight.  
“Juvie,” the Sheriff answered.  
“For possession of weed?” Sunshine questioned in disbelief.  
“30 grams of it. On school property,” Sheriff’s glance to Sunshine was unkind and left me feeling rigid. “Her record isn’t exactly helping either,” he added, looking to Eagle Eye. “Theft, assault…” At this, my eyes shifted to JC who sat in the cell behind Sheriff Keller’s back. Had he found out about what she did to the Serpent? As if she read my mind, JC shook her head discreetly. I returned my gaze back to Sheriff Keller. “…a juvenile detention centre will provide her with the resources needed to stop this delinquent behaviour.”  
I heard Eagle Eye scoff at Sheriff Keller’s words, but when she was met with silence, she looked between the three of us. “Fine,” she replied. “If that’s what she’s gotta do, then that’s what she’s gonna do,” she pursed her lips.  
“If you step into my office, we can discuss this further,” Sheriff Keller held his hand out towards the door for Eagle Eye. “The two of you have a few moments to speak to your friend. I’ll get a deputy in here,” he told Sunshine and I as Eagle Eye made her way to the door without so much as looking at her daughter once again.  
Once they were out of the room, JC spoke hastily, “It was the Serpents, they did this as payback. Payback for the… _fight_. You need to figure out which one it was.” When a deputy entered, she became quiet. Sunshine and I walked over towards JC and she walked towards us until the bars stood in our paths. “They think I’m selling jingle jangle,” she spoke lowly. “They’re speculating that anyone living on the Southside deals that crap.”  
“Well they have no evidence of that because you don’t deal jingle jangle,” I reminded her. “So you don’t have to worry about that.”  
JC slammed the palm of her hand against the bars out of frustration. “You think these pigs give a shit about evidence?” she hissed quietly. “They already have me branded as a lowlife, Southside gang member. I’m _fucked_.”  
“You are not fucked,” Sunshine assured her. “You just do some time in juvie and once you’re out, you’ll be back at Riverdale High.”  
JC let out an ominous sigh, her eyes closing.  
“Do you really think it was the Serpents?” I couldn’t help but ask.  
JC’s eyes flew open, daggers shooting out of them and into me. “Yes,” she spat. “Who the hell else would do that?”  
“You really think they’d involve the pigs?” I replied skeptically. “They may have it out for you but the pigs are an enemy to all of us.”  
JC rolled her eyes. “The Serpent Prince’s girlfriend is best friends with the Sheriff’s son,” her body tensed as she spoke. “You two gotta figure out which one ratted me out. Ask around until you find out who it was.”  
I glanced to Sunshine when things fell silent and he looked back at me before nodding towards JC. “Don’t worry about it JC, we got your back,” he promised.  
When the door opened behind us, we turned to see Sheriff Keller standing there. “All right kids, it’s time for you to leave.”  
I looked back to JC. “We have your back,” I reassured her with a nod.  
JC nodded in response before I led Sunshine out.

“So,” Eagle Eye began as we stood by our bikes outside of the station. “She’s gonna have to go to court with her case but Keller says she’ll most likely have to go to juvie because of her _stunning_ record,” she said the last part with a tone too cheery to be taken seriously.  
I let out a sigh as I held back the urge to roll my eyes. At this point, my mind had already shut down after trying to process what just happened. I was angry with JC for getting caught and I was also angry with whoever gave Sheriff Keller that anonymous tip. I hoped deeply that none of the Serpents did it, but I knew the nagging in the back of my mind wouldn’t let up unless I was sure it wasn’t any of them.  
“Well Cook,” Eagle Eye sighed, slipping on her helmet. “Looks like _you’ll_ end up being the Scorpion Queen instead of JC.”  
My breath hitched in my throat at her words. She got onto the bike, looking at me with an unreadable expression.  
“Well, where are you going?” Sunshine asked. “Aren’t you going to stay with JC?”  
“No,” Eagle Eye scoffed. “Give her some time to think about how _stupid_ she is.”  
When Eagle Eye’s engine roared, I took a step back, unable to take my eyes off of her until she was out of sight. “Did she really just say what I think she said?”  
“You heard that too right?” Sunshine replied in disbelief and I nodded.  
I didn’t know if I ever wanted to be Scorpion Queen. In my mind, that title was always reserved for JC, not just because she was Eagle Eye’s daughter, but because she had more heart, soul, and guts than I ever would. They were big shoes that I would never be able to fill. I shook my head, urging myself to calm down before I got ahead of myself. Maybe Eagle Eye was just joking, because there was no way she’d ever give that title to anyone but JC.

~

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so formal,” I told JC as we stood outside of the courtroom the next day. She stood before me with her hair in a low bun, the nicest pair of pants she could find, a plain shirt, and a blazer on top.  
“Get a good look, because this is something you will never see again, nor speak of again,” she stated firmly. “The others don’t know yet, do they?” she glanced to Sunshine.  
“Cook and I figured that it would be best to see how all of this goes-” he gestured to our surroundings, “-before we tell them anything.”  
“I think we all know how this is gonna go,” JC’s brow rose slightly. “I’m gonna be in juvie and you guys are gonna be out here, living freely like the law-abiding citizens you are,” she smirked, nudging the both of us.  
Before our playfulness could continue, Eagle Eye emerged from the courtroom and ushered us in harshly. Ever since yesterday, she had been on edge and took every chance she could to take it out on JC. Deep down, I think she was worried for her daughter, but further up on the surface, she was pissed at JC for putting her into multiple rooms with multiple different law enforcing figures. I glanced to my phone as the others began to enter the room and found a message from Sweet Pea. My heart clenched uncomfortably as I read the message,  
_I heard about JC getting arrested and I hope that that’s the reason you’re not replying. I know that any other boyfriend would wish JC luck with whatever’s happening, but…I don't think that I can. Instead, I’ll wish you luck and hope that everything works in your favour._  
I chewed on my bottom lip to hide the smile that was forming as I typed a reply,  
_I’m sorry for not responding, please don’t think I’m doing it on purpose. JC could be facing juvie time because of her record. I’m at the courthouse right now, trying to figure out exactly what’s going to happen, but as soon as all of this is sorted, I swear I’ll explain everything._  
After pressing send, I shoved my phone into the pocket of my pants and entered the courtroom.

~

“So I’m gonna be spending the next few months rotting in juvie while my brain cells are rotting in my head from this stupid rehabilitation program I have to go through,” JC stated through clenched teeth once we left the courtroom. Instantly, she kicked a trash can, sending it to the ground.  
Eagle Eye was quick to grab onto the collar of JC’s blazer and restrain her. “You did the crime, so you can do the time for being so fucking careless,” she whispered through clenched teeth before shoving JC away from her. Sunshine and I stood quietly, watching as JC straightened her clothes while her mother was pacing in front of us, rubbing her forehead. “You’re done,” Eagle Eye decided. “No more runnin’ the younger Scorpions.”  
“What!?” JC protested.  
“It’s not like you can do much from a detention centre,” Eagle Eye reminded her.  
“What’s gonna happen to the Scorpions then? Who’s gonna watch over them?”  
The two of them fell silent before Eagle Eye’s stare sauntered over to me. My breathing became shallow as I silently pleaded that she wouldn’t appoint me as the new leader of the Scorpions. “Cook will,” she answered, going against my prayers.  
I let out a strained breath, cautiously looking over at JC. She stared at me, mouth agape. I wanted to protest, tell them - especially JC - that I didn’t want to take over JC’s position, but Eagle Eye was leaving, JC’s stare turned harsh, and I couldn’t think of anything to say.

~

When I got to the trailer that night after my shift at Pop’s, I found JC sitting on the couch, flipping through an old magazine. At the sound of the door shutting, she looked up and the both of us made eye contact. As if she was Medusa, I froze in my place, waiting to be turned to stone. Instead, I released the door handle after she tossed the magazine onto the small table in our living room. “Sit down,” she said calmly.   
I set my stuff down and sat on the couch next to her, unsure if this was just the calm before the storm.   
“It’s gonna be real stressful at first, but you’ll get into the swing of things quicker than you think you will,” she told me. My brows furrowed, surprised at the calm tone I was receiving rather than the earth shattering yelling I was expecting. “You have to make sure the Scorpions stay in line. They can get kind of rowdy and that’s okay, but if they start causing problems, it doesn’t reflect well on us,” she explained.   
“That being said, you can use them to help find the person who ratted me out. I can already assume it’s a Serpent and when you find that Serpent, you make them pay.” I watched as her hands clenched into fists in her lap. Eventually they relaxed. “Once you do, you start planning revenge on them,” she didn’t meet my eye. “I’m trusting you to do this. This is war now. They ratted me out because I stabbed that Serpent bitch, so you gotta hand it back to them.” My stomach formed into one giant knot at the thought.   
“At the end of each week, you have to collect the spreadsheets from each of the Scorpions. They’ll tell you all of the sales they made and when you get them, you report the numbers back to my mom. I don’t care how you do it, you just do it,” JC shook her head as she spoke the last sentence. “That’s it. Anything else, you can talk to Eagle Eye about it or even me when you come to visit.”  
“You’re taking this _well_ ,” my voice strained on the last word, unsure of whether or not it was the best term to use right now.  
JC turned her head to look at me. Her eyes were shallow and her lips held a frown. “Because this is all temporary.”


	15. Chapter 15

The uproar at The Hound was enough to shatter the windows around us. The Scorpions were outraged at JC’s sentencing and they all wanted justice. I didn’t know whether they were more upset about her sentencing, the fact that she was already gone, or that they didn’t get to say a goodbye to her before she left. JC felt that she couldn’t show her face in The Hound. She had been too ashamed that she had gotten caught, although I think that newfound shame came from her mom’s backhanded comments towards her. I had accompanied Eagle Eye and Sunshine on the trip to the detention centre. Saying goodbye to JC was hard, but I kept up a brave face. I promised to visit her as soon as I was allowed to. Sunshine wished her the best of luck and reminded her of the strength she always seemed to harbour during even the strongest of storms. Eagle Eye said a quick goodbye, telling her she’d visit when she had the time.  
“It was those fucking snakes!” Ace, one of the younger Scorpions exclaimed. His comment brought new life to the petering out uproar.  
I shook my head, frustrated with how all of this was going. As I stood in front of everyone on top of the bar, I looked to Sunshine who stood on the ground beside me. His look told me he didn’t know what to do. I inhaled deeply before yelling out over them, telling them to quiet down. “I know we’re all upset about JC being taken away, but we cannot go after the Serpents without hard evidence-“ I was cut off by a string of booing and insults being hurled my way. Once I quieted them down again, I continued, “We don’t know that they did it for sure - JC and the rest of the younger Scorpions are on the Northside after all. It could just as easily be a Northsider!”  
“Why are you defending those snakes!?” Joker, an older Scorpions, called to me.  
“We just lost JC,” I pointed out. “If we go jumping into hot water, we could lose more Scorpions. I’m not defending the Serpents, because like I said, there’s no hard evidence on whether they did or did not rat on JC.”  
“So what are we supposed to do?” Dropkick quizzed. “Let the Serpents run free while JC rots in a detention centre?”  
“I’m not saying we let the culprit walk away!” I stressed. “I’m just saying, we could be spending too much time focusing on someone innocent while the real culprit could be walking free.”  
“And if they walk free,” Sunshine began, joining me on top of the bar. “Then they might come after another one of us.” I sent him a small smile, silently thanking him for backing me up. He nodded to me in return. “Cook is running the younger Scorpions now, and whatever she says goes. Eagle Eye wouldn’t have given this position to her if she didn’t believe that Cook would make the right calls.”  
The Hound was silent as everyone turned to Eagle Eye who sat amongst the crowd. She looked to everyone and nodded towards me. “Cook makes the calls,” she decided. “What’s our move Cook?” she quizzed.  
Everyone turned back to me and I felt a twinge of nervousness strum my heartstrings. “I say we ask around,” I began. “Ask anyone we can to find out who gave that anonymous tip to Sheriff Keller. Ask anyone you can think of. I’ll ask the Serpents.”  
“You really think they’re gonna give you a straight answer?” Bugsy folded her arms.  
“They have to,” I replied. “They think we’re on good terms.”  
~

The next day at school, I entered with the rest of the Scorpions. I wasn’t oblivious to the looks we were getting from the rest of the students in the hallway. It was obvious we were missing a very important link in our group and by now, I was sure that everyone heard about JC’s arrest and detainment. I hated to be speculated like this and I could almost hear everything my peers were whispering to each other. Most likely, stuff along the lines of how they were glad that JC was out of Riverdale High, or maybe they thought poorly of JC; that she was dumb for carrying all of that weed and not being careful when dealing. Whatever they were thinking, I know none of them would ever say it to our faces nor hers. They were all too afraid.  
In some ways, I agreed with whatever they could be saying. JC was dumb for not only having all of that weed on her and being careless with the way she dealt, but also for all of the things that contributed to her detainment. She had somewhat of a knack for being unapologetically aggressive and touchy. The smallest things were quick to set her off and when she was set off, she didn’t care who was around to see it. If anything, it was almost like she encouraged onlookers to stare so she could send a message to them to never mess with her. Unfortunately for her, all of these messages ended up on her record and landed her in juvie. I have had a headache ever since the night at The Hound. All of the stress of JC being in juvie, my new role as the Scorpion Princess, and trying to keep everything with Sweet Pea under wraps was taking a toll on me quickly.  
When we got to my locker, I turned to all of the Scorpions. “Listen, I don’t need you guys causing any trouble,” I told them. “Eagle Eye’s counting on me to keep you guys all in check. You do what you gotta do - go to classes, sell, and ask around for JC. If you find out anything, come to me, but don’t start a fight with anybody. Once we have all the information that we can get, we’ll get to the bottom of it together and figure out what to do from there.” The Scorpions nodded silently. “We’ll meet up at lunch and discuss what we know and do the same after school.” When the bell rang, the students in the halls began to head off in different directions. “I’ll see you guys later, and please stay out of trouble,” I pleaded.  
“You heard Cook,” Sunshine said when no one replied. “Do your deeds and stay out of trouble.”  
The Scorpions nodded and muttered in agreement before fanning out. When there wasn’t anyone else at my locker, my headache became stronger, reminding me of all the responsibilities I had as Scorpion Princess now. I fished my books out of my locker and placed them into my bag. I checked the time on my phone to see just how much time I had before I was considered late. I found a message from Sweet Pea waiting to be read. My sudden absence from our relationship added fuel to my headache and guilt spread through my chest. I realized just how hard these next few months would be for us. Since I was going to be pulled in so many different directions, I wouldn’t be able to make as much time for Sweet Pea. If I did end up finding time for him, I knew that the Scorpions would always be looking for me for something, whether it was about sales, the Serpents, or the other Scorpion business.  
After writing out a heartfelt apology and a promise to tell him everything that’s been going on, I shut my locker and headed down the hallway. On my way to class, I spotted Jughead heading in the same direction I was a little further up the hallway.  
“Jughead,” I called out, jogging over to him.  
He stopped in his tracks and turned to me. “Hey Cook,” he greeted.  
“Hi, how are you?”  
“Good,” he nodded. “How about you? I heard about JC.”  
“Yeah,” I sighed as I fell into step with him. “It’s kind of rough, but I think the Scorpions will be all right.”  
Jughead nodded, “If you need anything, the Serpents and I will try our best to help.”  
Jughead’s kind words made me smile a bit before doubt struck. While I desperately wanted to trust that what he said was true and lacking ill will, I worried that he was just saying that to try and get me to trust him so his attack on the Scorpions would be easier. I shook the thought from my head, choosing to find the good in Jughead. The good that displayed itself at the diner that night the Ghoulies showed up. “I’m really glad you said that actually,” I slowly came to a stop and Jughead followed suit. “Listen,” I sighed. “I hate to ask but I have to…” I trailed off, unable to meet his eye. “…Were you or any of the other Serpents the ones who ratted JC out?” I held tightly onto the strap of my bag, hoping that Jughead wouldn’t be offended and revoke his gesture of good will.  
“No,” he answered eventually. “I don’t know for sure about the other Serpents, but I know that I didn’t do it. If any of the other Serpents did it, I’m sure I would’ve heard about it by now,” he added. “Besides, I thought the Scorpions and the Serpents were cool now.”  
My pulse thudded once loudly in my ears like a gong. “We are,” I assured him. “I was just worried that one of the Serpents may still have a vendetta against the Scorpions. I’m sorry, I just have to cover my bases,” I resumed walking.  
“I understand,” Jughead sent me a small smile. “I know we have a long way to go, but I think the Scorpions and the Serpents could fix things,” he confided in me. “Put all this bad history behind us and start over.”  
“I completely agree,” I sighed in relief. “I know it’s gonna take some convincing of the older Scorpions, but I think that things could change for the better.”  
Jughead smiled. “I’m glad you feel the same way. To be honest, if you were the Scorpion Princess instead of JC, this would all be so much easier.”  
My breath hitched in my throat as my cheerful mood dropped slightly. I didn’t know how I felt about that. There was no way I could be a better leader than JC. She had courage and leadership skills that I lacked. “Maybe if you hear anything, you could let me know?” I changed the subject as we stopped in front of my class.  
“I’ll keep an ear out,” he promised.  
A smile surfaced on my face. “Thank you, Jughead.”  
After waving off my thanks modestly, he went on his way before I entered my art class.

~

“None of these Northsiders know anything,” Bugsy reported at the lunch table that afternoon. “Either that or they’re too afraid to tell me what they know.”  
“How about you Cook?” Sunshine asked after the table shared an exasperated sigh. “You talk to the Serpents yet?”  
“Jughead said that he didn’t do it nor does he know of any of the other Serpents ratting JC out,” I replied. “But he said he’d keep his ear to the ground.”  
“Can we really trust him to keep that promise?” Dropkick quirked a brow.  
“I think so,” I nodded, folding my hands on the table. “They believe we can move passed the feud and onto something new.”  
The Scorpions scoffed and laughed at this, but I silenced them. “Listen, they’re on our side and we need as many people keeping an ear out for JC as possible. We can’t be wasting our time focusing on some outdated feud. We need to be focused on JC and finding the person that sold her out to the pigs.”   
The Scorpions were quiet and they nodded reluctantly. “I know it’s not easy to stop pointing fingers at the Serpents after we’ve been taught to do it for so long, but aren’t you guys tired?” I looked around to each of them, but they didn’t meet my eye. “It’s okay if you are,” I assured them. “This feud has gone on for so long and I understand if you guys are reluctant to let it go, but now, we need to put our differences aside for JC. Who knows, maybe they’ll come through for us,” my eyes wandered to the table that the Serpents sat at. Sweet Pea’s gaze eventually found mine, almost as if he knew I was looking at him and I had to look away before I broke out into a grin that I couldn’t explain to the Scorpions.  
“I think you’re right Cook,” Sunshine backed me up. “I don’t like those snakes as much as the next Scorpion, but I care about JC and if finding whoever sold her out means trusting the Serpents to keep an ear out, then I’ll do it.”  
“What’s JC gonna think?” Dropkick asked. “If she knows we went to the Serpents for help?”  
“They offered it,” I informed him. “And we’d be dumb not to take it. I don’t think JC will care as much as we think she will,” I hypothesized. “JC cares about finding the person that ratted on her,” I reminded them. “So that’s what we’re doing.”  
The Scorpions looked around to one another before returning their gazes on me. “I don’t think she’ll like that,” Dropkick said. “I think this should just be an inside thing. No Serpents can be involved in this.”  
“Well Dropkick,” I sighed. “I’m the one calling the shots now,” I tried to have a blend of confidence but also kindness in my voice. “And if I say we can trust the Serpents with this, then we can. I know what I’m doing and if this goes wrong for some reason - which it won’t - then I’ll take the blame. I’ll deal with JC.”  
“You better hope it doesn’t go wrong,” Dropkick stood up and Bugsy followed suit. “Because if it does, we won’t be there to defend you.”  
I stayed silent as I watched the couple leave as well as a few other Scorpions. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat and tried to keep a strong demeanour. All I could do now is hope that the Serpents could help in some way.

~

The waves of Sweetwater River crashed loudly despite the late hour. Although being nestled deeply in the forestry seemed to always bring a sense of ease to my mind, but not tonight. I couldn’t get my mind off of what happened at lunch. There were a multitude of worries running through my mind and I didn’t know how to calm any of them down.  
“You’re quiet tonight,” Sweet Pea whispered from beside me.  
I looked over to him to see him staring at me. “I’m sorry,” I apologized wholeheartedly. “I just…” I sighed as I lay on my back against the blanket. “…I’m just stressing out right now,” I rubbed my tired eyes with the heels of my hands. “I’m here, okay,” I assured him. “I’m totally present and my attention is going to be completely on you,” I spoke quickly to try and relieve some of the guilt that had been fermenting in my chest over the past few days.  
“Hey,” Sweet Pea leaned down, hovering over me slightly. “Tell me what’s going on.”  
I sighed heavily. “It’s this whole JC thing,” I obliged his request. “I’m trying to convince the Scorpions that it’s okay to trust the Serpents and the Scorpions aren’t very supportive of it. I talked to Jughead this morning and he told me he’d tell me if he heard anything.”  
“Yeah,” Sweet Pea nodded. “Jones pestered all of us about JC. He asked if any of us did it or knew anything about it. When he was sure we didn’t, he told us to report anything we heard back to him.”  
I let out a sigh of relief, knowing that Jughead was being serious about helping us. “The Scorpions just aren’t taking me seriously and I don’t know how to get them to trust me and the decisions I’m making.”  
“I think overtime they’ll learn to trust you,” Sweet Pea said. “I remember when Jones first joined the Serpents, I couldn’t think of anything worse than following his orders,” he smirked. “Now, he’s not so bad.”  
I couldn’t help but smirk along with Sweet Pea. “Jughead was talking to me about the Scorpions and the Serpents - maybe making amends and starting over.” Sweet Pea watched me silently. “I know that I’m not the permanent Scorpion Princess, but I think if I can get the Scorpions on my side, then it’ll be easier to convince JC to start over with the Serpents.”  
“I think they’ll trust you quicker than you think,” Sweet Pea said, playing with my hair. “I mean, look at me,” he smirked. “You got one of the most loyal Serpents to believe a Scorpion.” I rolled my eyes as I giggled. “Seriously Cook,” Sweet Pea resumed once we stopped laughing. “When you’re determined to prove something to someone, you don’t back down and I don’t think you’ll back down from this,” he shook his head. “The reason they don’t trust you is because they’re used to the same anti-Serpent propaganda they hear from JC and the other Scorpions,” he explained. “They’re not used to someone contradicting that. Once they get over the shock, they’ll listen to what you’re saying and they’ll follow you.”  
No matter how hard I chewed on my bottom lip, my smile was persistent on shining through. I brought my hand up to wrap around the back of Sweet Pea’s neck, playing with the ends of his hair. “You’re so good to me,” I whispered, guilt returning. “I’m sorry I haven’t been around as much.”  
Sweet Pea shushed me as he shook his head. He tilted his head down to leave a kiss on my forehead that held a headache behind it. “You don’t have to apologize.”  
“I do,” I insisted. “These next few months are gonna suck,” I said. “Now that I’m taking JC’s place, the Scorpions are gonna need me a lot more - Eagle Eye’s gonna need me to be in Seaside a lot more.”  
“I understand,” Sweet Pea said, but I caught the hint of sadness in his tone. “But it’s only for a few months,” he added, trying to soften the blow. “Then I’ll have you all to myself again.”  
“And maybe by then, we won’t have to sneak out at…” I looked to my wrist watch. “…1:30 in the morning to see each other.”  
Sweet Pea chuckled softly. “I hope not.”  
I felt my headache drilling into the sides of my head and I had to reach up to rub my temples. “She’s so dumb,” I couldn’t help but mutter. “Carrying all that weed, getting caught, fighting,” I listed. “What if things about the stabbing come out?” I thought out loud. “What’s gonna happen then?”  
Sweet Pea took my hands in his as he softly shushed me again. “It’s not gonna come out,” he assured me. “Only the Serpents and Scorpions know about that and I don’t think anyone’s gonna say anything about that.”  
“I can’t keep doing this,” I sighed. “Being the Scorpion Princess,” I clarified. “I’ve only done it for one day and I’m already exhausted,” my hands slithered out of Sweet Pea’s and went back to rubbing my temples.  
However, he pulled my hands back into his again and placed kisses over my temples. Our close proximity warmed my heart as the slight breeze carried the scent of his cologne into my nose quicker. I let my eyes shut slowly, letting my other senses take in this intimate moment. My headache was easing softly with every kiss Sweet Pea left on my face. “You make everything better,” I sighed lazily.  
Sweet Pea said nothing, he simply leaned down and kissed me softly, propelling me back into our own little world.


	16. Chapter 16

The week was coming to an end, marking JC’s first full week in the detention centre. The Scorpions hadn’t particularly eased up on me, but whenever I began to feel defeated, I kept Sweet Pea’s words of encouragement in mind. I knew it was going to take some time before they started warming up to me and I decided to let time do its thing. No one had any leads on who ratted JC out yet and for all of our sakes - especially mine - I was hoping that something would come up by the end of the day.  
Visitation hours were scheduled for five o’clock tonight and I know that nothing would make JC angrier than if I hadn’t made any progress. I checked in with Sweet Pea as much as I could but he never had anything new to report. All I could do now was hope for a miracle before the school bell rang at the end of the day so I wouldn’t have to go to JC empty handed. I also didn’t want to lose the Scorpions’ trust in me. Maybe part of the reason why they don’t put their faith in me is because I haven't come anywhere near finding out who snitched on JC. I asked around as much as I could and so did the Scorpions, but we were still coming up dry.  
“What about Andrews?” Sunshine suggested, looking out across the cafeteria at lunch.  
I followed his gaze along with the other Scorpions to see Archie sitting on the opposite side of the room with his usual clique. His eyes scanned the cafeteria before landing on mine. He visibly stiffened for a moment before trying to hide whatever he was truly feeling with a coat of mock relaxation. He broke eye contact before continuing on his way and the Scorpions looked back at me.  
“You did tell us to be wary of him Cook,” Sunshine reminded me.  
“I don’t think he’s our guy,” I shook my head. “He doesn’t really have a motive to do anything like that to JC,” I added. “No ill will towards the Southside - seeing as how he’s friends with the Serpents - JC hasn’t done anything to him specifically, and frankly, I think he’s too scared to rat out a Scorpion,” I listed.  
The table was silent and I found myself holding my breath. I was worried about what the Scorpions would think of my reasoning. Would they think I was being too soft? Would this sway them further away from me?  
“I could do some digging,” I broke the silence. “See what he knows.”  
Dropkick nodded, “Sounds good, Cook.”  
“I’m going to see JC tonight,” I reminded them. “I’ll update her on everything that’s been going on so far.”  
“Are you gonna tell her you got the Serpents involved in our business?” Bugsy questioned, inspecting her nails with a disapproving look on her face.  
“If it comes up then it comes up,” I replied. “And that attitude needs to drop Bugsy,” I told her, causing her to look up at me. “I know it’s so easy for all of us to give the Serpents the cold shoulder, but they’re helping one of our own by asking questions.”  
“Well, they haven’t reported anything back to us, have they?” Bugsy shot back, leaning on the table as she sat across from me.  
“No,” I replied, mirroring her pose. “But you haven’t done so either Bugsy,” my tone was sharp but calm. “None of you have,” I let my gaze switch between each of the Scorpions that sat around me. “So if you want to point fingers at someone, point them at yourselves. Reflect on your actions - or inactions for that matter - before reflecting on someone else’s.”  
The Scorpions remained silent as they stared at me, some in awe, others in shock. I felt my heart pick up in pace and I didn’t know whether it was the adrenaline rush I got from standing up against the backlash I was receiving from the Scorpions or because Sweet Pea was indirectly the target of slander and I felt the need to shut it down.  
The bell rang, signalling the end of the lunch period and ending the silence. “Remember guys, I need your spreadsheets and money from your sales by tomorrow to report back to Eagle Eye,” I concluded before standing up from the table.  
The Scorpions followed me out of the cafeteria, some even saying a sheepish goodbye to me before forking off in different directions to get to their lockers and classes.  
“That’s what the fuck I’m talkin’ about,” Sunshine praised me as we walked down the hallway. I bit back my grin but could only limit it to a small smirk. “That’s how you’re getting the Scorpions to listen to you; by being the badass Cook that I know and love.”  
I rolled my eyes, shoving him playfully as we approached my locker. “It did feel good,” I admitted. “Finally feeling the respect that I deserve.”  
“Keep this up and you could be elected the new Scorpion Princess,” he joked and the unavoidable feeling of my stomach dropping followed.  
“I don’t know,” I rummaged through my locker. “I don’t think I could see myself leading the Scorpions.”  
“Why not?” Sunshine quizzed, leaning against the locker next to mine.  
I shrugged and shook my head. “The Scorpions and I are different,” I simply said, shoving a notebook into my bag. “They’re not willing to change and see the things that I see.”  
“So?” Sunshine scoffed. “Change isn’t easy; especially when it has to do with a feud that’s been going on for decades.”  
“My point exactly,” I emphasized as I shut my locker.  
“Just because it’s hard doesn’t mean it can’t or shouldn’t be done,” he fell into step with me as I made my way down the hall. “Don’t get discouraged on me, Cook. Listen, I love JC, but when it comes to having an open mind, she’s got a long way to go. I think for the few months that she’s gone, you can make the changes that she can’t,” he suggested. “You can get the rest of the Scorpions on your side so that when she comes back, she’ll have no choice but to conform.”  
“I don’t know,” I gripped the strap of my bag uncomfortably. “Isn’t that a bit…shady?”  
Sunshine sighed, looking over his shoulder. “Maybe that’s the way this has to be done,” he said lowly. “I know you don’t feel it right now because the Scorpions are getting a bit of a shock to their beliefs right now, but you’re doing a great job as a leader so far,” he nudged my arm with his elbow. “You’re keeping the peace better than JC ever did and you’ve only been doing this for a week,” he chuckled and I couldn’t help but join him. “Maybe you could change things with the Serpents,” his voice went quiet again as we came to a stop outside of my chemistry class. “Get the ball rolling now so that by the time JC’s out, the ball will be rolling so fast she won’t know what hit her.”  
I chewed on the inside of my lip as I thought about it. “When you say it like that it makes it sound unfair to JC,” I admitted.  
Sunshine sighed, frustrated at his choice of words. “I know, it wasn’t the best way to put it and yeah, she’ll be in total shock at first, maybe even yell at us a bit, but if we hold our ground, there’s nothing she can do to stop what will be done.”  
“It’s tempting,” I admitted. “I just wouldn’t know how to build a relationship between the two when the Scorpions are dead set against it.”  
“You’ll find a way,” Sunshine reassured me. “I know you will and I’m with you,” he told me. “You have the chance to create the fresh start that JC has been too hard headed to take.”  
When the bell rang, signalling that classes were beginning, I sent Sunshine an appreciative smile before I entered my class. I took my seat next to Sweet Pea, sending him a small smile which he returned. All my tensions of becoming Scorpion Princess seemed to fade around him. If anything, it seemed like a good idea. In this position, I could influence the Scorpions to have an open mind and take the time to realize that the Serpents aren’t as bad as Eagle Eye and JC have made them out to be.  
I reflected on how powerful I felt after putting Bugsy and the other Scorpions in their place, so much so that I felt the need to sit up straighter in my seat. Throughout the week, I was beginning to understand why JC was the way she was. The reason she stood so tall was because she got all the power from shutting things down like I did only a few minutes ago; the reason she was so stressed was because as a leader, she had to present things that may not want to be heard by the rest of us, and the reason she was so cutthroat at times was because she believed in the decisions she was making and sometimes, stragglers needed to be put in their places.  
Throughout chemistry, I found my gaze shifting to Sweet Pea more often than not. He made the idea of taking my role as Scorpion Princess seriously more bearable but also more complicated than it ever had to be. I was under a microscope now and it wasn’t easy to be with him whenever I wanted to be. My paranoia was heightened and I was nervous just sitting next to him right now, because I didn’t want anyone uncovering what we’ve been hiding for so long. However, our relationship fuelled my fire to fight against the Scorpions and Serpents feud. It gave me all the more reason to try and make a difference between the two groups for the better so Sweet Pea and I actually had a real shot of being together. Since the Scorpions didn’t believe in my newly appointed power, I didn’t believe in it either, but now I was just as powerful as JC. I could change the minds of the Scorpions and actually make a difference. I could make allies out of enemies and if I did that, maybe the little world Sweet Pea and I escaped to could become a reality.

~

At the end of the day, Bugsy approached me at my locker. My heart leapt in excitement at the thought that she may have actually found something.  
“Hey Cook,” she said once she stopped in front of me.  
“What’s going on Bugsy?” I asked, focusing on the contents of my locker.  
“I just wanted to come over and let you know I was sorry,” she explained sheepishly.  
I turned towards her with furrowed brows. “You’re sorry?”  
“Yeah,” she rubbed her arm nervously. “I had some time to think about it and you’re right,” she admitted. “I haven’t done anything better than the Serpents. It’s just new to me - to all of us,” she breathed a laugh.  
“I understand,” I nodded. “I just can’t have you guys underestimating me like that,” I levelled with her, hoping she would appreciate my honesty. “When I make the calls about talking to the Serpents, it’s because I know that it’s the right thing to do. They have reason to trust us and no reason to trick us. I know JC and Eagle Eye have drilled it into your head that the Serpents are bad people, but…” I trailed off, unsure of whether or not I wanted to say this next part to her. “…they’re the same people that saved me at Pop’s from the Ghoulies,” I said. “And they’re the same people who were quick to accept JC’s thank you and see it as an opportunity to make amends.”  
Bugsy was quiet at my words and I was unsure of whether or not I should be regretting what I said. “They’re not interested in adding to this feud, so why should we?” I posed the question and Bugsy remained silent, but this time, she was clearly contemplating what I had said. “I gotta go,” I told her as I slung my bag over my shoulder. “But I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
Bugsy nodded, “Say hi to JC for me.”  
After promising her that I would, I made my way down the hallway and out of Riverdale High.

~

I sat in the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the visitation room of the detention centre. After being searched by a correctional officer, I made my way over to the table that was closer to the middle so our conversation could be masked as much as possible. After waiting for a few moments, I watched as a line of people in orange jumpsuits emerged from the door on the other end of the room. Eventually, I saw JC and the dark circles around her eyes and unkempt hair told me that she was already having a hard time in this place.  
My heart ached slightly to know that she was in there alone, but all I could do was say comforting things to try and make her feel better during this visitation period. When she sat down across from me, I realized just how shallow her eyes had become.  
“Hey,” was the only thing I said.  
“What’s going on Cook?” she spoke quietly.  
“Not much,” I shrugged. “How are you holding up?”  
“Fine and dandy,” she replied sarcastically. I nodded silently, not knowing what to say to her because I knew even the smallest thing could set her off. “What you got for me? You find the bastard that put me in here?”  
My eyes fell to the table as I felt my chest constrict. “We’re working on it,” was all I could tell her.  
“You’re working on it?”  
“We’re talking to as many people as we can,” I assured her.  
JC’s hand slammed down against the table, making me jump. “That’s it!?” she yelled at me, standing up. “That’s fucking it!?”  
I then heard a correctional officer yell at JC to quiet down as he rushed to our table. As he put his hands on her shoulders to guide her to sit back down, she shook off his hold on her as she sat. JC glared at him until he walked away. “JC, I swear I’m working my ass off to find out who got you in here.”  
“Well it doesn’t fucking look like it!” her voice was still too loud for the correctional officer’s liking and when the same officer from before warned her once again to quiet down, she only sneered before looking to me and leaning in closer. Her expression was unreadable, some sort of a mix between furious and amused. It was reminiscent of what a serial killer’s eyes might look like. “The COs are loving this,” she whispered with the same hard expression. “It’s all part of my plan - this week is rebellion, next week is just doing the shit I gotta do to get it over with, eventually I’ll pretend to enjoy it, then act like this program I’m enrolled in is the best thing that ever happened to me and that I’ll be a good law-abiding citizen by the end of all of this,” she explained. “Can you believe I’m doing all of that and partaking in a rehabilitation program and working on getting my high school diploma?”  
My brows furrowed at her plan. “What’s the point? They’re gonna let you outta here eventually, why not just cooperate?”  
“The quicker I get my program over with, the quicker I’m outta here. They only let you go if they think there’s a true, significant change. Significant change doesn’t happen overnight.”  
I nodded slowly, agreeing with her in more ways than she knew. “The Scorpions and I are using every single outlet we can to find out who snitched,” I explained.  
“Who you talkin’ to?”  
“People we deal to, the occasional guilty-looking Northsider…” I trailed off, unsure of whether I should bring up the Serpents.  
“Those Northsiders don’t know shit,” JC scoffed, slumping back in her chair. “You gotta go straight to the big guns. The Serpents. I bet you it’s one of them.”  
My heart skipped a beat, unsure of what to make of the lightning bolt of fear that struck through me. “We already looked into them,” I told her. “And they turned up all clear.”  
“All clear?” JC’s face contorted into confusion and disbelief. “How the fuck are they all clear? How do you know they’re all clear?”  
“I talked to Jughead and he says none of the Serpents know anything about who snitched on you.”  
JC scoffed, rolling her eyes. “And you believe that snake?”  
“Yes,” I answered immediately. “He has no reason to lie to us.”  
JC stared at me in disbelief. “I can think of one. Probably to cover up for the fact that his crew had something to do with my arrest?”  
I shook my head, “The Serpents aren’t doing that to you because they think we’re all on good terms.”  
“Or maybe they’re just playing you like the fuckin’ fiddle you are,” JC smirked condescendingly. “They’re taking advantage of your softness and using it to fuck us over.”  
I rolled my eyes, glancing at the clock. It only took seven minutes for me to become frustrated with this conversation. “If they were then they already got you,” I pointed out. “What the fuck would they want with the rest of us for?”  
“To disband us Cook,” JC stressed. “God, how stupid can you get?” she rubbed her forehead in frustration. “Those Serpents see that we’re weak now that I’m out of the picture and they’re taking advantage of you-“  
“No they’re not,” I cut her off, growing angrier. “Just because you were the Scorpion Princess doesn’t mean that no one else can be,” I reminded her. “You’re not the only strong link in our crew JC,” I added, putting an extra dose of poison in my words. “You can say what you want about me but I know what I’m doing and when you get out, then you’ll be able to see it with your own eyes.”  
JC remained silent before folding her arms. “I bet,” she mocked. “I don’t even want to begin to imagine how much you’ll have fucked things up by the time I get out of this hellhole.”  
I glared at JC, unable to sit here any longer. “Always a pleasure seeing you JC,” I commented sarcastically before gesturing to a CO. Without another word, I stood up from the table, ready to be escorted out.  
~

The bell on top of the door at Pop’s chimed as the last few customers left in the diner exited. I tried to forget about the conversation I had with JC earlier that day, but I couldn’t find it in myself to put the pause button on all of the rude things she said to me. For the rest of the night, all I heard was her voice degrading me and it sent surges of anger and doubt through me. I tried to fight off the feelings of doubt, but little inklings of it would seep back into my system one way or another.  
The bell ringing on top of the door broke me from my thoughts and I could only let out an aggravated sigh. All I wanted was to finish this shift in peace and go home to get some sleep and put an end to this day. I turned to the customer who entered but stopped in my tracks when I saw Sweet Pea standing before me. He was smirking and his hands were shoved in his pockets.  
“It’s a school night, you know?” he commented playfully. “You shouldn’t be up at this hour.”  
“I could say the same to you,” I tried my hardest to keep the mood light. I didn’t want to pollute this moment with Sweet Pea but it was hard to fight off the feelings that have been stirring up inside of me over the past few hours. I made my way to the front of the diner, getting behind the counter. “What can I get you?” I asked him, sorting out receipts that had been left by the register.  
“Don’t know,” Sweet Pea sighed, sitting on the seat across from me. “I hadn’t thought that far,” he joked. I shot him a look of confusion. “My only thoughts were about seeing you,” he clarified. I hummed and nodded, cleaning up the counter around me. “Is everything okay?” he asked.  
I looked at him and sent him the best smile I could before nodding. “Yeah, just a long shift,” I lied.  
Sweet Pea nodded, folding his hands on the counter. “You went to see JC today, right?” he quizzed and I nodded. “Would your silence have anything to do with that?”  
I let out a sigh, stopping my movements as a smile pulled at my lips. “How do you always know?” I questioned.  
Sweet Pea shrugged. “Boyfriend’s intuition,” he answered and I shot him a look that told him I didn’t believe him. “And because I knew you were seeing JC and I assumed she wasn’t taking juvie well.”  
“That sounds more convincing,” I commented, leaning on the counter. I then began to explain the brief conversation JC and I had at the detention centre. “And at the end of the day, she just doesn’t think I’m good enough to fill her shoes for the time being.”  
Sweet Pea shook his head, his hand cautiously grazing mine against the counter. “She had everything and then lost it,” he explained. “And it sucks for her to know that you’re taking over her position because she knows you’ll be good at it.”  
“Yeah right,” I scoffed with an eye roll, letting my index finger extend and caress the back of his hand.  
“I’m serious,” he promised. “She feels threatened by you so she’s trying to knock you down a peg.”  
“Do you think Jughead’s taking advantage of me?” I asked after contemplating for a moment.  
“Not at all,” Sweet Pea assured me. “If he was, he’d tell us, and you know that I would tell you.”  
I took a moment to look into his eyes and when I did, I felt validation. I continued to stroke Sweet Pea’s hand until my finger extended to his knuckles where I felt the skin turn rough. I glanced down to find his knuckles covered in a few scabs. My brows furrowed as I let my thumb run over the area gently. “Hey, what happened?” I asked softly.  
“It’s nothing,” Sweet Pea answered, turning his hand over so his palm was facing me now. “Just some old scars that opened up again.” I stared at him, worry written all over my face. “I promise babe,” he said. “You have nothing to worry about.”  
“Okay,” I chose to trust him.  
“Now,” Sweet Pea decided, reaching over to grab a menu to look at despite the fact that he knew the majority of it. “I’d like to get a milkshake - chocolate,” he ordered. “Where are your sides?” he scanned the menu.  
I rolled my eyes a smirk became plastered to my face. I took the menu out of his hands and turned it over before he held it again. I pointed to the bottom right corner before I turned to make his milkshake. “You’ve seen that menu over a thousand times,” I chuckled. “You should know where they are by now.”  
“Fries, onion rings…” he read. “…that’s weird,” he commented when I returned to him with his milkshake.  
“What?” I asked.  
“I know it’s not on the menu, but I was hoping I could get a side of you with this milkshake,” he grinned smugly.  
My face contorted into a mix of disbelief at what just left his mouth but also amusement. “Okay, I think it’s time for you to leave,” I chuckled.  
“I’ll leave only if you’re coming with me,” he winked.  
“What-“ I cut myself off, unsure of what to make of his sudden behaviour. “What are you doing?” I questioned, unable to stop smiling.  
Sweet Pea took a sip of his milkshake through the straw. He hummed after he did. “This is pretty sweet,” he commented. “But not as sweet as you.”  
“Oh my God,” I buried my face in my hands as I laughed. “Why are you doing this?”  
“To cheer you up,” he simply told me. I pulled my hands away from my face, trying to suppress my grin but when our eyes met, there was no stopping the smile from appearing. “And because I’m hoping you’ll give me a discount for being such a kind customer,” he joked.  
I playfully hit his arm as a chuckle escaped passed my lips. “Thank you,” I giggled, leaning against the counter again as Sweet Pea waved off my apology. I looked out passed Sweet Pea’s shoulder to see if anyone was lingering around the diner but when I saw that the coast was clear, I quickly leaned forward to give Sweet Pea a quick kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

“Thanks Ruby,” I said to the Scorpion that handed me her spreadsheet. I placed it in a binder along with the other ones as I stood at my locker. The spreadsheets were due at the end of the day today and I had gotten the majority of them and were able to look over them. Everyone that handed their spreadsheets in so far have met their quota and it was a relief to me to know that I could report to Eagle Eye with good news. After my fight with JC yesterday, I needed something to go right to reassure me that I was doing a good job.  
I knew that I could be a good leader, I just had to have the Scorpions on my side. I didn’t know what I was expecting; JC was positive that a Serpent put her in juvie so the idea of her crew teaming up with them sounded like the worst possible thing to happen. However, our fight yesterday motivated me to find the rat quickly so I could prove to JC and the others that it wasn’t a Serpent. Maybe once the culprit is found, the Scorpions will be more open to accepting the Serpents.  
I shut the door of my locker, begging my mind to take a rest from overthinking everything. Once I turned to head to the cafeteria, I found Thunder, one of the newer Scorpions looking up at me with her spreadsheet in her hand.  
“Hey Thunder,” I greeted, taking the spreadsheet as she held it out to me. Without a word, Thunder turned on her heel and began to walk down the hall. My brows pulled together as I unfolded the piece of paper. When I scanned through it, I realized what made her so eager to get away from me. “Thunder!” I called, jogging to catch up to her. “Hold on,” I said, grabbing her by the arm before she could slip away. She exhaled and turned to me, the worry evident in her eyes. “You didn’t meet your quota,” I pointed out.  
“I-I know Cookie, I’m real sorry, really,” she sighed. “I just…” she looked around the hallway before leaning in closer to me. “…I guess I’m kinda spooked after everything that happened with JC. You know, with the arrest and everything.” I nodded, empathizing with her. “But, if you need me to sell more then I-I’ll do it, okay,” she spoke quickly when I opened my mouth to reply. “I can do it,” she stated, trying to sound more confident. She reached out to take the spreadsheet from me but I pulled it back. “Please Cookie, I’ll do it.”  
“Thunder, hold on for a second,” I spoke. “If you can’t meet the quota, it’s okay,” I assured her.  
“Well, what about Eagle Eye?” Thunder worried. “The last time I didn’t meet my quota, she gave me an earful.”  
I winced, knowing just how much Eagle Eye likes to run her mouth when she’s angry. “Look,” I sighed, noticing just how nervous Thunder was. “Do you still have some on you?” Thunder nodded silently. “Give it to me,” I said before inhaling deeply to try and cleanse out the nervousness I was feeling. “I’ll sell the rest for you and help you meet your quota.”  
Thunder’s eyes widened in surprise. “R-really?”  
“Yeah,” I spoke before I could take back my offer. “Give it to me, I’ll sell the rest of it and add it to your spreadsheet for Eagle Eye. You tell whoever comes to you to come to me.”  
Thunder nodded frantically, leading me to her locker. Once I retrieved the weed, I headed to my locker to keep it in there, hidden underneath some books and binders. “Thank you Cookie,” she said wholeheartedly. “Thank you so much. JC never does anything like this,” she told me. “I was really nervous to come talk to you because I didn’t know if you would just shut me down like she does,” she rambled.  
“No problem Thunder,” I said before heading down to the cafeteria with her.  
I couldn’t figure out what exactly had compelled me to take over for Thunder. Maybe it was because I understood where she was coming from - she was a new Scorpion that hadn’t had a real run in with the cops yet. I could empathize with her as I remembered how nervous I was around the cops when I first became a Scorpion. Maybe I could use this as an opportunity to get some information out of some Northsiders about JC’s arrest. Or it might just be a way to set myself up in the crosshairs. I shook the latter thought out of my mind. All I had to do was sell for the rest of the day and hope that it was enough to meet the quota that Eagle Eye had set.

~

“Hey,” I heard whispered to me. I turned to see a jock in his letterman jacket leaning against the lockers next to mine, staring out into the semi-crowded hallway.   
My breath hitched in my throat and my stomach became full of nerves. “Hey,” I replied as calmly as I could, turning back to my locker.  
“Thunder told me to come see you for some dope,” he said, glancing up and down the hallway.  
“How much you need?” I asked.  
“Just a deg,” he answered.  
I looked over my shoulder to make sure no one was watching as I fished out the small bag while whispering the cost. I watched as he fished out his wallet from his pocket before an idea came to me. “I’ve got an offer for you though,” I told him.  
“Oh yeah?” this piqued his interest.  
“I’ll throw in a point five if you can do something for me.”  
“And what’s that?”  
“What do you know about the person who ratted out my friend,” I questioned.  
“Your friend?” his voice displayed his confusion.  
I rolled my eyes at his poor attempt of covering up what he might know. “Listen, I know jocks have a reputation for being dumbasses, but don’t play dumb with me. No information, no deal,” I simply stated. I looked to him as he was contemplating what I said. “I also know that the jocks around here love their weed. So ultimately, it’s your decision.”  
The jock sighed, rolling his eyes. “I don't know much,” he began. “But I know it’s a Northsider.”  
“Jock or not?”  
“I don’t know,” he shook his head. “I haven’t heard anything in the locker rooms.”  
“How do you know it’s a Northsider?”  
“I overheard the Serpents talking, they were asking around trying to find the same answers you are.”  
I bit back a smile, glad that Jughead was sticking to his word. I pulled out the other bag, quickly exchanging the bags for the money. “It was a pleasure doing business with you,” I commented. The jock only nodded and went on his way.  
“Cook?” I heard in the now empty hallway.  
I jumped, shoving the money into my bag. I let out the breath I’d been holding in when I saw Sweet Pea approaching me. “Hey,” I greeted.  
“You okay?” he asked me.  
“Yeah,” I nodded. “Why wouldn’t I be?”  
“I don’t know,” he stopped in front of me. “You’re just…jumpy.”  
I let out the breath I’d been holding, forcing myself to admit that he was right. “I guess,” I sighed. I turned to my locker and pulled out my scale and half of my stash and shoved them into my bag. “One of the younger Scorpions didn’t sell enough so I had to take over,” I shut my locker. “I haven’t sold in a long time,” I breathed a nervous laugh.  
“Are you sure that’s such a good idea?” Sweet Pea worried as I shut my locker. “After what happened to JC?”  
“I’ve been trying to block out those thoughts,” I informed him. “I don’t know,” I shook my head. “It’s been a long day.”  
“You made it through the day,” he reminded me. “So you’ve got nothing to worry about.”  
“Yeah…” I replied halfheartedly. “I guess you’re right.”  
“What’s got you so spooked?” he questioned and I knew that if we were in a more secluded area, he would’ve placed a comforting hand on my arm or taken hold of my hand.  
I glanced up and down the hallway before turning back to him. “I almost got arrested once,” I told him. “For the same thing JC was. JC was there and she had my back, she made it look like the weed I had was hers and that I had nothing to do with any of it.” Sweet Pea’s muted look of surprise lingered for a moment. “I just wish I had done more to help her when she got into trouble,” I shut my locker. “If I said something, maybe she wouldn’t have gone to juvie.”  
“You don’t know that,” Sweet Pea refuted as we walked down the hallway. “From what you told me, she already has a record and if you tried to take the fall, the Sheriff wouldn’t buy it. I mean, think about it: the girl with no record is the one selling drugs instead of her friend that sells drugs, is the leader of a gang, is aggressive which has led to multiple fights…your story wouldn’t stand a chance.”  
I began to contemplate what Sweet Pea had just said, trying to decide whether he was right or not but it didn’t take long until my thoughts got cut off by my phone ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket to see that Ace was calling me. My brows furrowed at this before answering, “Ace, what’s going on?”  
“You gotta come down to the Southside before you leave for Seaside,” he simply said, panting slightly.  
“Why? What happened?” I glanced to Sweet Pea, confused about what was going on but he simply returned my look of confusion.  
“Maybe you could come down to the trailer park.”  
“Yeah, sure-“  
“Sunnyside Trailer Park.”  
My head recoiled in disbelief. “What’re you doing there?”  
“I’ll explain when you get here,” Ace said and once I told him I was on my way, I hung up.  
“Scorpions?” Sweet Pea smirked and I nodded with a sigh.  
“He told me to come to Sunnyside,” I spoke, confused.  
“What’s going on there?” Sweet Pea’s demeanour completely changed, becoming defensive.  
“I don’t know, but if it’s something big, I’ll let you know,” I promised in a quiet voice.  
Sweet Pea nodded and after saying a quick, emotionless goodbye, I made my way out to the parking lot.

~

I pulled up to Sunnyside Trailer Park, noticing the few people that were sitting near their trailers. At my entrance, heads turned towards me but I didn’t cower under their gazes. I turned off my motorcycle before taking off my helmet. I quickly spotted FP Jones sitting on the steps of his trailer while Ace and a Serpent stood on opposite sides of the steps. At the sight of me, Ace began to walk over to me with the Serpent and FP close behind him. As they got closer, I noticed both of the younger boys had blood and bruises that were beginning to form on their faces.  
“What happened?” I asked Ace.  
“These two got into it outside of the Whyte Wyrm,” FP answered, folding his arms.  
“Dare I ask, over what?” I folded my arms and looked to Ace.  
FP didn’t have an answer this time, he simply looked to the Serpent as I looked to Ace.  
“I was just passing through,” Ace shrugged and his smug demeanour told me that wasn’t the full story.  
“These Scorpions don’t belong on our turf,” the Serpent spoke.  
“Fuck you snake,” Ace shot back harshly.  
In the blink of an eye, both of the boys were charging at each other again. I reached forward, pulling the two apart with FP’s help. Once they were separated, I stepped between them, pushing against Ace’s chest as he went to attack once more. “Hey!” I yelled, forcing him to halt. “Back off,” I warned, staring daggers into Ace’s eyes. I watched the fire in his slowly die down before he rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Get on your bike, we’re leaving.”  
Ace’s aggravation showed through his clenched fists and his stiff body as he began to do what was told of him. “Yeah that’s right,” the Serpent called after him. “Do what mommy tells you to.”  
“You quiet down,” FP instructed harshly. “Go home and stay there,” he knocked the younger boy down a peg the way I did to Ace.  
When the younger Serpent obliged to FP’s instructions, it was just the two of us left in the middle of Sunnyside Trailer Park. I turned to look at him and I found him looking back at me. I felt slightly intimidated, not because he was the Serpent King, but because in a way, I wanted to make a good impression. If Jughead was as kind as he was to me despite the circumstances, I can only assume he learned from his father.  
“I heard about Eagle Eye’s kid going to juvie,” FP told me, breaking the silence. “Jug told me.”  
“JC,” I said her name and he nodded. “I’m stepping up for the time being,” I informed him.  
“I’m sorry to hear about that,” he told me sincerely. “It’s never easy having one of your own put away.”  
“I appreciate it,” I said sincerely. “I’m sorry about my guy,” I pointed over my shoulder, gesturing to where Ace’s bike once stood before he took off like I instructed him to. “I’ve been trying to get him and the rest of the Scorpions to cool it with the Serpents.” For a split second, there was a look of shock on FP’s face. “I, um…” I wrung my hands nervously. “…I think that maybe I can try turning things around for the Scorpions and the Serpents,” I explained, “Put all the bad blood behind us.”  
FP remained silent and I forced myself to look over to him to at least try and figure out how he felt about my idea. He simply nodded but didn’t do or say anything else.  
“I should get going,” I said, beginning to walk back towards my bike. “Again,” I spoke once I got onto my bike. “I’m sorry,” I told him before pulling on my helmet, starting my motorcycle, and driving out of Sunnyside Trailer Park.


	18. Chapter 18

My trip to Seaside was anything but eventful. I spent the night going over the spreadsheets, updating Eagle Eye on how the Scorpions were doing, and updating her on JC. Since JC had been put in the detention centre, Eagle Eye hasn’t seen her. I urged her to go see her daughter, knowing that despite JC’s tough exterior, she was scared. She said she’d consider visiting JC soon and that was all I could ask for.   
After we discussed JC, Eagle Eye informed me that the Scorpions’ sales haven’t been as high in the past few months because of the Ghoulies. They had been selling jingle jangle all over the Southside and they were slowly starting to move to the North. I reassured her that selling weed was a lot more stable than jingle jangle, because jingle jangle was a harder drug than weed and not as many people were keen to try it. Despite my reasoning, she was still worried about the amount of weed the Scorpions were selling. She demanded that I urge the Scorpions to sell as much as they could. The idea seemed horrible to me because of JC’s arrest on school grounds. Even though I brought this up, Eagle Eye stuck to her guns, making it a point to make sure that I got the message and was willing to relay it back to the other Scorpions.  
My heavy eyes dared to shut as I stood at my locker that morning. I had spent the weekend making sure the Scorpions stayed away from the Serpents. After speaking to Ace, I quickly learned that he was the one who began to pick the fight. He was on Serpent territory and ran into the younger Serpent which escalated into a fight. I warned him how dangerous it was to go causing fights on Serpent territory, that not all the Serpents were as nice as Jughead and the others at school were. Ace simply scoffed, keeping up his teen angst bravado before I left for Seaside. I haven’t spoken to him since then.  
At the thought, I rolled my eyes and shut my locker. However, my sleepy composure stiffened as Jughead’s sudden appearance startled me. He leaned against the lockers next to mine with folded arms and a smirk. “You look tired,” he commented.  
“Thanks,” I quirked a brow, dragging my feet along the floor as I made my way to class.  
“Is it from all the Scorpions you have to look after?” he joked as he fell into step with me.  
I chuckled lightly. “You heard about the fight my guy started.”  
“My dad told me about it,” Jughead sighed. “He also told me about what you said to him. About trying to make peace between the Scorpions and the Serpents.”  
“Yeah,” I glanced to Jughead with a sigh. “I don’t know how well he took to that,” I told him honestly. “He didn’t say much.”  
“He was just shocked. He didn’t expect you to say that. He likes the idea and so do I.”  
“I was gonna bring it up to you, but time just got away from me,” I said and although it wasn’t a total lie, I didn’t bring it up to Jughead mostly because I was unsure of how he would feel at the proposition. “I’ve still got a lot of Scorpions that aren’t willing to see eye to eye with me,” I informed him.  
“Yeah, some of the Serpents are having trouble with getting on the same page as me.”  
“I think for now, we should try focusing on who snitched on JC and then maybe we can work on attempts at peacekeeping after - kill two birds with one stone.”  
“It’s funny that you say that actually,” Jughead commented as we rounded the corner. “I might have something that could bring our crews together and find JC’s snitch.”  
“Oh yeah?” I smirked. “And what’s that?”  
“We may have found this so called snitch.”  
My ears perked up as my head snapped to Jughead. “Really?” I questioned, a smile tugging at my lips.  
Jughead smiled and nodded. “I talked to the Serpent that found him - Sweet Pea - I think you guys have chemistry?”   
My breath hitched in my throat as my heart began to pound and my smile faltered. “Chemistry?” my brows furrowed before I swallowed the lump in my throat. “What do you mean chemistry?”  
“I mean chemistry the class…” he spoke slowly, confusion contorting his features one by one.  
“Oh yeah!” my face lit up in realization. “Sorry…” I chuckled. “…Only running on a few hours of sleep over here.” I mentally cursed myself out for my reaction.  
“Dare I ask what you’re gonna do to the snitch?”  
“Um…” I trailed off, realizing just how unprepared I was for this moment. However, before I could decide, the bell rang.  
“You know what, you let me know when you figure it out,” Jughead began. “But let me know, maybe the Serpents can help and we can knock out that second bird with this stone.”  
“That sounds good Jughead,” I smiled sincerely. “Thank you so much, really.”  
Jughead sent me a smile before turning and heading off down the hall. I watched as he made his way down and once he was out of sight, I saw Sweet Pea and Fangs at the end of the hallway. Fangs was at his locker, looking through and speaking to Sweet Pea, but he was unaware of the harsh look Sweet Pea was sending my way. My brows furrowed together, confused at why his stare was so mean. When he looked away from me and turned to Fangs, I took that as my cue to enter my art class.

~

“If you called me here to give me the silent treatment, then this is a waste of my time,” I decided, pulling my bag onto my shoulder and hopping down from the desk.  
Sweet Pea sat on a desk closer to the door with folded arms as he sulked. He hadn’t responded to any of my messages throughout first period but when second period came around, he simply told me to meet in the empty classroom. I assumed he was going to explain what was going on with his suddenly, sour attitude, but after twenty minutes of sitting there in silence, I decided that nothing was going to come from this.  
Just as I reached out to open the door, Sweet Pea’s hand wrapped around my wrist, stopping me. I sighed and looked to him, waiting for him to speak. He didn’t look at me, he only looked to the ground. “What’s going on with you and Jones?”  
My brows pulled together in confusion. “What are you talking about?”  
“I’m talking about you two laughing it up in the hallway together this morning,” his hard stare flickered towards me. “About how the two of you have been speaking more and more.”  
“We were having a conversation Sweet Pea,” I pulled my arm out of his grasp. “Is that what you’re angry with me about?”  
“I’m not angry,” Sweet Pea shrugged, looking away from me again.  
“Sweets,” I sighed, putting my bag on the ground and standing in front of him. “Come on.”  
“You’re not denying it…” he muttered. “How do I know that you’re not sneaking around with him while telling me you need us to keep a low profile so the Scorpions don’t see you?”  
My brows pulled together as my soft stare hardened at his words. I felt offended by what he was currently suggesting. Especially considering that what I was talking to Jughead about was going towards my relationship with Sweet Pea. “Do you really need me to deny it?” I scoffed and when he stayed silent my anger only intensified. “Sweet Pea, there’s nothing going on with Jughead and I,” I stressed my words. “And I can’t believe that you would even think there was something going on,” I picked my bag up again.  
“Then what were you two talking about?” he folded his arms, staring up at me.  
“We were talking about how the Serpents - specifically you - found the snitch,” I answered. “That’s it. Do you really think I would do something like that to you? Do you think Jughead would do that to Betty?” Sweet Pea stayed quiet once I asked him these questions. “I’m working hard to change things between the Serpents and the Scorpions and that requires talking to Jughead,” I explained. “And for the record, the things I’m speaking to Jughead about are partially so the two of us can be together.”  
When Sweet Pea remained silent, I headed towards the door again and this time, he didn’t stop me.

~

After my fight with Sweet Pea, it was hard to pull myself out of my bad mood. However when lunch rolled around, I remembered that I had good news to report to the Scorpions. Good news that was beneficial in more ways than one. When I got to our table, I sat down beside Sunshine and I noticed the volume on each of their conversations go down at my presence. I looked between each of the Scorpions as they stared at me silently with unimpressed expressions.  
“You guys don’t have to stop talking because of me,” I chuckled, however I was met with more silence.  
“We’ve actually got something interesting to talk to you about,” Dropkick folded his hands on the table.  
I quirked my brow, taking a bite out of my apple. “Go on then Dropkick, don’t be shy,” I chuckled. “But make it quick because I’ve got some of my own stuff to tell you guys about.”  
“Would that stuff have to do with your boyfriend?”  
My hand froze in midair as I was guiding my apple back to my mouth. The stares of my friends were hard on my and I felt my stomach twist completely upside down and my heart drop. I couldn’t think of anything to say, all I could do was look to each of the members. I even saw Sunshine looking at me, however his look told me he wasn’t sure what to believe.  
“You don't have anything to say for yourself?” Bugsy questioned. “Nothing to say for dating that Serpent?”  
I recoiled at her harsh tone. “What are you-“  
“Don’t play dumb,” Dropkick cut me off. “We see you walking around with Jones.”  
My eyes narrowed towards Dropkick. “What the hell are you talking about?” I questioned, my tone turning sharp. “You guys think I’m with Jughead?”  
“We don’t think,” Dropkick shook his head. “We know,” he began to stand up from the table.  
My blood boiled quickly, already hot from my fight with Sweet Pea. “Stand down soldier,” I spat sarcastically, standing up and facing off with Dropkick. “Whatever conspiracy theory you morons came up with you’d better drop it, because I’m here to confirm that it’s not fuckin’ true,” I didn’t break eye contact with Dropkick, allowing my anger to radiate towards him. “Sit the fuck down Dropkick, you’re causing a scene.”  
I didn’t look away until Dropkick obliged and sat down. When he did, I remained standing. “If you guys stop conspiring against me for one fucking second, you would know that the reason I was talking to Jughead, was because he and the Serpents found the person who snitched on JC.” I watched as the Scorpions glanced to one another in shock. “I’ve had enough of this shit,” I decided. “Maybe JC has the right idea. Maybe I should start treating you all like shit so you can stop underestimating me,” I thought out loud.  
“Cook,” Sunshine spoke calmly, standing up and placing a hand on my arm.  
“No Sunshine,” I stopped him before he could start. “I understand now the kind of leader all of you need. Now that I understand it, I’ll cater to it,” I spoke, exaggerating a kind tone in my voice. “The Serpents found the guy who snitched on JC and they’re going to join us at Fox Forest tonight where we plan to teach the guy a lesson. If you have any complaints about it, then don’t show up,” I shrugged. “But just know that if you don’t show up, then don’t expect anything from me when you need it.”  
Without waiting for a reply, I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the cafeteria wondering what the hell was in the water.

~

After school, I headed straight home, not waiting for the Scorpions to join me on the ride home. Before leaving, I caught Jughead and told him where to bring the snitch. I spent the rest of the afternoon in my trailer going over everything that happened today. I hadn’t talked to Sweet Pea since our fight and I couldn’t find it in me to believe the way he was acting. Rationally, I hadn’t even been around Jughead as much as he claims I did. He of all people should’ve known that things between Jughead and I were strictly business.  
I rubbed my forehead as I sat on the couch, trying to ease the headache behind it. The Scorpions were just another factor to this headache. I had been so excited to form a bond between us and the Serpents and in a matter of seconds, they shut down all of my ideas without even knowing it. It was a plan that benefited everyone, the Ghoulies would back off of the Northside if the Serpents and Scorpions joined forces. If they were out of the Northside, then the sales for both of our crews would go up which would stop Eagle Eye from pushing the Scorpions to sell so much. After seeing their reactions today, I didn’t feel comfortable telling the Scorpions the rest of my plan. I also hated myself for giving into the pressure.  
When the idea of being the Scorpion Princess came up, I knew I didn’t want to be the same kind of leader JC was, because I knew how harsh she could be. I was finally understanding the thing that put a barrier between myself and her. I understood the pressure that came from Eagle Eye and the other Scorpions. I figured the only way to corral a bunch of gang members was to show them you were tougher than they were. For a second, I think I wanted JC’s juvie sentence to end more than she did.  
When the sun began to go down, I began to get ready to meet the Serpents at Fox Forest. I wasn’t expecting any of the Scorpions to come with me. It was a bittersweet feeling, knowing that I was still angry with them for the way they treated me, but also disappointed because I saw tonight as the night that the Scorpions and Serpents would finally begin to work towards making amends. I glanced to the tattoo on my hand, realizing just how little I saw of it since it was usually covered for school or work. I let out a sigh, grabbing my helmet on the way out the door.  
When I opened the door, I found the Scorpions standing at my steps. My jaw clenched as I folded my arms, unsure of what to say.  
“The Scorpions and I were talking,” Sunshine began. “We hear what you’re saying and we don’t want you to be the kind of leader JC was.”  
“We want you to be the leader that you are,” Thunder spoke. “The one that filled my quota for me. I mean, JC would’ve ripped my head off and told me to deal with it.”  
“The one that’s brave enough to try and make peace,” Sunshine added. “Something that JC is too hardheaded to do.”  
“Why should I believe you guys?” I questioned, my head tilting to the side as I scrutinized them. “How do I know you’re not just gonna walk all over me again?”  
“Because we like the leader you want to be, the one you started out being before we ruined it for you,” Bugsy replied. I eyed her, unsure of whether or not I could trust what she was saying. “Please Cook,” she pleaded. “We’re really sorry for the way we were acting.”  
“We’re all here because we want to join you,” Sunshine said. “We want to come and sort the snitch out.”  
I glanced between all of them, still unsure of whether or not they were being sincere. “Where are the others?” I noticed a chunk of Scorpions were missing. “Dropkick? Ace?” I named a few.  
Sunshine glanced over his shoulder to the Scorpions behind him. “They still need some time to get on board.”  
I sauntered down the steps, not letting my eyes leave the group before me. “Get on your bikes and if any of you pull any funny business, I’ll make sure you regret it.”

~

Right in the middle of Fox Forest sat a pickup truck surrounded by motorcycles. Once I parked my bike and took off my helmet, I had a clearer view of the Serpents that were standing around a jock wearing his letterman jacket and a scared and furious expression on his face. Jughead looked towards us as we approached them and smirked towards us.  
“Well Reggie,” Jughead said, looking towards the jock who was knelt down on the ground with Sweet Pea and Fangs gripping his shoulders. “This is where the real fun begins.”  
I smirked as the Scorpions and I stopped in front of the jock. “Is he all warmed up for me?” I questioned, sending a sickeningly sweet smile towards Reggie.  
“As warmed up as he’ll ever be,” Jughead promised, moving to stand between Sweet Pea and Fangs.  
I stepped forward, digging my switchblade out of my pocket and crouching down before Reggie. He panted, glaring at me but his stare flinched when I brought my blade up and switched it out of the handle. “So a couple of snakes tell me you’re the one who snitched on JC,” I spoke calmly.  
“W-what the hell is this?” Reggie questioned, glancing around to the Serpents and the Scorpions. “Aren’t you guys supposed to hate each other or something?”  
“You’re just getting a sneak peek of what’s to come,” I mused. “Here’s how this is gonna work,” I stood up, pacing in front of Reggie. “If you tell us why you ratted JC out, your punishment won’t be so bad.”  
My head snapped to Reggie the moment he began to yell, but it was quickly cut off when Sweet Pea reached around and grabbed Reggie’s jaw firmly in his hand. “The moment you try calling out for help is when you’ll really be needing it.”  
I watched as Reggie and Sweet Pea stared at one another before Reggie shook his head out of Sweet Pea’s grasp. I looked to Sweet Pea as he stood up straight and looked to me. Once he nodded, I continued, “You see,” I crouched down once again in front of Reggie. “I thought we were having a nice time,” I mocked an expression of hurt. “But it looks like just one of us is enjoying tonight.”   
I watched as a smirk appeared on Reggie’s face before he began chuckling. “You don’t scare me,” he told me. “You may be leading your gang now, but everyone knows you’re the weakest link in it.” I didn’t respond, allowing his comments to anger me so I had more of a reason to hurt him. “Everyone at Riverdale High heard about your scene in the hallway with JC the day the posters went up for the play. You expect me to believe you finally found a backbone?”  
I didn’t say anything in response, trying to ignore the shot to my ego. I simply sent him a smile before balling my fist up and clocking him right in the jaw. His head recoiled back and I watched his face scrunch up in pain for a moment. “I hope that wasn’t rude of me,” I looked to Jughead. “I’ll let you do the honours next time.”  
“Our guest wasn’t being particularly hospitable,” Jughead faked disappointment. “Let’s see if that loosened up his jaw enough,” he bent down and grabbed Reggie by the collar of his jacket. “Why’d you rat out JC?”  
“Screw you guys,” Reggie panted, earning him another punch in the face, this time courtesy of Jughead. As the others marvelled at the blood the was forming on Reggie’s face, I glanced to Sweet Pea, watching the amusement that played out on his face.  
“It’s only gonna get worse Reggie,” I stated. “You might as well tell us now,” I leaned forward as Sweet Pea and Fangs held him up. “Or else I’ll show you how tough I can really be,” I brought my blade out again, pressing the cool metal against his cheek. “Why’d you rat on JC?” I questioned through clenched teeth.  
“Screw you,” he spat, enunciating his words this time.  
“Sunshine,” I called, not breaking eye contact with Reggie.  
“I’ve been waiting for this all night,” Sunshine smirked before punching Reggie right on his cheekbone.  
After being asked once again, Reggie still remained silent. Sweet Pea took it upon himself to grab onto Reggie’s collar and punch him, sending him to the ground. I saw Reggie’s lip begin to bleed and when I looked to Sweet Pea, he was inspecting his knuckles. When he dropped his hand by his side, I noticed the scabs along his knuckles had split open again.  
“You ready to talk yet?” Jughead questioned.  
“All you Southsiders are polluting the Northside,” Reggie panted. “First the Serpents and now the Scorpions? Before we know it, Riverdale High will be as corrupt as Southside High was.”  
I rolled my eyes, glancing to Jughead who was shaking his head. “Don’t paint yourself as a martyr,” I advised, folding my arms after putting my blade away. “There’s nothing I hate more than a cocky, wannabe hero.”  
“What do you say, Cook?” one of the Scorpions from behind me spoke. “Just a few more hits and we’re out of here?”  
The other Scorpions muttered in agreement, even some of the Serpents joined in. I eyed Reggie, noticing how weak he was becoming. “Yeah,” I nodded. “Make sure to get him right on the jaw,” I instructed as the Scorpions moved past me and closer to Reggie. “I have one more thing I need to ask him.”   
I watched as the Scorpions huddled around and began taking their anger out on Reggie. I looked up to see the Serpents standing by idly. “Serpents, I invite you to join in!” I called to them. “Land a punch wherever you can.”  
After getting a nod from Jughead, the Serpents immersed themselves in the Scorpions, taking it upon themselves to join in on the violence. After a couple of minutes, I began to get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and I knew it was because of the fact that Reggie had multiple people beating him up at once.  
I called out for the Scorpions to stop. In unison, both gangs stopped and turned to me. “I think he’s got the message,” I made my way to the front of the crowd. I bent down and picked Reggie up by his collar, noticing how weak he was by the way his head lolled to one side. My stomach began to fill with an uneasy feeling at the sight of him. The way his face was beginning to bruise, one of his eyes beginning to swell, and blood dripping from his nose. “Don’t you, Reggie?” Reggie reluctantly nodded and I smirked. “Good boy,” I released his collar with one of my hands before reaching into my pocket for my blade.  
“Oh come on Cook,” Bugsy sighed. “Just a little more.”  
“I said no,” I told her firmly but calmly and surprisingly, she listened. I flipped open the switchblade, holding it close to Reggie’s face. “One more question,” I said. “Andrews, did he have anything to do with JC getting arrested?” Reggie opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off, placing the blade against his cheek. “If you’re thinking about lying to me, don’t,” I pressed the blade harder against his cheek.  
“N-no,” Reggie stuttered. “I’m not lying,” he promised, looking straight into my eyes. I searched his eyes for any sign that he was lying. When I was satisfied, I pulled the blade away from his face and flipped it back into its handle before shoving it in my pocket. “Thank you for your cooperation,” I smiled before letting him go and standing up. “Anything else to add Jughead?” I looked to him.  
He shook his head, looking to the other Serpents who mirrored his response. “You’d better find your way back Reggie,” Jughead advised. “It’s starting to get dark and I hear these woods aren’t too safe at night.”  
“And if you think of coming after any of us with your Bulldogs,” I said. “Don’t. Because there are more of us than there are of you.”  
“Serpents,” Jughead called to his crew. “From here on out, the Serpents and the Scorpions are on their way to becoming a united front,” he decided, looking to me with a smirk.  
“Thank you for helping us,” I said to the Serpents.  
“At what cost?” one of the Scorpions spoke up from behind me. “What do we owe you?”  
“Only a fresh start where we can all get along,” he answered. “Besides, the one you should really be thanking is Sweet Pea,” he turned to the tall Serpent. “He’s the one who found out it was Reggie.”  
I looked towards Sweet Pea and found him already staring at me. “Thank you,” I told him sincerely in front of everybody. “It means a lot to us.”  
Sweet Pea simply nodded, but never broke eye contact with me. In some way, I felt as though there was a silent dialogue between us that only we could understand. Maybe it was my own hopes, but I got the sense that he wanted to sort things out and that he was sorry for what he said to me.  
Once Jughead announced that the Serpents should depart, I thanked him once again before turning to the Scorpions and deciding to call it a night as well. After stealing one last look of Sweet Pea getting onto his motorcycle, I got onto my bike before leading the Scorpions out of Fox Forest.


	19. Chapter 19

The dynamic in the hallways of Riverdale High shifted ever since Fox Forest. Now, instead of exchanging glares, the Scorpions and the Serpents would silently interact through nodding heads or even a smirk. It sent a new surge of confidence to me despite the fact that there were still a few Scorpions who refused to break out of the mindset that JC had moulded their minds to. In some ways, I wish they trusted me and in others, I could understand why it was so hard for them to listen to me. However, I didn’t let them get me down. I was making progress and eventually, they’d have to choose whether to join us or leave.   
The one Scorpion I was still worried about convincing was JC. I hadn’t spoken to her about this incident yet although I was intending to when I visited her later this week. My stomach turned upside down at the thought of having this conversation with her. She wasn’t going to be easy to persuade, considering Eagle Eye’s consistent slandering of the Serpents. I hoped that she would follow suit in the other Scorpions that were against the Serpents and make the decision to join the rest of us or leave, but I knew that JC wasn’t one to go down without a fight which made my victory a little less sweet.  
Reggie kept his head down around us, even going as far as to turn the other way in the halls. A part of me felt guilty, but whenever I felt this feeling, I heard Reggie’s words ringing in my head, telling me I was weak. I shoved all of my sympathy far away and reminded myself of the fact that Reggie had gotten a Scorpion locked up and there was no way for him to take that back.  
After taking the spark out of a cocky jock and putting it into healing a feud between the Scorpions and the Serpents, I found myself realizing just how much power I had as the leader. I was able to make 95 percent of the Scorpions change their minds about the Serpents. Not only that, but when I called the shots, they listened to me without question. I had the power to lead the Scorpions in a new, more positive direction than when JC had. That night in Fox Forest also made it clear who I could trust and who I couldn’t trust. I knew that I couldn’t promote these things as a leader if I was at bay at owing someone a much deserved apology.  
With this in mind, I headed down to Archie’s locker and found him speaking to Jughead. At the sight of the redhead, I found myself second guessing what I was doing. I didn’t know how he would respond to my apology. While he was innocent in JC’s arrest, was he innocent in telling Jughead about Sweet Pea and I? This was my only chance to find out.  
I took in a deep breath and forced myself to walk over to Archie. When I was close enough, the both of them turned to me, Jughead sending me a smile while Archie seemed hesitant around me.  
“Hi guys,” I greeted halfheartedly.  
“Hey Cook,” Jughead replied. “How’s it going?”  
“Good,” I smiled, gripping the strap of my bag. “How about you?”  
“Not too bad. I was just about to head to class,” he told me. “I’m glad I saw you though, I was hoping we could meet up sometime, talk about plans for the Scorpions and the Serpents.”  
“That sounds good Jug,” I smiled and nodded.  
After saying a quick goodbye, Jughead was off and left Archie and I alone. I took Jughead’s spot, leaning against the locker next to Archie’s.  
“Nice to see that you and Jughead are getting along,” Archie commented, rummaging through his locker.  
“Yeah,” I nodded. “Me too.”  
“He told me about Fox Forest,” he glanced to me and even though it was only for a second, I could tell he wasn’t impressed.  
“It was what we had to do,” I justified. “JC is my friend - a friend to all the Scorpions. I couldn’t let Reggie get away with what he did.” Archie remained silent. “That’s not why I came over here,” I shifted in my spot. “I came over here to apologize.”   
Archie stopped his movements, turning to me. “Apologize for what.”  
“For everything that happened the night of the play,” I kept my voice down. “I didn’t know how else to react. I was just doing it to protect me; to protect Sweet Pea. I’m sorry for threatening you.” Archie sighed, putting the binder in his hand in his locker before turning to me. “Everything you said at the dance was true,” I admitted. “Sweet Pea and I have to be more careful and at the dance, we weren’t. I was just nervous that you were gonna tell Jughead and then things would’ve been ruined for Sweet Pea.” Archie looked over to me, uncertainty on his face. “And you were a good friend before I ruined things,” I admitted. “I just hope that we can start over.”  
Archie folded his arms across his chest and sighed. “I think starting over sounds good,” he nodded.  
I smiled sincerely at him. “Sounds good to me too,” I told him as he shut his locker.  
He sent me a smile as he grabbed his bag from the ground and put it on his shoulder. “I appreciate the apology, Cook,” he told me as we began to walk down the hallway. “It makes believing what Jug said about you being a good leader easier to believe.”  
Once Archie got to his class, I continued on down the hallway, running into a few of the Scorpions on the way. “Hey Cook,” Bugsy said, glancing to the classroom Archie headed in. “Was he giving you trouble?”  
“No,” I shook my head. “We have nothing to worry about with him. He’s our friend now,” I promised.  
“The Northsider is friends with us?” Thunder questioned.  
“Yeah,” I confirmed. “We have a choice now on whether or not we’re gonna be the bad guys,” I began. “I don’t know about you, but I wanna be one of the good ones. I’m just saying that we have a choice now,” I continued walking ahead. “And the best way to do that is through making amends.”

~

The splashing of the water had to be the most relaxing sound I had encountered so far this week. The week had consisted of me running around between school, Pop’s, the Scorpions, meetings with Jughead, and occasionally Seaside. It seemed like I was just making it on time for my shifts, my classes, and my meetings. I was being spread thin and I guessed that it was time for me to experience the lows to leadership after experiencing the highs. After speaking with Archie and to the Scorpions about making amends, I decided to make amends with the one person that meant the most to me.  
“I was insecure,” Sweet Pea whispered to me. “The second Jughead stepped into the Serpents, I felt like he was stealing my thunder,” he explained. “I was the one getting called out to do jobs for FP and I was the one that everyone kind of followed,” he shrugged. “I just thought that he was gonna steal you away from me too.”  
My brows pulled together gently as I looked to Sweet Pea. He sat beside me, arms around his knees and looking down at the grass beneath us. “Hey,” I spoke softly to him, placing a hand on his arm. When he looked at me, I continued, “Jughead isn’t gonna steal me from you; no one is,” I promised. “I’m with you and Jughead’s with Betty and even though it’s disgusting how in love they are with each other, they’re in love with each other,” I smirked, remembering the smile that showed on Jughead’s face as he texted Betty during our lunchtime meetings. “And I…” I trailed off, catching myself from saying the L word. “…I am so into you,” I assured him, stroking his bicep.  
Sweet Pea searched my eyes, staying silent. I noticed how vulnerable he felt and I let my guard down, letting him know that it was okay for him to tell me whatever he was feeling. He moved his arm from my grasp, turning his torso as he reached out to cup my face in his hands. He pulled me close, kissing me softly. I reached up, holding onto the hand that he had against my face as I kissed him back. Even a few days without his kisses were too much for me and I found myself wondering why it took me so long to fix things with him.  
“I’m sorry,” Sweet Pea whispered against my lips before he kissed the corner of my mouth, then my cheek, then jaw.  
My hand stroked his as I felt my eyes close but they opened once again when I felt the rough skin of his knuckles. I pulled his hand back so I could look at it. “What happened to your hand?” I asked.  
He pulled away from my neck and looked to his hand. “It was from that night in Fox Forest remember?” he asked, leaning in to kiss me again but I placed my other hand on his chest.  
“It was scabbed over before,” I reminded him. “I saw it that night at Pop’s.”  
Sweet Pea sighed, looking to his knuckles. “I was asking around,” he told me. “About JC’s snitch.” I looked over at him, not expecting him to give me that answer. “Jughead told the Serpents to listen out for anything about JC and you were telling me how you wanted to bring our crews together, so I went asking around,” he shrugged. “Some people just didn’t respond well to words so I…” he trailed off, flashing his scabbed knuckles. “I did it for us,” he looked over at me.  
I felt a smile form on my lips as I let my forehead press against his. “Is that how you found out that it was Reggie?”  
“No,” he answered. “I was heading into the locker rooms and I heard him talking about the Scorpions and JC to his friends. Eventually, he let it slip that he was the one who snitched on her. I figured that if the Serpents found the person who got JC arrested, it would bring us closer to the Scorpions. If our crews got closer together, then it would help make amends and we’d be able to be together.”  
There were no words to describe my gratitude towards Sweet Pea nor the emotions I felt. I leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss. Even though it wasn’t enough to express how happy I was with him, it would have to do for now. When I pulled away, I let my head fall against his shoulder, keeping my eyes shut to focus on the sounds of the waves crashing, the smell of his cologne and the feeling of his hand on mine. “It’s been such a long week,” I sighed. “And it’s only Tuesday,” I breathed a laugh.  
“Well it’s not gonna be much longer,” Sweet Pea chuckled, “Considering it’s Wednesday.”  
My heart fell as my eyes flew open. I pulled back and looked at Sweet Pea, beginning to panic. “Please tell me you’re kidding.”  
“No?” his playful expression fell, mirroring the look of worry I had on my face. “Why? What’s wrong?” he sat up straighter.  
I searched around for my phone before finding it nestled in the pocket of my jacket. I noticed that visiting hours at juvie had just started. “Oh crap!” I cursed, running a hand through my hair. “I totally forgot; I was supposed to visit JC today.”  
“What time is it? Maybe you could still make it?”  
“They just started,” I shook my head. “They don’t let you in if you’re late.” I let out an ominous sigh, laying down on my back. “JC’s gonna kill me,” I rubbed my heavy eyes.  
I felt Sweet Pea’s fingers wrap around my wrists, gently prying them back from my face. He hovered above me, a concerned look in his eye. “I’m sorry Cook,” he apologized. “It’s my fault, I was the one who asked to hang.”  
“No,” I shook my head, cupping his cheek with my hand. “It’s-it’s me,” I sighed. “I’ve been spread so thin lately and I just can’t keep up. And it’s not like I can hand over my responsibilities to someone else; they’re all for me, only I can do them.”  
“Cook-“  
“I just have to be on top of things more,” I cut Sweet Pea’s concerned voice off. “For starters, knowing the day would help,” I tried to joke, smiling lightly. Sweet Pea mirrored my expression as best as he could. “It’s okay,” I said more so to myself. “Maybe it was the universe’s way of telling me that JC wasn’t ready for this conversation. It’ll just give me more time to figure out how to tell her about the Serpents.”  
Sweet Pea was still uneasy. He took my hand in his and stroked the back of it with his thumb. However, when his thumb ran over the slightly bruised skin of my knuckle, I winced in pain for a moment. Sweet Pea didn’t say anything, he simply turned my hand over and kissed my knuckles gently. This soothed the ache and caused a warm fuzzy feeling to sprout within me. Although I knew I was gonna get an earful from JC when I saw her next week, I found myself not wanting to be anywhere but here.

~

Even though I missed visiting hours at the detention centre, I was still able to make in time for my shift at Pop’s. While my shift began with a full diner, it soon emptied out until the only people in it were Pop, myself, and Sunshine. He had come in after the dinner rush, taking the time to order his food before seating himself on the opposite side of the counter from me. As he ate, I took the time to clean up the diner, making casual conversation as I did so.  
“How’d your visit with JC go?” Sunshine asked once he finished eating and I stood behind the counter.  
My mood fell slightly. “I, uh…” I used the rag in my hand to wipe down the counter. “…I didn’t go,” I shook my head.  
“Why not?”  
“I completely forgot today was Wednesday for starters,” I breathed a laugh, tossing the rag to the side and leaning against the counter.  
“Where were you?” he asked me.  
My breath caught in my throat and I found my eyes falling to the table. “I went to Fox Forest,” I lied.  
“What were you doing there?” he was confused.  
I knew he was asking all of these questions out of genuine curiosity but they still made me nervous. I wanted to tell him the truth so bad just so I could have someone to express my emotions about Sweet Pea to. Even though Sunshine and I were close and he has been by my side through all of the decisions I’ve made, I decided against telling him about Sweet Pea. “Just thinking,” I shook my head. “About all the things that have to be done. I don’t know how JC does it.”  
“What’s on the agenda?”  
“Well, for starters I have to corral a bunch of Scorpions - some who hate me by the way - and make sure they’re staying out of trouble and making sales, then I have to visit JC at the detention centre, but I’ve already failed that task this week, I have to spend a majority of my lunch hours talking with Jughead about the Scorpions and the Serpents, and at the end of the week I have to go all the way down to Seaside to drop off spreadsheets and money, all while juggling school, homework, and this job.” By the end of my list, I had my head buried in my hands. “I don’t know, a part of me just wishes JC’s sentence was up already so I don’t have to do all of this.”  
“Speak for yourself,” Sunshine scoffed. “Look, JC’s a good leader, she’s tough and she gets things done, but only when those things don’t get in the way of her ego. You’ve been able to put the group before yourself and make amends with the Serpents.”  
A pang of guilt filled me as I found myself not believing what Sunshine was saying. While I wanted peace between the two gangs, a large part of why I was doing all of this was for Sweet Pea and I. I had lots of plans for the Scorpions and the Serpents, but ultimately, my driving force was my relationship with Sweet Pea. “It’s just so hard,” I admitted. “Having to do all of this and I still get backlash from some of the Scorpions.”  
“It’s not easy being a leader but look how far you’ve come. Dropkick, Ace, JC and the others will come around eventually,” he promised. “But don’t cower now because things are getting hard. You’re doing good, Cook.”  
“I owe a lot to you,” I smirked to Sunshine. “You’ve really been here for me.”  
“Because I believe in you and whether you know it or not, a lot of the other Scorpions do too,” he insisted. “Now, tell me what I can do to help. I can go visit JC, handle the spreadsheets and the money, whatever you need.”  
My smirk grew into a smile, admiring Sunshine’s initiative. “As tempting as that sounds, I don’t think JC or Eagle Eye want to see any other face than mine. JC’s a wreck in the detention centre - whether she admits it or not - and as the leader, her and her mom are expecting me to report back to them. If I send you then it looks like I can’t do this job.”  
“You don’t think JC’s asked any of us for help?” Sunshine quizzed. “Remember that week at Seaside High when JC was suspended?” I nodded. “You were the one calling her and updating her and Eagle Eye on everything that was going on.”  
“That’s different,” I shook my head. “She didn’t have a choice but to ask me for help.”  
“But she still needed help and she asked for it,” he insisted. “Asking for help doesn’t make you a weaker leader,” he informed me. “If anything, it makes you a smarter leader.” I stayed silent, taking in his words. “Please don’t quit on the Scorpions, Cook. They need a leader like you more than you could ever know.”  
I noticed the hopeful look in Sunshine’s bright eyes. “Fine,” I caved.  
“Let me talk to Eagle Eye about coming down to Seaside at the end of the week. She can discuss everything with me and I’ll brief you about it all when I come back.”  
“Good luck,” I smirked. “I’m pretty sure Eagle Eye’s least favourite word is yes.”


	20. Chapter 20

“Look,” JC quirked a brow at me as I sat in the detention centre the next week. “You showed up this time,” she dropped herself into the chair across from me.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t come last week,” I told her. “I had an assignment to work on,” I lied. “How are you?”  
“Dandy,” JC smiled sarcastically at me as she leaned back in her seat.  
I rolled my eyes at her sour attitude. “I said I was sorry,” I told her. “What else do you want?”  
“Just tell me what’s going on,” she sighed.  
“Sunshine’s going down to Seaside to drop off the spreadsheets and money,” I began. “Your mom’s also discussing plans for the Scorpions and briefing me about them.”  
JC sat up straighter. “What’s she told you?”  
“Not a lot,” I shook my head. “Mostly about sales and ways to get more people to buy weed from us rather than jingle jangle.”  
JC nodded, folding her arms. “Anything else?”  
“Well,” I inhaled deeply. “We found the snitch.”  
Her eyes flickered up towards me before she leaned closer to the table. “Shut up,” a smirk tugged at her lips.  
“I swear,” I promised. “We took care of him for you.”  
“Who was it?” she asked. “I’d love to see that fucker the second I get outta here,” she spoke quietly, adding menace to her tone.  
“Just some Northsider,” I waved it off. “We took care of him, so you don’t have to worry.”  
“Cook, tell me who it was,” she urged. “Gotta know who to say a special hello to when I get back,” she cracked her knuckles.  
“JC, I told you we got the guy and we got him good, so just let it go.”  
“The fuck’s the matter with you?” she leaned back in her seat. “Why won’t you just tell me?”  
“Because you’re pushing it,” I answered. “You wanna make a grand gesture to show you’re not to be messed with but we already did that for you. When you get out, you can’t be causing trouble; I mean, do you really wanna end up back in here?”  
JC eyed me for a moment before scoffing. “You didn’t catch the snitch at all,” she rolled her eyes.  
My eyes narrowed at her. “You know what, you’re right we didn’t,” I nodded. “The Serpents did.”  
“What?” JC shot forward on her seat. “Those fuckin’ snakes were in on it?” she questioned.  
“Don’t do this,” I shook my head. “If it weren’t for them, that snitch would still be fuckin’ roaming around.”  
“How do you know the so-called snitch wasn’t just a scapegoat?”  
“Because he confessed,” I said through gritted teeth. “Get your head on JC,” I advised her, “And stop acting on your fuckin’ ego. The Serpents aren’t the villains you and your mom paint them out to be; Jughead has no hard feelings towards us,” I informed her. “But you wouldn’t know that,” my head tilted to the side. “Because you’re stuck in here.”  
JC glared at me, folding her arms. “You’re just a stupid kid,” she shook her head. “You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into.”  
“I think I do,” I nodded. “Jughead and I have plans for our crews. They’re getting along better than they ever were when you were leading us. I’m not the bad guy here,” I insisted. “If you gave it a chance, you’d see how much better things are and how much better things are gonna get,” my tone calmed down slightly. “Just think it over,” I asked of her. “It’s not the end of the world, I promise.”  
“Just get the fuck out of my face,” she spat.  
“Fine,” my tone turned sharp again. “I will,” I nodded. “See you when your sentence is up.”  
JC’s eyes widened at my words but before she could say anything, I was getting up from my seat and being escorted out by a CO.

~

I sat outside of my trailer with Sunshine as the rest of the Scorpions lounged around their trailers. After Sunshine told me about his meeting with Eagle Eye, I told him about my visit to the detention centre. I don’t know whether it was because my anger was resurfacing but I couldn’t find it in myself to regret anything I said to JC. I was acting out of anger, but she deserved what she got. If she wanted to berate me and the way I ran the Scorpions, then I figured she should know how much better things were now that I was calling the shots.  
“So you’re really not gonna see her until her sentence is up?” Sunshine questioned.  
“Yeah,” I decided, nodding. “I think it’s best if I don’t visit her anymore. I’ve already told her we dealt with the snitch, so there’s nothing more for me to tell her,” I shrugged. “I doubt she’ll want to hear anything about the Serpents.”  
“About that,” Sunshine straightened up. “I may have let things about the Serpents slip to Eagle Eye,” he spoke cautiously.  
My head snapped to him. “Seriously?” I whined.  
“I’m sorry Cook, it just came up and it happened,” he defended himself.  
“I was trying to think of a way to tell her,” I rubbed my forehead. “A way to break it to her. How’d she react?”  
“She was…angry.”  
“Of course she was,” I breathed. “Did we expect anything less from her?”  
“Maybe she just needs some clarification as to why you’re doing this,” Sunshine offered. “Let her in on your reasoning; why you’re doing this, how this is gonna help the Scorpions.”  
I nodded, “You’re right. Jughead and I have been coming up with a lot of ideas that’ll benefit all of us.”  
“If you bring that to Eagle Eye and make her listen, I’m sure she’ll understand…eventually,” he cringed as he spoke the last word.  
“I just need it to stick,” I said. “If the Scorpions like the way things are going with the Serpents-“  
“Which they do,” Sunshine assured me.  
“Then when Eagle Eye and JC try to ruin it, they’ll have more than just me to get through,” I finished. “I know they’re not gonna be easy to convince, but if they give it a chance, see what the Serpents and Scorpions can offer each other - how we’ve helped each other already - we can make things stick.”  
“I hope you’re right,” Sunshine sighed uneasily. “Eagle Eye is motivated to push the Scorpions forward onto bigger and better things,” he pointed out. “You’re doing that already.”  
“Yeah,” I nodded, my leg bouncing slightly out of nervousness. “You’re right, I have nothing to worry about.”  
The chorused roars of motorcycles approached the trailer park causing me to turn my head in the direction of the sound. I stood up, trying to get a better look at the approaching group, wondering if it was the Serpents. When the bikes got closer, I instantly recognized who our visitors were.  
Without hesitation, I stood up, reaching for the blade in my pocket. I looked around to the trailer park to find most of the Scorpions following my lead. When the bikes parked at the front of the park, I led the Scorpions over with Sunshine by my side.  
“Surprise!” Malachai, the leader of the Ghoulies grinned. His face was lacking its usual paint, but the spikes on his jacket and rips on his jeans rung true to the Ghoulies’ aesthetic.  
“What the hell is this?” I questioned when we met in the middle.  
“Relax sweetheart,” Malachai held up his hands in mock surrender, smirking down at me. “We come in peace.”  
“I didn’t know peace was in your vocabulary,” I commented with an eye roll. “I’m gonna ask you again, what the hell is this?” I enunciated my words, gripping my blade tightly.  
“Is that any way to treat your guests?” he questioned, looking over his shoulder to his crew. They all responded to him with faked sadness and shakes of their heads.  
“Back off,” Sunshine stepped in front of me, facing off with Malachai. “We’re not interested right now,” he was staring Malachai down. I looked between the two as their eye contact never broke, not even through a blink.  
The corner of Malachai’s mouth turned up into a smirk as he looked over to me, eyeing me like a piece of meat. “Oh,” he mused. “I get it,” he nodded, looking back to Sunshine. “We’ll be back when the real princess returns.” My eyes narrowed, confused at why they backed off so easily. “I’ll see you around sweetheart!” Malachai called to me as he walked backwards, the rest of his crew retreating to their bikes. “We’ll be seeing a lot more of each other real soon!” he promised as he got onto his bike. He sent me a wink before putting his helmet on and raced off with the rest of the Ghoulies.  
I looked over to Sunshine as the Scorpions muttered to each other. Sunshine stood still, watching as the Ghoulies disappeared. “What was that?” I asked him quietly. “Why did they back off so easily?”  
“You heard Malachai,” Sunshine looked to me. “He was looking for JC.”  
“But why?” I pressed, following Sunshine as he walked towards his trailer. “What does he need JC for when we’re all right here? This is the second time I’ve had to deal with them.”  
“I don’t know, Cook,” Sunshine insisted, throwing his hands up in frustration. “But I got rid of them, okay? Or would you rather me call them back so they can cause trouble around here?”  
“But they’re coming back, you heard him,” I said. “What do you think he meant?” I wondered. “We’ll be seeing a lot more of him, but why? Did JC do something?”  
“No,” Sunshine shook his head. “I don’t know,” he added after. “Listen Cook, they’re gone for now, can you just cool it with the questions?”  
I opened my mouth to speak but I was cut off by my phone going off. I sighed and reached into the pocket of my jacket. Eagle Eye had sent me a message, telling me to meet her at The Hound tonight. Probably to discuss my relation with the Serpents. “Great,” I faked a cheery tone as I put my phone back in my pocket. “Now Eagle Eye wants to talk about-“ I cut myself off when I noticed Sunshine wasn’t standing in front of me anymore. I looked around the park but didn’t see him anywhere. I assumed he went back into his trailer but I made a mental note to continue questioning him about the Ghoulies because I was positive that he knew something I didn’t.

~

The Hound was filled that night. I searched through the crowd for Eagle Eye until I found her sitting at the bar. I pushed my way through, calling out to her over the music when I was close enough. She turned away from her drink and her eyes found me. Though the lighting in The Hound was dim, the fire in her eyes radiated towards me. She didn’t say anything when she got up from her seat, she nodded her head over towards the back of the bar.  
When I finally made it to her, she pulled me over to a corner far away from the other Scorpions. “You wanna tell me about the extracurriculars you’ve been partaking in?” she folded her arms.  
I fought the urge to roll my eyes as an uneasy feeling settled in my stomach. “I know what your initial reaction is, but I’m asking you to hear me out,” I pleaded and when she remained silent, I continued. “They were the ones that brought JC’s snitch to us-“  
“Why’d you go to them in the first place?” Eagle Eye cut me off.  
“Because they believed there was no bad blood between us so I knew I could trust them,” I explained. “The main goal was to find JC’s snitch and I used all the resources I had to do so.”  
“Keep going,” she demanded.  
“When they found JC’s snitch, it was confirmed that the Scorpions could trust them,” I added. “When I knew this, I brought the Scorpions and the Serpents together to take care of the snitch which further proved that the Scorpions could trust them. Then I remembered you telling me about how our sales have been lower since jingle jangle moved to the Northside and I also remembered you telling me that when the Scorpions and Serpents did get along they joined forces to regulate the amount of jingle jangle being sold, so I thought we could do that again. If we do it, the Ghoulies won’t cause any more trouble, there won’t be as much jingle jangle on the Northside, and our sales will go up.”  
“That’s not enough reason to do this,” Eagle Eye said. “We have our heads above water when it comes to sales and the Ghoulies keep to themselves.”  
“The Ghoulies paid us a visit today at Clear Skies,” I fired back.  
“What?” Eagle Eye’s face contorted in confusion. “They went to see all of you? What happened?”  
“Nothing,” I shook my head. “Sunshine got them to leave but they said they’ll be back,” I explained. “The Serpents and the Scorpions have a common enemy: the Ghoulies and if we band together, we have a shot of keeping them off our turf for good.”  
“You break off that shit with the Serpents,” Eagle Eye demanded, forcing her voice to stay low. “We can handle the Ghoulies.”  
“No we can’t,” I insisted. “They outnumber us by a landslide and you know it. We have to do this in the name of self-preservation. If the Ghoulies don’t wipe us out themselves, then their jingle jangle will take a hit on our sales. Sure, we have our heads above water for now, but how long until we go under? Aren’t you tired of living like that?” I questioned. “Not knowing when shit’s gonna really hit the fan? I’m telling you Eagle Eye, it’s a good decision. I need you to trust me on this.”  
Eagle Eye stared at me before inhaling sharply, obviously still angry with me. “Fine,” she said in a challenging tone that told me everything was in fact, not fine. “But if anyone of the Scorpions gets hurt because of what you did,” she shoved me in the shoulder. “Then you’ll be the one to pay for it,” she got close to me. “And that’s a promise.”  
I watched as she stomped off, submerging herself in the crowd of older Scorpions. Her distrust was expected and while I should’ve been scared by her threat, I wasn’t. I knew that the Serpents weren’t gonna turn on the Scorpions and none of the Scorpions would betray my orders like that. I reminded myself that this was the storm, but once it passed, everything would be better for all of us.


	21. Chapter 21

As the months went on, the apprehension between the Scorpions and the Serpents dissolved. There was a dialogue that had been established between both of the crews and now, it wasn’t unusual to see a member from each gang interacting in a civilized manner. It was safe to say that I had proven Eagle Eye wrong. All of the Scorpions had been staying on the right path by keeping their grades up and with the help of the Serpents, the Ghoulies’ jingle jangle was less prominent in Riverdale High which meant an increase in our sales. Even though there were still a few Scorpions that hadn’t caught up with the rest of us, I knew I was leading the crew on the right path.  
I had formed bonds with Jughead, Toni, Fangs, and even Cheryl. The best of it all, I was able to walk through the halls with Sweet Pea without it being out of place or suspicious. We started off casually, saying hello to each other when one of us was hanging out with Toni and the other showed up, and it progressed into talking about chemistry homework, and then engaging in some small talk. We had been very careful and went about our interactions very strategically. Even though I was desperate to kiss him goodbye whenever we parted or even just hold his hand as we walked through the halls, I reminded myself to be thankful for being able to even walk next to him without raising suspicions.  
“Hey Cook,” I felt a hand grasp around my arm.  
I stopped walking, turning around to see Baby Face, a younger Scorpion, behind me. “Hey, what’s going on?”  
He let his hand fall back to his side. “So I know a bunch of Scorpions and Serpents were gonna meet up at Pop’s tonight, but I kind of can’t make it…” he trailed off, unable to meet my eye.  
“Oh,” my face fell, slightly disappointed as I wanted as many people there as possible. “Why not?”  
“I have a game tonight,” he said. “Basketball.”  
My eyes widened in surprise at the news. “You’re on the basketball team?” I questioned, stunned.  
“Yeah, I tried out a few weeks ago and I’ve been going to practice a few times a week and the first game of the season is tonight and I gotta be there,” he explained.  
“Baby Face that’s great!” I beamed, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Well, we can all come to your game tonight and then head down to Pop’s!”  
“Oh, I don’t know Cook,” he became bashful.  
“Seriously,” I stopped him. “It’s gonna be great and I really wanna support all of you,” I promised. “And since the basketball team is playing, that means the River Vixens will be cheering and Dolly told me she’s on the squad,” I explained, remembering when flyers went up for another River Vixens tryout when one of the members announced she was going to be leaving the team. “It’ll be a chance to support the both of you and maybe even encourage the other Scorpions to get more involved.”  
“Okay,” Baby Face nodded, smiling a little. “The game starts at five.”  
“We’ll be there,” I promised with a smile.  
After Baby Face left, I couldn’t help but be met with a newfound excitement. I was so proud to see that the Scorpions were finally taking advantage of the opportunities at Riverdale High, that weren’t offered at Seaside High. It was a way to make sure they were staying out of trouble and it definitely wouldn’t hurt their college applications. I texted Jughead, letting him know the plans had shifted for tonight so he could tell the others before I continued on my way to class.

~

Outside of the gymnasium, the Serpents and Scorpions congregated together before entering. I didn’t see Sweet Pea anywhere and I found myself constantly checking my messages to see if he had an explanation for his absence. After checking for the fourth time and still finding no message from him, I decided to text him, slightly worried that no one had told him about tonight and he was waiting at Pop’s for the rest of us to show up.  
I sat in between Jughead and Sunshine when all of us got up to the bleachers. I noticed the River Vixens off to the side, stretching. When I caught Dolly’s eye, I sent her a huge smile and waved at her before giving her a thumbs up. She paused mid stretch, her eyes widening along with her smile before she waved excitedly back at me.  
“I didn’t peg you as the type to go to basketball games,” I said to Jughead as we waited for the game to start. “I was kinda surprised when you said you’d come,” I explained.  
“After getting over the idea of an obnoxious crowd cheering on equally obnoxious jocks, I found the will power in me to show up,” he smirked.  
I chuckled with him but our conversation was cut off by the River Vixens getting into position in the middle of the court. Cheryl took the position in the centre with Betty, Veronica, Toni, and Dolly sprinkled throughout the formation. After Cheryl counted them in loudly, they began their synchronized movements that went along with the song that had played through the speakers. As the moves got more intricate, I couldn’t help but cheer along with some of the others in the crowd. It made me so proud to see Dolly on the team. In a way, it was symbolic of how far the Scorpions have come as a crew and as individuals. When we first came here, Cheryl didn’t give me a second thought about joining the Vixens and now, the two of them were working together on the team as if there was never any bad blood.  
The crowd cheered once the performance came to an end and I couldn’t help but be one of the loudest. I watched the Vixens skip off of the court as the referee’s whistle cut off the crowd, silencing us before we cheered as the Riverdale High basketball team filed out. I searched around the gymnasium, looking towards the entrance to see if Sweet Pea was just arriving late. However, when I didn’t see any sign of him, I turned towards the court, smiling at Baby Face as he positioned himself on the court, but I froze when I saw Sweet Pea dressed in a basketball uniform, standing on the court.   
My smile only grew and I had to bite my bottom lip to contain it. I couldn’t believe my eyes; Sweet Pea was on the basketball team. While it made sense with his height and all, I still couldn’t believe he was in jock territory willingly. This new piece of information amused me, but what amused me more is that I was going to watch him play the first game of the season.  
When the jump ball was initiated, I focused my eye on the ball, watching intently as the game had begun. I found myself getting more into it than I thought I would. I was gasping whenever the ball got close to our opponent’s net and sighing when the ball was taken away from our team. I tried to be a good sport when the other team scored on us, but I cheered loudly for our team when they scored a point.  
After the River Vixens’ halftime performance, the game resumed and so far it was a tie game. The atmosphere had changed significantly with everyone in the stands on the edges of their seats. Sweet Pea had taken initiative, stealing the ball from the opposing team and making his way down the court. My grip tightened on my seat as I watched him get closer and closer to the basket; dodging the other players on the way. He planted his feet on the ground, raising the ball, and shooting it towards the basket as the buzzer began to count down.  
The gymnasium was silent as the ball flew through the air. It slammed against the backboard before falling through the basket. The buzzer’s obnoxious sound was drowned out by the crowd erupting in cheers so loud that the floor almost shook. I shot out of my seat along with Sunshine and even Jughead as we cheered. My eyes landed on Sweet Pea, watching closely as he ducked his head down, hiding a bashful smile.  
The basketball team along with the River Vixens all huddled together on the court as the other team headed off to the sidelines. Throughout the crowd, Sweet Pea’s eyes found mine and I couldn’t help but beam. Proud was a good look on him and it only made me hope he would deserve the praise he got every time he deserved it.

 

~

“Should we just go?” Sunshine suggested as our group stood outside of the gym and in the hallway. The game had ended and the crowd left as well as majority of the team while we were standing here, waiting for Baby Face and Sweet Pea to join us. “I mean, they know where to find us so they’ll find us,” he shrugged.  
“I guess that’s not a bad idea,” Jughead sighed, his arm slung around Betty who still wore her River Vixens uniform.  
I glanced down the empty hallway, hoping that either Baby Face or Sweet Pea would come around the corner. “All right,” I decided reluctantly. “Let’s head out.”  
The cluster of us turned towards the exit and began to walk but we stopped when we heard a voice call out to us. Baby Face was jogging towards us, his duffle bag slung over his shoulder. “There he is!” I beamed, shoving his shoulder playfully. “You did great out there,” I praised over the rest of the group’s excited chatter.  
“Thanks guys,” Baby Face smiled. “Now, let’s get to Pop’s, I’m starving,” he groaned.  
I pulled out my phone as the others began to walk ahead. I hadn’t received a message from Sweet Pea yet.  
“Cook,” Sunshine called to me as the group stood a few feet away from me. I looked up to them. “You coming?”  
“Yeah,” I nodded. “Eagle Eye’s calling me,” I lied, pointing to my phone. “You guys go, I’ll catch up.”  
“Are you sure?” Jughead asked.  
“Yeah, lemme get work out of the way before I come to play,” I smirked.  
This seemed to satisfy them as they headed towards the exit of the school. I turned around, placing the phone to my ear just in case they turned around to look back at me. Once their chatter petered out and the doors shut behind them. I made my way down the hallway and towards the changing rooms.  
I leaned against the wall, waiting for Sweet Pea to emerge from the room. When he did, he stopped at the sight of me. I smiled up at him, “Hey,” I greeted.  
“Hi,” he smiled towards me. “You enjoy the game?” he asked me.  
“Yeah,” I nodded, kicking off of the wall and walking beside Sweet Pea. “I didn’t know you were a jock,” I smirked.  
“It’s a seasonal thing,” he shrugged.  
“Seriously,” I put a hand on his arm, stopping him. “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “I just didn’t know what you would think.”  
“Sweets, you’re on the basketball team and you’re one of the best players on the team,” I quirked a brow. “I’m thinking nothing but good things right now,” I stepped towards him.  
He smirked down at me as the space between our bodies disappeared. “Getting this close will get us in trouble babe,” he spoke lowly as I felt his arm snake around my waist.  
“Everyone’s gone,” I shrugged, glancing down to his lips that curled into a smirk.  
He said nothing to me, he simply leaned down and captured my lips in a kiss. My hands cupped his face and I couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. When we pulled away, my smile remained and when I opened my eyes, I found a questioning look on Sweet Pea’s face. “What are you smiling about?”  
I shrugged. “I’m just really proud of you,” I admitted, not missing the way his eyes left mine to look at the ground.  
“Let’s head to Pop’s,” he suggested softly.  
I nodded, releasing him and continuing to walk by his side.

 

~

When we got to Pop’s we found it to be quite full. The Scorpions and Serpents took up the back portion of the diner and when Sweet Pea and I got closer to them, we found that a lot of booths were filled with couples; the pairs sitting together to cuddle with each other.  
“Sweet Pea, Cook,” Fangs called out towards us. We turned and saw him waving us over as Sunshine sat next to him. The opposite side of their booth was empty before Sweet Pea and I slid in. “Welcome,” he gestured to the table. “To the singles table.”  
Sunshine chuckled, Sweet Pea and I following suit. “Not easy being single in a sea of couples am I right?” he glanced out towards the table Jughead, Betty, and another Scorpion couple were sat at as well as the table that was shared between Toni, Cheryl and another Scorpion couple. Fangs followed his gaze. I turned to Sweet Pea, biting back a laugh as he looked to me, seemingly doing the same thing.  
“Have you guys ordered yet?” I asked them, picking up a menu and hiding my face behind it.  
“Yeah, we ordered for you guys if that’s okay,” Sunshine answered. “I got you your usual, Cook.”  
“And I got your usual, Sweet Pea,” Fangs added.  
I put down the menu and smiled to the both of them. “Thanks,” I said to Sunshine.  
When our food arrived, we spent an equal amount of time eating and speaking; except for Sweet Pea since he had used all of his energy on the game he just played. I still couldn’t get my head around it. In a way, I saw Sweet Pea differently now. It definitely wasn’t in a bad way, but I was pleasantly surprised to know that there was more to Sweet Pea than teenage angst, rebellion, and gang life. It proved to me that he held the same passions of actually doing something other than being a gang member as I did.  
The conversations that were elevated in volume by excitement and enthusiasm grabbed my attention. The mix of Scorpions and Serpents in this portion of the diner elated me. Jughead and I had really made a difference. The apprehension and forced, awkward smiles had all become strangers to us now as the conversations flowed naturally and people became more comfortable with each other. Bringing two rival gangs together made me feel like I could do anything and even though seeing Bugsy without Dropkick was still odd, this victory made his absence less apparent. I was finally comfortable with where I had gotten the group, even with the minor inconsistencies.  
As the night wore on, clusters of people left the diner until it was just Sunshine, Bugsy, and I.  
“Hey Cook,” Bugsy started off cautiously, toying with a napkin in her hand.  
“What’s going on, Bugs?” I replied.  
“Well, I was just wonderin’…” she sat up straighter in her seat, still avoiding eye contact with us. “…I’m thinkin’ those Serpents aren’t so bad,” she shrugged. “But…well…” she sighed. “JC’s gettin’ out soon and I couldn’t help but wonder…” she finally looked to me. “…what’s gonna happen when she’s back?”  
I glanced to Sunshine whose eyes fell to the table as he let out an ominous sigh. I felt the mood drop and my heart ached a little at the thought of throwing away everything that Jughead and I had worked so hard to make happen.  
“I was really starting to like those guys,” Sunshine commented.  
“You can keep liking them,” I replied, their eyes looking to me. “Listen,” I straightened up. “Convincing JC of this isn’t gonna be easy,” I admitted. “But if we stand our ground, things will remain the same. I can’t do this without you guys. Going against JC may be the scary part but I need you guys to remember how far we’ve come in the time that she’s been gone. Jughead and I have worked too hard to let all of this fall apart just because JC’s back. I’m not letting all of this work go to waste. The Serpents will have our backs and we’ll have theirs.”  
Bugsy and Sunshine glanced to each other and I could tell they weren’t convinced.  
“I’m serious guys,” I demanded. “ _We_ can do this, not _me_ , not _I_ ; _us_. A leader is only as strong as her team. Everything’s going to be okay,” I stressed my last sentence. “If we want it to be okay, then it will be.”  
“You know I’m behind you, Cook,” Sunshine said.  
“Me too,” Bugsy chimed in. “So are the other Scorpions,” she promised.  
“I know,” I reached out, placing my hand on hers as it lay on the table. “That’s why everything’s gonna be okay.”


	22. Chapter 22

I sat in my trailer, doing homework to get my mind off of JC. She was being released from juvie today and all the of the Scorpions were on edge for her arrival. A lot of them were anxious, expecting things to go back to the way they were and although I had to put on a brave face and assure them that everything was gonna be okay, I couldn’t help but worry about the same thing. My stomach had been in one giant knot all day and it only tightened whenever I focused my thoughts on JC’s return.  
When I heard a set of keys jingling outside before the front door lock turned, my stomach had flipped completely upside down, my mouth ran dry, and my pulse thudded in my ears. I sat up straight, watching as the door opened to reveal JC. She pulled her keys out of the door before shutting it. She stopped short when she turned towards the living room to see me. The both of us stared at one another, unsure of what to say.  
I didn’t know how she was feeling towards me considering I had made significant changes in the crew and because I basically left her to rot in juvie. I braced myself, waiting for her to yell at me, maybe even try to pick a fight with me. But she didn’t. Instead, she took off her backpack and lowered it onto the ground. “Hi,” she spoke.  
I nodded my head towards her, “Hi.”  
“How’s it going?” she asked me, putting her hands in her pockets.  
“Good,” I replied. “You?”  
“Good,” she nodded.  
The both of us fell silent again. “So your mom picked you up,” I verified and she nodded in response.  
“How’s the crew?” JC cautiously stepped forward, making my palms sweat.  
“They’re good,” I stood up from the couch, making sure that if she was gonna attack me, she wouldn’t have the upper hand. “Eager to see you,” I lied.  
“Yeah, I can’t wait to see them either,” a small smile pulled at her lips. “I saw a few of ‘em out there,” she hitched a thumb over her shoulder. “Good to see everyone’s still alive,” she joked.  
I sent her a small smile, trying to declaw the tension. “How were things in juvie?” I asked.  
“Fucked up,” she admitted, sitting down on one end of the couch. “Lots of fighting, not enough shower time, shitty food…you name it,” she sighed, relaxing into the couch. “Got through the rehab program though,” her tone perked up. “So I guess that’s a good thing.”  
“It is,” I agreed, sitting down on the opposite end of the couch from her.  
“I’m sorry for how we left things off,” she looked down to her hands that were toying with the zipper on her sweater. “I shouldn’t have said those things to you. I was in a bad place; getting used to all the shit that went on behind those walls.”  
“I appreciate that,” I told her, unable to say I forgave her.  
She looked over to me. “Tell me what I missed.”  
~

The next day, I rode with JC to Riverdale High. The Scorpions had all gotten a chance to say their hellos yesterday, but they weren’t doing a good job at hiding their uncertainty about her presence. She confided in me that it hurt her to see that everyone was hesitant around her. I assured her that things would fall into place soon enough. Our communication was still strained by tension and uncertainty as to where the two of us stood. Although she apologized, I couldn’t find it in myself to trust that she was being sincere.  
JC received stares and was surrounded by whispering classmates as we made our way down the hallway together. I saw a few other Scorpions who only nodded their heads towards us, but nothing more. I knew they were avoiding JC, possibly because they didn’t want to give her any power just yet, or because they were scared with what was to come. I hadn’t told JC the full extent of our relationship with the Serpents, nor did I tell her how involved the Scorpions had become in school. I felt like she didn’t deserve to know that. If she did know it, I knew she would do everything in her power to change it.  
JC joined me at my locker as I gathered my books for class. Baby Face approached me, looking to JC hesitantly. “Hey Cook,” he spoke quietly. “I just wanted to let you know I have practice tonight, so I’ll be back at the trailer park a bit later tonight,” he told me, glancing to JC who was standing beside me.  
“All right,” I nodded, glancing to JC who wore a stone cold expression. “But…JC’s back now,” I forced the words out of my mouth. “So you have to let her know now…not me,” I shook my head.  
The disheartened look on Baby Face served as a symbol for the shift in mood today. “Okay,” he nodded, looking to JC. “I’ll be back at the park later tonight,” he reiterated, turning to leave before JC could scold him.  
“Practice for what?” she asked me as I turned back to my locker.  
I inhaled deeply, settling the shakiness in my chest. “Basketball,” I answered, keeping my eyes on my locker.  
“Basketball?” she repeated in confusion. “Baby Face is on the basketball team?”  
“Yeah, he is,” I admitted. “A lot of Scorpions are on different teams and in different clubs.”  
“What the fuck have you done, Cook?” she questioned, tugging my arm to turn me around.  
I ripped my arm out of her grasp. “Things are different now JC,” I informed her. “Riverdale High and the Scorpions aren’t the way you last remember them. They’re better now.”  
“I suggest you stop acting out,” she spoke lowly. “I’m back now which means your reign is over.”  
I looked away from her, gritting my teeth.  
“Hell yeah you are!” Dropkick exclaimed as he and Ace stopped beside JC.  
JC turned to the two as Ace patted her shoulder with a grin. “Good to have you back,” Ace told her.  
JC smiled at the two boys. “Good to be back, boys,” she folded her arms, puffing her chest out triumphantly.  
I looked to the three of them and found Dropkick and Ace sending me nasty smirks. “You may have these two on your side, but you’re gonna have a hell of a time convincing the others to follow you,” I said to JC before slamming my locker shut and walking away from the trio.  
My blood boiled but I willed myself to stay strong against the anger that was begging to be unleashed. I couldn’t lose my cool now, if I did then it would give the impression that I didn’t have things under control. I chewed on the inside of my lip as I grew more anxious. Had I overshot just how easy all of this was gonna be? I wanted to trust the Scorpions to stay by my side, but I knew JC had the factor of intimidation, especially because she had Eagle Eye backing her up. I couldn't lose my cool now, I had to stay strong; strong enough to motivate the Scorpions to stay strong with me.  
“Cook,” Jughead called as he fell into step with me. “I heard JC’s back.”  
“Yeah,” I nodded. “She is.”  
“Well, what’s going on?” he asked me, worry evident in his voice. “What’s gonna happen?”  
“I don’t know yet, Jug,” I told him honestly. “But we can’t back down just because she’s back now,” I shook my head, looking over to him. “I can’t do this alone. I need the Serpents just as much as I need the Scorpions right now. We’re not going down without a fight,” I promised.  
“Whatever you need, the Serpents are here for you guys.”  
“Just let them know they have nothing to be afraid of. If they like the way things are going right now, they’re gonna have to fight alongside the Scorpions for it.”

~

“Tell me what the fuck we’re doing here Cook,” Sunshine sighed as we parked our bikes outside of The Hound that evening.  
“Eagle Eye called all of us to The Hound tonight; we’re celebrating JC’s release,” I rolled my eyes.  
“Why are we celebrating her release when we have to plan a way to fight against her?”  
“Because I tried everything I could, but I couldn’t get out of this,” I said. “I gave Eagle Eye every excuse in the book but she told me I had to be here because it was gonna be a special night for all of us.”  
Sunshine looked up to the yellow, neon sign above the bar. “Fine,” he sighed. “But after this, we need to get serious.”  
“I agree,” I nodded before the both of us entered the bar.  
The loud music and even louder conversations that were taking place in the bar created an unflattering symphony of noise. I found my irritation growing with every drunk Scorpion that pushed past me. Every part of me wanted to turn around and walk out of that bar, but before I could, a tipsy JC stumbled over to the both of us.  
“Sunshine!” she called out, beaming. She threw her arms around his waist. “I missed you the most you big tree!”  
“Hey JC,” Sunshine hugged her back even though he was reluctant to do so.  
“I’m so glad you guys came,” she pulled away from Sunshine. “Even you Cook,” she pointed her drink towards me, some of it spilling out onto the floor. “I think we’re gonna have a lot of fun tonight.”  
An uneasy feeling spiralled in my stomach as I watched her walk away, cheering and striking up another conversation with another cluster of Scorpions. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” I questioned.  
“I don’t know,” Sunshine answered. “Let’s just keep our heads down and hope this night ends quickly.”  
It wasn’t long before JC stumbled her way towards the front of the bar, getting onto the stage and grabbing the mic that stood off to the side. She gestured to someone to turn the music down and when it died down, the chatter followed.  
“All right so,” she began. “I know we’re all here to celebrate my release!” The Scorpions cheered at this and JC followed suit, yelling straight into the mic. I winced at the loud intrusion before everyone settled down. “But I have a secret to reveal to all of you!” she pointed out to the crowd. “I have a very special announcement that’ll benefit all of us!” Everyone waited patiently. “From this day on, the Scorpions will be joining the Ghoulies!”  
My jaw fell as my brows pulled together and my eyes widened at the news. The bar erupted in chatter, everyone voicing their uncertainties to their neighbour. “She has to be kidding,” I said to Sunshine. “We can’t be joining the Ghoulies!” I looked to Sunshine to see him looking to the ground, avoiding eye contact with me. Realization struck my heart, making it skip a beat as disbelief flourished within me. “Did you know about this?” I quizzed. “Did you know about this and not tell me!?”  
“Hey! Hey!” JC called over everyone, silencing them. “I know, I know, but my mom and I have thought long and hard about this, okay? You all trust Eagle Eye, right?” she questioned. “This is the best move for us. The Ghoulies can’t be stopped, I think we can all agree on that. If we join them, we won’t be continuing on with a useless battle that we’re bound to lose!” she pointed out. “And I know the idea of selling jingle jangle makes us all crawl in our skin a bit, but if we start selling it, we’ll be making way more money than we ever did through selling weed.”  
I looked around to everyone around me to see them glancing to their neighbours, nodding slightly to show they were beginning to understand what JC was saying. My eyes widened in horror. I looked back to the stage to see JC descending down the few steps it took her to get up there.  
I wasted no time pushing through the crowd to get to her. “What the hell JC?” I questioned. “We’re teaming up with the Ghoulies?”  
“Yeah we are Cook,” she smirked. “And you know why I can make that call? Because I’m the leader again. Not you, so you-“ she poked my shoulder roughly, shoving it back. “-have no say in it.”  
“Is this why you and your mom didn’t want me building a relationship with the Serpents?” I accused. “Because it would set your plans with the Ghoulies back?”  
“That and because I think your relationship with the Serpents goes a little deeper than you’d like to admit,” she speculated. By now, the Scorpions were all turning to us.  
“Where the hell do you get this shit, JC?” I spat.  
“Well, where should I start?” she raised her voice, making sure everyone could hear her. She clasped her hands behind her back, sauntering around me. “Tell me Cook, why’d you start making amends with the Serpents?”  
“Because I was tired of you acting on your ego,” I answered. “The Serpents posed no threat to us until we attacked them. Since you were so set on getting rid of the Serpents, you did something as stupid as teaming up with the Ghoulies that will do nothing but fuck us over.”  
“Speaking of the Ghoulies,” she stopped in front of me. “I’d like to point out the night at Pop’s when you thought they were gonna attack you. They were just coming over to say a little hello, but as Malachai tells it, you were hiding in the diner when the Serpents just happened to show up,” she shrugged.  
“It’s a diner,” I rolled my eyes. “And people get hungry.”  
“Maybe,” she looked at me. “But it was quite late at night, no?”  
“JC I don’t know why the Serpents were out so late,” I threw my hands up in frustration. “But they showed up. What? Do you think I had something with them showing up? I had no way of contacting them! All of this happened before the Serpents and the Scorpions made amends.”  
“I’d also like to point out your disappearing acts,” she continued. “It’s my understanding that Sunshine took it upon himself to help you with your duties as leader, correct?”  
“Yeah,” I shrugged. “It was a hassle going back and forth, plus I had homework, work, school, and I would visit you.”  
“Ah,” JC held up a finger, stopping me. “But you stopped visiting me. The last visit - might I add - was a visit that you missed. Where’d you go Cook?”  
“I lost track of the days.”  
“Considering being a leader required you to be in so many different places at once, I would assume that you would make it a point to keep track of what day it was. So what were you doing?”  
“I was at Sweetwater River,” I said. “Doing some thinking.”  
JC smirked, turning to Sunshine. “Sunshine, didn’t you tell me that Cook was at Fox Forest?”  
My breath hitched in my throat as I realized my slip up.  
Sunshine glanced to me, uncertainty on his face. “Y-yeah, she told me she was at Fox Forest.”  
All eyes returned to me. “The two are so close to one another; it’s easy to mix them up-“  
JC held up her hand, silencing me. “So, is Sweetwater River where you were the night of the dance?”  
“What kind of question is that? I was with you guys,” I pointed to her.  
“I mean after,” she glared at me. “Bugsy and Dropkick said you left, but when they went to our trailer to check up on you, you weren’t there.”  
“I was asleep,” I lied with a shrug.  
“From what the two of them tell me, they were bangin’ pretty hard on the door and we’ve lived together long enough to know that you’re a light sleeper.”  
“What’s the point of this JC?” I questioned.  
“I’m just trying to get to the bottom of all of this,” JC shrugged. “Is what you’re saying true, or are you just a…” she trailed off, a smirk playing on her lips. “…a Seaside Slut.”  
I recoiled back at the words, understanding what she was insinuating. “It was you,” I accused. “Why?”  
“It was a test - one that you failed. You found that note in your locker the day after we made up. I got Bugsy to slip it in. I wanted to see if you felt comfortable enough to come to me about it, to see if you trusted me enough. But I didn’t hear anything about it until lunch. Does anyone have any guesses as to who she went to first with the note?” JC looked around to all of the Scorpions and I forced myself to do the same. I noticed the hurt and shocked looks on the Scorpions’ faces. “No one!?” JC questioned. “Well, I’ve got one,” her voice lowered. “A Serpent, but not just any Serpent,” she smiled deviously at me. “But a specific Serpent - a tall Serpent. I believe his name is…Sweet Pea?”  
Fury flourished through me and before I could stop myself, I was grabbing JC by the collar and shoving her against the wall. “I’m no traitor,” I told her through gritted teeth.  
“No,” JC shook her head with an amused smirk. “You’re just a snake charmer.” I shoved her to the side, giving myself enough time to pull my blade out of my pocket and flash it at her. She reacted quickly, showing hers in response. “You wanna show blades? That’s fine. You wanna try to stick me? Even better. But you better make it your best shot, because you miss and I kill ya.” I tightened my grip on my blade, willing myself to move forward, but I couldn’t find it in me to do so. “You do a lot of thinking in juvie,” JC told me. “And in conclusion, I believe that Cook had no intentions of making peace. If anything, she was doing all of this so she could be with her snake boyfriend! She doesn’t care about any of you!” she looked to the younger Scorpions. “She cares about herself and everything she did and will continue to do will be to serve herself and her boyfriend!” she looked back at me. “Because she’s a fucking traitor and we skin traitors like Cook!”  
“Hold on!” Eagle Eye called as JC took steps towards me. She stepped between the two of us, not looking at either of us. “We’ve gotta have a fair trial here,” she decided. “If Cook’s really with us, then she’ll come with us tomorrow,” she looked to me. “Where we’re gonna raid the Whyte Wyrm with the Ghoulies to solidify our pact with them.” My breath hitched in my throat at her words. “If she shows up, she’s with us, if she doesn’t, then she’s a traitor.”

~

The ride home was silent and unpleasant. It felt as though all eyes were on me and I had a target on my back. Everyone’s trust that I had worked so hard to get was completely shattered now. I kept going over everything JC said in my head. Even though I hated to admit it, Sweet Pea was the driving force in my attempts to bring the Scorpions and the Serpents together, but he definitely was not the only reason.  
The second we got into our trailer, JC stormed passed the living room and went straight into my room, claiming it for the night. I had only slept for an hour or two before I woke up again, unable to sleep because of the crushing weight of paranoia suffocating me. Looking at my phone, I saw the time was five in the morning. The only thing on my mind right now was warning the Serpents about the attack that was to come. I laid out the plan: slip out through the front door, moving quietly but quickly. I would run out of the park and towards the Whyte Wyrm, because my bike would be too loud, and then I would get to the Whyte Wyrm before everyone and warn the first Serpent that showed up so they could call FP or even Jughead.  
I moved slowly, wincing when the pull out sofa creaked and groaned under my weight. I put my feet down on the cold, bare floor before I stood up, my phone in hand. I picked up my shoes that lay in front of the door before I turned the lock slowly, holding my breath when it clicked open. I pushed open the door so that it was enough for me to get my frame through and once I was out, I slowly shut the door behind me before slipping on my shoes and making my way down the steps of the trailer. I searched around the area, barely being able to see much since the sun hadn’t come up yet. The second my feet landed on the grass, I took off running.  
I came to a halt, my heart dropping along with my stomach. I watched as a herd of people appeared from behind the trailers. As they got closer, I found JC leading the group of Scorpions and Ghoulies. My breathing became shallow as the severity of this situation quickly settled in. My throat closed up and my eyes bugged out in fear.  
“Just as I predicted,” JC said after kissing her teeth. “Cook is running off to warn her new friends about our visit to the Whyte Wyrm,” she led the group forward towards me, forcing me to back up. Malachai was right behind her, a menacing look on his face. I couldn’t find anything to say and if I did have something to say, I was sure it wouldn’t come out at all as fear was stunting my ability to speak. “You do know what has to happen now, don’t you Cook?” she questioned as the group surrounded me, leaving me with no place to run.  
“I believe you call it denitiation,” Malachai provided from behind me.  
“That’s correct Malachai,” JC smiled at the Ghoulie. My heart quivered beneath my ribcage as I stood frozen in the centre of the group. “We’re sad to see you go Cook,” she told me insincerely. “But I’m proud to announce the first ever simultaneous denitiation and initiation,” she looked around to the Ghoulies.  
I looked around the group of people that surrounded me, the people I had once considered my friends, people who had once followed me but were conned by JC’s tricks. Dropkick and Ace didn’t bother hiding their excitement at what was about to happen, but I couldn’t read Bugsy’s or Sunshine’s faces. They hid their emotions well and I could only hope that it was because they didn’t want JC or the Ghoulies to see their apprehension.  
“Anything else to say Cook?” JC asked me.  
I kept my eyes on Sunshine, knowing that he was my best shot and sending a message to the person who meant the most to me. My heart bled thinking about how Sweet Pea was going to react when he heard what had happened to me. It was the only thing right now that brought tears to my eyes. “Tell Sweet Pea…” I sighed, trying to compose myself but it was no use.  
JC’s fist collided with my jaw, sending me straight to the ground, groaning in pain. “Still talking about that fuckin’ snake,” she tisked, bending down to my level. “Maybe we should go after him next,” she looked up to Malachai. “This-“ she stood up, sauntering around the circle to each and everyone that was looking on. “-ladies and gentlemen-” she stopped her walked to look down at me. “-is how the Cookie crumbles.”


	23. Chapter 23

The noise of cars and people faded into my ears until it was too loud to bear. The cool, hard surface beneath me was unforgivably uncomfortable and and smell of garbage that hadn’t been taken out for days wafted into my nose. I forced my eyes open, wincing when a bright light increased the ache in my head. Slower this time, I opened my eyes. My right cheek was pressed against the pavement, my left arm outstretched ahead of me. I began to inhale, trying to give myself just enough strength to get up, but I stopped short when I felt a sharp sensation in the right side of my ribcage.  
I craned my head up, my cheek scratching against the gravel. A few feet ahead of me was a sidewalk and I watched a mother pass by with her child. When her eyes caught sight of me, she shielded her daughter’s eyes from the sight of me, wearing a horrified look as she quickened her pace to get away from me. The walls of two buildings stood tall on either side of me and out of the corner of my eye, I found a couple of trash bins, overflowing with black garbage bags.  
I opened my mouth, fighting against the throbbing I felt in my jaw. I pulled my arm down, bringing my hand next to my face in an attempt to push myself up. However, before I could even attempt to do so, I found an open wound in the place of my tattoo. It was filled with dried blood that had turned to a sickeningly dark shade. At the sight, I immediately remembered the moment JC brought out her blade. The Ghoulies were holding me down as she carved out my tattoo. I passed out from the pain a few moments after she started.  
My heart thudded in realization. I had to get to the Whyte Wyrm. There might still be time for me to warn the Serpents. By some miracle I was still alive and this fact alone forced me to do everything in my power to warn the Serpents. I placed a hand over my ribs, wincing at the contact but forcing myself to fight through it. I pushed up with my wounded hand and thrusted myself forward with my legs. I didn't go far before I fell back on my face again and was feeling double the amount of pain, this time in my leg. Tears welled up in my eyes as every part of my being begged me to just lay here and wait until the end. But the small part of me - the part of me that cared about the Serpents, the part of me that cared about Sweet Pea, told me I had to keep going.  
Before I could talk myself out of it, I forced myself forward, getting closer to the sidewalk, hoping that someone passing by either on the sidewalk or the road would stop or at least call an ambulance. By the time I got to the edge of the sidewalk, I was completely exhausted and in copious amounts of pain all over my body. I watched an elderly couple steal glances at me as they walked by, circling around me as I tried to call out to them. When a teenager passed by me without anything more than another glance, I decided that I was on my own. If I was gonna get to the Whyte Wyrm, it would have to be because I got myself there.  
I begged my body to cooperate as I tried to lift myself up but once I let out a sob of pain, I collapsed, my face hitting the pavement again.  
“Cook!” I heard someone call out over the sudden honking of car horns.  
I couldn’t bring myself to look up at whoever it was but I heard two pairs of footsteps sprinting towards me, coming to a halt. I saw a pair of converse before the person bent down.  
“Cook, oh my God!” I recognized Betty’s voice from behind me.  
“Flip her over gently,” that voice belonged to Archie.  
I felt their hands on my shoulder and hip. The second I began to move, I winced as the sharp pains shot through my body once again and I couldn’t pinpoint which part of my body hurt more. I felt tears flow down my face and as I was facing the sky, I realized I could only see out of one eye.  
“Archie…” Betty sighed in disbelief.  
Their faces came into view then; Betty’s eyes were filled with panic and tears while Archie’s were wide and distraught. “We gotta get her to a hospital.”  
I tried to speak up, tell him that I had somewhere more important to be but I was cut off when he told us he’d be back with his car that was parked across the street. Betty looked down at me, taking my hand and when she did, her fingers touched the open wound. I winced in pain and heard her gasp when she looked down to my hand. “O-oh God,” she whispered.  
I gripped onto her hand, forcing her to look at me. I tugged her hand towards me as best as I could, motioning her to come down. She leaned her ear down over my mouth and I inhaled deeply, forcing myself to fight through the pain. “Whyte Wyrm,” I whispered to her.  
She pulled back, looking at me in confusion. “What about the Whyte Wyrm?”  
“No hospital,” I choked out. “Whyte Wyrm.”  
“Cook, you don’t know how bad you look right now-“  
“Please,” I begged her, hearing Archie’s car pull up.  
“I’ll get her inside!” he called to Betty.  
Before she left my line of sight, I gave her a look, trusting her to tell Archie where I needed to be right now. I cried out as I felt Archie lift me up in his arms. He apologized profusely as he walked us over to his truck. I let my heavy head rest on his chest, finding it more comfortable than the ground. He set me down in the backseat of his truck but the warm, cushiony seats brought only a slight relief to the pain I felt.  
“Archie, we have to bring her to the Whyte Wyrm,” Betty told the redhead as they got into the front seats.  
“What?” Archie protested. “Betty, have you seen the condition she’s in?”  
“I don’t know why, but I know it’s something important,” Betty refuted as I grabbed onto the back of Archie’s chair. I forced myself up and slowly but surely, I was sitting up in the back. “Archie,” my voice was hoarse, the both of them turned to me, surprised to see me sitting up. “Something bad is gonna happen at the Wyrm and I need to go and warn the Serpents. So either you drive me there or I crawl there.”  
Without waiting for a response, I lowered myself into the seat, clutching my ribs as I tried to ease the sharp pain whenever I breathed. The car ride didn’t help at all; the bumpy road and potholes that Archie hit jostled my body, emitting new pain each and every time. I located the pain in my right knee, making a mental note to avoid stepping on that foot too much.  
“We’d better be at the Wyrm or else I’m not getting out,” I told Archie when the car finally stopped.  
“We’re at the Wyrm, I swear, but I’m coming in with you,” he told me as I sat up.  
“No,” I told him firmly. “The both of you need to get out of here now,” I looked between the two. “I’m gonna be all right in there, but I need you two to promise me that you’re gonna leave as soon as I get in the Wyrm.”  
Archie and Betty glanced to each other, unsure before they looked back to me. “Fine,” Betty spoke.  
I turned to the closest door and pushed it open, groaning at how much effort I had to put into my motion. “And Betty,” I forced out as I got out of the truck. “Don’t call Jughead.” With that, I shut the door and hobbled towards the entrance of the bar.  
Once I got in, I noticed all of the Serpents’ heads turn to me. Although it was dim in the bar, I kept my head down and shoved my left hand into my pocket to ensure that they wouldn’t see, at least, the full extent of what had happened to me. Despite this, I could still feel their eyes on me as I made my way towards the bartender. I leaned on the counter, using this moment of conversation as a rest. “Is FP here?” I asked, avoiding eye contact and keeping my eyes to the bar.  
“Up there,” the bartender pointed ahead to an obscene amount of stairs. “I-I can get him to come down.”  
I didn’t say anything, I just decided to suck it up and head up there. I didn’t want to tell FP about the Ghoulies and the Scorpions in front of everyone, I feared that if I did, it would cause a panic that FP wouldn’t be able to get a hold on. If FP came down here, all it would result in was the both of us going up the stairs so either way, I had to use them. I used the railing to pull myself up on every step I took on my right leg.  
Eventually, I made it to the top of the steps and in front of a door. My heart was pounding, my body was throbbing all over, and I was sweating more than I should’ve been. I raised my hand, hiding my wounded one in my pocket before knocking on the door. I heard FP’s voice call from the other side for me to come in.  
I slowly turned the doorknob before pushing the door open slowly. Once I limped in, I shut the door behind me. It took me a moment before I could find it in myself to turn around and show FP what had happened to me.  
“Cook?” his voice spoke cautiously.  
I brought my hand back to my ribs as I turned myself around to look at him. I could immediately notice that this room had better lighting than the rest of the bar downstairs, so there was nowhere left to hide. I couldn’t cower now, I was here for a reason and I didn’t get here just to turn back around and leave. I noticed FP standing on the opposite side of the room, a couch lined up against the wall as well as a coffee table and a mini fridge in the opposite corner.  
“Holy shit,” he rushed over to me, but stopped short when his eyes landed on the hand that was buried in the pocket of my jacket. “What happened?” he asked me.  
“I can’t get into that right now-“  
“Before we continue, I need you to empty out your pockets,” he told me, his tone holding a hint of an apology.  
I used my right hand to go through the pocket on the right side of my jacket as well as the pockets on my pants. “There,” I sighed, standing there with my pockets turned inside out. “I don’t have anything on me.”  
“What about the left side?” he asked me cautiously.  
My eyes fell to the pocket that my hand took refuge in. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat as I took out my hand slowly. Now that I had a better view of what my hand looked like, it brought me to tears. Even though majority of it was covered by dried blood, the wound still was still leaking fresh blood. I felt a tear roll out of my left eye as the other eye was too swollen to let anything out of it. “They took everything,” I told him, my voice breaking. “I didn’t come here for refuge,” I spoke up. “I’m here to warn you about the Ghoulies and the Scorpions,” I looked to FP, seeing the horror written on his face for the first time. “They’re coming here and they’re-“  
I was cut off by the sound of the door bursting open behind me. Before I could turn around to see who it was, Jughead was in my face and his close proximity forced me to stumble back and my vision to blur. I cried out as I stepped on my right foot for too long. I bent over to try and ease the pain in my knee but Jughead wouldn’t back off until I was against the wall. It was only until I could balance onto my left leg that I realized Jughead was yelling at me and Toni, Fangs, and Sweet Pea were right behind him.  
“You think you can come back here after what you and your friends did!?” Jughead fumed.  
“Hey Jughead, back off!” FP yelled over his son. “She was coming here to warn us!”  
“What if it’s just a ploy?” he yelled back, glancing to his father. “Listen, I don’t know what you’re game is,” he glared at me. “But the Ghoulies and the Scorpions already stopped by!”  
“What?” I questioned. It was then that I realized, I didn’t know how much time had passed by since last night and the time I woke up.  
“Don’t act stupid!” Jughead demanded. “You knew what you were doing! I can’t believe I trusted you.”  
“She wasn’t there,” Sweet Pea spoke up, his baritone voice booming throughout the room, causing all eyes to turn to him.  
“How the hell do you know?” Toni quizzed from beside him with folded arms. “There was a whole herd of Scorpions and Ghoulies; what makes her stand out from all of them?”  
Sweet Pea didn’t say anything or meet anyone’s gaze. I knew he didn’t have a plausible answer to either of those things.  
“Hold on,” Fangs spoke up. “You been messing with a Scorpion?” he accused and my heart pounded in my chest, hoping that Sweet Pea could come up with something to save himself.  
However, when he didn’t speak up, I knew I had to step in. “No,” I spoke up, everyone looking to me now. “When I was with the Scorpions, they tried to get me to use him so we could get information about the Serpents,” I lied, unable to look at Sweet Pea, but when I saw him begin to open his mouth to protest, I continued, “But he was loyal. He was loyal to the Serpents, he didn’t tell me anything and he didn’t fall for any of my tricks,” I shook my head, glancing to Sweet Pea whose eyes were wide, silently asking me what the hell I was doing.  
“What do you mean when you were with the Scorpions?” Toni asked, standing next to Jughead now.  
“I’m not a Scorpion anymore,” I told her, before looking to Jughead. “But when I was I swear, everything I said and all the work we did wasn’t a lie,” I promised. “I know you can’t believe me now, but I wasn’t with the Scorpions and the Ghoulies today for a reason.”  
“And what reason is that?” Jughead folded his arms, pacing in front of me.  
“Because I tried to warn you guys earlier but the Scorpions and Ghoulies got to me first.”  
Jughead glanced to me, his look wavering before he shook his head and turned away. “I-I don’t believe you.” I didn’t believe that, but I did believe he was conflicted. “I don’t believe that you’re not a Scorpion either, why should I believe that?” his voice began to crescendo.  
“Jughead, her hand,” Sweet Pea pointed out.  
Everyone’s eyes fell to my hands and I noticed the appalled looks on their faces when they found what Sweet Pea was talking about. Jughead began to mutter to himself before Fangs and Toni were both speaking at the same time. When everyone began trying to speak over each other, their voices got muddled together and I couldn’t keep up with who was saying what. I tried to look at their mouths to decipher what each of them were saying but my vision betrayed me, blurring the details of their faces significantly. My head got heavier along with my eyes and once they shut, I was left in a world of darkness.

~

The rhythmic, monotone beep of a machine was the sound to wake me. When I woke up this time, I was more comfortable than the first place I found myself waking up in. The pain I had now was just a dull ache in comparison to the stabbing sensations I felt earlier. When I opened my eyes, I found that the lights in the room were dimmed down, however by the pale white walls, and wires I was attached to, I knew I was in a hospital bed. I lifted my head to look around the room and immediately found the bedside table holding a bouquet of flowers and a card. As I tried to guess who they were from, my eyes wandered the room until they fell on FP who was asleep in a chair a few feet away from me. Once again, I didn’t know what time it was. Was it still the day time? Late afternoon? Evening?  
I brought my hand up, attempting to massage my headache away. I took notice of the bandage wrapped around my hand but was surprised to find the same material resting on my forehead. As I followed the trail of the material, I noticed it was wrapped around the circumference of my head. My hand fell to my side, nudging my ribs in the process. I groaned at the sensation, causing FP to jerk in his seat.  
I watched as he straightened up, looking over to me immediately and then letting out a breath when he saw I was awake. “Hey,” he greeted me, pulling the chair over to my bedside.  
“Hi,” I replied.  
“Do you remember what happened?” he asked me.  
“Everyone was yelling…” I recollected. “…And then I passed out.”  
FP nodded. “You’ve been out for a couple of hours,” he told me. “Doc says it’s because of all the pain.”  
“I’m sorry FP,” I told him after a moment of silence. “I tried to warn you guys; I don’t know why I didn’t just text Jughead.”  
“Don’t apologize-“  
“I have to,” I cut FP off. “If I just texted Jughead, he would’ve been able to warn all of the other Serpents and I wouldn’t be…” I trailed off, unable to finish my sentence, partly because my throat closed up as tears welled up in my eyes, but also because I didn’t know how to describe what happened to me. “…and the Scorpions and the Ghoulies wouldn’t have raided the Whyte Wyrm.”  
“Don’t apologize,” FP repeated firmly. “It wasn’t something we couldn’t handle and to know that you risked the wrath of the Scorpions to warn us showed me where your loyalties lie,” he explained. “It showed Jughead too.”  
Just as I was about to rebuttal, the door opened and in walked an older man wearing a white coat, holding a clipboard. “Miss Davis,” he greeted once he looked up. “Glad to see you’re awake. I’m Dr. Willards; how are you feeling?”  
“Exhausted,” I admitted as he adjusted my bed to bend in the middle, allowing me to sit up at an angle.  
“You’ll be needing a lot of rest,” he informed me. “I know now may not be the ideal time, but the Sheriff is outside and would like to ask Miss Davis a few questions,” he spoke to FP now. “Once that’s done, I can take a closer look at her knee, ribs, and head.”  
“Can you give her a few minutes? She just woke up,” FP stood up, his tone defensive.  
“I’m afraid-“  
“I’d appreciate a few minutes,” I cut the doctor off. “Just so I can get oriented.”  
The doctor glanced between FP and I hesitantly. “Very well,” he nodded. “I will just go tell the Sheriff.” And with that, he left the room.  
“I’m gonna go get the others,” FP said to me. “They’ve all been waiting outside for you to wake up.”  
“You make it sound like that’s a lot of people,” I smirked.  
“It’s quite a few,” FP breathed a laugh as he headed towards the door. “If you need anything,” he stopped in the doorway, looking back to me. “I can get it for you,” he offered.  
The offer made me smile slightly. “Thank you, but I’m okay for now.”  
FP only nodded in response before exiting the room only to be replaced seconds later by Jughead. He stood in the doorway, ringing his hands. “Hey,” he greeted uncomfortably.  
“Not here to yell at me again, are you?” I teased.  
Jughead sighed, making his way over to my bedside. “I’m sorry about all of that,” he told me. “I was just really on edge after the Ghoulies and the Scorpions showed up at the Wyrm. When Betty called and said she and Archie dropped you off there, I didn’t know what to think, so I assumed the worst.”  
“I don’t blame you,” I told him. “But I need you to know that I didn’t know anything about the Scorpions joining the Ghoulies. Eagle Eye and JC were planning that right under my nose.”  
“I understand that now,” he assured me. “I’m really sorry that this happened to you.” I didn’t know what to say to that. I couldn't say that it was okay, because it wasn’t, I couldn’t say that it was worth it because in the end I didn’t get to the Serpents in time, and since those two options weren’t really options, I had nothing else to say. “I was in the same position a year ago,” Jughead told me, filling the silence. “It was gonna be an all out war between the Ghoulies and the Serpents. I tried to appease the Ghoulies by sacrificing myself, but it was for nothing.”  
“Well…” I trailed off. “…I’m sorry that that happened to you.”  
Jughead smirked and I mirrored his expression. “I’ll tell you everything you need to know about the Scorpions if it helps you guys take them down,” I offered. “I don’t know much about their plans with the Ghoulies but I do know they’re planning to sell jingle jangle.”  
“Thank you,” Jughead told me sincerely. “But for now, I need you to get better.”  
“I will,” I nodded.  
“Well,” he stood up. “It’s my time to leave, the others will get mad at me if I take up too much of your time,” he chuckled.  
I breathed a laugh, saying a quick goodbye to him before he left the room. Archie and Betty entered the room, immediately commenting on how much better I looked than when they first found me. Although I knew they were just saying that, I appreciated the gesture. Archie revealed he was the one who brought me the flowers and Betty brought me the card. She apologized for calling Jughead, but I assured her that it was okay and thanked her and Archie for taking me to the Wyrm. Once we said our goodbyes, I was left alone in the quiet room for longer than I expected.  
My head turned to the door when it finally opened. Before me stood Sweet Pea, he looked over to me and let out a sigh, wearing a pained expression when he looked at me. He was a sight for sore eyes, a sight I never thought I’d see again. My eyes filled with tears as he got closer to me. He took his time sitting down on the edge of my bed, his concerned gaze never leaving me. I watched his hand slowly reach out before his fingertips rested gently on my cheek. He brought the pad of his thumb underneath my good eye and wiped away the tear that was about to stream down my bruised face. He touched me as if I was a tower of feathers that he was petrified to knock over. His warm touch soothed me so much that I was able to shut my eyes. When I felt him shift, my eyes opened to see him leaning over before pressing a gentle kiss to my bandaged forehead.  
I reached up, taking hold of his hand that was on my face. The second the two made contact, he flinched back, eyes grazing over me, worried that he had hurt me. I held his hand in mine before reaching out with my injured hand to pull him closer to me by his Serpent jacket. He cautiously placed a hand on the opposite side of my body to hold himself up as he leaned closer to me. I burrowed into the crook of his neck.  
“I’m sorry,” his strained voice broke the silence. I shook my head, quietly shushing him. “I’ll kill them,” he spoke through gritted teeth now. “I’ll kill every single one of them.”  
I didn’t say anything, I only tugged his body closer to mine before I pulled back to look up at him. I noticed his eyes were brimming with tears that he was desperately holding back. I reached up to cup the back of his neck so I could pull him down to meet my lips. Sweet Pea didn’t respond for a moment before he began to kiss me back, but even then, it was reserved.  
He pulled away from my lips, our faces inches apart. “God, I can’t even put my hands on you without hurting you,” his voice was a strained whisper, fuelled by hate but muted by devastation. “I didn’t hear from you all day and when the Scorpions and Ghoulies showed up and you weren’t there, I didn’t know what to think,” he shook his head, his eyes remaining closed.  
“I’m here,” I assured him.  
“But what if you weren’t?” his eyes flew open. “What if you weren’t?” he repeated, angrily. “Cook…” he exhaled heavily, his eyes shutting again. “…you could destroy me without even trying.”  
“I’m sorry,” I apologized. “But everything’s okay, I’m okay,” I assured him.  
He opened his eyes, looking back into mine. “Why’d you lie to the Serpents?” he whispered. “When they asked me about you.”  
“Because I know how much they mean to you.”  
“You mean more to me,” he stroked the back of my hand with his thumb. “That’s why I told them about everything.”  
My eyes widened, “Sweet Pea-“  
“They were shocked at first,” he admitted. “But they know you, and they know you never had any malicious intent.” That eased me slightly, but I was still worried. “Don’t be worried,” he said. “Everything’s okay.”  
I pulled back from him, slowly scooting over towards the edge of the bed before patting the spot next to me.  
“Cook,” he smirked. “I don’t think we’re both gonna fit.”  
“Please,” I smiled.  
He looked at me, noticing the hope in my eyes. When he began to move slowly towards the other side of the bed, I couldn’t help but beam. After maneuvering around one another and finding a position that didn’t hurt me too much, I settled into Sweet Pea’s arms, allowing his warmth and the rhythmic beeping lull me to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/track/4KrmZCi5HhvAvf1peie5YE?si=VQ73GyupROmj5LZRJuOrZA
> 
> I'd like to take the time to issue out a PTSD warning. From this point on, the story will deal with PTSD, symptoms of PTSD, and other things related to PTSD that might possibly trigger someone with PTSD.

The sound of Jughead’s alarm clock blared through the quiet morning, heckling him to get up. Although I was in the opposite room, the trailer’s paper thin walls left us unable to even take a step without someone else hearing it. The alarm clock was no bother to me. I was already awake, listening to the birds chirp outside as I did my course work for the day. I wasn’t anywhere near done, but I’d have to give Jughead his laptop back before he went off to school. I heard his door open in the hallway before the door to the bathroom shut a few moments after.  
My gaze was brought up from the laptop screen that I had been staring at for the past few hours when I heard a quiet knock on my door. I looked up and saw the door slowly opening before FP’s head popped in to look at me. His eyes showed how groggy he was despite his attempts to hide it and his hair was tousled from sleep.  
“Morning,” he greeted as the shower in the bathroom turned on.  
“Morning,” I sent him a small smile.  
He stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him before taking a seat on the edge of my bed. “Did you get any sleep?”  
“After you left? No,” I shook my head. “Sorry,” I apologized.  
“How many times have I told you not to apologize, Sloan?” FP sent me a small smile.  
“I can’t help it,” I shrugged. “I wake you guys up in the middle of the night by _screaming_ ,” I breathed a humourless laugh.  
“It’s because of the night terrors,” he placed a hand on my pyjama-clad shoulder. I was beginning to wonder why I even wore them if sleep was impossible for me now. “It’s a common symptom of-“  
“Don’t,” I cut him off gently, shaking my head. “Please don’t say it.”  
FP let out sigh, looking over me. “Okay,” he obliged reluctantly. “Come outside, have breakfast with me and Jug.”  
I nodded, giving FP the cue to pull me into a one-armed hug, ending our seemingly rehearsed morning schedule. Once he left the room, I looked back to the laptop, my eyes skimmed over the words but my brain failed to process them. I was behind, but at least there wasn’t a teacher present to give me the look of disappointment at my academic performance. The small bed creaked under my weight as I swung my legs over the edge of my bed, rubbing my heavy eyes. When the shower went off, all was silent again. I pulled my hands away from my face, my eyes focusing on the discoloured portion on my left hand where my wound had healed the best that it could.  
Everything had become so foreign to me after my attack. The four walls of my new room that surrounded me were what I had become most familiar with. At the hospital, Sheriff Keller had asked me about my parents; where they were, if they could retrieve me. I gave him the last known address I had of my father. After a few days of investigating, it turned out that my father had passed away a few months prior. I couldn’t find it in me to be sad and I didn’t know whether it was because I had just been denitiated or because I hadn’t grown a strong enough connection to my father to feel something about his passing. After learning that I had no other family, Sheriff Keller had told me that my only other option was joining the foster system. FP had been with me when Sheriff Keller broke the news and he immediately took initiative, offering to bring me into his home. While I declined at first, Jughead let me know how brutal the foster system could be since he almost went into it himself. The two of them reassured me that it would be no trouble, so I took FP up on his offer.  
There had been no word about the Scorpions. I wondered whether or not they knew that I was still alive. I had been hiding out in FP’s trailer, but what about when I was in the alley? When I was taken to the Wyrm? To the hospital? It’s not just the Scorpions who wanted me dead, it was the Ghoulies too and there’s a lot of them crawling around Riverdale. There was still a chance that they knew and all I could think about was how long it would be until they found me and made sure I was dead.  
A knock on the door made me jump and gasp. My pulse pounded in my ears and I tried to steady my breathing to calm it down. “Come in,” I said.  
My door creaked open, revealing Jughead. “Hey,” he said, dressed in his usual attire. “Let’s go eat,” he nodded his head towards the kitchen.  
“Okay,” I stood up from my seat, turning towards the laptop. I shut it, having enough of looking at the same question over and over again. When I handed it to Jughead, he held his hand up, stopping me.  
“You can keep it for the day,” he said, glancing down the corridor before stepping into the room. “I know you’re a bit behind,” he spoke quietly, ensuring FP didn’t hear. “I wasn’t snooping, I just opened my laptop one day and your course website was still open. I saw that you were a few lessons behind and I figured you could keep it with you for a few days to catch up on the work.”  
“But you need it,” I protested. “You need it for the school paper and homework-“  
“I can live without it,” Jughead assured me with a smile. “Now come on, let’s go eat.”  
I watched as he walked out of the room and I let out a frustrated sigh. Ever since I got here, I had been so selfish; sleeping in FP’s room and making him sleep on the pullout couch, taking Jughead’s laptop, waking the both of them up in the middle of the night consistently; one of these days, they’re gonna have enough of me. I put the laptop back on the bed before exiting the room.   
FP and Jughead sat on opposite ends of the table while I sat in the seat that was between them where a bowl of cereal waited for me. Quietly, I ate, listening to the occasional small talk that Jughead was making with his father. I couldn’t find it in me to try and make conversation with the two of them. A part of me had become closed off to the world. I wasn’t able to make conversation with just anyone - I wouldn’t allow myself to. What if I got close to the Serpents and did something wrong that led them to do something to me?  
“Sloan,” Jughead’s soft but firm voice called. Following the direction of his voice, I found him standing at the front door that was ajar. “Sweet Pea’s here.”  
I craned my head cautiously to look past Jughead to see Sweet Pea standing on the porch. He sent me a smile through the crack and I gave one back to him. Jughead opened the door wider, inviting Sweet Pea in just as FP was getting up from the table.  
I stood up from the table, meeting Sweet Pea halfway in the living room. Once Jughead said goodbye to all of us, he was out the door as FP retreated to his bedroom to change into his clothes for the day. Once he was dressed, he returned to the living room and retrieved his jacket from the couch, telling me he’d be back in a few hours. When the door shut behind him, Sweet Pea pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his torso and buried my face in his sweatshirt. The warmth that radiated off of him was almost hypnotic; luring me into sleep.  
Sweet Pea pulled back, cupping my face in his large hands before looking down at me. I watched as he inspected my face; his eyes lingering on the dark bags under my eyes. Without saying a word, he brought my forehead to his lips for a gentle kiss. “My sweet girl,” he muttered, his lips brushing against my forehead and his hands rubbing my bare arms before sliding down and linking our hands between us. “The shirt didn’t help?” he asked, looking down at me.  
I looked down at the shirt I had taken from him to sleep in. I had hoped that it would bring me some comfort at night - having a piece of Sweet Pea close to me - but nothing changed. I shook my head, my eyes catching onto the discoloured patch on my left hand. I couldn’t help but avert my gaze from it, taking note of how ugly it looked.  
“I’m sorry,” he spoke softly, bringing up his hand to tilt my chin up. I looked him in the eye, noticing the bags under his eyes.  
A pang of guilt struck deep within me. I shook my head, moving my chin out of his grasp, “You should go,” I advised, stepping back. “Don’t let me make you late.” The distance made our hands separate.  
“I don’t care,” he quickly replied, reaching for my hand again. He stepped forward, bringing my fingertips to his lips and pressing a kiss against them.  
In my selfishness, I couldn’t help but find myself reaching up on my tiptoes just to be in his arms again. I wanted to ask him not to go; the fact that I knew he would stay made it tempting, but also deflected me from asking. I couldn’t let him continue to suffer because of me; he was already losing sleep and losing time because of me. He would come over every morning before school and come and see me after school. It was about time I grew up and stopped being afraid.  
I pulled away from Sweet Pea but before I could do anything else, my face was locked in Sweet Pea’s hands and he pressed his lips against mine. I gripped onto his sweatshirt, debating on whether to pull him in closer or push him away. I decided on the latter, gently pressing my hands against his chest. Once he felt this he pulled away, looking down at me with concern in his eyes. “You should go,” I whispered.  
“I’m gonna be back after school,” he promised.  
My stomach twisted uncomfortably, worried that he wouldn’t be back whether it was because the Scorpions got to him, or because he chose not to come back on account of his exhaustion with me. “Okay.” I led him towards the door, allowing him to open it.  
Sweet Pea stepped out onto the porch before turning to me. He reached out and cupped my cheek. “Have a good day, sweet girl.”  
I leaned my face into his hand, “I’ll try.”  
He gave me a smile before kissing my lips one last time before he walked off of the porch. When he got onto his bike, he sent me a quick smile before driving off. The trailer park was quiet; not a person in sight. I couldn’t find it in me to stand outside for too long; worried that the Scorpions were watching. I shut the door hastily before locking it. I was left with the silence of the trailer and the sunlight streaming in through the windows. My bare feet padded along the bare floor, returning to the room I found refuge in for the past month and a half.  
I opened the laptop again as I settled onto the bed, the same question that I’d been stuck on for a large portion of the night. I scolded myself for zoning out and told myself I wouldn’t do it again since Jughead sacrificed his laptop for the day. I sat up straight, reading the question slowly, making sure each word sunk in and actually had meaning as I read it. Once I read through the question completely, I pulled my notebook to my side along with my pencil, working through the problem.  
The sound of a motorcycle’s engine becoming louder made me freeze, my head turning towards the wall I was leaning against. I tried to listen for any noise through the walls; I don’t know what exactly I was expecting, I just knew it wasn’t good. I held my breath, trying to block out any kind of noise that would overpower the sounds coming from outside. The majority of the Serpents were gone for the day; the younger Serpents were at school and older ones were at the Wyrm.  
After listening for a few moments, I realized how foolish I was being. My racing heart and overturned stomach made me feel all the more foolish. I rolled my teary eyes at myself, frustrated with how much I lost my grip. The Scorpions attacked me and they think I’m dead so what business would they have around here?  
Probably because they know I’m not dead and want to come back to finish the job.  
I ran a hand through my hair, aggressively wiping away the tears that fell from my eyes before turning back to my notebook. Looking back at the page, I tried to remember where I left off. I retraced my steps through the math equation I was doing but couldn’t get my mind on the right track no matter what I did. My fist clenched around the pencil before I flung my arm forward, thrusting it into the air and allowing it to land somewhere behind the dresser. When the tears became too much to hold back, I buried my face in my hands, ashamed to be crying.  
I was ashamed for the way I had been reacting to everything lately. The smallest sounds would make me jump, whenever there was any kind of noise my mind always fled to the worst case scenario, and I couldn’t stop thinking about what happened to me. It wasn't like I didn’t know what was coming; sure I didn’t expect all of them to be outside when I tried to leave, but I knew what was gonna happen to me - I knew what I was risking. Why the hell couldn’t I just get over it?

~

FP came home a few hours after I recovered from my meltdown and when he did, I sat in the living room with him, doing my course work as he watched TV. Having him there made me feel a bit calmer which helped me focus on my work. I wasn’t near done but I had done a lot more work than last night. The day had gone by quicker than I had anticipated.  
I was in FP’s room when Sweet Pea entered, wearing a warm smile. He greeted me softly and I returned the greeting. He sat next to me on the bed, looking over the work I was doing as he kissed the side of my head. “I missed you,” he told me quietly, wrapping an arm around me.  
“I missed you too,” I admitted, leaning in to his touch that still gave me butterflies. “How was school?”  
“It was okay,” he shrugged. “How are you?”  
I shrugged, letting myself fall back against the bed to stare up at the ceiling. I felt Sweet Pea’s shoulder press against mine as he mimicked my actions. I felt his eyes watching me the whole time. “Same,” I answered.  
“Even though you look great in my shirt, I think you should change into some clothes,” he suggested softly. “Maybe go down to Sweetwater River for some fresh air.”  
“No,” I rejected immediately, my heart thudding in panic. “I don’t wanna do that.”  
“It’ll make you feel better,” he assured me. “Come on,” he took my hand in his as he sat up.  
“I said no,” I sat up as he gently tugged my arm. “Stop,” I pulled my arm out of his grasp, feeling my body heat up with anger.  
“You can’t just sit here all day Sloan, it’s not good for you,” he was standing now.  
“Well I can’t go out there,” I shot back defensively. “Going out there is worse for me.”  
“You know that’s not true,” his tone hardened slightly. “You need to get up and change and go out.”  
“You know what, why don’t you just go?” I put my head in my hands for a moment before trailing my fingers through my hair.  
“I’m not going.”  
“Just leave!” I yelled, my frustration getting the better of me.   
“I’m trying to help you,” he told me.  
I stood up, throwing my hands up as I spoke, “I don’t need your help! I don’t need a fuckin’ babysitter, just leave me alone!”  
“Hey!” I heard FP call from the other side of the door before he opened it. “What’s going on in here?”  
Sweet Pea paused for a moment, staring at me. “Nothing,” he shook his head before turning and walking out of the door and past FP.  
Once he left, I felt the anger deflate, leaving me alone to feel nothing. I glanced to FP. “I’m sorry for yelling,” I told him, hearing Jughead’s voice speak to Sweet Pea.  
“I’ll let you cool down,” FP spoke cautiously. “Then we’ll talk,” he decided and before I could protest, he shut the door, leaving me to wonder if this is the sort of thing a father would say.

~

I hadn’t left FP’s room since my fight with Sweet Pea. I couldn’t bring myself to work on my course work; all I could do was sit on the bed, hugging my knees and leaning my head against the wall as I went through everything that had happened in my head. I was embarrassed for losing my temper when everyone in the trailer could hear me and I was also disappointed with myself for treating Sweet Pea that way. I knew his intentions were harmless and it couldn’t be easy having to deal with me in this state and all I was doing was making it harder. Somewhere in between my embarrassment and disappointment, I felt confused. I didn’t know what was going on with me.  
That wasn’t entirely accurate, I was just too afraid to admit that there was something wrong with me now. It was something that FP had been trying to tell me for weeks but I wouldn’t let him. I couldn’t bring myself to admit it. I was too ashamed to.  
A small knock on the door was followed by the creaking of it opening. “It’s time for dinner,” FP’s voice rang through the room.  
I didn’t move at all, keeping my eyes on the wall. “Not hungry,” my voice was hoarse as a stray tear slid down my cheek.  
“Maybe that makes room for our conversation,” he said before the door shut behind him. I didn’t say anything as I listened to his footsteps approach me. The bed shifted when he sat down on the edge of it.  
“Something’s wrong FP…” I whispered, unable to look him in the eye as fresh tears welled up in my eyes and blurred my vision of the plain wall. “…with me.”  
“Don’t say it like that,” his soft voice became firm.  
“There is,” I insisted. “But there shouldn’t be.” Tears rolled down my cheeks and I hid my face in my hands in embarrassment.  
“Hey, hey,” he coaxed, pulling my hands gently away from my face. “Look at me,” he ducked his head to meet my eye. I followed his gaze as he sat up straighter. “What you went through was traumatic, what you’re experiencing is normal-“  
“FP, I knew what was gonna happen,” I cried. “Other people don’t know that they’re gonna be attacked when they leave their homes - I did! I shouldn’t be feeling like this-“  
“Sloan, listen to me,” FP cut off my ramblings. “What you went through was traumatic and you didn’t know for sure that when you stepped out of that door that you were gonna be attacked. You left because you thought it was safe to do so. You didn’t know, Sloan.”  
I bowed my head down as I cried harder. FP said nothing as he moved closer to me and pulled me into his arms, allowing me to cry on his shoulder. “I lost everything FP,” my words were muffled as I spoke into his shoulder. “I lost my friends, I lost my home, and I lost my mind.”  
FP shushed me as he stroked my hair. “Those people were not your friends if they were willing to turn on you so quickly,” he said. “You have got a community here that supports you and a home right here. I know it doesn’t feel like it now, but in time it will, I promise,” He pulled back, looking at me. “And you haven’t lost your mind,” he assured me. “It just needs some sorting out right now.”  
I brought up a hand, wiping away my tears. “It’s your community; half of these people don’t even know me.”  
“They will and they’ll welcome you with open arms.”  
“I don’t think I trust that,” I admitted.  
“It’s a symptom,” he told me.  
“You can finish it,” I nodded. “You can say it.”  
“It’s a symptom of PTSD.”


	25. Chapter 25

The clock that sat on the nightstand was the only thing making sound in the quiet room. My bouncing leg made the bed creak but that noise came to a halt when Sweet Pea put his hand on my knee. We sat side by side in silence. He was waiting for me to say something and I was waiting to find something to say; I was the one who called him over after all. After days of not speaking to one another, I had called him, asking him to come over. Now that we were here, my mind was full but I didn’t know what to say. How was I supposed to tell him about everything that was going on with me when I was struggling to understand it myself? He was patient; sitting in silence with me for twenty minutes as I tried to collect my thoughts. The lack of sleep I’d been having wasn’t making things easier.  
“It started with the night terrors,” my voice was hoarse. “Or maybe it was the zoning out…” my brows furrowed as I tried to remember. “…or the jumpiness…” I shook my head, bringing myself back to my original starting point. “It started somewhere and I thought it was just because it was all new,” I shrugged. “But when I got here, I couldn’t bring myself to…go anywhere else.” Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Sweet Pea’s head turn towards me. “FP was telling me for weeks but I didn’t want to listen,” I bowed my head as my throat closed up. “He deals with it too,” I couldn’t bring myself to say it just yet. “Because of his time in the army.” My eyes trailed over the rings dressing Sweet Pea’s tanned and worn fingers. “I finally listened and I know that everything - all the jumpiness, the fear…the anger-“ the word tasted like gallons of salt in my mouth, “-it’s not temporary,” my voice was a whisper now. My heart clenched as I remembered the fight the two of us had. Hesitantly, I lay my hand on top of his, wrapping my fingers around his hand. “I…” I trailed off. “I have-might have…”  
Sweet Pea’s hand twisted in my grip and I released his hand reluctantly. This was it, I lost him for good; while I intended on fixing things between us, he may have had the opposite intentions. My heart thudded rapidly against the pain that struck through it; protesting its presence. Pain was tranquilized by relief when Sweet Pea intertwined our fingers together, bringing our hands to rest on my knee again.  
“Jughead told me that might be the case,” Sweet Pea told me. “You can push as hard as you want,” his voice was low. “But I’m pushing back. Harder.” I turned to look at him, seeing him staring at me. His figure was blurred by tears, but only for a moment before they descended down my face. His pained expression was clear now as his other hand reached up to dry my tears away. His gentle touch made the tears multiply and when there were too many tears for him to keep up with, he cupped the back of my head, pulling my head into the crook of his shoulder. “What I did was wrong,” he continued. “I wanted you to help you because I can’t stand seeing you like this but I did it all wrong,” he turned his head, letting his cheek rest against my head. “I’m sorry.”  
“I’m sorry too,” I replied. “I shouldn’t have said what I said to you. I don’t want you to leave,” I whispered. “Please don’t leave.”  
“Listen to me,” Sweet Pea brought his hand up to cup my cheek, pulling my head out of his shoulder before looking into my eyes. “I’m not leaving,” he assured me. “I’m here for you, I will always be here for you.”  
“Promise?” my voice was meek.  
“I promise, sweet girl.”  
I let my head fall back into the crook of his shoulder, pressing against his side. My eyes scanned over the pale white walls that somehow got bleaker with every day that passed as I took notice of just how uncomfortable the bed I’d been sitting in for over a month had become. It was selfish of me to lock myself away in this room and while I had realized that before, I actually felt the need to change that. My eyes fell to the pile of clothes that sat in the corner of the room. Betty and Toni had volunteered to go to the mall to buy me a few new clothes since all of mine were left behind at my old trailer. I hadn’t touched them since they were brought to me; their tags still attached.  
It had been two weeks since I last showered and I felt ashamed to finally admit that to myself. While the days were slow in some aspects, they also had a way of speeding past me. I untangled myself from Sweet Pea before I stood up. Sweet Pea was right behind me, standing up as well and placing his hands on my hips. “Are you okay?” he asked.  
“Yeah,” I assured him, letting my eyes trail up his chest until our eyes locked. “I think I’m gonna go shower.”  
“Okay,” he nodded. The muted surprise evident in his eyes only made the desire to shower stronger. “I can wait here or…”  
“Yeah,” I said when he didn’t know how to continue his sentence. “I’ll be back,” I added. “You can stay here.”  
“If you need anything, just call out,” he told me.  
“I will,” I sent him a small smile.

~

I wiped the fog away from the mirror, staring at my reflection for the first time in a long time. The bags under my eyes were horrendous, my skin was pale, but I looked refreshed now. I felt lighter; all of the tension that I didn’t even know I had had been released from my body; getting tangled with the steam of the water and disappearing. I felt better; physically and a little bit emotionally.  
I held the towel tighter around my body before exiting the bathroom. I slowly opened the door to FP’s room to find it empty. My brows pulled together in confusion before I looked down the corridor. I willed myself to move forward cautiously, keeping my eyes peeled for anyone or anything that might be in the trailer. Where did Sweet Pea go? Did he just leave? Was he taken? Did something happen while I was in the shower? I heard the sound of utensils smacking against one another, making me involuntarily gasp. I covered my mouth, hoping I wasn’t caught by whoever was in the kitchen.  
“Sloan?” Sweet Pea’s voice called before I heard his footsteps. I let out a sigh, releasing the dam that held back my tears. When he came into sight, tears of relief and embarrassment rushed down my face. “I’m sorry,” he apologized, rushing over to me to envelope me in his arms. “I didn’t mean to scare you,” he held me firmly against his chest. “FP just sent me a message, he told me to make sure you ate something so I decided I would make it while you were in the shower,” he explained.  
“It’s okay,” my voice wavered as I shook my head. I pulled back. “It was me; I just…got scared…”  
“Everything’s okay,” he promised.  
I gripped his hand in mine, holding onto him tight before pulling him along with me as I made my way to FP’s room. I didn’t want him out of my sight; I needed to see that he was here with me and safe. When we got to the room, I headed to the pile of clothes that sat in the corner. I tossed them onto the bed, inspecting each of them for the first time. Plain t-shirts, a pair of jeans, a pair of sweatpants, cardigans, and undergarments were all laid out on the bed. I pulled aside a plain black top and the sweatpants.  
I felt Sweet Pea rest his chin on my shoulder as he held me from behind. “Good choice,” he smiled.  
I couldn’t help but feel a smile creep up on my mouth as he pressed a kiss to my cheek. He pulled himself from me before his hands took hold on the towel wrapped around my hair. He slowly unravelled the towel before gently wringing out the excess water from my hair. He quickly made his way to the bathroom to put the towel back. When he came back, I was already dressed in my bra and panties.  
I reached forward to grab my pants, but Sweet Pea beat me to it. I stared at him quizzically as he knelt down before me. He wrapped one hand around my ankle, gently lifting it. Once it was up, he let the leg of the sweatpants encase it. After he did the same with my other leg, he stood before me and allowed the band of the sweatpants to rest against my hips. He turned back to the bed, picking up the t-shirt. “Arms up,” he instructed and I obliged. He guided the sleeves of the shirt to my arms and the neck hole around my head.  
When I was fully dressed, Sweet Pea took the time to admire me before pressing a chaste kiss to my lips. It was his turn to lead me through the trailer now. We stopped at the kitchen where two sandwiches were waiting for us. We sat down beside one another, eating and making simple conversation. After lunch, the both of us cuddled on the couch, watching TV. My mind drifted away from the film that was on TV. I couldn’t help but wonder how long things would stay this good. I was happy now, but for how long? How long would it be until I met the inevitable downfall of my mood? Would it be tonight when I was alone? Would it be in a few minutes? Maybe this was part of the Scorpions’ plan; not to kill me but to make me suffer for the rest of my life; whether it be through me looking around every corner, or wondering when they’d show up again, or worrying about them hurting the ones I cared about most.  
“Hey,” I felt Sweet Pea gently nudge me. My heart thudded at the sudden movement and I whipped my head to turn to him. “What’s going on?” he asked softly, eyes full of concern.  
“Nothing,” I shook my head, letting my head fall against his shoulder.  
“We can talk about it, if you want to.”  
“I’m okay,” I looked up at him, sending him a reassuring smile.  
He eyed me for a moment, examining me. I hoped he would just let it go; I didn’t want to ruin today by talking about all of this. When he kissed my forehead, I knew he decided to trust my words. My gaze returned back to the TV and I made it my mission to focus on the film. I couldn’t keep getting distracted like this. I took notice of what the main character was wearing; a pantsuit with her hair in a bun. I listened to what she was saying on the phone to whoever it was she was speaking to. However, before I could find out, there was a knock on the door. I sat up straight, looking towards the door.  
“Hey, it’s all right,” Sweet Pea assured me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. He pressed a kiss to the side of my head. “I’m sure it’s just someone looking for FP,” he stood up and my eyes stayed glued to him. As he made his way to the door, I watched the transformation he made from the Sweet Pea who took care of me today to the Sweet Pea that would knock you out if you looked at him funny. His shoulders were tense, his back straight, and jaw clenched.  
He opened the door, his demeanour never faltering. I tuned out the sound of the film playing on TV to try and figure out who was on the other side of the door. I soon heard Fangs’s name fall from Sweet Pea’s lips. I stood up slowly, heading over to Sweet Pea’s side.  
My presence surprised him but I poked my head out to look to Fangs. I found Toni and Cheryl beside him. Their eyes all turned to me and they sent me comforting smiles.  
“Hey Sloan,” Cheryl was the first to speak, wearing a warm smile.  
“Hi guys,” I greeted meekly, my hand crawling into Sweet Pea’s. His firm hold on my hand, silently reassuring me that there was nothing to be afraid of.  
“We just wanted to see if you guys wanted to come down to the quarry with us,” Fangs spoke almost cautiously. “We could all hang out.”  
My grip tightened involuntarily at the suggestion. “I think we’ll pass guys,” Sweet Pea spoke. I noticed the look of disappointment on the other Serpents’ faces and couldn’t help but feel bad for holding them all back.  
“You can go,” I told Sweet Pea. “It sounds like fun.”  
“It won’t be fun without you,” he sent me a small smile.  
“It’s okay,” I assured him, even though I wasn’t so sure of that myself. “FP should be home soon anyways.”  
“Why don’t we just hang out here?” Toni suggested. “The porch is small but if we space out among the steps, we can all fit.”  
“Thanks for the offer guys, but we’ll have to pass,” Sweet Pea said.  
I looked past the trio, noticing the familiar Serpents that were spread out around the trailer park. There wasn't a face that I wasn’t familiar with and if there was, the Serpent symbols they wore on their jackets let me know that they were allowed in this trailer park. “Maybe it’s okay,” I looked back to the trio who were about to leave.  
“Are you sure?” Sweet Pea tugged on my hand.  
I looked up at him. “I think so,” I said but it came out like more of a question. “If it’s not, I can always go back inside.”  
“Only if you want to,” Toni spoke up, causing me to turn to her.  
“Yeah,” I nodded, trying to ignore the tense feeling in my chest. “I want to,” I assured her.  
I watched as the trio turned to one another, beaming before they spread themselves out along the stairs. I was glad that I hadn’t ruined their moods. It was evident that they were all missing Sweet Pea and who was I to keep him away from them? I’m sure Sweet Pea was missing them too. I couldn’t get the negative thoughts in my head to quiet down; all of my fears had a vice-like grip on my legs, forcing me to stay in place.  
“Sloan,” Sweet Pea spoke softly, turning his back towards the open door. “We don’t have to go out if you don’t feel ready.”  
“We should go,” I said. “I’m sure they all miss you.”  
“They’re not just here for me; we’re together at school. They’re here to see you.”  
“I don’t know why they’d want that,” I muttered, my eyes falling to the ground. “I’m not fun to be around.”  
“Yes you are,” Sweet Pea picked my chin up. “You had a good day today, didn’t you?” I nodded silently. “So did I,” he replied to my silent answer. “Because I got to spend it with you. You’re my favourite person to be around and I’m sure by the end of today, you’re gonna be their favourite person to be around.”  
I appreciated Sweet Pea’s effort, but I couldn’t find myself to fully believe what he said. “What if someone sees me?” I whispered, cowering behind his large frame. “Someone…bad.”  
“No one’s gonna hurt you out there,” he promised, moving his hand to cup my face and stroke my cheek with his thumb. “Everyone out there is a Serpent; they’re family and if anyone does try to hurt you - which they won’t - I’ll be right there, Fangs will be there, Toni and Cheryl too.” He leaned down pressing a kiss to my lips. “No one’s gonna hurt you or see you, I promise.”  
I let out a shaky breath before nodding. I held his hand tightly in mine as he lead me outside. I shut the door behind me before sitting down next to Sweet Pea on a spot on the porch. His arm found its way around me in no time and as the Serpents began to speak to one another, I let my eyes scan over the area once more, just to be sure that there were no Ghoulies or Scorpions nearby.  
“I’m glad the clothes fit you,” Toni smiled at me once I tuned back into the conversation.  
“Thank you again for getting them for me,” I sent her a small smile. “I owe you and Betty.”  
“Don’t even worry about it,” Toni waved her hand. “It wasn’t a big deal.”  
“Sweet Pea tells us you’re doing online classes,” Cheryl spoke next. “Sounds so much better than going to actual school.”  
“Sweet Pea told you guys?” I asked, looking to my boyfriend.  
“Yeah, well we were all worried about you,” Cheryl’s tone became cautious. “After everything that happened…we just wanted to make sure you were okay.”  
I was taken aback to know that they were worried about me. I knew that it was just something that people said when something bad happened to you, but I didn’t think they’d go as far as asking Sweet Pea about me. While I had talked to them only when I had to during the last month and a half, I didn’t expect them to care that much. Considering I used to be a Scorpion and had started a relationship with one of their own, I didn’t think they’d take a liking to me as quickly as they did. Or maybe they were acting this way because I was their best friend’s girlfriend.  
“That’s nice of you guys,” I told her with a small smile.  
“Hey,” Fangs spoke up unsurely. I looked to him, noticing his gaze on my hands. “Does that…still hurt?” he pointed towards my hand.  
“Dude,” Sweet Pea’s harsh tone was heard over Cheryl’s and Toni’s scolding. “What the hell?” his body became tense.  
“It’s okay,” I put a hand on Sweet Pea’s chest, causing everyone to turn to me. I looked back to Fangs. “No,” I shook my head. “It doesn’t hurt.”  
“I’m sorry,” he apologized immediately. “I was just gonna try and help if it did hurt - offer some-“  
“Don’t worry about it,” I cut off his rambling softly, keeping the smile on my lips.  
When they resumed their speaking, my eyes trailed to the discoloured patch. I stared at it with a hate that was impenetrable. It looked a lot worse than it felt; I couldn’t blame Fangs for asking. I know his intentions were good, but it only brought to light what I had coming for the rest of my life. Everyone would eventually be asking me questions like: “what happened?”, “does it still hurt?”, “is it infected?”. While a tattoo sat there once; a tattoo that gave me power and a sense of identity, now there was only a wound that now stripped me of those things as well as my confidence. Sometimes when I close my eyes, all I can see is JC’s knife tearing into my skin and the wicked looks on the faces of the Ghoulies and those who I thought were my friends. My chest tightened and my arms tensed in the places where I was held down so JC could cut out my tattoo.  
The sound of a motorcycle suddenly sputtering to life made me flinch. I turned my head to the noise to see a Serpent starting his bike. I breathed deeply, trying to get my heart beat back to normal as I felt Sweet Pea stand up.  
“Hey asshole!” he called to the Serpent. “A little warning would’ve been nice.”  
I elbowed his calf and when he turned to me, I shook my head. He got the hint and sat back down next to me, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me into his side. He kissed the side of my head as I heard the motorcycle drive away. Underneath all of that noise, Sweet Pea was whispering reassuring words to me. Once the trailer park was quiet again, Sweet Pea pulled away and we turned back to the trio in front of us. They were all staring at me with worry and pity in their eyes.  
“Sorry,” my eyes fell from theirs, embarrassed. “I just zoned out for a bit.”  
“Don’t worry about it,” Toni told me. “It’s normal,” she reached out and placed a comforting hand on my knee. “I know it’s not easy to trust all of us immediately, but we’re here for you.” I felt a genuine smile form on my lips as she pulled her hand away from my leg.  
“Serpents got your back,” Fangs added, wearing a smile of his own.  
I begged the negative thoughts in my head to stay away. If Toni said that I could trust the Serpents, then I could and if they were lying, I know Sweet Pea would do everything in his power to make sure that I was always safe. When the conversation resumed, I did my best to focus on what each of them were saying to ensure that I wouldn’t zone out again. When I did this, I noticed myself actually enjoying this conversation; even laughing at some of the jokes Fangs told. With each round of laughter that was shared, the feelings of distrust I felt became less apparent.


	26. Chapter 26

My heavy eyes scanned over the words on the webpage I had opened up. It started with a simple Google search to try and understand PTSD a little more. I read through the symptoms; recognizing the ones I had experienced and becoming worried about the ones I hadn’t. If I wasn’t experiencing these symptoms now, when would I experience them? I chewed on my lips anxiously as I scrolled through the rest of the page. The subheading that read Coping Actions made me slow down my skimming of the article. In the last few webpages I had looked through, therapy and pharmaceuticals were always mentioned but I had to ignore those options. The two treatments were expensive and I didn’t have enough money to even buy a bag of chips.  
This list of coping mechanisms abandoned the usual suggestions and instead focused on more mindful suggestions such as meditation, breathing exercises, creating a schedule for yourself, and more relaxing activities. Sitting up straighter in my seat, I returned to Google; searching for more coping mechanisms similar to these ones. I scanned through psychology websites, websites run by mental institutions, and public forums. I became particularly interested in a post describing a similar situation that I went through: this man was going home from work late one night when he got attacked by some men. It’s been a few months since the attack and he says that weed helps settle his hypervigilance as well as his nightmares. I stored the idea in the back of my mind, not necessarily wanting to use it right away, but also not wanting to discard of the idea entirely.  
A set of keys jingled in the front door, causing my head to snap towards it. FP walked in, clutching his helmet as he entered. He smiled towards me as he shut the door behind him. I mirrored his expression, “Hi.”  
“Hey,” he headed into the kitchen. “I’m just making a pitstop, don’t let me distract you. I gotta head back to the Wyrm,” he pulled out a bottle of water, shutting the fridge right after.  
“Oh okay,” I replied, the mention of the Wyrm making my mind return to my last visit there. I tugged on the sleeve of my shirt, toying with it aimlessly.  
“Do you think you’d be up for a visit?” FP walked over to the kitchen table, sitting down in the seat next to me. “You’ve been going outside of the trailer a lot more in the past few days,” he pointed out. “And the Wyrm is full of people you can trust.”  
I had spent my days inside of the trailer for the most part and the lack of change in scenery was beginning to bum me out. While I hadn’t imagined going all the way to the Wyrm, FP brought up some valid points as to why it would be a good idea. But the Wyrm was further away from the trailer which meant that the risk of coming face to face with a Scorpion or a Ghoulie was increased. The thought made me crawl in my skin and shift in my chair uncomfortably. However, the trailer was beginning to dampen my mood than it seemed to help. Whenever I was inside, I was always counting down the minutes until the other Serpents got back from school and I could hang out with them.  
“Maybe going to the Wyrm will be okay,” I concluded out loud.  
“It will be,” FP promised. “We can take the truck instead of the bike,” he added.  
I smiled at FP, grateful for his consideration. After heading to his room to change out of my sweatpants and into a pair of jeans, I met FP back in the living room. There was an excitement inside of me. I had become so out of touch with the outside world that it was nice to try and get back into the loop, but of course, my anxieties poisoned the anticipation. I found myself nervously tugging at the sleeve of my shirt as I went through all of the things that could go wrong. I also reflected on my last visit to the Wyrm and compared it to this one: the clothes I was wearing, the battered state of me, the circumstances; all of it was so different.  
“Sloan,” FP’s voice brought me back to reality.  
I found myself standing in the middle of the room, FP standing in front of me. “Sorry,” I apologized, shaking my head.  
“It’s okay. Let’s get going,” he smiled.  
I nodded, sending him a tight-lipped smile before he turned to the door. On the way to the truck, I waved to some of the Serpents I had gotten to know the past week as they scattered around the trailer park. After settling into FP’s truck, we were on our way to the Wyrm and the closer we got, the more anxious I became, as if the car was edging closer and closer to the end of a cliff.  
I recognized bits of the passing scenery as I looked out the window. I noted that last time I was on my way to the Wyrm, I was in the backseat bleeding out while Archie and Betty were up front. Lining up with my memory, FP and I pulled up to the Wyrm at almost the same angle Archie had. My eyes stayed glued to the neon sign flashing in the daylight. I head FP’s car door open and I followed, keeping my eyes on the sign. I clutched the door tightly in my hand, anticipating the shocks of pain I once had in my right leg. I couldn’t bring myself any closer to the Wyrm as images of my face in the mirror at the hospital flashed through my mind: my swollen shut eye, my busted lip, the bruises covering every other inch of my face; it was a miracle anyone could stand to look at me when I entered the Wyrm.  
Then I was back.  
Back at Clear Skies on that early morning, writhing around in pain and in the grasp of Ghoulies and Scorpions. My breathing was shallow because there wasn’t enough time in between hits for me to breathe in deeply. My eyes were filled with tears and that added with the lack of light only made me more confused as to which hate came from whom.  
“Sloan!” FP’s voice called to me in the midst of it all. “Sloan, look at me; we’re at the Wyrm, wherever you are right now, it’s just a memory. You’re safe right now Sloan, look at me,” he insisted. My eyes found his worried face right in front of me. I was immobile, stunned by a memory. “Tell me what you see.”  
I saw his face. FP’s face. A safe person’s face. “You,” I spoke, my voice shaking.  
“What else?” he coaxed.  
My eyes left his and out of the corner of my eye, I recognized his truck, naming it shortly after. I noted the Wyrm which FP reminded me was filled with people I could trust. Once I was coaxed back to the present, I couldn’t help but burst into tears. I slapped a hand over my mouth to muffle the sobs, making room for FP’s quiet mutters of reassurance. I felt his hand reach out to mine, removing my hold from the door that I forgot I had. Relief rushed to my hand once it relaxed and I glanced to it, noticing the indentations the metal left behind on it. FP pulled me into his arms, cradling my head against his chest as I sobbed. I realized then that I wasn’t as ready as I thought I was.  
FP drove me back to the trailer, apologizing profusely and telling me that he thought I was ready. I assured him that it wasn’t his fault and I was under the same impressions he was. Even though the conversation dropped between us in the middle of the car ride, I knew he felt guilty for bringing me to the Wyrm.  
~

The night was still. There were no sounds coming from outside aside from the occasional rustling of leaves or cricket. By this point, I had abandoned any attempts at sleeping. The nightmares felt too real and they were becoming a burden not only to me but to FP and Jughead. After my episode today at the Wyrm, I didn’t know what to expect when I closed my eyes to sleep. Would the nightmares be more vivid? Would they be the same? My flashback had been too real for comfort; it felt like I was back there again, not just mentally but physically. I was restricted and barely breathing.  
I just couldn’t understand why the Whyte Wyrm - a place that gave me safety - triggered a flashback for me. Sure, I went there after my attack, but I was safe there. Nothing bad happened to me at the Wyrm. I couldn’t even begin to explain why I reacted some ways to myself, so how could I bring myself to explain it to other people? To Sweet Pea? My mind drifted to him and when he would leave. When all the others would leave. He had visited earlier after my PTSD attack - as FP called it - and tried to speak to me about it. But I couldn’t. I couldn’t even begin to explain what happened to me back there. He didn’t deserve to be weighed down by me; he should be going down to the quarry with Fangs, Toni, Cheryl, Jughead, and the other Serpents without having to worry about me. It wouldn’t be long until I drove him away and I was alone.  
Everything I had gone through seemed so pointless now. I worked so hard to try and make a difference between the Serpents and the Scorpions only for them to turn their backs on me the second JC came back. I was really getting somewhere with them and she seemed to erase all of that by playing some mind game with the Scorpions and getting them to believe I didn’t have good intentions. Now, I didn’t know what the Scorpions were up to. Did they really think I was dead? Surely not, because the Sheriff would be around to question them since they were my friends. They had to know I wasn't dead. So what were they waiting for? There were only so many places I could be. I only hoped they wouldn’t hurt the Serpents.  
I heard the handle of my door slowly squeak as it turned. My hands instinctively clutched the bedsheets in my hands as I flattened my back against the wall. I stayed as still as possible, watching the door. My chest heaved as I thought of a million scenarios that all began and ended poorly: someone had broken in and they were here to finish the job. When I saw FP’s figure standing in the now open door, I relaxed, releasing the sheets from my hold and letting out the breath I’d been holding in a heavy sigh. I watched as he reached out to the switch on the wall before the room filled with light.  
His eyes were barely open and he used the heel of his hand to wipe the remaining sleep out of them. “You’re awake,” he noted in a whisper, attempting not to wake Jughead.  
“Yeah,” I replied as he shut the door. “So are you,” I quipped. “Why?”  
He sat on the edge of the bed. “Habit, I guess,” he shrugged. “Your nightmares usually get bad around this time.” I looked to the clock on the nightstand; 1:34 am. “Have you been up all this time?” I nodded silently, my eyes falling from his to avoid the disappointed look. “What’s on your mind?” he asked. “Talking will help.”  
My chest filled with guilt. Even when I wasn’t screaming in the middle of the night, I was keeping FP up. “Nothing,” I shook my head. I couldn’t keep him up with this. It wasn’t fair to him.  
“Sloan,” FP gave me a pointed look.  
“You can go to sleep FP,” I told him, the idea of speaking to him becoming less appealing. “I’m fine.”  
“Don’t start pushing me away. I’m trying to help; you can trust me.” I picked at my nails, still unsure of whether I really could trust him. “Have I ever done anything to make you not trust me?”  
After racking my brain for any evidence that he has, I shook my head. “But how do I know you’re not gonna do something? Tell the Scorpions where I am?”  
“Because there’s no reason for me to send you back to the people who almost killed you,” he answered. “You’re more of a Serpent than you are a Scorpion,” he pointed out. “You’re family now and we’re gonna protect you.”  
I looked up to FP, noticing the sincerity in his eyes. “I…” I began as my eyes fell to my hands, my paranoia stopping me, warning me that I couldn’t trust FP at the sight of the scar on my hand. However, when I looked at him my paranoia was silenced. “…I wanna know about the Scorpions and the Serpents. The feud between them.”  
“Um…” he began, obviously not expecting me to ask him about that. “…well, there’s not much to tell. The Serpents and the Scorpions lived mutually; selling on our respective turfs,” FP began. “After General Pickens’ raid on the Serpents, we reached out to them, asking for assistance but they never offered any of it.” My head recoiled back in surprise at FP’s telling of the story, but I remained silent. “Once the Serpents got back on their feet, they realized that their sales weren’t as consistent. Later they found out that many people turned to jingle jangle that the Ghoulies were selling.” This was starting to sound familiar now. “Then it became clear why the Scorpions had refused to help us,” he sighed. “They were teaming up with the Ghoulies to sell jingle jangle.”  
My eyes widened as my mouth fell agape. “No,” I shook my head. “No, Eagle Eye never mentioned anything about the Scorpions teaming up with the Ghoulies.”  
“It’s been an on again, off again partnership between the two,” FP told me. “We don’t know why they keep falling out over time but once every few years, they come together.”  
“None of the Scorpions know that,” I shook my head. “We all just took Eagle Eye’s word for the way things happened. They have to be stopped; the Ghoulies combined with the Scorpions are stronger. What else can you tell me?”  
“I told you all I know,” FP replied. “But I know someone who can fill in the gaps.”

~

Across the park was Toni’s trailer that she shared with her grandfather and Cheryl. Jughead and I walked down after breakfast. FP and I filled Jughead in over breakfast and after getting the okay from Toni, we went to her trailer. She greeted us at the door, telling us she already filled her grandfather in on all the details.  
“Before the Serpents were the Serpents, they were the Uktena tribe,” Thomas Topaz began once we had been introduced. “All of Riverdale belonged to the Uktena tribe and was shared amongst those who were Uktena and those who were not. It was only after General Pickens’ raid that the Southside Serpents were formed; to keep the remaining Uktena together,” he explained. “The Scorpions and the Serpents weren’t strangers but they weren’t close enough to be friends. When the massacre happened, the Serpents were hopeful that the Scorpions would lend a hand, but without reason they refused to. The Scorpions and the Ghoulies had formed an alliance at the time, selling jingle jangle.”  
“History sure does repeat itself,” Jughead commented.  
“FP told us that the Ghoulies and the Scorpions have gone back and forth on their partnership for decades,” I began. “Do you know why?”  
“Well,” Thomas picked up the leather bound notebook that was lying in his lap. “My grandfather was just a child when the Pickens massacre happened, but he wrote down everything he remembered in this book,” he held it out to me. I took it from his hands, opening it and skimming the pages. They were filled with journal entries; front and back. “I haven’t read it since he passed, but I’m sure if you go through that, it may give you some answers.”  
I looked up to Thomas. “Thank you,” I spoke sincerely.  
“If the Scorpions and the Ghoulies are together again, you need to work fast to disband them. They are dangerous separately, but together they’re indestructible against anything in their paths,” Thomas warned. Jughead took the book into his hands, getting a closer look at it. “Toni, Jughead,” Thomas said to each of them, his eyes on me. “Can I have a moment alone with Sloan?”  
I watched as Toni and Jughead glanced to one another for a moment. “Sure grandpa,” Toni spoke, leading Jughead out onto the porch.  
I sat up straighter before him, unsure of how this conversation was gonna go. Would he be angry that a Scorpion was on Serpent territory? He had to be; the Scorpions were an enemy to the Serpents.  
“I’ve heard a lot about you,” Thomas began, sitting back in his chair. “The Serpents have told me what happened to you. How are you feeling these days?”  
“I’m okay,” I lied.  
“You lie,” he called me out. My breath hitched in my throat. “I’ve heard about the way you jump when a motorcycle starts, or the way your mind leaves you in the middle of a conversation. Toni’s told me all about it.”  
“I’m sorry for lying,” I apologized.  
“My grandfather,” Thomas began. “He exhibited the same behaviours; even wrote about them in his journal that your brother has taken with him.”  
“Jughead’s not my brother,” I shook my head.  
“We are all family here,” Thomas told me. “Some more than others. That includes you.” I remained silent, allowing him to continue. “I think reading it will give you some solace.”  
“Thank you.” I stood up from my seat. “I should get going now.”  
“One last thing before you leave,” he took hold of my hand comfortingly. “What you tried to do with the Scorpions and the Serpents, I want you to know that that is the most a Scorpion has ever done for the Serpents. No other Scorpion has dared to do such a thing.”  
“I didn’t really do anything,” I shook my head.  
“From what I understand, you were very close,” Thomas rejected my notion. “It just so happens that at this point in time, the Scorpions and the Ghoulies have made amends again.” He patted my hand gently before releasing it.  
I took that as my cue to leave and once I exited the trailer and said goodbye to Toni, I looked a few trailers down to Sweet Pea’s trailer. I turned to Jughead, remembering Thomas’s words to me about him. I never really thought of Jughead as a brother or even FP as a father for that matter but when I did think about it, I could understand the dynamic between the three of us and how it resembled a family. The comfort that came from that thought eased the sting of uncertainty. I was safe with them.  
“Are you ready to go?” Jughead asked me.  
“Could you maybe walk me to Sweet Pea’s trailer?” I asked.  
“Of course,” Jughead smiled. “We can look over the notebook together later tonight.”  
“That sounds good,” I grinned.  
“I’ll see you back at home,” Jughead told me.  
Home. Our home. I nodded with a smile before turning to Sweet Pea’s door. I knocked on it, realizing that I had never seen the inside of Sweet Pea’s trailer before. Would it be messy? Would it be clean? Would it have only the bare necessities or would there be hints of himself scattered around the place?  
Before I could make my guesses, the door opened and there stood Sweet Pea in his clothes for the day. The look of surprise was evident on his face and it made me hold back a laugh. “Aren’t I supposed to be coming over to see you?” Sweet Pea asked me.  
“I thought I’d come over and see you today,” I quipped. “If that’s okay.”  
“Yeah, of course,” Sweet Pea nodded, moving to the side and allowing me to come in.  
When I entered, I noticed that the place was clean for the most part with a few dishes left in the sink and his Serpent jacket slung over the arm of his couch. Before I could examine the area more, a figure zooming around the corner made me tense up and a loud barking made me jump. Then, I was in Sweet Pea’s arms.  
“Hot Dog!” Sweet Pea yelled over the dog’s barking. “That’s enough.”  
The English Sheepdog obliged to Sweet Pea’s commands, sitting down and panting with its tongue out.  
“Are you okay?” Sweet Pea stood in front of me, cupping my face and looking to him. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for him to bark like that. I haven’t taken him for his walk yet and he’s been antsy all morning.”  
“It’s okay,” I took in a deep breath. “I’m fine,” I took hold of his hands that were on my face and held them at hip level. I looked down at the dog who sat patiently on the ground waiting for us. “I didn’t know you had a dog,” I grinned down at the adorable creature.  
“He’s not really mine, he kind of belongs to everyone around here,” Sweet Pea explained. “I’m usually the one to look after him.”  
“Can I pet him?” I looked at my boyfriend hopefully.  
“Yeah, he’s a good dog when he’s not barking,” he smirked.  
I released one of Sweet Pea’s hands and leaned down, bringing out my hand for Hot Dog to sniff before he began licking the tips of my fingers. I stroked the top of his head and scratched behind his ear. When Hot Dog stood up and hopped onto his hind legs to rest his front ones on my legs, I released Sweet Pea’s other hand to stroke both sides of Hot Dog’s face. Before I knew it I was sat on the floor with Hot Dog in front of me and Sweet Pea sat behind me with me in between his legs. Hot Dog’s face got closer to mine, licking my face no matter how far back I moved my head back into Sweet Pea’s shoulder.  
I watched as Sweet Pea reached his arm out to hold back Hot Dog so I could catch a breath after laughing so much. When Hot Dog settled down, Sweet Pea’s arm returned around my waist and he placed a lingering kiss on my cheek, making me smile more. When he pulled away, I let my head rest against his shoulder.  
“There’s that smile I missed so much,” he whispered.  
I took hold of his hand, toying with his fingers. I was completely comfortable in this moment and most of all, happy. I brought his hand closer to me before I kissed his knuckles. As we sat there, I explained my visit at Toni’s. I told Sweet Pea how eager I was to read through the journal Thomas had given me so I could understand how to stop the Ghoulies and the Scorpions from coming together and to read something that resonated with me. I also recalled Thomas’s kind words to Sweet Pea and remembering them gave me comfort to know that I truly was accepted amongst the Serpents.  
“Maybe you should take Hot Dog for his walk now,” I suggested when the dog began to get antsy again.  
“I think you’re right,” Sweet Pea sighed. “But it won’t take long,” he promised. “When the walk is over, I’ll come find you.”  
“What if…” I began, turning to Sweet Pea. “…I came with you?” I suggested. “You take Hot Dog around the trailer park right?” He nodded. “So maybe I could come along with you.”  
Sweet Pea smiled before placing a kiss on my lips. “I think that sounds great,” he told me.


	27. Chapter 27

I gave Hot Dog one last scratch behind the ears when Sweet Pea dropped me off in front of FP’s trailer. “I’ll see you soon,” I promised Hot Dog before standing up straight to look at Sweet Pea.  
“Sometimes I think you like Hot Dog better than me,” Sweet Pea teased.  
“Sometimes I think you’re right,” I teased with a smirk.  
Sweet Pea playfully rolled his eyes before slinging his arm around my shoulders and pulling me into his chest. His nose nudged mine playfully. “I’ll see you soon,” he repeated my words.  
“Okay,” I wrapped my arms around his waist. When Sweet Pea leaned down, I met him halfway as I stood on the tips of my toes. Our lips collided and the melodious music that played in my head was loud enough to drown out the feelings of doubt and distrust that my brain just had to conjure up.  
The both of us pulled away, leaving the other with one last smile. I heard FP call from a few feet away, telling me he and Jughead would be in soon for dinner. I gave FP a small smile before heading into the trailer.  
I had spent that past week falling into the same schedule: wake up at nine, have breakfast, do my course work, have lunch, spend time with Sweet Pea and the other Serpents, have dinner, sleep, then repeat. I had grown heavily attached to Hot Dog. He helped qualm my anxieties and made me feel more comfortable in my surroundings. While his initial barking wasn’t exactly appreciated, I learned when to expect it: whenever someone new came around, when he heard any sudden noises, or whenever he got excited. Hot Dog used his daily walks to say hello to each of the Serpents in the trailer park and through this, I had gotten to know more of the Serpents that were only familiar faces.  
When I found time in the nooks of my schedule, it was spent reading through Timothy Topaz’s journal. Jughead and I went through the entire book from cover to cover, trying to find some way to break the Scorpions and the Ghoulies up for good, but we came up with nothing. Timothy attributed some of their falling outs to varying levels of economic stability on the Scorpions’ part which would make sense since the Scorpions’ sales had recently fallen and they decided to start selling jingle jangle to make up for that. While Timothy was just hypothesizing, I couldn’t help but think he was right.  
I resonated deeply with Timothy’s battles with PTSD. I understood the shame he felt, the torment he endured but couldn’t escape, and the perpetual feeling of loneliness. The way he described the contradiction of being surrounded by people but feeling so alone in the midst of it all made me feel less alone. He understood the boundaries PTSD posed on relationships and the guilt that came with pushing those closest to you the furthest away.  
I entered the kitchen, grabbing a glass to fill with water. The sun was unforgiving as Sweet Pea and I circled the park slowly. The way the water trickled into the glass made me salivate even more. When the obnoxious sound of motorcycles sliced through the air, I got startled, almost dropping the glass in the sink. I turned the water off immediately as I gripped the glass tightly in my hand. I took in deep breaths to steady my breathing, reminding myself that I was surrounded by gang members who only had their motorcycles as means of transportation. “It’s okay Sloan,” I muttered to myself. “Everything’s okay.”  
I turned my back to the sink, walking to the living room as I sipped on the water. I walked over to the window to see if FP and Jughead were on their way in. I poked a finger through the closed blinds, pulling one of them down and peeking through. I saw the Serpents standing all clustered together against another cluster. I squinted my eyes against the glare of the sun against the metal of the motorcycles, holding my breath. When I confirmed that Eagle Eye was the one facing off with FP in the middle of the park with the rest of the Scorpions backing her up, my jaw dropped as my body became rigid. I felt the glass slip from my hand before it crashed to the ground. I stumbled away from the window hastily as my breathing became shallow and rapid. My hand clutched the shirt that was suddenly too tight against my chest.  
I forced my feet to take me as far away from the door and windows as quickly as they could. Tears streamed down my face as my breathing got worse. I clutched my shirt out of discomfort and fear as I kept my eyes on the door. It wouldn’t be long before they came through that door to finish me off. They had to know that I was here; if they were initially here on a hunch, that hunch was confirmed now. It had to be. There had only been a couple of minutes between my final moments outside and their arrival.  
I found myself in FP’s room; an area that had become foreign to me in the past weeks. Once I hit the furthest corner of the room, I collapsed and hugged my knees in front of me. I buried my face into my legs to muffle any sounds that might try to escape. This was how it ended. If they didn’t get me now, they were gonna get me some time soon. The sound of motorcycles disturbing the afternoon made me slap my hands over my ears and shut my eyes. Only, my eyes didn’t stay shut for long; the distorted vision of JC’s knife making its way through the darkness.  
“Sloan!” FP’s voice boomed through the trailer, making me clutch my ears tighter. Footsteps followed his voice before I saw his figure stop in the doorway out of the corner of my eye. He wasn’t alone, Jughead was with him and the both of them knelt down in front of me.  
“Sloan, it’s all right,” Jughead spoke calmly, reaching out to me but FP grabbed his wrist.  
“Don’t,” he told his son. “We don’t know how she’ll react if you touch her.”  
“What-what can I do?” Jughead was clearly distraught at the sight of me.  
“Sloan, you’re safe, they’re gone now,” FP told me. “They don’t know that you’re here.”  
“We got rid of them,” Jughead continued. “And they’re not coming back.”  
I shook my head, blocking out all of the lies they were telling me. I couldn’t trust that; why wouldn’t they be back? It’d be ridiculous of me to think that; even more ridiculous than the first time I believed it.  
“They don’t know for sure that you’re here,” FP told me. “They have suspicions but we threw them off.”  
“No, you didn’t - Eagle Eye might say that she believes you but she’s lying, they’re all lying!” I rejected FP’s notions.  
“Dad, she’s not calming down,” Jughead panicked.  
“I know that Jug,” FP was annoyed. With his son’s panic; with me.  
“Hot Dog,” I called. “Get Hot Dog.”  
Jughead stood up without another word and ran out of the room. Now it was just me and FP. “Sloan, can you put your hands down? Do you want me to put them down for you? Let me explain everything.” When I released the pressure on my ears, I noticed the shake in my hands that was also evident in my breath. “We told them Sheriff Keller was here to question us about your disappearance. We told them Keller was gonna come to them soon to question them.”  
“I need to go,” I decided, trying to push myself up off the ground. “We both know Sheriff Keller isn’t gonna question them and I can leave so I can save myself and stop burdening you.”  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” FP held his hands up, stopping me. “You’re not going anywhere; it’s more dangerous for you out there than it is here. How far do you think you’ll get on foot? Not very far. And you’re not a burden, just slow down-“  
FP stopped short when he heard Jughead’s footsteps and the jingle of Hot Dog’s collar. The dog came padding into the room, heading towards me. I was bombarded with kisses from the dog. I instinctively dodged his tongue when it got too close to my mouth but I wasn’t feeling any better. Hot Dog’s excitement dwindled down quicker than usual as he probably sensed the horrible mood in the room. When he got bored, he kept his distance from me even though Jughead tried to get him to sit near me. Even Hot Dog didn't wanna be around me. But I couldn’t blame him because if I had a choice to get away from me, I would.

~

I laid on FP’s bed that evening with my back to the door. Hot Dog lay down next to me, almost falling asleep as I absentmindedly stroked his back. All the reasons I found comfort in this room were quickly coming back to me, convincing me to just stay here again. It was comfy and as safe as I was gonna get. I was back where I started; afraid of everything except this room with no one to talk to and no one to trust. I was a loose canon that could go off at any second and did. I had been doing so well but that didn’t matter anymore because I was back to square one and I couldn’t help but ask what the point in trying was if I was just gonna end up here again.  
The light knock on my door sent a new wave of exhaustion through me. I heard the door creak on its hinges as it opened but I was far from interested in seeing who it was. It was either Jughead who would try to coax me into looking at Timothy Topaz’s journal again or FP asking if I wanted to talk. However, at the sound of Sweet Pea’s voice, I was shown that both of my guesses were incorrect.  
I stayed silent in response to his light greeting, involuntarily shifting on the bed when he sat down on it. I kept my eyes on Hot Dog who was now sleeping and I tried to remember the last time I got a full night’s sleep.   
Sweet Pea’s hand on my arm made me jump. “I’m sorry,” he apologized immediately, removing his hand. In that moment, I just wanted him to go. Maybe if I stayed quiet long enough, he’d get the message and leave. I was giving him an out and if he wanted to take it then fine, that’s his business. “Please talk to me, sweet girl,” he pleaded gently, forcing a single tear to roll out of my eye.  
“Go,” I instructed softly. “Just go.”  
“You already know what I’m gonna say to that,” his tone hardened slightly.  
“I’m telling you to go so just do it,” I let my tone become harsh. “Get out of here.”  
“No,” Sweet Pea told me firmly.  
“Why not?” I grew furious, launching myself up into a sitting position and staring at Sweet Pea. “I’m giving you a shot at an easier life - a happier life away from me,” I told him, standing up and heading to the door. “So just fucking take it!”  
“No Sloan,” Sweet Pea stood up and grabbed my wrist, stopping me. “If that’s what you think my life would be without you then you’re wrong.”  
“You’re just saying that because you feel bad for me!” I called him out. “You all feel bad for me.”  
“That’s not why I’m saying that,” Sweet Pea shook his head, taking a step closer to me but I took one back.  
“It has to be!” I twisted my arm away from his grasp. “Why the hell else would you say that!?”  
“Because I love you!” he yelled over me.  
Something shattered deep within my heart and forced me to step away from Sweet Pea even more. “Don’t say that,” I warned with a quivering voice. “You don’t mean that.”  
“I love you,” Sweet Pea repeated, taking a step forward to reach for my hand that I tried to move away but he caught in time.  
“Stop it,” I demanded weakly, a fresh batch of tears falling from a different type of broken heart. “Stop saying you love me because you don’t - you can’t love me like this.”  
“Then tell me why I do,” Sweet Pea’s voice remained soft but confident. “You say I can’t but here I am,” he took a step closer. “Loving you.” I shook my head, bowing it as the tears multiplied. “I love you,” Sweet Pea insisted, cupping my face and wiping away the tears. “I love you,” he repeated, kissing along my cheek. The fire in his words and actions kept me warm but the cold sheet of distrust wrapped itself snuggly around me, insisting that I push him away from me for lying. But then it got warm again. “Why would I be here - in this moment in time - if I didn’t love you?” Sweet Pea whispered, moving to my other cheek and kissing that one as well.  
My hands made their way to his shoulders, intending to push him away but the kisses he left ignited a fire in me that melted the sheen of distrust, slowly but bitterly and I found my fingers wrapping tightly around the material of his shirt, not pulling him closer nor pushing him away but keeping him right where he was. At a comfortable distance.


	28. Chapter 28

The hum of motorcycles had been stirring in the air for the past hour as the Serpents came back to the trailer park after school. I stayed in FP’s room all day with him occasionally popping in to let me know when breakfast and lunch were ready. When we sat together, he tried to talk to me and get me to open up. While I appreciated the attempts at speaking to me, I couldn’t bring myself to speak openly to him.  
Hot Dog kept me company in the room as I tried to do my course work. He laid next to me, slightly antsy since he hadn’t been out of the trailer all day. FP took him outside so he could roam around. Once he released his energy, he returned to FP’s room to sleep next to me. I was finishing up my course work when I heard the door to the trailer open; it must be Jughead.  
It wasn’t long until I heard FP’s getting louder as he spoke to Jughead. However a third voice was mixed in between FP’s and Jughead’s voices. It was Sweet Pea’s. I moved the laptop off of my lap, standing up at the same time Hot Dog’s head rose and turned towards the door. I opened the door, heading out to put a stop to the commotion.  
“You are _not_ gonna see her like that!” FP’s voice bellowed. “Did you consider how she might feel about this?”  
My plan was thrown out the window when I found a bruised and bloody Sweet Pea standing in between Jughead and FP. My heart dropped as I stopped only a few feet away from the men. “What the hell happened to you?” I demanded. My voice silenced all three of them, forcing them to turn to me. I rushed over to Sweet Pea, inspecting the bruising that was just beginning along his cheekbone and the blood was leaking from his left nostril as well as his now busted lip.   
“I got into it with a Scorpion-“  
“Are you kidding me!?” I cut him off angrily, all of my sympathy coming to a halt. “Why the hell would you pick a fight with them Sweet Pea!?” When he opened his mouth to respond, I held up a hand, stopping him, “What was going through your mind? You saw what they did to me, you don’t think they’re gonna do the same thing to you?” my voice broke slightly at the end of the sentence but I chose to ignore it, holding back the tears that were threatening to spill over.  
“Sloan-“  
“No,” I cut him off, though not as harshly this time. “I can’t talk about this with you right now,” I turned away.  
I heard Sweet Pea call after me but I didn’t stop. I only retreated to FP’s room, shutting the door behind me and leading Hot Dog into my lap when I sat down. I scratched his ears and leaned down to kiss the top of his head. “Sometimes I think you’re the only boy who isn’t an idiot,” I muttered to the dog.  
Sweet Pea of all people should know how tense things were for me right now. I didn’t know what caused the fight between him and whoever the Scorpion was and frankly, I wasn’t interested. Sweet Pea got away in better condition than he probably should have but that’s no guarantee that he’ll remain in this condition the next time he runs into a Scorpion. I couldn’t let the Serpents get hurt because of me; it wasn’t fair to them and in a sense, it wasn’t fair to me either. I found safety in these people and I couldn’t let them fight these battles because I didn’t know if they were gonna make it out alive, and whether it was easy for me to admit or not, I needed these people. Every single one of them. Thomas Topaz’s words rang through my head, reminding me of the doubled power the Scorpions and the Ghoulies had when they were together and it only made me more anxious as to what was happening with the Serpents and the Scorpions when I wasn’t around.  
Sweet Pea concerned me the most; he was clearly one of the most important people to me but he was also the easiest to anger. His short temper could get him in a lot of trouble; trouble that he wouldn't be able to get himself out of whether he’d admit it or not. I loved him. I breathed out a laugh at that; finding it funny and almost a little ridiculous to note that I could say I loved him so easily in my head but I hadn’t put those words out into the atmosphere even though he told me those exact words - repeatedly and knowing that I wouldn’t say them back - I just couldn’t say them to him just yet. His actions today only made it harder for me to tell him I loved him because I wouldn’t let myself open up like that to a man who could easily become a dead one walking.  
My eyes glanced over to Jughead’s laptop that was sitting on the bed. Next to it was Timothy’s journal. I had been looking through it again in a desperate attempt to find some answers that were written in between the lines. I picked up the book with a sigh, absentmindedly stroking Hot Dog’s head that had now relaxed on his paws. I turned and twisted the journal in my hand, “ _You_ wouldn’t happen to have any advice about a boyfriend going after the people who almost killed you, would you?” I spoke to the journal. I rolled my eyes as I stopped my motions, my eyes landing at the top of the book. I noticed the edges of the yellowed, not so straight pages stuck between the leather-bound cover. I found a small cut at the top of the back cover. My eyebrows pulled together, making a mental note to glue that shut before returning it to Thomas.

~

“What happened at school today wasn’t what you thought it was,” Jughead told me that evening after dinner in the living room. “It’s not what you thought either,” he looked to his dad who was sitting next to me on the couch.  
“Then what happened, Jug?” FP questioned.  
“Sweet Pea didn’t go after the Scorpion, the Scorpion approached him,” Jughead began. “It was the tall Scorpion…”  
“Sunshine,” I named, his face coming to my mind.  
“Yeah,” Jughead confirmed. “He was saying something to Sweet Pea, I don’t know what but it sure got Sweet Pea pissed off. Sweet Pea warned him to back off but he wouldn’t leave so…”  
“So Sweet Pea threw the first punch,” I folded my arms, unimpressed with my boyfriend’s actions.  
“He’s suspended for the rest of the week,” Jughead told me meekly, like a child would tell their parent they got in trouble at school.  
“Of course he is,” FP sighed, equally as unimpressed as I was.  
“We have to know what Sunshine was talking to Sweet Pea about,” I decided. “Could it be that they know?” I fiddled with the sleeve of my shirt.  
“We don’t know that for sure,” FP put a comforting hand on my shoulder at the sign of my fidgeting. He looked to Jughead. “Find out what Sunshine was telling Sweet Pea.”  
“Got it,” his son nodded in response. “I spoke to Kevin too,” he continued speaking. “Who misses you deeply by the way,” Jughead added causing a small smile to tug at my lips. “I told him about everything that happened with the Scorpions and what we told them about his dad going down to Seaside and Clear Skies to question them about Sloan.”  
“What did he say?” I asked.  
“He told Archie his dad would head down to question the Scorpions about your disappearance. Keller thinks it could be a chance to gain some evidence about your attack.”  
I let out a deep sigh and nodded. “Okay, that’s good.”  
“That’s great,” FP corrected with a smirk. “That should hold them off and sell the idea that your really not with us. It’ll give us time to think of a plan to disband the Scorpions and the Ghoulies.”  
Jughead smiled triumphantly, “Everything’s falling into place.”

 

~

The next morning after breakfast, I watched through the blinds as FP got onto his bike to head to the Wyrm for the day. He sent me a smile after he started his bike and I waved to him before he put his helmet on and left the trailer park. I scanned the rest of the area, trying to find any sign of Sweet Pea. I knew his suspension began today and part of me hoped that he would come over to talk to me and explain himself.  
Upon my searching, I found a group of Serpents huddled together, passing around a joint. I watched as they added to the smoke that was clouding up above them before it dissipated away. I then remembered the man on the forum who used weed as a way to cope with his trauma. I hadn’t slept in weeks and there was nothing I could do to stop the night terrors before they began. The tempting thoughts were interrupted by Sweet Pea’s figure crossing the trailer park.  
His bruises had gotten darker and now that the blood was wiped away from his face, it didn’t look too bad. When he got closer to the trailer, I stepped away from the window and made my way to the door. I pulled open the door before he could knock on it. He had just made it up the last step leading up to the porch. “Hi,” he greeted.  
“Hi,” I replied, moving to the side to silently invite him in.  
When I shut the door behind him, the sounds from outside were muted, leaving us in a silence that couldn’t be described as uncomfortable but also not as desirable. Hot Dog’s jingling collar broke the silence as he came bolting out of FP’s room. Sweet Pea’s face lit up at the sight, his smile large and bright, forcing me to bite back a smile of my own. Sweet Pea leaned down to give Hot Dog the attention he desired before turning back to me. The glow in his eyes simmered down when he remembered the seriousness of our current situation. “I want to explain everything.”  
I gestured towards the couch before heading over to it. I sat down with Sweet Pea across from me and Hot Dog nestling in the space between us. My eyes couldn’t help but examine each bruise, mark, and scar on his face. I didn’t have the energy to fight back the tears that pooled in my eyes as the worst possibilities rang throughout my mind.  
“Don’t cry,” Sweet Pea pleaded gently. “Please don’t cry. It’s not that bad.”  
“It could’ve been,” I protested. “Why did you do it Sweets?” I wiped away the stray tears that fell from my eyes. “I’m worried enough about you as is; how do you know the Scorpions haven't put some kind of hit on you or something?”  
“I’m gonna be fine,” Sweet Pea insisted.  
“What did he say to you?” I asked. “What did he have to say that was so bad that you just had to start throwing elbows?”  
“He said he wanted to tell me something.” My brows pulled together in confusion. “He said the night you were attacked, just before it began he said you were gonna tell him to tell me something if you…” he swallowed harshly. “…if you didn’t make it.”  
“It was right before the first hit,” I remembered.  
“He said you didn’t get to finish what you were gonna say,” he took hold of my hand cautiously. “He said it seemed like you were gonna say you loved me,” Sweet Pea’s brown eyes looked up at me expectantly.  
My breath hitched and body went rigid for half a second. “I don’t remember,” I lied.  
Sweet Pea’s eyes fell from mine and down to our connected hands. “Then he said that if there was a chance that you were still alive…he wanted me to tell you he was sorry. That’s when I hit him; to convince him that you weren’t alive and to get him to give up his little act.”  
I couldn’t believe that Sunshine actually did what I asked of him. I couldn’t understand why he did it though; he had no problem joining JC and the Ghoulies in beating me half to death, so why would he still do that for me? Maybe he felt guilty or ashamed or scared now that Keller was gonna go question them. “Don’t trust him,” was all I told Sweet Pea.  
“Wasn’t planning on it,” he stoked the back of my hand with his thumb.  
“But you can’t do anything like this again,” I stressed. “Because if you end up getting hurt like I did…or worse,” I swallowed the lump in my throat. “I don’t know what’s gonna happen to me,” I shook my head, looking at him with teary eyes. Something about Sweet Pea being as close to death as I was shook something deep inside me.  
“I’m not going anywhere,” he released my hand to cup my face. “I’m right here and nothing's gonna change that. I’m sorry for reacting that way,” he said sincerely.  
“Just don’t do it again.”  
“Okay,” he obliged before bringing my face closer to his to kiss me. “I love you,” he whispered to me when he pulled away. I didn’t say anything, I only brought him in for another kiss to let him know that although I couldn’t say it out loud, I did love him. “Archie, Betty, Kevin, and Veronica all miss you,” Sweet Pea changed the subject once we pulled away again.  
I felt a frown form on my face after hearing that. “I miss them too,” I admitted out loud, remembering the fun we had during the play.  
“I miss you at school,” Sweet Pea told me quietly. “When I thought about everyone finding out about us, I thought it would include holding hands in the hallway.”  
“I’m sorry,” I told him.  
His eyes flickered up towards me. “Don’t be,” he shook his head. “I like kissing you in trailers more,” he smirked, leaning forward to capture my lips in a kiss. I clutched the collar of his shirt as I kissed him back, giggling through the kiss.  
However, when we pulled away, my mind resumed the memories I had at school. “I don’t think I can go back Sweets,” I admitted shamefully. “Not with the Scorpions still there.”  
“There’s nothing wrong with that,” he assured me. “You’re doing great with the online courses.”  
“I miss my friends,” I let a few tears fall down my cheeks. “I’m going crazy in this little trailer,” I admitted. “But if I go back there…” I trailed off, my eyes falling to the couch where my hand lay next to Sweet Pea’s. “…I don't know what’s gonna happen to me.”  
“Why don’t we go out, just the two of us?” he suggested. “To Sweetwater River?”  
I looked over to him, shaking my head. “No it’s too risky. There’s Scorpions and Ghoulies all over Riverdale.”  
“Then let’s get out of Riverdale,” Sweet Pea’s voice had a hint of excitement. “Let’s go to Greendale.”  
“I-I don’t know Sweet Pea.” I desperately wanted to get out of the trailer but going back out again after such a close call terrified me. I had gotten lucky last time and I didn’t know how much luck I had left.  
“Okay,” Sweet Pea’s voice calmed down. “What if we work up to it this week? Get out of the trailer, take Hot Dog around the park for a walk, and go to Greendale over the weekend. The Scorpions and Ghoulies are preoccupied with dealing with Keller so they won’t be coming our way for a little bit.”  
“What about after that? What about when I need to get a job? Or if I want to go to school?”  
“Then we’ll figure it out,” Sweet Pea promised me. “One step at a time.”  
I chewed on my lip nervously; I wanted to get out of this trailer more than anything but there were a lot of reasons as to why I shouldn’t. “Can I think about it?” I asked unsurely.  
“Of course sweet girl,” he leaned over to press a kiss to my forehead. The smile he wore when he looked at me made me feel a plethora of things; all that confirmed my love for him.


	29. Chapter 29

The sun’s presence was holding on by a thread as the moon was beginning to creep up on it that late afternoon at Sunnyside Trailer Park. Hot Dog trailed along by my side as I carried a duffle bag full of clothes, my toothbrush and paste, and some cash that FP had given me. Sweet Pea, FP, Jughead, and the rest of the younger Serpents had spent the week carefully getting me out of the trailer again. It started off with baby steps; getting to the front porch, then across the park to meet Sweet Pea outside of his trailer, and eventually making rounds around the park with Sweet Pea and Hot Dog.   
Sweet Pea hadn’t pushed me to make a decision about Greendale which I was thankful for. I spent some nights going back and forth between going and not going. I had worried about possibly running into some of the Scorpions on the way back - maybe even seeing some Ghoulies in Greendale, but I thought about how proud I would be. I was back on the right track again and going to Greendale for the weekend with Sweet Pea would be a step in the right direction.  
About halfway to FP’s truck that FP was lending to us for the weekend, a beaming Sweet Pea took hold of the bag, kissing my cheek in the process. I couldn’t fight the smile on my lips as I watched him place my bag in the back seat. The pride he was radiating made me feel more confident that I had made the right decision. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see a visibly apprehensive FP. “Are you sure about this, Sloan?” he asked me quietly, Jughead approaching the both of us.  
“Yeah,” I nodded, unable to stop smiling. “I’m sure about this.”  
“Have a good time Sloan,” Jughead smiled at me, pulling me into a side hug. “We’ll see you on Sunday,” he looked to FP, as if telling him to relax.  
“Thanks Jug,” I said as we pulled away from the hug.  
“Hey,” Sweet Pea’s soft voice sounded from behind me. “You ready to go?” he asked me.  
“Yeah,” I nodded. “I’ll be right behind you.”  
Sweet Pea took that as his cue to head to the truck, thanking FP for lending it to us once again before he left me and the Jones’s alone. “I’m gonna take Hot Dog in,” Jughead told us, leaning down to capture the hyperactive dog’s collar in his hand.  
After saying goodbye to both Jughead and Hot Dog, I turned back to FP. “Everything’s gonna be okay,” I assured him.  
“I feel like I should be saying that to you,” he breathed a nervous laugh. “But you’re right,” he sounded more confident. “But if anything goes wrong at all, you get Sweet Pea to call me, okay?” he placed his hands on my arms.  
“Yes FP,” I chuckled. “I heard you the first hundred times,” I joked.  
FP rolled his eyes playfully at me. “Enjoy yourself.”  
“I’ll try,” I promised.  
FP let out a sigh he had been holding, “I’m proud of you Sloan,” he told me sincerely. “This is a really big step and…” his eyes trailed to Sweet Pea who was sitting in the driver’s side of the truck. “…I’m really glad you have Sweet Pea.”  
A lopsided grin appeared on my face. “Me too,” I admitted.  
Without another word, FP pulled me into his arms. I rested my chin against his flannel-clad shoulder as I hugged him back. I silently hoped that Sweet Pea wouldn’t have to call FP or that the trip would be cut short on account of me having an attack. When the both of us pulled away, I said a goodbye before jogging over towards the truck. I climbed into the passenger seat, grinning at Sweet Pea who mirrored my expression. Eagerly, he stepped on the accelerator, propelling us out of the trailer park. I sent a quick wave to FP before he disappeared in the distance with the rest of Sunnyside Trailer Park.

~

“Wow,” I breathed out in amazement as I looked out the front window.  
“What is it, sweet girl?” Sweet Pea asked me, glancing to me.  
“Look at the sky,” I grinned, unable to ignore the way the pastel pinks and blues reminded me of sherbet ice cream. “I haven’t seen it look this beautiful since…” I trailed off, genuinely trying to remember the last time I took the time to admire the sky. “…a long time,” I concluded after I felt Sweet Pea’s thumb stroke the back of my hand that was connected to his and resting over the centre console. His hand found mine in the midst of me listing everything that could go wrong. His touch combined with his words comforted me and put my mind slightly at ease.  
“It really is something, huh?” Sweet Pea realized, his eyes lingering on the scenery before him.  
I looked to him, watching the sleepy sun’s rays pierce the clouds and cascade gently onto his face. His eyes were illuminated, his already sun kissed skin basking in the glow of the sun. The rays of light told on the stray hairs around his eyebrows and the dark bags forming under his eyes. I chewed on my lip nervously as I began to wonder whether his lack of sleep was because of me. Nevertheless, he still looked perfect to me. “Yeah,” I breathed, admiring the view of him now.

~

A sheet of midnight blue cascaded over the sky with the occasional stars peaking out through the lights in the city of Greendale. We had found our way to the Rosie’s diner - the diner we stopped at the last time we were in Greendale. The fries remained insufficiently salted and the staff remained as friendly as the first time. I glanced out the window as the both of us ate in silence; too hungry to take breaks in between eating to speak to each other. This trip to Greendale mimicked our last trip and while the memories brought a smile to my face, I couldn’t help but realize that I was in the same position; running with Sweet Pea from the Scorpions. Was this how it had to be from now on? Whenever we wanted a change in scenery, we’d have to travel out as far as Greendale?  
All I wanted was to be normal; to be able to step outside of the trailer without looking over my shoulder every few seconds. Hell, I wanted to step outside of the trailer park and go to the Wyrm or even to school without having an attack. I couldn’t be confined to that small area for the rest of my life or else I’d go crazy. But what if I never got out of Sunnyside Trailer Park?  
I felt Sweet Pea’s warm hand on top of mine, causing my head to turn to his. He had a look of concern on his face. “What’s going on?” he asked gently. “In there,” he pointed towards my head with his other hand that had abandoned his food.  
I shook my head, letting a smile surface. “Nothing,” I said. “I’m just…” my eyes drifted to look out the window to the parking lot. FP’s truck was mixed in with the sparse amount of vehicles sitting outside, waiting for their owners. I looked back to Sweet Pea, “…I’m happy to be here with you.”  
A lopsided smirk appeared on Sweet Pea’s face before he picked my hand up from the table, kissing the back of it. What I said wasn’t a total lie - I was happy to be here with him, but that wasn’t what was on my mind. I told myself to focus on the positives of this trip; the fact that I could spend time with Sweet Pea for the whole weekend, there were no Scorpions in this area, the amount of fun the both of us would have. This was gonna be a good trip and I was determined on not ruining it.

~

“Just give me a hint,” I pleaded as I held Sweet Pea’s hand in both of mine. The chilly air of the night sending shivers down my spine as we exited the diner.  
“If I do, it ruins the fun for this weekend,” Sweet Pea reasoned with me, a hint of playfulness in his eyes.  
“Fine,” I gave in with a chuckle. “But you’d better be planning something good,” I teased.  
Sweet Pea only responded with a smirk before I turned to head towards FP’s truck. I glanced to the other end of the lot to find a small group of people standing in a cluster together, one of the boys had his eyes on Sweet Pea and I. The lights from the diner were shining on their faces and while I didn't recognize any of them personally, I recognized the all too familiar spikes that stuck out from their jackets and bracelets. My breath hitched in my throat as my hand tightened around Sweet Pea’s.  
“Keep walking,” Sweet Pea muttered to me firmly but softly. He had released my hand to wrap his arm around me.  
I clutched my hands tightly in my lap as my leg bounced uncontrollably. My heartbeat resembled that of a hummingbird’s; it was an uncontrollable, unhealthy rhythm that had been established and I could feel the knots in my stomach beginning to form. Sweet Pea sped past them as he pulled out of the diner’s parking lot. I glanced around at the other cars on the road as well as the stores that were closed for the night.  
“I see a blue sedan,” Sweet Pea spoke suddenly. “What do you see?” My brows pulled together in confusion as I turned to look at him. “Tell me what you see,” he prompted gently.  
I looked outside the window again, trying to focus my mind on the scenery around me. “I see…” I began, trailing off when a sign passed by me too quickly. “…Elaine’s Boutique,” I read the sign that stood against a pale blue little store.  
“Good,” Sweet Pea said. “I see a tree,” he pointed towards the tree on the left side of the road.  
My eyes followed his finger before I searched for something else. “I see the moon.”  
“Oh it’s a crescent moon too,” Sweet Pea beamed, looking over to me when the light turned red. He held his hand out to me across the centre console, “All good?”  
With my heart beat returning to normal, my leg remaining still and the tension in my body diluting, I placed my hand in his, “All good.”

~

It was two in the morning and the only sounds I could hear were the occasional cars passing by on the road a few feet away from our motel room, the ticking clock on the nightstand, and Sweet Pea’s soft snores as he laid beside me. He had fallen asleep with me in his arms, claiming that the next day we’d have to wake up early. He fell asleep with ease which told me he was finally catching up on some much needed sleep. I, however, couldn’t bring myself to do the same. The screaming from my night terrors was bad enough when it was coming from another room, so I couldn’t imagine what it would be like for Sweet Pea to be laying right next to that. He needed the sleep more than I did anyways; he was the one going out to school, helping the Serpents, and helping me. He was understandably exhausted and I wasn’t going to take away a night of good sleep away from him.  
He was so good with me tonight; how effortlessly he took control of the situation in the parking lot. My mind reeled back to our fight that happened a few months ago; when he tried to get me out of the trailer. He had adapted so much to me and my situation; a lot of the Serpents did, but with Sweet Pea, it was different. To have him meet me at such a high point in my life only to see me crumble down to my lowest point of vulnerability made me think that that was enough for him to abandon me, but he didn’t.  
I found myself consumed with guilt some nights for putting him through all of this. I knew it wasn’t easy for him - the bags under his eyes told me that much - and sometimes I felt like I wasn’t giving him as much as he needed - as much attention, as much compassion, as much love. Although he was good at hiding it, I knew every time he told me he loved me and I failed to say it back, it hurt him. It hurt me too. It made me wonder why I couldn’t just say it to him; why, whenever I opened my mouth to say those words to him, my throat closed up and my breath vanished.  
The moonlight streaking in through the blinds of the window created a shadow under his eyes from his long eyelashes. As my head was craned up to look at him, I noticed his chest expand deeply before slowly collapsing with every breath he took out of the corner of my eye. I wondered what he was dreaming about right now and whether or not he'd remember it when he woke up. He was in a different world now, separate of the one I was currently in. It was almost as if anything I said or did right now wouldn’t exist in a specific way. I couldn’t stop myself from reaching over and brushing away the stray curls that fell across his forehead. My finger trailed along the soft skin of his cheek and the sharp angle of his jaw. My eyes left his face as my hand came to rest on his chest. Just underneath the palm of my hand, his steady heartbeat almost lulled me to sleep right there. However, I kept myself from sleeping as I muttered three very important words to Sweet Pea that I never had before.

~

Sweet Pea’s alarm intruded the symphony of singing birds and rustling leaves. I spent the remaining three hours of the night replaying those three words in my head and occasionally out loud. Sweet Pea groaned from beside me as he reached over to the nightstand to stop the alarm clock from ringing. Once it cut off, Sweet Pea filled the silence with a groan as he stretched and finally opened his eyes. They found mine instantly and I smiled up at him, taking in the bedhead he had going on as well as the small smile on his lips at the sight of me.  
He turned on his side, wrapping both arms around me and pulling me into his chest. We said nothing as we lay there for a few minutes as Sweet Pea brought himself back to this world, unaware of what I had put out into it while he was asleep. It was like my own little secret that I hoped he’d soon be in on.

~

The morning air was chilly, forcing me to wrap my cardigan around me tighter as we approached the river Sweet Pea had driven us to. Near the edge of the water stood a man and a canoe and he turned to us at the sound of our footsteps breaking twigs and crunching leaves. He sent the both of us a smile, “Good morning,” he spoke calmly, fitting the ambiance of the area. Sweet Pea and I greeted him in the same manner. “You’ve got the canoe for the next hour, I’ll be back to pick it up around then,” he explained. “You two have fun and stay safe,” he advised before making his way up the small hill Sweet Pea and I had just come from.  
My brows were pulled together as I glanced back and forth between Sweet Pea and the man. “Do you know how to use this thing?” I asked Sweet Pea, glancing to the canoe that sat at our feet.  
“I know everything I need to know,” Sweet Pea informed me confidently before bending down and taking hold of one end of the canoe. “I did some research before we came down here, talked to the right people, and so we’re set to go,” he explained as he coaxed the canoe closer towards the water.  
“This is crazy,” I told him with a laugh.  
“Do you not want to do it?” Sweet Pea halted his movements for a moment. “I thought it’d be nice especially this early in the morning and I know there’s not much to it - just sitting in a canoe, but-“  
“Hey,” I cut him off, reaching over to cup his cheek. “I love this,” I assured him. “Now let’s get this thing into the water.”

~

We stayed afloat a little bit away from the shoreline. While we started off paddling ourselves into circles, we eventually figured it out and got ourselves a lot farther than we expected we would. The water sloshed around the canoe, maintaining a steady rhythm of movement and waves that proved to be how Sweet Pea pictured all of this considering the proud look on his face. The sound of a woodpecker’s beak drilling into the wood of one of the many trees surrounding us and the splashes of the waves against the shoreline made the perfect song to accompany this peaceful moment.  
“How long were you planning this for?” I asked softly.  
Sweet Pea’s head turned to me. “Since the first time you stepped out of the trailer.”  
My head recoiled back in surprise. “Why then?”  
“Because I knew you were eventually gonna leave the trailer park and I wanted the first time to be perfect,” he explained. “I know you leaving Sunnyside behind for the weekend wasn’t an easy thing for you to do, but you’re doing it and I am so proud of you, sweet girl,” he reached over to take my hands in his. His eyes fell from mine and down to our connected hands. He inhaled deeply, “It’s the least I could do,” he muttered, his eyes fixated on our hands. Without another thought, I pulled my left hand out of his, burying it beneath the sleeve of my sweater. “Don’t do that,” he shook his head, reaching for my left hand again.  
I pulled it out of his reach. “No,” I rejected softly. “I don’t want you to look at it,” I admitted, shoving my hand further into my sleeve.  
“Sloan-“  
“Please,” I cut off his protest. “It’s so ugly and I don’t want you to be disgusted by it,” I admitted.  
“Listen to me,” his voice was soft now. “I’m not disgusted by that,” he nodded his head towards my concealed hand. “I’m disgusted by what happened to you,” he reached over cautiously. “Don’t hide yourself from me,” he reached into my sleeve and wrapped his hand around mine. “Because I love every bit of you.”  
I could’ve said it right there, but I didn’t. He deserved to hear it and it was what I felt. Instead, I brought our connected hands up and placed a kiss on his knuckles. My eyes caught sight of my scar again and my stomach twisted uncomfortably. I clutched his hand tighter in mine, keeping it close to me as we let the waves rock us back and forth.

~

“Can I ask you something?” I said to Sweet Pea that evening in our motel room. He looked over to me as we sat beside each other on the bed, stuffing our faces with take out food. He nodded, his mouth too full to speak. “What did you mean when you said planning this trip was the least you could do?”  
I watched Sweet Pea’s eyes fall to the bed as he placed his slice of pizza down on his paper plate. “Sloan, when we were at Sweetwater River and you were telling me about the denitiation, I told you that I wouldn’t let them hurt you,” he began and I remembered that that conversation was just moments before we decided to go to Greendale for the first time. “But they did,” he shook his head. “I wanted to fight back but FP, Jughead, Fangs, and Toni all told me it was a bad idea and that I shouldn’t do it…and I listened,” he scoffed. “I should’ve went after them.”  
“No you shouldn’t have,” I protested firmly, turning my body to face him completely. “The Serpents were right to tell you that and you were right to listen. I can’t imagine what they would’ve done to you.”  
“Sloan, when I look at your hand, I’m not disgusted by it because of the way it looks, I’m disgusted by it because it’s a reminder that I broke the most important promise I’ve ever made to you,” Sweet Pea finally turned his head to me. Sadness and fury muddled together in his eyes and radiated out towards me. “I was supposed to protect you,” he pointed at himself. “I was supposed to make sure nothing happened to you but I didn’t.”  
“Sweets, you didn’t know,” I sat up straighter. The guilt he was displaying bruised my heart. “I didn’t even know it was gonna happen,” I threw my hands up. “What happened to me isn’t your fault,” I cupped his face in my hands.  
“It is,” he rejected. “I should've went looking for you that day,” he shook his head, forcing his head out of my grasp as his breathing became laboured and his eyes began to get teary. “When I saw you weren’t with the other Scorpions and Ghoulies I should’ve went looking for you but I didn’t-“  
“Because you had to be with the Serpents,” I reminded him, his decision to ignore everything I was saying began to frustrate me. “You had to be with your family.”  
“You almost died Sloan,” Sweet Pea stressed, running a frustrated hand through his hair.  
“But I didn’t.”  
“No you didn’t, but they’re still hurting you,” Sweet Pea said. “I could’ve stopped that - somehow-“  
“No you couldn’t have.”  
“Yes I could have - someway I could-“  
I reached my breaking point. “I love you!” I cut him off as I stood up from the bed and threw my arms up. “I love you, okay?” I said, sitting back down as I watched his head turn to me. Shock diluted every other emotion he was projecting through his eyes. “I know I should’ve said it down by the river or at Rosie’s diner, or some place literally anywhere else than a motel room but I’m saying it now,” I rambled, coming to a pause to indulge in how wide his eyes were. “I love you Sweet Pea.”  
Sweet Pea didn’t say anything. He didn’t have to. All he had to do was kiss me to show his elation.  
“I can’t have you taking any of the blame for this,” I whispered when we pulled away. “Why didn’t you tell me how you felt sooner?”  
“That was the last thing you needed to hear.”  
“It’s one of the first things I need to hear,” I rejected. “Everyone’s always checking on me to make sure I’m okay but I need to know that you’re okay.”  
“I’m sorry,” Sweet Pea sighed, his thumb stroking my cheek. “I just didn’t want to add stress and I’ve been so worried about you - you don’t know how many nights I’ve stayed up just worrying about you.”  
“I get stressed when you don’t tell me these things and you don’t have to worry about me,” I nudged his nose with mine gently. “I’m doing fine,” I assured him. “Your well-being matters too so no more hiding.”   
“No more hiding,” Sweet Pea lets the agreement pass through his lips in a sigh. “I love you.”  
“And I love you,” I couldn’t stop the corners of my mouth from twitching up.  
“Say it again,” Sweet Pea smirked, beginning to pepper kisses all over my face.  
My smiles graduated to giggles as I showered him with the three words he'd been waiting to hear over and over and over again.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: marijuana use

We returned to Riverdale on Sunday night with FP eagerly waiting outside of his trailer. He engulfed me in a hug immediately, asking whether everything went okay. Sweet Pea and I agreed to leave out the Ghoulies in the diner’s parking lot. I knew it would only worry FP more and if anything, I didn’t recognize any of those Ghoulies and there was a chance that they didn’t know who I was either, so there was no need to alarm FP who was anxious enough about letting me go on the trip.  
Jughead, Fangs, Toni, and Cheryl were there to greet us as well, updating us on everything that happened while we were away. It was mostly Serpent business but even though this was the case, I felt included and I didn’t know whether it was because I knew the Serpents they were talking about or because of the glances Fangs was casting over to me to make sure I was laughing along with them.  
“We’re all going to the Wyrm for Hog Eye’s birthday tomorrow,” Cheryl commented. “You guys should come,” she smiled mostly at me.  
“It’s gonna be fun,” Fangs added at the first sign of my apprehension. “A few drinks, some music,” he listed.  
Sweet Pea glanced down to me, hesitant to agree as he put his arm around my shoulder. “That sounds fun,” I stopped him before he could reject the idea. “I wish I knew sooner, so we could get him a gift.”  
“Our presence at the Wyrm is all he wants,” Toni assured me. “Showing up is enough.”  
I noticed Jughead’s shocked look on my way to glance up at Sweet Pea who was questioning my words as well. I looked away from him and back to the other Serpents, “We’ll be there.”

~

The volume of the music coming from inside the Whyte Wyrm shook the ground as I pulled up with FP and Jughead in the truck. My hands rung together nervously out of instinct and I inhaled deeply as I reminded myself that everything was okay.  
“You know if you don’t feel comfortable, we can just go home,” FP told me once he turned the truck off. “I don’t want you to feel pressured into doing this.”  
“Dad,” Jughead spoke before I could. “I think she’s ready,” he smirked, glancing over to me.  
I sent him an appreciative smile as I looked back to FP who was looking back and forth between us. “I promise, everything will be fine,” I assured him. “And if it’s not I’ll come find you.” I glanced towards the parking lot as a motorcycle pulled up. I immediately recognized Sweet Pea getting off of the bike and taking off his helmet. His presence comforted me even more and made me eager to spend the night at the Wyrm with the Serpents.

~

Only about an hour had passed and I could barely keep my eyes open. The only thing keeping me awake was the loud music and the occasional shoves from passing people. My head was heavy and the way I was sat on the bar stool was so comfortable that I almost fell asleep. My mind began to reel back, trying to remember a specific night where I got at least even an hour of sleep. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t pinpoint an exact day. With every blink I took, my eyes stayed closed for longer and longer until I was jolted awake by the music. I was desperate for some sleep but I was too scared of the nightmares and too embarrassed of my screaming.  
It took all of my strength to sit upright and look around the bar. I found FP in the middle of the room with Hog Eye and a couple of other older Serpents as Toni stood behind the bar with Cheryl, Jughead, Sweet Pea, Fangs, and I sitting on the opposite side of it. I rubbed my tired eyes and decided to head to the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face in hopes of waking me up. I excused myself before hopping down from the barstool and making my way through the crowd.  
When I got closer to the bathrooms, the smell of weed was strong and it only intensified when I opened the bathroom door. I found a group of girls huddled together, passing a joint around. They all turned to me, sending me head nods and mutters of acknowledgement before turning back to each other. I hadn’t smoked weed a lot before - I mostly sold it - but when I did smoke it, I would have some of the best sleeps of my life. My mind floated back to the online forum post I came across about the man who smoked weed to deal with his PTSD.  
“Hey,” I called out to them, causing them to turn to me. “You mind if I take a hit or two?”  
They all glanced to one another before the bleach blonde spoke, “You got the money for it?”  
“No,” I admitted. “But I could get it.” Lie.  
“From who?” the brunette with an undercut replied. “FP?”  
“Yeah aren’t you his kid or something?” the third girl with gaudy eyeshadow chimed in.  
“Yeah I guess,” I shrugged, unsure of how to answer that.  
“No way,” the blonde shook her head. “FP would kill us.”  
“How about this,” I spoke when they all began to turn away from me. “You give me just a couple of hits and I won’t tell FP about it.” They all turned back to me. “He’s too busy with Hog Eye and the other Serpents, he won’t even realize. And if money’s what you want then I’ll find a way to pay you back.”  
The three girls all looked to each other. “Just a couple of hits,” the blonde decided, holding the joint out to me. “That’s it and if FP finds out about it-“  
“He won’t,” I promised, taking the joint out of her hand. “I’ll make sure of it.”

~

A couple of hits turned out to be me finishing off the joint with the girls. As we smoked, I told them what I could about what happened to me and where I was mentally. The blonde, Stiletto, had taken a liking to me and I grew to like the three girls as well. They had been really supportive as I was telling them all that I could, so much so that they waved off the need for me to pay them back. They understood that I wasn’t working because I was still gaining the ability to feel comfortable in leaving Sunnyside Trailer Park and move towards a place where there was a higher chance of the Scorpions showing up.  
I left the bathroom with an acceptable high and made my way back to the group of Serpents. I noticed Jughead wasn’t there anymore and Cheryl had preoccupied herself with Toni behind the bar. Sweet Pea’s head turned to me and he stood up at the instant he saw me. I finally got to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.  
“There you are,” Sweet Pea sighed, wrapping an arm around me. “I was beginning to think you fell in,” he joked.  
“No, was just talking to some nice girls,” I yawned.  
“Babe,” Sweet Pea began cautiously and I hummed a response. “No offence but you reek of weed.”  
“Oh yeah,” I stood up straighter, my heart thudding in slight panic. “The girls in there had been smoking so that’s why I smell like weed.”  
Sweet Pea simply nodded and I let my head rest on his shoulder, the need for sleep intensifying. “I’m tired,” I yawned again.  
“Do you want me to take you home?” he asked me.  
“No,” I shook my head. “We just got here and I don’t want to tear FP and Jughead away so soon.”  
“Well, you should sit then,” he told me, moving us over and helping me up onto a stool.  
He stood next to me as I sat in the stool and this way I was slightly taller and closer to his face. “You’re so attractive,” I blurted out with a grin.  
Sweet Pea chuckled and rolled his eyes playfully. He used the arm that was wrapped around my shoulders to pull me forward so he could connect his lips to the side of my head. “I’m so glad that you’re here,” he whispered in my ear.  
“Me too,” I threw my arms around his neck, letting my head rest on his shoulder. My eyes scanned over the bar and I found Fangs standing around a pool table with some other Serpents. He was holding a pool stick, and sauntering around the table, calculating his next move. Before I could stop myself I giggled and buried my face into Sweet Pea’s neck.  
“What’s so funny?” he asked me with a chuckle.  
“That’s where I first saw you,” I pointed to the pool table. “And we sat here when we first met. Remember?” I tilted my head back to look up at him.  
Sweet Pea grinned down at me, “How could I forget?” he asked, leaning down to kiss my lips.  
I kissed him back lazily before he pulled away. He was still just as attractive as the first day I saw him - maybe even more. Back then, when I thought of us ending up here - openly together in the Whyte Wyrm surrounded by Serpents - I didn’t think it would involve everything I went through, but in a way, I was glad that things worked out the way they did. While I lost everything, I was lucky enough to find people who could give me all that I lost and more. I lucked out with the Serpents and especially with Sweet Pea. There was no place I’d rather be.

After another couple of hours passed, Sweet Pea insisted on taking me home and I let him. The second he put me in the passenger seat of FP’s truck, my eyes shut and I was already too far gone to care about the nightmares that were waiting for me when I closed my eyes.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQUJAtHMOPM

I swayed back and forth with the music playing in my head as I cleaned up FP’s room from the clothes I had left lying around. I sang under my breath as I picked up Timothy Topaz’s journal from the ground. It wasn’t until I got a good night’s rest that I realized just how messy I had made the room. After the party at the Wyrm, I had fallen asleep and while I didn’t have good dreams, I also didn’t have bad dreams. I didn’t dream at all. Although I promised myself that I would only do it once, I had seen Stiletto, Hatchetface, and Armadillo around the trailer park. When evenings came around, they invited me behind Stiletto’s trailer to smoke a bit.  
FP had pointed out the smell of dope that clung to my clothes on occasion, but I simply told him I was becoming friends with the three girls, and they would smoke around me. I couldn’t tell him the truth. I knew that if I did, he’d give me the whole disappointed dad speech that I had only heard in movies and TV shows. I also promised the girls that he wouldn’t find out and if he did, then I wouldn’t be able to smoke with them and then I would be back where I started. I had finally caught up on my sleep and now that I had enough of it and was reminded what it was like to feel energetic, I never wanted to go without sleep ever again.  
“Just when I thought you couldn’t get more beautiful,” Sweet Pea’s voice cut off my singing. I turned around to see him leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded. “You sing and you prove me wrong.” I bit back a grin as he entered the room. He took my head in his hands and tilted it up so I could look at him. “I’ve missed hearing you sing,” he whispered to me after giving me a quick kiss.  
“I’ve missed singing,” I replied honestly, feeling slightly heady from the weed I smoked a few minutes ago while Sweet Pea, FP, and a few other Serpents were out on business.  
“I’ve got the bike out front,” he told me. “Whenever you’re ready to go.”  
I turned towards the bed, picking up the sketchbook that sat on my bed next to Timothy Topaz’s journal; a pencil was imprisoned in the spiral bind of it. I grinned up at Sweet Pea, “I’m ready.”

~

Sweetwater River had not changed a bit since my last visit. The trees were as strong and as green as before and the water was as blue and it thrashed against the rocks excitedly in our presence. It was therapeutic to return to this place; a place where only Sweet Pea and I existed.  
“Babe,” Sweet Pea sighed, his back slumping. “Are you finished yet?”  
“Straighten up!” I instructed as I glanced up from my sketchbook. “You’re an impatient model,” I commented with a smirk as I continued sketching him and our surroundings.  
He followed my instruction before speaking, “I don’t know why you’re wasting time drawing me when there are a million other, better things to sketch.”  
“That’s not true,” I refuted. “I’m looking at the best view there is.” I glanced up to see Sweet Pea chuckling and shaking his head.  
“Yeah, yeah,” he replied. “Just finish it up.”  
I finally gave into his request, adding the last few touches before holding it up and glancing at the portrait of his side profile I had just done. “It’s looking pretty good,” I smirked, handing the book over to him.  
I watched as he scanned the portrait and a sudden nervousness became present. I hoped he liked it; I had made him sit through all of that and if he didn’t like it, it would all be for nothing.  
“Wow,” he simply muttered, glancing over to me. “This is great,” he smiled over at me. “Is there anything you can’t do?”  
“Well, I can’t fly,” I replied. Then an idea popped into my head. I sat up on my knees and held out my arms like the wings of a plane. “Maybe if I try I can,” I began swaying back and forth.  
My flight didn’t last long before Sweet Pea’s arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me down to lay my head on his lap. I watched the amusement in his eyes and couldn’t help but giggle. I brought my hands up to rest on his shoulders as he stared down at me.  
“I haven’t seen you this happy in so long,” he said, bringing a hand up to move my hair behind my ear.  
“Well, I hadn’t slept long enough to be this happy,” I shrugged.  
“What helped you sleep?” Sweet Pea asked me. “FP told me about the night terrors, do you still get them?”  
“I haven’t woken up screaming,” I shrugged. “But there are nightmares sometimes.”  
“Even after that night at the Wyrm, FP said you slept well.”  
“He thinks it’s because I went so long without sleeping that my mind just shut down and didn’t have the energy to create the night terrors.”  
“Is that why?”  
“Why what?”  
“Why you slept so well?”  
“Yeah,” I nodded. “What else would it be?”  
“I don’t know,” Sweet Pea shrugged. “It’s just that, if that was the case then wouldn’t you be having night terrors again? Since your mind is fully rested?”  
I sat up, throwing a questioning look at Sweet Pea. “I don’t know,” I shrugged. “Are you saying you want me to have night terrors?”  
“No, of course not!” Sweet Pea protested, offended. “I’m just worried that they’ll come back.”  
“Well they’re not,” I shook my head. “They’re gone, can’t you just be happy about that?”  
“I am, Sloan,” he placed a hand on my arm. “I’m just trying to understand what stopped them.”  
“Why?” I questioned, becoming defensive out of fear that he was gonna figure out what I was doing and tell FP about it.  
“To make sure you’re not doing something bad to stop them from occurring.”  
I scoffed, “Something bad like what?”  
“I don’t know Sloan,” he sighed. “Look I’m sorry, okay? I’m just trying to look out for you. I noticed you hanging out with Stiletto, Hatchetface, and Armadillo and I didn’t want you trying to fix your problem with…a temporary fix.”  
“You mean by smoking?” Sweet Pea remained silent. “Well, I’m not doing it and those girls have been really nice to me,” my gaze shifted to the river. I was frustrated and slightly worried anxious that he had already put the pieces together.  
“I’m sorry Sloan,” he said again. “I’m just trying to make sure everything’s okay,” he scooted closer to me but I still stayed silent. “I’m sorry,” he whispered to me, placing his arms around me and pressing kisses to my cheek.  
I tried hard to bite back a smile but the second the corners of my lips twitched, there was no point in fighting the smile. “I’m okay Sweets,” I leaned the side of my head against his forehead. “I’m better than I was before because I’ve been getting good at avoiding PTSD attacks; I haven’t had one in weeks. And maybe the lack of nightmares is because of that.”  
“Okay,” he whispered, holding me close to his chest as he tucked my head underneath his chin. “I believe you. I trust you.” His words sent daggers of guilt to pierce through my heart.

~

When the sun went down, Sweet Pea and I decided to head back home. Our small argument was long forgotten after we spent the rest of the evening reminiscing on old memories and making plans to make new ones. The feeling of guilt didn’t subside much. I did feel guilty for lying to him and FP and Jughead, but I had my reasons for doing so. They wouldn’t understand why I was lying to them, but I had to do this for me and my well-being. Maybe to some that was selfish, but in my eyes, I think I deserved at least a good night’s sleep. Whether they would admit it or not, I had peace of mind when I stepped out of the trailer park after I’d smoked. I never would’ve been able to get to Sweetwater River without having smoked a bit.  
I let the thoughts settle as I stepped into FP’s room to find Hot Dog on the bed with Timothy’s journal in his mouth. “Crap,” I muttered as I rushed over to the dog. “Hot Dog, let go of it,” I told him firmly, reaching out to grab the leather-bound book.  
However, Hot Dog was quick to jump off the bed and before he could run out of the room, I grabbed him by his collar, making sure he didn’t go anywhere. He shook his head, swinging the book around as I tried to get him to stop. I grabbed onto the book and tried to wrestle it away from him. I watched as Hot Dog’s teeth made indents on the book which only made me work harder to get Hot Dog to let go of it. I also noticed the tear on the top of the notebook getting bigger. “Hot Dog, drop it!” I yelled at the dog.  
He finally listened, releasing the book before trotting out of the room. I inspected the book quickly; my fingers running over the teeth marks in the book. I then looked to the top of the cover to find the tear bigger than before. I groaned as I tossed the book onto the bed. I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. Sure, I could glue the top of the cover, but there was no way of getting rid of those teeth marks. I headed over to my bed, picking the book up again. The torn end of the cover faced downwards, allowing a folded piece of paper to slip down and poke out through the crevice. My brows furrowed together as I grabbed onto the corner that was peeking out. I unfolded the corner, finding a handwritten note inside of it.  
I twisted and turned the book as well as my head to try and read the note as best as I could, but when I couldn’t, I carefully pulled at the two ends of the cover before it was completely split. I tipped over the book and let the piece of paper fall out.  
_Timothy Topaz,  
The Scorpions are in more danger than they’d like to admit. Ever since their merger with the Ghoulies, they’ve been dropping like flies. If they’re not dying, they’re being taken in by the pigs for the Ghoulies’s wrongdoings. The Ghoulies are exterminating us and I need the Serpents’s help. I know you’re not inclined to give it to us, but the remaining Scorpions can’t rid themselves of the Ghoulies.  
My ancestors warned me about this; told me it was history repeating itself, but I didn’t listen. I made this mess and I’m trying to clean it up but I can’t do it on my own. If you are to help us, I will make sure it doesn’t go unnoticed. The Serpents are our last hope.  
Sincerely,  
John Casey_


	32. Chapter 32

“And it was given to your grandfather by John Casey,” I finished explaining to Thomas Topaz the next morning. Toni stood next to her grandfather, reading the letter over his shoulder as Jughead sat next to me. “John Casey was JC’s great grandfather and Eagle Eye’s grandfather,” I glanced to Jughead and Toni. “Which means he led the Scorpions at one point.”  
“So why would Eagle Eye decide to merge the Ghoulies and the Scorpions again?” Toni asked me.  
“For the same reason her grandfather did,” I answered. “She thought it was gonna be different but just like the last time, it wasn’t,” I continued. “The Scorpions’s sales were also plummeting and Eagle Eye might be doing it to keep their heads above water.”  
“Desperate times call for desperate measures,” Jughead scoffed, folding his arms.  
“Did you grandfather ever mention anything about John?” I asked Thomas. “Even if he just mentioned something small.”  
Thomas sighed, setting the note down in his lap. “All I knew of him was that he was the leader of the Scorpions,” he replied. “If he was given this note and sealed off in this book, then he might not have wanted anyone to know about it.”  
“Why not?” Toni posed the question.  
“If John Casey was never mentioned any further than the fact that he was a Scorpion, then your great-grandfather must not have helped them when John asked,” Jughead hypothesized to Toni.  
“Him not helping was justified,” I commented. “When the Serpents asked them for help after the Pickens’ massacre, they didn’t offer it.”  
“My grandfather was not spiteful,” Thomas told us. “While that may have been his reasoning for not helping in the beginning, the fact that he hid this note from the Serpents, from his family, I can only see it as an act of shame.”  
“It doesn’t make sense,” Jughead shook his head. “If the Scorpions knew what happened the last time they joined the Ghoulies, why would they keep joining them?”  
“The Scorpions are strong in a lot of ways, but they lack in numbers,” I told Jughead. “For as long as I can remember, there hasn’t been enough Scorpions to match the amount of Serpents let alone Ghoulies. And considering some of the Scorpions had to come down to Riverdale all the way from Seaside means they’re divided, making them even smaller. They have history with both the Serpents and the Ghoulies and for survival purposes, they joined with the Ghoulies because the Scorpions are under the impression that their relationship with the Ghoulies was better than their relationship with the Serpents.”  
“So if we just tell the Scorpions about this,” Jughead pointed to the note in Thomas’s lap, “They’ll disband from the Ghoulies, hopefully for good.”  
“JC’s not gonna listen so easily,” I reminded him. “She’s not one to listen to reason.”  
“Do you think she’ll listen when we point out the fact that majority of her Scorpions aren’t coming to school?” Toni folded her arms across her chest.  
“What are you talking about?” I asked her.  
“There aren’t many Scorpions lurking around the halls at Riverdale High,” Jughead told me. “The most we see are JC, Sunshine, and Bugsy. Other than that it’s a few of the younger Scorpions.”  
I breathed out a humourless laugh, “The walls are caving in around her and she doesn’t want to admit it.”  
“She’s doing the Ghoulies’s job for them,” Toni hypothesized.  
“She’s gonna be the death of the Scorpions.”

~

“I don’t know how to feel Sweet Pea,” I said that evening at Sweetwater River as I sat beside my boyfriend. It was the first time I had come out without smoking beforehand. My mind was too full of questions and my heart was too full of emotions that I just didn’t feel like smoking. I was also comforted by the fact that there weren’t as many Scorpions crawling around. “I don’t feel sympathy for them, but I’m also not overjoyed that their being sent to jail or even being killed,” I whispered the last word. “Why didn’t you tell me there weren’t as many Scorpions at school?”  
“Because the last thing I want to do is bring them up,” Sweet Pea told me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.  
“Yeah, I get it,” I nodded. “I know I should say that I want them all to perish and that this is what they deserve, but for a long time they were my friends and whether I like it or not, that’s holding me back from wanting to see them fall apart. I had some good times with them and I spent a long time with them,” I explained, but didn’t feel satisfied in what I was saying.   
“But they don't deserve that; for me to feel bad for them,” I continued, feeling anger bubble up quickly inside of me. “They ruined me,” I felt my throat close up momentarily. “And since they did that, this is their karma,” I said, but didn’t feel good saying it. At my distress, Sweet Pea wrapped both of his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. “I’m sorry,” I sighed. “I don’t mean to obsess over this, I’m just…conflicted right now.”  
“Don’t apologize,” Sweet Pea kissed the top of my head. “They hurt you,” he said, his body becoming tense with anger for a moment before relaxing. “But they didn’t ruin you,” he reminded me. “They weren’t your friends if they turned on you that easily,” Sweet Pea added. “I know a part of you doesn’t want to hear that, but I love you and I don’t want you to put yourself in a position where you get hurt again.”  
I tilted my head up, pressing a kiss over his Serpent tattoo. “I love you,” I told him. “I’m so glad that I have you.”  
Sweet Pea cupped my face with his hand before leaning down to kiss me. I tugged on the collar of his shirt, pulling him down with me as a smirk forced its way onto my lips. I felt him mirror my expression as my back hit the blanket we were sitting on. “Let’s not talk about this anymore,” I decided as his lips hovered over mine. “I want to spend my time with you, not with you and the thought of the Scorpions.”  
“I couldn’t agree more,” Sweet Pea replied before kissing me again.  
In a matter of moments, my fingers were tangled in his hair as his hands roamed my torso. His fingertips glided over my sides, causing me to giggle at the sensation. I threw my head back as my laughter increased out of pure joy. Sweet Pea nestled his head into the crook of my neck and I felt him smile against my skin before he began to cover it with kisses.  
“I love you Sweet Pea,” I whispered to him.  
“I love you Sloan,” he took one of my hands in his as his breath danced over my sternum.  
The sound of a twig snapping from behind us caused me to sit up, bumping into Sweet Pea in the process. “What was that?” I questioned.  
“Probably just some hiker,” Sweet Pea replied absentmindedly, his lips returning to my neck.  
“Okay,” I giggled, gently pushing his chest back. “Let’s not give them a show.”  
However, Sweet Pea was persistent, his head burying itself back in my neck. I couldn’t stop laughing as I tried to pull away from him by turning my head to the side. When I opened my eyes, I found an all too familiar figure standing before us a few feet away.  
All laughter exited me in the blink of an eye. My hand clenched against Sweet Pea’s leather jacket as my body became tense. “S-Sunshine,” I named the figure before us.  
“What?” Sweet Pea pulled away from me and out of the corner of my eye, I saw his head turn towards the Scorpion. “What the hell are you doing here?” Sweet Pea’s voice lowered as he stood up.  
I quickly followed, gripping onto the sleeve of his jacket, cowering behind him. Sunshine approached the both of us. I felt the all too familiar restraint on my breathing as my head began to travel to dark thoughts. I tried to tear my eyes away from Sunshine to try and remind myself of my surroundings, but I couldn’t look away. I saw Sunshine and the only things I could name were him, the ripped jeans and t-shirt he was wearing, and the new scar that had formed just below his eye.  
“I’m not here to fight,” Sunshine spoke and hearing his voice for the first time in months caused a shiver of displeasure to run through me. “I’m here to talk to Cook-“  
“That’s not her name anymore,” Sweet Pea cut Sunshine off. “How did you know we were here? How many others are there?” he questioned, reaching into the pocket of his jacket. He revealed a switchblade and the sight of it made me pull away from Sweet Pea, as it didn’t help how I was feeling.  
The rings on Sweet Pea’s fingers. They were silver and while he had a band around his middle finger, some of his other rings were more intricate; one moulded to look like a spider and another harbouring different carvings all along it. The geometric triangle tattoo wrapped itself around his finger, abandoning the need for jewelry.  
I glanced back to Sunshine who had kept his distance from the both of us. “I’m sorry,” he raised his hands up in surrender.  
“If you go back to your Scorpion buddies and tell them you saw us, I’ll kill you. I kicked your ass before, I’m sure I could kill you if I wanted to.”  
“Please, I just need to tell her something.”  
“You say it to me,” Sweet Pea demanded. “You’re not getting anywhere near her.”  
Sunshine sighed, aggravated, but keeping it muted. “The Scorpions are in trouble and Sloan’s the only one that can help,” he told us. He then looked to me over Sweet Pea’s shoulder. “And I’m sorry,” he told me. “I’m really sorry.”  
I clenched my fist, reminding myself that he took part in my attack and no matter how convincing his performance was now, it didn’t erase the fact that he played a part in almost killing me. “How did you know I was here?” I questioned, my voice shaking without permission. “Who told you I was here?”  
“The Scorpions find it suspicious that you ‘disappeared’,” he answered. “With the condition they left you in-“  
“We,” I cut him off angrily through gritted teeth. “You mean we.”  
“With the condition…we left you in, you shouldn’t have been able to get far enough to disappear,” he continued. “The Scorpions know you didn’t disappear and they know you’re not dead because if you were, we would’ve heard about it by now.”  
“So what?” Sweet Pea stepped in. “You come to threaten her? Try to get her to trust you?”  
“No,” Sunshine protested. “The Scorpions really are in trouble and the only way out is if Sloan helps us.”  
“Why should I help you?” I questioned.  
Sunshine sighed, glancing between Sweet Pea and I as he cautiously took a step forward, closer to my boyfriend. “Because if you help them, they’ll be less inclined to follow JC’s orders to find you and finish the job.”  
Before I could respond, I watched as Sweet Pea spun the blade around in his hands, clutching it in his fist before he swung his hand out and punched Sunshine right in the cheek, sending him to the ground. I saw the cut that the end of Sweet Pea’s blade left on Sunshine’s cheek before Sweet Pea stood in front of my view.  
My vision became blurry with tears as I began to hyperventilate. How stupid could I have been to think that the Scorpions actually thought I was dead? Now they were really gonna come finish the job. And it couldn’t have been a secret as to where I was hiding out. There was a high chance that they would hurt the Serpents to get through to me and I couldn’t let that happen; not after they had become my family.  
“Sloan, hey, come on,” Sweet Pea’s voice coaxed me back to him. “Look at me.” And I did, taking note of the curls swooping down across his forehead, his complexion that I was envious of, and the unique shade of brown his eyes were.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sunshine begin to sit up. My hands instinctively grabbed Sweet Pea’s and his head turned, following my eyes. My hands fell from his as he turned, taking a protective stance in front of me. “Stay the fuck down or I’ll kill you,” he warned Sunshine. “I swear I will, I don’t give a fuck what’ll happen to me if I do,” he showed off his blade once again, breathing heavily.  
“Okay, okay,” Sunshine agreed. “I’m on your side Sloan,” he glanced to me. “And the Serpents’ side.”  
Sweet Pea took my hand in his, keeping his eyes on Sunshine as he walked backwards. He instructed me to take the blanket from the ground before instructing me to put it in the trunk of his bike. Once I was on his motorcycle, he turned towards me, getting on himself before starting the engine and driving us away from there.

~

“You’re okay,” Sweet Pea assured me, holding onto me as he led me up the stairs of FP’s trailer. He opened the door for me, leading me in as he held onto me tightly.  
“Sloan?” FP’s voice startled me slightly, causing Sweet Pea to hold onto me tighter and remind me that everything’s okay. I turned towards FP who was standing by the couch. “What happened?” he questioned, racing over to me.  
I shook my head, unable to explain to him. At this, Sweet Pea took over, explaining everything that happened. It wasn’t until I looked to his arm that was wrapped around me that I saw his busted knuckles.  
“So they know,” FP shook his head, pacing in front of us. He ran his hand through his hair before he stopped before us. “Everything’s gonna be fine,” he assured me. “The Serpents have your back.”  
That fact made my stomach turn, knowing that at FP’s direction, the Serpents would do whatever it took to protect me. “Can we not talk about it now?” my voice cracked.  
“Okay,” FP nodded, inhaling deeply and folding his arms.  
“You should clean those up,” I told Sweet Pea, nodding to his knuckles.  
“I’ll do it when I get home,” he told me, kissing the side of my head.  
“We’ve got some rubbing alcohol in the bathroom and some bandages in the bathroom,” FP told us, stepping aside to let us through.  
“It’s all right FP,” Sweet Pea protested.  
“Go,” FP’s voice was firmer, telling us he wouldn’t take no for an answer.  
I led Sweet Pea to the bathroom silently. Once we were there, I let the door shut behind us, keeping it open only slightly. Sweet Pea didn’t waste any time, cupping my face and kissing me deeply. I clutched onto the lapels of his jacket, kissing him back and allowing myself to feel safe and vulnerable with him.  
“I’m sorry,” he whispered against my lips. “I was trying to protect you and I didn’t think about how my switchblade would’ve made you feel.”  
“What are you talking about?” I questioned, pulling my face away from his slightly.  
“When I pulled it out, you almost jumped back from me,” he said. “I didn’t mean to scare you, or add to what you were feeling.”  
“Don’t apologize,” I told him before pulling away from him completely to turn to the cabinet in search of the rubbing alcohol and gauze. “I didn’t mean to react that way, a lot was happening and…” I trailed off, lining the items up along the sink. “…I was scared,” I put it simply. “But you didn’t do anything wrong,” I assured him, taking his injured hand in mine. I cleaned it carefully, apologizing whenever he hissed in pain. “I should be the one saying sorry to you,” I spoke as I began to wrap his hand up. “I tried to keep myself under control but it was a lot to handle,” I admitted.  
“You handled it well,” Sweet Pea assured me. “You were still present in the moment,” he reminded me. He ducked his head down to catch my eye before straightening up, my eyes following his. “I’m proud of you,” he cupped my face with his other hand. Before I could protest, Sweet Pea kissed me. He brushed some of my hair back as he examined my face, “You know,” he began as the both of us stood chest to chest in the small space. “Not every attack has to bring you back to square one,” he pointed out. “You need to focus on these victories in the losses; yeah, you had an attack, but it was better than the other ones.”  
I nodded, understanding what Sweet Pea was telling me. He was right, everything he was saying was right, but that didn’t make me feel better about the whole situation. However, I decided that for now, this was enough. It had to be enough until I felt strong enough to fight the bigger battles.


	33. Chapter 33

I was forced to put Sweet Pea’s words to the test the next morning. In the loss of having a nightmare last night, I found the victory of it not being a night terror. The sun was high in the sky and it was almost a peculiar sight to see through the window of the room considering I had grown so accustomed to seeing the sun rise. I pulled myself out of bed, making a trip to the bathroom before I made my way to the kitchen. I stopped short when I saw FP sitting on the couch in the living room.  
“Hey,” I greeted him. “I thought you’d be out on Serpent business by now,” I commented.  
“I pushed it back,” FP stood up from the couch. “How are you feeling?”  
“I’m okay,” I was able to answer honestly. “I’m still worried about the Scorpions but…I’m okay.”  
“I wanted to talk to you about something,” FP said, sitting down on the couch.  
My brows furrowed slightly as I sat down next to him. “What’s going on?”  
“Funnily enough,” FP’s tone was harsh. “I was about to ask you the same question.”  
My brows pulled closer together. “I’m not understanding.”  
“I know what you’ve been doing with Stiletto, Hatchetface, and Armadillo,” he told me. My breath hitched in my throat. Here was the disappointed dad talk I was gonna get, but the victory in this loss was that it was my first and it was coming from FP. “What was going through your head Sloan?” he stood up, beginning to pace in front of me now. “You know what, I don’t even want you to try and answer that question because I know the answer; it’s nothing. Nothing was going through your head because you weren’t thinking.”  
“I was thinking that I needed some sleep,” I defended myself.  
“So you went to some Serpents at the Wyrm to dope you up?” his voice raised slightly.  
“I didn’t actively seek them out FP,” I stood up now as well. “They were there and I…I wanted to try-“  
“Well you shouldn’t have!” his voice bellowed through the trailer. “You shouldn’t have and you’re not gonna keep doing it anymore.”  
“What!?” I exclaimed. “That’s not your decision to make FP!”  
“Yes it is!” he protested. “You live under my roof then you live by my rules kid, that’s how this works!”  
“Then I won’t live under your roof!” I decided. “Smoking helps me sleep and it’s the reason why I’m not waking you and Jughead up every night by screaming at the top of my lungs!”  
“Where are you gonna go then?” FP questioned. “To Sweet Pea’s? Because he’s the one who told me.”  
I halted my movements, not expecting to hear that. “Sweet Pea told you?” my voice went quieter. “How did he know?”  
“He smelt the weed, saw the way you’d been acting around him,” FP listed. “Did you not think I was gonna find out?”  
“Why do you care so much anyways?” I threw my hands up. “I wasn’t doing it for long and it’s not like I’m your daughter, so you need to stop trying to save me!”  
“I’m not trying to save you Sloan, I’m trying to help you,” he stressed but before our argument could continue, FP’s phone rang. He stepped aside to answer it and the conversation only lasted about a minute. “I have to go,” he told me, pulling on his Serpent jacket. “But we are talking about this when I get back,” he promised as he pulled the trailer door open.  
He slammed it shut before I could send him a snarky response. I sat down on the couch, burying my head in my hands as a wave of tears pooled in my eyes. I knew this was gonna happen which is exactly why I didn’t want FP finding out. Now Stiletto, Hatchetface, and Armadillo were gonna get into trouble with FP and I would lose their trust. Although we hadn’t become best friends in that short time, I was still grateful for their company and I owed them for listening to me talk about the attack almost every time we hung out.  
I didn't understand why FP reacted so suddenly and angrily. I had only gotten high a few times, and when I did, it wasn’t even by that much. It was a coping mechanism that benefited everyone, whether he’d admit it or not. I rolled my eyes mostly at myself for compromising FP’s trust after everything he’s done for me. In hindsight, I always knew that I probably wasn’t gonna get away with this forever, but it was something I was willing to try to do. I had hoped that FP of all people would understand why I did what I did. Instead of listening to me, he decided to raise his own voice.  
My mind floated to Sweet Pea and a new discomfort settled in my chest. He knew the entire time and looking back, it was foolish of me to think that he didn’t know. He was surrounded by gang members who sold and did drugs; why wouldn’t he realize I was getting high? I felt slightly angry with him at the fact that he went straight to FP instead of speaking to me first. So much could’ve been avoided if he came to me, but he didn’t. I groaned in frustration as I threw my head back against the couch, frustrated with how I started my morning but also quietly regretting the decision I had made.

~

When school had come to an end and the younger Serpents were pulling up to the trailer park, I waited on the porch for Stiletto, Hatchetface, and Armadillo to show up. I owed them a huge apology for getting them in trouble with FP. It was a promise I had broken to them and I knew it wasn’t gonna go by lightly with them. I had to at least try to diffuse the situation in the best way that I could.  
Upon their arrival at the trailer park, I headed over to their bikes and when they caught sight of me, their smiling faces fell.  
“Listen, I’m gonna make this brief because I know my face is the last you wanna see right now,” I began. “I’m really sorry about FP finding out. I’m gonna try and get him to take it easy on you guys because it’s the least I can do.”  
“You’re damn right,” Armadillo rolled her eyes.  
“I know it won’t be easy for you guys to do, but I don’t want this to end our friendship, because I really enjoyed spending time with you guys,” I explained. “If you can’t forgive me now then I hope you can soon.”  
The girls looked between one another and at Stiletto’s call, the three of them walked away from me, possibly ending our friendship for good. My heart fell, disappointed at how all of that turned out but maybe it was for the best. Maybe it was to ensure that I wouldn’t go back to smoking.  
Sweet Pea and Fangs pulled up at the same time when I returned to the porch. Sweet Pea dazzled me with his smile after he took his helmet off. I couldn’t find it in me to smile back as anger and guilt formed a concoction inside of me that I had never experienced before. Upon my hesitant look, he approached me.  
“Why did you talk to FP and not me?” I asked him before he could greet me.  
The happiness in his eyes deflated upon my words. “Sloan, you know I had to tell FP.”  
“But why didn’t you try talking to me?” my voice quickly found an edge.  
“I did try,” Sweet Pea informed me. “At Sweetwater River, after you drew the picture of me. Or were you too high to remember?”  
My eyes narrowed at his words. “I remember,” I told him, the edge never abandoning my voice. I let out a deep breath, trying to calm myself down before I started a fight with someone else I cared about. “I’m sorry I lied to you,” I said sincerely. “I just didn’t know what else to do; I didn’t want to be cooped up in the trailer or going multiple nights without sleeping. I wanted to get better so you would stop worrying.”  
Sweet Pea’s look of surprise was easily noticeable. He took my hand in his before leading us into FP’s trailer. “I’m always gonna worry about you,” his tone because serious. “That’s never gonna stop.”  
“But I remember the bags under your eyes when we went to Greendale and how well you slept,” I said. “It was obvious you weren’t getting much sleep and it’s obvious that it was because of me.”  
Sweet Pea put his hands on my arms with a sigh, “Yes, I do worry about you,” he admitted. “But that doesn’t mean you need to get high to try and fix all the problems.”  
“I don’t see the big deal!” I breathed out a sarcastic laugh.  
“The big deal is that you’re not fixing anything!” Sweet Pea threw his hands up. “You’re just covering it all up and eventually it’ll be too much for a high to fix. Don’t worry about me right now, worry about yourself and helping yourself and everything else will fall into place.”  
My eyes left his and fell to the floor. “I just want to get better,” I sighed. “So everyone can stop worrying about me.”  
“We want you to get better too,” Sweet Pea replied. “And we’re always gonna worry about you because that’s what family does. You’re family now Sloan. To FP, to Jughead, to me.”  
I winced when FP was brought up. “Oh God FP,” I scrubbed my hands down my face. “He probably hates me now,” I rolled my eyes.  
“No he doesn’t,” Sweet Pea promised. “When I first told him, he was…he was upset Sloan, but you need to talk to him.”  
“Okay,” I nodded, looking back at Sweet Pea. “I will.” I saw the concern in Sweet Pea’s eyes and felt guilt rebuild itself piece by piece. “I’m so sorry for lying to you,” I hesitantly reached for his hand. “You didn’t deserve to be lied to.”  
“The best way you can make it up to me is by taking care of yourself,” he told me, pulling me closer by my hand.  
When I found myself in his arms, I wrapped my arms around him as I told him I would. And I knew the perfect place to start.

~  
I sprung up from the couch when the door to the trailer opened that evening. Jughead had gone out with Betty, leaving FP and I alone in the trailer. I had gone over what I wanted to say to him for the past couple of hours but no matter what, no apology was enough for what I did.  
“Can we talk?” I asked nervously as he set his helmet down on the kitchen table.  
“On one condition,” he stripped himself of his Serpent jacket. “We actually talk, we don’t yell,” he listed as he dressed the chair with his jacket.   
I agreed with a nod and the both of us sat down on the couch. “I’m sorry for going behind your back and getting high,” I began. “I shouldn’t have done that; I shouldn’t have lied to you of all people because you’re not even the last person who deserves that,” I said, playing with the hem of my shirt. “You gave me everything I lost and more and it was completely wrong of me to do what I did. I take full responsibility and I don’t want you to punish the girls for giving me the dope,” I explained. “It was all me; I should’ve been smart enough to not do it in the first place.” FP remained silent for a moment. “I just don’t understand why you reacted so strongly when you confronted me about it,” I admitted. “I don’t see the big deal about me actually doing it.”  
“When I got back from my time in the army, I didn’t know how to deal with it all,” he began his reply. “I spent a lot of my time at the Whyte Wyrm, drinking so I could forget about it all,” he explained, his eyes falling to the ground. “That’s why you don’t see me with a drink in my hand at the Wyrm,” he looked back to me. “I almost lost everything; Jughead, my place in the Serpents, my home…my life. I don’t want that life for you,” he stressed. “You have so much to offer and I don’t want you throwing it all away on weed.”  
I was shocked hear his confession and in the blink of an eye, it all began to fall into place. “I didn’t know,” I told him. “I’m really sorry FP, really.”  
“I know you are,” FP held his arm out, inviting me in for a hug. “I’m sorry for yelling at you this morning,” he continued as I leaned into his hug.  
“I just don’t know how to make it all better,” I shook my head. “I can't afford therapy or pills.”  
“I’m gonna help you okay?” FP assured me. “I’m not gonna save you, I’m gonna help you in the ways that I know how,” he said before pulling back. “I don’t want to see you go down the same path that I went because you are a daughter to me.”  
My throat closed up at his words and I reprimanded myself for being so cheesy. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I hugged him tightly, immediately feeling him reciprocate my affection. “I love you,” I told him sincerely and although I was worried to say it out loud, I felt it. I loved FP like the father I never had but always wanted and I also loved Jughead and saw him as the brother I never had.  
I felt FP’s grasp on me tighten only slightly before he spoke, “I love you too, Sloan.”

~

“I’m so sorry for lying to you and FP,” I told Jughead that evening in his room. “I just felt helpless and I know that’s not an excuse.”  
“My dad was just really worried about you and so was I,” Jughead told me. “We just want to make you feel comfortable here and safe.”  
“I know that,” I nodded. “Believe me I do.”  
“So, Betty had a really good idea,” Jughead began, opening his bag and pulling out a notebook. “We got you this notebook so you can write down each nightmare, each trigger, and each flashback you have,” he explained.  
I took the notebook from Jughead’s hands as he continued, “The first page is dedicated to coping mechanisms like breathing exercises, things to do when you feel an attack coming on.” When I flipped to the first page, I found colour-coded headings describing exactly what he said. “The both of us did some research and we thought that maybe this could help you.”  
I chewed on the inside of my lip as I willed myself not to cry. “Thank you,” I told him. “Both of you,” I finally looked up to him. “Thank her for me?”  
Jughead nodded, “We know this hasn’t been easy, but we want to try and make it as easy as possible for you,” he placed a comforting hand on my knee. “You’re family now Sloan.”  
When my eyes began to pool with tears, I pulled Jughead into a hug, feeling him reciprocate. “Thank you Jug,” I whispered, my voice wavering. “I love you guys.”


	34. Chapter 34

“You can’t be serious Sloan,” Jughead shook his head, leaning against the living room wall with folded arms.  
“It’s not a good idea,” FP agreed, sitting beside me on the couch. “It’s not safe for you.”  
“I wouldn’t be going alone,” I reminded them. “You guys could be there, or Sweet Pea and Fangs and Toni and Cheryl.”  
“No,” Jughead kicked off of the wall. “No way. If you want this to happen then I’ll go.”  
“Sunshine said I was the only one that could help,” I informed them. “And if you go in my place, he’ll be reluctant to trust you.”  
FP inhaled deeply, glancing between myself and Jughead. “How do we know that he’s being serious? That he actually needs your help?”  
“I guess we’ll find out when we meet with him,” I shrugged. “If he’s really serious about it, he’ll follow our terms - meet us where we want and when we want.” The two of them stayed silent and I noticed Jughead’s jaw clench in anger. “Toni’s grandfather told us himself; the Ghoulies and the Scorpions are more dangerous when they’re together and if we can separate them - hopefully for good - then it’ll be safer for everyone.” Cautiously, I continued, “I know it might be a hopeful thought but I don’t think Sunshine would do this if it was part of a plan to hurt me.”  
“You can’t be sure of that,” FP’s tone turned defensive.  
“When the end was near, he wasn't interested in playing JC’s games,” I informed them. “Even if I’m completely wrong and he is intending to hurt me, it’s not like I’ll be alone. Please Jug. Just trust me.”  
Jughead’s eyes glanced back and forth between his father and myself before he reluctantly nodded his head once.  
“So it’s settled,” I exhaled. “We’re meeting with Sunshine.”

~

At the quarry, Sweet Pea stood next to me with my hand in his. I searched the area, seeing that Jughead, Toni, Cheryl, Fangs, FP and a few other Serpents that he trusted had shown up to act as security guards. I only hoped that I wouldn’t have another PTSD attack when Sunshine showed up. This was strictly business and I was surrounded by people who were gonna protect me if anything were to go wrong. I couldn’t be too sure on whether or not this was a mistake until after the meeting happened. I had so many questions and so many emotions. I so desperately wanted to let my guard down and trust Sunshine because of all the memories we had together, but I knew it would be a stupid thing to do. Even if his intentions did turn out to be true, I couldn’t see our friendship resuming. As far as I was concerned, my friendship with Sunshine was long over.  
I released Sweet Pea’s hand with a sigh before finding my way into his arms. His rigid demeanour softened slightly as he engulfed me in a hug. When I brought the idea up to him, he was completely against it until I explained my reasoning and allowed him to come along for the meeting. He had approached Sunshine with Jughead and some other Serpents at school to get him to come to this meeting and while his participation in all of this was expected, I couldn’t find a sufficient way of thanking him.  
“I love you Sam,” I whispered to him as I buried my face into his shoulder.  
I heard him breathe out a laugh at my use of his real name. I hadn’t used it much, only when I was really serious. I found it strange to call him by his real name because I was so used to calling him Sweet Pea. It made me wonder whether or not he felt comfortable calling me by my real name. “I love you Sloan,” he finally replied, stroking my back. “I’m gonna be right beside you the whole time,” he reminded me. “You have nothing to worry about.”  
I pulled my head back to look up at him. “I know,” the corner of my mouth quirked up in a smile. I leaned up for a kiss and our lips met in the middle. The kiss didn’t last long as it was cut off by the sound of a motorcycle approaching in the distance. My heartbeat picked up in pace as knots formed in my stomach.  
And there he was. By the time Sunshine shut the motorcycle off, the Serpents had gathered around me with Sweet Pea by on my right holding my hand and Jughead on my left with FP right next to him. I noticed the scar that was still prominent on Sunshine’s face from Sweet Pea’s blade. Other than that, nothing had changed in his appearance. My hand instinctively tightened around Sweet Pea’s as I reminded myself that I was safe here, surrounded by the Serpents. No one said anything as he approached. I, for one, didn’t know what to say. A greeting didn’t seem appropriate and I couldn’t find it in me to be hostile with him. When he stopped a few feet away from us.  
We stood still for a moment before I nodded my head towards the plaid couch that sat against the large graffitied building. Hesitantly, Sunshine headed over to it with all of us following. I slowly released Sweet Pea’s hand, swallowing the lump in my throat that had formed. I sat down slowly about a two feet away from Sunshine as Sweet Pea stood by my side with a few other Serpents backing me up. FP stood on the opposite side beside Sunshine with more Serpents clustering together behind him.  
I quirked a brow at Sunshine, “Explain what you told me at Sweetwater River,” I spoke, thankful my voice didn't quiver.  
“The Ghoulies have been exterminating the Scorpions,” Sunshine began, glancing around at the different Serpents. “If they’re not in trouble with the police for selling jingle jangle, they’re in the hospital from doing the Ghoulies’ dirty work.” I glanced to Jughead and Toni, noting how history was repeating itself. “I tried to tell JC that we should cut ties with the Ghoulies but she won’t listen; Eagle Eye won’t either.” This fact didn’t surprise me. “I didn’t know what else to do so I had to come find you. I remember you telling JC you were at Sweetwater River when you told me you were at Fox Forest. I went there everyday when things started to go bad; hoping to run into you. You were the only other person that the Scorpions would follow.”  
I couldn’t help but scoff, “I think that’s shot to hell now don’t you think?” my tone turned sour.  
“Not necessarily,” Sunshine rejected. “Whether you believe it or not, other Scorpions feel guilty about what they did to you. They realized you were right all along and that they should’ve had your back against JC. You’re the only person that can get them to stand up against JC - you did it once before you can do it again.”  
“Why not you?” I questioned. “Why can’t you and Bugsy just do it? What’s so special about me that I have to be the one to do it? To help the people who almost killed me?”  
“Because you’re not afraid,” Sunshine answered. “You’re not afraid to stand up to JC and you were the only one who was strong that night.” I rolled my eyes at his sickeningly sweet words. “It’s true Cook—Sloan,” Sunshine corrected himself quickly as Sweet Pea began to take a step towards him. “You could’ve easily listened to JC and Eagle Eye and joined us when we went to raid the Wyrm with the Ghoulies, but you didn’t; knowing what would happen to you if you did.”  
I glanced to FP, who was in turn looking at me, waiting for my next move. “Eagle Eye hasn’t told you the right story - when the Serpents asked for help after the Pickens’ day massacre, the Scorpions refused to give it to them and the Scorpions and Serpents weren’t as close as Eagle Eye says they were. What’s happening with the Scorpions and the Ghoulies now is something that’s been happening for years,” I informed him. I reached into the pocket of my pants, pulling out the note John Casey gave to Timothy Topaz. I cautiously handed it over to him and he took it slowly, unfolding it in the process. “That letter was written to another Serpent by JC’s great-grandfather,” I explained. “It’s all happened before and it could be the reason why the Scorpions aren’t as populated as the Serpents or the Ghoulies are.”  
“It’s all part of their plan,” Sunshine realized.  
“They don’t want anymore competition than they already have so they’re getting rid of the Scorpions.”  
“That’s not it,” Sunshine informed me. “There are a lot of Scorpions that are out of commission but there’s still enough to help the Ghoulies…” he inhaled deeply, looking around to everyone surrounding him. “…to help them get rid of the Serpents.”  
I watched as everyone around me glanced to one another, muttering under their breaths about what they just heard. “How do you know this?”  
“JC told all of us about the attack Malachai and the Ghoulies have been planning for months. I think the only reason they partnered up with us is to get rid of the Serpents.”  
“Makes sense,” FP commented. “Why use their own men when they can get others to do most of the dirty work for them?”  
“Do you know when this is happening?” I asked. “Is there still time to stop it?”  
“A specific date isn’t set in stone,” Sunshine told us. “But they could be close to setting one.”  
“And once that happens, the Ghoulies will get rid of the rest of the Scorpions.”  
“I can try talking to JC; tell her about the letter-“  
“No,” I cut him off, taking the paper out of his hands. “She’ll want to know how you got this and if you tell her you got it from us, she’ll know it’s because of me. We have to be quiet about this.”  
“So you’re gonna help us?”  
“Yes,” I answered, seeing Sunshine’s hope increase in his eyes. “But not for the Scorpions,” I told him sharply. “For the Serpents. For my family.”  
Sunshine was taken aback, but he tried to conceal it with a simple nod. “Okay,” he said. “As long as you’ll help.”  
“You need to stall this attack from happening,” I told him. “I don’t care how, but you do it,” I told him firmly.  
“I can try and talk to Eagle Eye,” FP suggested.  
“You’d need a reason for doing so,” his son replied. “Going straight to her would look suspicious.”  
“I can help with that,” Sunshine chimed in. “If I get the Scorpions closer to Sunnyside Trailer Park, it could be the reason you confront Eagle Eye,” he said to FP. “You can tell her to get us to back off.”  
FP nodded, “Give her a warning while I’m at it.”  
I glanced to the Serpents, feeling as though this meeting was over. I turned back to Sunshine. “Sounds like a plan,” I commented. “A good one actually.”  
“Just know that if you end up crossing us,” Jughead began, leaning in closer to Sunshine while brandishing his blade in front of his face. “And this is all some stunt you’re pulling, you’ll regret it.”  
Sunshine didn’t show his fear if he was feeling any. “I understand.” Jughead slowly backed off, shoving his switchblade back into his jacket pocket.  
“And if you do anything to hurt Sloan - directly or indirectly,” Sweet Pea began, keeping his tall figure still and rigid. “I’ll make sure you use your last breath to beg for your life.”  
“I don’t doubt that,” Sunshine replied, looking to me. “Can we talk?” he asked me lowly. “Just the two of us?”  
“Absolutely not,” FP interjected. “You came here to meet with us and now that it’s over, you can find your way back to Seaside.”  
“It’s fine,” I stopped FP. “You have a minute,” I told Sunshine. “But you empty your pockets beforehand - getting rid of all the weapons you have on you - and the Serpents will be nearby just in case you try something.”  
“I’m okay with that,” Sunshine nodded erratically.  
I didn’t miss FP’s look of disapproval but I ignored it. I knew that Sunshine would be persistent on trying to talk to me alone and I decided here and now was the best place to do so. FP took Sunshine’s switchblade and gestured for the other Serpents to follow him a few feet away. All of them listened except for Sweet Pea. I looked up to him, grabbing onto his hand. “It’s okay,” I promised him.  
“Anything he wants to say to you, he can say while I’m here,” Sweet Pea shrugged, his eyes like daggers on Sunshine.  
“It won’t be for long,” I tugged on his hand, prompting him to look at me. After a moment of silent eye contact, expressing our emotions back and forth between each other silently, Sweet Pea listened to me, reluctantly joining FP’s side.  
“You picked a good one,” Sunshine breathed a laugh, causing me to look back at him.  
“What did you want to say?” I let my voice have an edge to it. “You only have a minute and I know you don’t want to use it discussing my relationship status.”  
The small smile on Sunshine’s lips fell in a matter of seconds before he straightened up. “I know I said it at Sweetwater River but it didn’t feel right saying it to your boyfriend instead of you,” he began. “I’m so sorry about that night,” he said sincerely. “I’m not gonna make excuses for it. What I did was the worst thing I could’ve ever done to you. But I still did it,” he shook his head. “I’m really thankful that you’re helping me; I meant what I said before. You’re the only one who can help us because you’re the strongest out of all of us - stronger than JC,” he scoffed. “She’s not strong enough to take control of the situation - she knows it’s falling down around her, but she’s not doing anything to stop it because she’s scared of the Ghoulies and letting her mom down. I believed in you when you were leading us because I liked your vision for the Scorpions - bad when we had to be and good when we didn’t have to be - kind of how the Serpents are,” he realized, glancing to the group staring at us. “I just hope that you helping me is a step towards getting our friendship back.”  
My jaw clenched involuntarily at his last sentence. There were a lot of things I could say to him and a lot of cursing I could incorporate into what I wanted to tell him, but I couldn’t burn bridges now, so after taking in a deep breath and standing up, I spoke, “Your one minute is up.”


	35. Chapter 35

The Whyte Wyrm was silent as all the Serpents - young and old - gathered around FP, waiting for him to tell us what happened with Eagle Eye. He hadn’t gone alone to Seaside, but once the Sunshine helped set the scene at the trailer park, FP wasted no time heading down to Seaside to warn Eagle Eye about the Scorpions on Serpent turf, as well as other things.  
“I don’t think it’ll come as a surprise to know that Eagle Eye didn’t listen to reason,” he told everyone in the bar. “Her daughter was no different,” he added. “We got word from the Scorpion that JC was adamant that she was doing the right thing.”   
The Serpents muttered between one another as I still paid close attention to FP. I felt Sweet Pea rub my shoulder comfortingly, but I wasn’t interested in wallowing in sorrow. I knew Eagle Eye and JC weren’t gonna listen to FP and Sunshine.  
I caught FP’s apprehensive gaze before he continued, “We may have done more harm than good,” he spoke with less conviction. “This only increased their suspicions about Sloan’s status.”  
I felt my body go rigid for a moment, but once that moment passed, I realized there was no point in being afraid. The Scorpions knew I wasn’t dead and it wasn’t a far-fetched guess that I was living with the Serpents. The cat’s out of the bag and it had been for a long time.  
“So what are we supposed to do?” Cheryl called to FP.  
FP glanced around the room, his eyes finally landing on me and I could see the apologetic look he was radiating towards me.  
I swallowed the lump in my throat. “We keep fighting,” I answered Cheryl, causing all eyes to turn to me. I made my way out of Sweet Pea’s grasp and over to FP on the stage. I stood beside him, looking over all of the Serpents. “Just because they know I’m here doesn’t mean we’re going anywhere.”  
“What are you saying?” FP asked me.  
“I’m saying…” I trailed off, my eyes falling upon Sweet Pea who looked just as eager to get the answer to that question. “…I’m saying it’s my turn to do the talking. If JC won’t listen to Sunshine…maybe she’ll listen to me.”  
FP put his hand on my arm, turning me away from our audience that had began to chat among themselves at my decision. “There is no way in hell you’re doing that.”  
“It’s what she wants,” I told FP. “They’re not giving into you and Sunshine because they know I’m lurking in the shadows and they’re waiting for me to come out.”  
“Even if you did talk to her, what would you say?”  
I stalled for a moment as my mind went blank. “I don’t know,” I answered truthfully. “But it would be something that would incline her to back off and rethink her plan to attack us.” I turned back to the Serpents. “We need a fall back plan if this doesn’t work,” I got their attention again. “JC isn’t a conversationalist so there’s a high chance of this going south so if this doesn’t diffuse the situation, we need a backup plan that will get rid of the Scorpion/Ghoulie bond for good. The only way we can get rid of that bond is if we take out JC and Eagle Eye. They’re the ones that keep leading the Scorpions into the same loop over and over again and it’s time that it broke.”  
“What kind of leverage do we have against JC and Eagle Eye?” Jughead asked, joining his father and I on stage.  
“Eagle Eye is contributing to the downfall of her crew,” FP said.   
“The Scorpions are aware of just how bad things are getting. If they get rid of Eagle Eye, then they’ll be able to break things off with the Ghoulies, especially after knowing the real history,” I pointed out.  
“And I think we’ve got some more leverage on JC,” Jughead noted, nodding his head towards a specific Serpent. My eyes followed his until they landed on Snake Eyes; the girl JC stabbed when the Scorpions were new to Riverdale. “We could go to Sheriff Keller about it,” Jughead explained. “Even though Snake Eyes is okay, JC will still get in trouble for attempted murder.”  
“Doesn’t that throw us under the bus?” a younger Serpent called and Jughead fell silent. “If we were all there and didn’t tell the police about it, won’t we all go down?”  
“I’ll take the fall,” I cut off the chatter of the Serpents before it could get too loud. “I’ll say it was just me and her and Snake Eyes.”  
“Then you’ll look like an accessory to attempted murder,” FP jumped in. “No way.”  
“We don’t have anything else to go off of,” I reminded him. “We’ll deal with that if we have to, but for now this is our best plan.”  
“You’re not taking the fall for this alone,” Sweet Pea’s voice called from the middle of the bar. “What’s the first law?” he called to the Serpents.  
“No Serpent stands alone,” they chorused back to them.  
“And what’s the sixth law?” he tested.  
“In unity, there is strength,” they chanted back.  
“The Serpents got your back,” Jughead told me. “You’re not going down alone.”  
I looked to Sweet Pea who was leaning against the pool table with his arms folded and although he supported me verbally, I could tell by the look on his face that he hated my idea.   
When we got to his trailer, my suspicions were right.  
“I don’t think you realize how reckless you’re being,” Sweet Pea told me, forcing his voice to remain calm.  
“It’s what I have to do,” I told him once again. “It’s either I talk to JC and try to sort this out or the Serpents get massacred by the Ghoulies and the Scorpions. It’s them or us.”  
“And what if you get hurt? Again?” Sweet Pea threw his hands up as he paced in front of me. “Or you get taken away to jail because you’re seen as an accessory to attempted murder?”  
The fear that transpired within me from his words stunted my anger. “Hopefully it won’t have to come to that.”  
“But what if it does?” he stopped pacing, staring right at me. “What’s gonna happen to me if I have to see you get taken away in handcuffs?”  
My heart softened at the worried look in his eyes. I reached over and cupped his face in both of my hands, noticing how hot the skin was underneath my fingertips, “The Serpents are my family now and I have to protect them. I have to protect you.”  
Sweet Pea exhaled deeply, his eyes shutting. “You’ve done enough of that already,” he told me. “I need you to stay safe here with me.”  
“One last fight,” I assured him. “I’m sure I can handle it.”  
His eyes opened again, “What if you can’t? What happens then?”  
I scanned his face, trying to come up with a good answer. “You just have to trust that I can.”  
“I almost lost you once,” Sweet Pea brought his head forward, resting his forehead on mine. “I can’t put you in harm’s way again; what kind of boyfriend would I be?”  
“A supportive one,” I smirked after I said it. “In a weird way that somehow makes sense.”  
My amusement didn’t carry over to Sweet Pea as he remained stone faced. His hand reached up to touch my cheek as if I was made of glass. “I’m gonna be right there. I don’t care if you want to talk to her alone, I’m gonna be there. I’m not breaking my promise again.”  
My head recoiled back as I stared at him confused, “Who said I was going alone?”

I spent the rest of the night going back and forth between what I should say to JC. The thought of seeing her again sent a tidal wave of anxiety, fear, and uncertainty through me. The only thing that helped me weather this storm was the fact that I was doing it for the Serpents. I was finally able to pay them back for everything they’ve done for me. My mind also reeled when I thought about how real the possibility of me going to jail was. The stabbing had happened almost a year ago and something told me the police wouldn’t feel much sympathy for an ex-gang member.  
Was I really willing to throw away my freedom for the Serpents? After everything they did for me? I was. I owed it to them. But it would come with a variety of costs; hurting FP, Jughead, and Sweet Pea; my freedom, my clean record. There was so much at stake here and because of this, I needed to carefully plan out what I was gonna say to JC to get her and the Scorpions to disengage from the Ghoulies and leave Riverdale. If I did spend the time to plan all of that out, would I be able to remember it all once I came face to face with her? Probably not but this was too important so I couldn’t just wing this conversation.  
My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the trailer door. I stood up from the living room couch and went over to answer it. On the other side was Betty who smiled upon seeing my face. “Hey Betty,” I greeted, slightly surprised. “Listen Jug’s not here right now; he’s out on some business with FP, but I can tell him you stopped by.”  
“I’m actually not here for Jug,” Betty said, ringing the strap of her bag nervously in both hands. “I’m here to talk to you.”  
My surprise increased, stunning me for a moment before I brought myself back. “Okay, sure,” I stepped aside, letting her in.   
“What’s going on?” I asked after I shut the door and we took a seat on the couch.  
“Jughead told me about what you’re planning to do,” Betty sighed. “He’s really worried about you and so am I,” she told me. “You’ve become really special to Jughead and FP and I know they’ve become really special to you. I just don’t think that this is the smartest move.” I couldn’t help but smile slightly at her words. “Are you sure you want to do this?” she asked me meekly.  
I sat up straighter in my seat, “Do you know how many people passed by me while I was lying in that alley way?” I asked her and she shook her head. “Five,” I told her. “Five people walked by me without so much as a glance and I thought I was gonna die there until you and Archie showed up,” I explained, noticing the confusion on her face as to why I was telling her this. “I was in that condition because I tried to help the Serpents but I was too late. I finally have a chance to help them again.  
“FP and Jughead have become my family and the least I could do is help their crew from going through another massacre. It’s not the smartest move I admit,” I breathed a laugh, “But it’s the only one I’ve got,” I admitted, fear settling uncomfortably in the deepest nooks of me. “I wasn’t helped by you, Archie, and the Serpents only to cower away when I could return the favour,” I said. “I didn’t help them then, but I can now.”  
Betty inhaled deeply, clearly not agreeing with me. “If that’s your final decision, then I support you,” she told me. “And I know that Jughead and FP will too. If you need anything, I’d be happy to help.”  
“You could do one thing for me,” I said.  
“What is it?”  
“Call Jughead and tell him to get Sunshine on the phone. He can tell Sunshine that I’m gonna meet with JC.”


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rqerPXPwhHM&frags=pl%2Cwn  
> Song 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sweE862aOGc&frags=pl%2Cwn

(play song 1)  
JC stood with her back turned to me as she overlooked the town of Riverdale. We had agreed to meet at the edge of Fox Forest. My hands were clenched by my sides as I begged myself not to have an attack but just the silhouette of her in the night was enough to have my heart racing and my chest constricting. I mentally went through the first page of the notebook that Jughead and Betty gave to me. I had practically memorized that entire first page and while I was hanging on, it was only by a thread. The shake in my body increased with every step I took towards her. I recited what I wanted to say to her in my head but the closer I got to her, what was once a detailed essay now turned into an outline with nothing too specific.   
When I finally stood beside her, looking out to the shining lights on the city of Riverdale, the wind took her perfume by the hand and led it to invade my senses. It hadn’t changed. Nothing had really; physically or mentally. The both of us stood next to each other and I couldn’t bring myself to turn my head a few inches to the left to look at her. I watched her out of the corner of my eye; worried that she was going to try something. She turned her head to glance at me and her movements made my heart jump out of fear but my body remained rigid.  
“Never thought I’d see you again.” Her voice was the same; still as cocky as ever with a slight rasp to give her all voice all the more edge. “How you been?” I tried not to let my distaste show as I brushed away a few stray strands of hair that blew into my face. “Jesus,” she muttered in disgust. “Is that thing ever gonna heal properly?”  
She was referring to my scar. I let my hand ball into a fist but only after I sheltered it in the pocket of Sweet Pea’s hoodie that I had on. I wasn’t here to start a fight and I knew JC better than she thought. I knew the purpose of her attitude was just a way to knock me down and make her feel more in control of the situation. “Don’t do it JC,” I ignored everything she said. “Don’t go after the Serpents. Please.” I abandoned the desperation in the last word I said. While I did want this to run as smoothly as I could possibly make it, I also wasn’t going to lie down and just take what she was gonna say.  
“Never thought I’d hear you beg, Cook,” JC chuckled, turning back to the city.  
“That’s not my name,” I spoke before she could go any further. “Don’t call me that anymore.”  
“So what am I supposed to call you then? Miss Davis?”  
“Sloan is just fine.”  
I turned to JC as she fell silent to see her green eyes staring at me in amusement. “You can’t be fuckin’ serious,” she scoffed. “Your new friends call you Sloan now?”  
“Well you ruined the name Cook for me,” I replied. “So I asked to be called Sloan.”  
“How nice of them to listen to your request,” JC smirked, unimpressed. “Is this why you got me here? To ask me to not attack your new pals?” she added a superficial dose of cheeriness to the last word.  
“Yes,” I answered. “But to also let you know how this will benefit you.” The quirk in JC’s eyebrow told me I piqued her interest. “Your mom hasn’t told the Scorpions the truth about the Serpents. The Serpents and Scorpions weren’t as close as Eagle Eye said they were and when the Scorpions had a chance to strengthen that bond, they didn’t take it.” JC folded her arms and rolled her eyes. “The Serpents asked the Scorpions for help after the Pickens’ massacre but the Scorpions refused. This letter-“ I tugged it out of the right hand pocket of the sweater. “-was written by your great-grandfather to a Serpent asking them for help against the Ghoulies.”  
“The Serpents didn’t help though, did they?”  
“They didn’t have a reason to,” I put the letter back into my pocket. “Because the Scorpions were too busy sucking up to the Ghoulies to help the Serpents when they needed it. And you know what the Ghoulies were doing?” JC stayed silent. “They were exterminating the Scorpions - your great-grandfather said it himself and it might be the reason why the Scorpions have the smallest numbers. They started exterminating you a long time ago and now, they’re finally gonna finish the job.”  
“You don’t know anything about what’s going on with the Ghoulies,” JC shot back defensively.  
“I know that there’s not a lot of Scorpions roaming around Riverdale High,” I said. “I know that if they’re not being taken in by the police, they’re being taken to the hospital because of the Ghoulies.”  
JC began to laugh, “And I wonder how you got that information.” I stayed silent, not necessarily wanting to give Sunshine away because even though he's part of the reason I am the way I am now, I wouldn’t wish this on anyone. “It seems as though I have a denitiation to schedule in as well as the raid on the Serpents with the Ghoulies.”  
“Don’t be stubborn JC,” I warned her. “You may have the Scorpions but they’re hanging on by a thread and you have the chance to be the leader that they need. You still have time to save them and get them all back on your side - you don’t have to make the same mistakes that your great-grandfather made and your mom made. The Scorpions are already small enough, if you keep staying with the Ghoulies there won’t be any Scorpions left.”  
“There might be a way to avoid this raid,” she shifted in her spot, looking down at her shoes. Hope filled me as I listened eagerly. “Word on the street is FP took you in, is that true?” I nodded. “You tell him that the Serpents should join us,” she presented her ultimatum. “He trusts you and if he gets the Serpents to follow through, we won’t have to kill them.”  
The idea put a bad taste in my mouth. “FP and the Serpents have been there for me the day that I went to them.”  
JC turned her body towards me, taking on a challenging stance, “So what are you saying?”  
I mirrored her, “I’m saying I’d rather give you another chance at finishing the job you failed to do the last time than to sell out FP and the Serpents.” After I said these words, I felt numb, possibly because of the fight or flight reaction I’d have to decide upon very soon or because I was okay with dying for the Serpents.  
JC’s overjoyed smile chilled me as sinister shadows were casted onto her face from the city lights. “It’s a good thing I brought backup then,” she told me lowly before she turned her head over her shoulder. I followed her gaze trying to peer through the trees in the dark of the night but it was only when the Ghoulies stepped out of the shadows, I felt fear reignite in me. Almost automatically, I reverted back to the coping mechanisms on the first page of my journal.   
Malachai took his stance beside JC, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and wearing a psychotic smile. “Surprise!” he sung.  
I looked around to the others that were behind the both of them and I didn't see a single Scorpion anywhere in the group of people. My eyes fell back to JC whose smile was almost as psychotic as Malachai’s.  
“Great minds think alike,” I told her, turning my head towards the huddle of trees behind us.  
About a dozen motorcycle headlights turned on in unison before the engines roared to life. The headlights grew as the bikes got closer and closer to us; skidding to a stop before the noise died down. Sweet Pea was quick to join my side, standing a foot ahead of me with his shoulder shielding me. Jughead took his stance by my side as the other Serpents clumped together behind us.  
“I had a feeling that you weren’t gonna take well to talking JC,” I folded my arms, the Serpents giving me strength. “That’s why I have an ultimatum for you.”  
“I’m listening.” I couldn’t tell if her impressed look was genuine or not.  
“Either you pull the Scorpions away from the Ghoulies willingly or we do it ourselves.”  
“And how’re you gonna do that Cookie?”  
“I’ll go to Keller.” I inhaled deeply. “And I’ll tell him about the stabbing.”  
JC was silent for a moment before I saw the lightbulb go off in her head, “If you do that, then you’re just as guilty as I am. Who knows,” she laughed. “Maybe we’ll end up sharing a cell together.”  
“Maybe,” I admitted halfheartedly. “But I guarantee I’ll be getting out before you - if you get out at all.” JC’s fake amusement was long forgotten as her stare turned cold. “The Scorpions already have one foot out the door JC,” I stressed. “Once you’re taken away, there’s gonna be nothing holding them back from leaving the Ghoulies and even the Scorpions. They’ll be long gone and so will the Ghoulies,” I glanced to Malachai who eyed the Serpents. “I promise you.”  
“If the ultimatum does have to come into effect,” Jughead continued. “Just know that all the odds are stacked against you. You have a hefty record on you and the Sheriff is a personal friend, so who do you think he’ll be more inclined to side with?”  
“In the end it’s your choice,” I shrugged. “You either do the job for us and exterminate all the Scorpions once and for all, or you get sent away and the Scorpions and the Ghoulies abandon you.” I eyed JC, letting down my guard only slightly to try and get her to listen to me; not because I wanted to see the Scorpions live on but because I wanted to keep the Serpents safe from the Scorpion/Ghoulie bond. “You’re smart JC and you’re a good leader but you have bad intentions,” I admitted. “Don’t follow in the footsteps of your family. Take the Scorpions back to Seaside and stay there; away from the Ghoulies. This isn’t your turf and if you stay here for even a second longer, the Scorpions will cease to exist.”  
When things fell silent, the wind was there to rustle the leaves, urging someone to say something. That someone happened to be JC. “You’ve always been one smart, tough cookie.”

~

Whenever the Serpents asked me how I got through to JC and ended the Scorpion/Ghoulie bond, I never had a direct answer. It could’ve been a plethora of things: playing on JC’s fears of losing the Scorpions and going to prison, inspiring her to be a better leader and change history, maybe because I used my knowledge of JC against her, or maybe because it was the inevitable bond that we formed when I first joined the Scorpions that was touched on that night. Either way, the Scorpions had moved back to Seaside almost immediately following that night and the Ghoulies never went through with their attack on the Serpents. A lot of the Serpents regarded me as a hero, but that had always made me uncomfortable. I did what I had to do to protect those who protected me.  
“Bugsy told me that the Scorpions aren’t planning anything against you or the Serpents,” Sunshine told me at Sunnyside Trailer Park. “She said you guys are safe now,” he looked passed my shoulder to the Serpents that were scattered around the area. I watched as his eyes lingered on Sweet Pea who was watching us like a hawk. “I’m glad you have someone like him,” Sunshine looked back to me.  
“You should get out of here,” I told him gently, not wanting to fight but also not wanting to get sentimental. “Get out of Riverdale and maybe get to Greendale or even Centreville,” I suggested. “The Scorpions are looking for you so get as far away from here as you can.” Sunshine nodded silently. “Thank you,” I forced out. “For helping me and the Serpents.”  
“It wasn’t even the least that I could do,” Sunshine said morosely. His eyes fell to the handles of his motorcycle that he was sitting on; its engine humming in between our silences. “Stay in touch?” he glanced up at me hopefully.  
I shook my head and folded my arms across my chest. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” A feeling of melancholy surfacing as this goodbye was getting harder than I had anticipated.  
Sunshine’s eyes fell again, obviously upset at my words. “I’ll regret what I did to you for the rest of my life Sloan.”  
I swallowed the lump in my throat as tears threatened to surface. “I know you will,” I replied. And it was true. Sunshine wasn’t made of steel as he liked everyone to believe. Unlike a lot of the other Scorpions, he was one of the softer ones. “Bye Jason,” I concluded before I could get too lost in my thoughts.  
Sunshine paused a moment, taking hold of his helmet. “Goodbye Sloan,” was all he said before he put on his helmet and sped out of Sunnyside Trailer Park.  
My eyes never left his back as he sped away and it seemed surreal to know that I was never gonna see him again. Maybe in another universe, things weren’t meant to turn out this way, but it just so happens that we were stuck in the universe where it was meant to be. When he had disappeared, Sweet Pea was by my side, pulling me in for a hug. My eyes finally tore away from the horizon as I burrowed into his chest.  
“I am so proud of you,” Sweet Pea reminded me, pulling back to look in my eyes. He cupped my face in his hands before leaning down to kiss me with a passion that made me forget about everything and everyone around me. The Serpents were still standing and whether or not that would remain true for the Scorpions was a mystery to me but the latter didn’t matter. All I was concerned about were the Serpents; all was right again and I couldn’t ask for anything more.  
“I love you Sweet Pea,” I whispered against his lips.  
“And I love you sweet girl,” he pulled back to smile down at me. “You’ve done so much: getting your job back at Pop’s, planning to go back to school in the fall, and saving the Serpents from the Scorpions and Ghoulies. How about a trip down to Sweetwater River?”  
“That’s the best idea I’ve heard in a long time,” I grinned. “But I have one more thing to do before that.”

~

(play song 2)  
The few beginning notes of the song faded in through the speakers of the Whyte Wyrm and when the first beat hit, all lights and eyes were on the stage. Where I stood. My eyes found Sweet Pea in the audience almost as if I knew exactly where he was. I sauntered around the stage, adding in controlled spins as I tried to get comfortable on the stage. I was aware of all the eyes that were on me but I only cared about one pair.  
My hand reached up, wrapping my fingers around the pole as I slowly sauntered around it, swaying my hips with the beat. I broke eye contact with Sweet Pea when my back turned to him but my eyes quickly found his again when I faced the audience that consisted of an enticed Sweet Pea, a proud Toni, Cheryl and Fangs, as well as Jughead who was looking anywhere else but at me, and the rest of the Serpents that showed up to the Wyrm that night. When I looked at Sweet Pea, it was almost like it was just us in the room which made me all the more comfortable.  
I watched him straighten up at the sight of me undoing the first few buttons on my blouse. Once it was off, I let it fall from my arms as I embraced the feeling of goosebumps on my skin from the cool air of the bar. I maintained the innocent look in my eyes as I continued my slow, seductive movements. I let my back hit the pole, bringing my arms up above my head to let my fingertips run along the cool metal as I bent at the knee, moving my hips side to side.  
I wasn’t oblivious to the effect I was having on Sweet Pea. His breath was shallow and focused in his chest and his dark eyes weren’t blinking as much as they should be; not wanting to miss a single move of mine. It made me all the more confident and made this experience a lot more fun for me. My hands trailed down my body, attending to the button and zipper on my skirt. I let gravity do the work in pulling it down, revealing my black, lacy bodysuit.  
Sweet Pea stood up off of the pool table he was leaning against as I finished off my initiation. The room was silent for a moment before there was an eruption of applause and cheers. Then FP was on stage with his Serpent jacket to cover me with. He placed it on top of my shoulders and it almost completely covered my lingerie. “Let’s give another round of applause to the newest Serpent!” he yelled, causing the crowd to cheer louder and louder.  
I glanced up to FP, grinning before he pulled me into a side hug and muttered how happy he was that I was a Serpent now. When the music in the bar returned to the usual rock ’n’ roll, I gathered my clothes and descended down the steps of the stage to be met with Fangs, Toni, Cheryl, Jughead, and Sweet Pea.  
“Congrats Sloan!” Cheryl beamed as she and her girlfriend pulled me into a hug.  
“We’ve got to get you your Serpent tattoo ASAP,” Toni told me as we pulled away from the hug.  
“I can’t wait,” I grinned towards her.  
“Welcome to the Serpents; glad to finally have you join the party,” Fangs smirked as he put his hand on my shoulder, tugging me over to him for a hug.  
“She was always a Serpent,” Jughead smirked after Fangs and I broke our embrace. “This was just a formality.” By this point, my cheeks were hurting from smiling so much. After thanking the four of them, they left Sweet Pea and I alone.  
I looked to Sweet Pea, waiting for him to say something. His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to him. The kind of kiss he placed upon my lips was the kind of kiss that had almost become foreign to me. His fingers desperately intertwining with my hair as his grip was vice-like. My hands mirrored his, unable to get enough of the feeling of him.  
He pulled himself away, panting. “Let’s go back to mine,” his voice was low, “so we can find the perfect place to put your tattoo.”  
There was no point in hiding the grin on my face, not only because of what he said but everything was restored in the same place we began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so my darlings, we have reached the end of this book. i really hope all of you enjoyed it and i just want to say thank you to everyone who gave kudos and everyone who commented, you don't know how much it means to me to read all of your comments. i am currently working on another sweet pea fic, so that should be coming out soon, so keep an eye out!
> 
> see you in the next one!


End file.
